the dark awakening
by dark anubinite
Summary: naruto leaves leaf for good, while away he meets a sound girl, unlocks new powers, and has a dark cult of demons after him. what's a teen to do? naruHarem
1. Chapter 1

bbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppp!!!!!!!!!! 'Whack!!!'

naruto slowly opened his eyes yawning and looking at the clock across of him at the time, the read 6 O'clock in the morning. Grumbling to himself that it was too early naruto rolled over to the other side of the bed and tried going back to bed.

**"Time to get up kit."**

Naruto tried to ignore the kyuubi that was bugging him to wake up. "Ten more minutes."

When Naruto was at the age of six he found out about the Kyuubi inside of him. At first he thought it was his imagination. But over time with the villagers still treating him like shit and the names they were calling him like, demon and freak he was able to put the two together. At first only the Hokage treated him like a son. Over the years up until he was 12 it was only him and the Kyuubi who was like his second father teaching him the jutsu's that he learned over the hundreds of years that he lived giving the child the same level of jutsu's as the Hokage him self. but what was really interesting was when Naruto hit the age of nine when the Kyuubi's spirit started to mold into the boy's body giving him increased sense of smell, sight and hearing as a fox, over time the Kyuubi watched over and taught Naruto how to handle the new changes in his body also telling that there would be more when he got older.

**"Kit you have to get up and meet your team for training."**

Naruto slowly got out of bed and looked around half asleep still. "It doesn't matter Kakashi sensie won't be there for another hour and even when he does show up he's just going to be training Sasuke and not me." Naruto could hear the demon fox sighing and agreeing with the boy but Naruto knew he had to do this. He put on his orange jump suit and started to walk down the street. As he walked to the training area hands in his pocket and head to the ground he could still hear all the insults and feel there glares.

"Stupid demon brat should just leave."  
"I know what a loser."  
Just then Naruto was hit in the head by a rock, he could have dodged it but he didn't care any more. "Go back to hell you bastard demon!" Everybody laughed and pointed fingers at the fourteen year old boy as he placed his hand on the spot, he looked at his hand to see it was covered in blood. inside Naruto's head the Kyuubi was furious.

**"How dare they attack you. Let me out so i can feed on there flesh!"**

Naruto just ignored every one and continued to walk to the training ground. When he got there Sasuke was leaning up against the bridge railing with Sakura on his right pleading for him to go on a date. And of course Sasuke saying no, the two looked up to see Naruto walking towards them his head to the ground and his happy attitude gone. Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Nhere have you been dobe? your late!"

Naruto just walked paced both of them. "Sorry." And headed over to a tree and sat down, Naruto took out a scroll and started to read it, trying to learn new moves. Sakura just glared at Naruto not satisfied by his answer and stormed over to him. Before she could yell though Sasuke interupted.

"What happened?" Naruto knowing what he was referring to didn't even look up.

"I fell."

Sakura just laughed. "Stupid dope."

"Here." Naruto looked up at Sasuke to see him giving him a hankerchief this suprised Sakura. Sasuke knew full well what realy happened. Ever sense they got back from wave Naruto got more and more powerful and tacticful, this confused Sasuke and he decided to follow him around. What he saw was that every single village member over the age of thirty hated him.

Naruto took the handkerchief and wiped the blood off as soon as he was done Kakashi showed up and smirked.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I got lost on the way here." Sakura screamed out liar and Naruto just ignored them all and went back to reading. Kakashi saw this and looked a little puzzled but pushed it aside.  
"Today I will spar with Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was still reading. "What about Naruto?"  
"He will train with Sakura on chakra control." Sakura let out a great sigh of annoyance and pointed her thumb back at naruto who was still reading but listening in on the conversation.

"I don't want to work with the dobe. Naruto can't do anything right."

"Don't worry about me." Everyone turned back to Naruto, who finally stopped reading and looked up at everyone with no expression on his face. "I'm reading up on some jutsu skills."

Kakashi smiled, Naruto saw this and gave an evil smirk. "Plus it's not like it's the first time you've ignored me in training." Kakshi's smirk faded into a frown.

"Well now because of that smart ass remark you've just won 50 laps around the village. Go!"

"What ever." Naruto put his scroll away and started to jog off with Sakura laughing at him from behind. _"I bet I'm the only one going through crap like this."_

**The hidden sound village**

In one of the training areas a fourteen year old girl wearing kacky black and grew camouflage pants, and a green sleeveless jacket with a matching black and grew camouflage scarf around her neck, and black wrist bangles was on her hands and knees sweating. Was trying to catch her breathe, her long black hair covered most of her face and black eyes.

"Your so weak and useless Kin." Kin Tsuchi looked up and glared at her two team mates who were looking down at her smiling with there arms crossed. "You can't even keep up on a C rank mission with us let alone a D, weak stupid woman." Kin slowly got to her feet and wobbled a little trying to get some balance, her body and face were bruised and beaten.

"I'm not weak, I'll show you weak!!" Kin screamed as she ran forward only to be punched in the gut hard by the bandaged ninja Douzu. Kins eyes went wide as she fell to her knees holding her gut in pain.

Zaku walked up to her and smiled. "You know what happens to ninjas who can't keep up."

Kin knew right away what happened. They were pronounced missing nin and then killed.

"That won't happen." Just then there sensei arrived and looked at the view in front of him with a smirk.

"Well Kin I see your getting what you deserve for messing up again." Kin looked to the ground in despair; even her sensei had no faith in her. "You alone have ruined the reputation of this team, I'm just glad your parents aren't around to see this." That got to Kin and a single tear fell to the ground. "Which reminds me Kin Orochimaru would like to see you tomorrow afternoon about your progress." kin knew what it was about and just kneeled there in shock as her team went to train with out her. _"Nobody else in this world could possibly be having a worse day then this."_

Naruto was performing his jogs around the village when suddenly he was tripped by a person, with a thud to the ground Naruto slowly sat up looking at the thirty year old man who was now laughing at him. "What the hell is your problem you old geezer!?" Naruto looked at his right to see Ino Yamanaka running to his side and helping him up. "You feel proud of yourself picking on a kid?"  
The man glared at Ino. "I feel great picking on a demon."

Ino confused with the statement glared at the man. "Look in a mirror pal!" The man just glared and walked off. Naruto got to his feet and dusted himself off with the help of Ino.

"I could have gotten up myself." Naruto looked at ino who was smiling.

"I know."  
"Thanks." Ino smiled even brighter, Naruto saw this and took chance into the wind. "Hey do you want to get a drink my treat."

Ino blushed a little. "I would like that." So the two set off to a store while walking Naruto decided to start the conversation.

"So how are things with you?"  
Ino sighed and placed her arms behind her head. "Not good, my parents are always fighting, that's actually one of the reasons why I'm out here and not at home. Sometimes I just want to leave and run away. you know what I mean?"  
Naruto smiled. "I know what you mean, and I'm sorry to hear that."

This was the first time ever that Ino heard Naruto like this, he was so much more polite and dignified. "So what about you?"

"Well I'm on a team that totally ignores me and idolizes Sasuke, I'm socially declined, out of all us rookie nine I'm said to be the most incapable and stupid. So in all I could be better."

"Sorry to hear that." In truth Ino never really liked Sasuke sure she thought he was all that until she caught Naruto training by himself. His skill level clearly make him not to be the dobe everyone made him out to be, after that she started to watch him closely and noticed that he would always go out of his way to help others even if they made fun of him. She came to the conclusion with herself that she really liked Naruto and not Sasuke; she would only put on the Sasuke act to piss off Sakura. Naruto not wanting to get Ino kicked out a store with him decided to purchase the drinks from a vending machine. The two then sat down on a bench and just sat in silence until Naruto cleared his throat and stood up.

"I should get back now." He then started to laugh which startled Ino. "Sometimes I wonder if anyone would even miss me if I left this village tomorrow. Thanks for listening Ino, see you later." Naruto ran off leaving Ino to just wave back sadly.

"That's not true. I would miss you."

Naruto arrived back at the training area to see Kakashi and Sasuke fighting, with Sakura on the side line cheering on Sasuke, who was losing. Naruto walked up beside Sakura and watched the match and decided to speak up.

"Sasuke after he finish's his attack strike his left leg!" Sasuke was to busy to hear what he said but a loud mouthed pink haired girl heard every word and wasn't too happy.

"Shut up dobe! Sasuke doesn't need advice from a dead last like you!"  
Naruto sighed. "I'm only trying to help."

"If you want to help you should just leave this team and village. Nobody would miss you anyway." That remark caused Naruto to go into shock and cause the spar between Kakashi and Sasuke to stop and put full attention into the conversation. "I mean that's why your parents left you right? because they saw what everyone else sees a failure?"

Rage filled every once of Naruto's and Kyuubi's being.

**"Kill her kit! Kill her now!"**

Naruto calmed his nerves and turned his back on his group. "Naruto she didn't mean that."  
Naruto turned back to Kakashi. "No she meant every word. And she's right what's the point in living in a village that doesn't care about your life." Kakashi was about to make a remark but Naruto stopped him at it. "Don't sensie, I was always thinking about leaving but this was the ice breaker." He then turned to the whole team in general with a sad looking Sasuke and a happy Sakura. "Oh and forehead bitch." Sakura glared at Naruto "Let me show you what a dead last can really do." Naruto bit his finger and performed some hand seals, once complete he slapped his hand on the ground causing a cloud of smoke. The same thought was going through everyone's head. 'That's a high level summon where did he learn this.' Once the smoke cleared a red two tailed fox the same size as kakashi stood with green eyes.

"You summoned me Naruto?"

"Yeah Neito. Take me to see the hokage."

"Of course hop on." Naruto jumped onto the back of the fox as if he were riding a horse.

"Naruto how are you able to summon a talking summon?"

Naruto and Neito turned to face them with neito growling at them feeling Naruto's anger towards them. "There's allot you don't know about me sensei. Oh and don't send anybody after me or I will kill them." With that Neito ran off leaving the three in shock.

In the hokages office sadimame was busy doing paper work, he stopped and slowly rubbed his eyes and looked to his balcony to see neito sitting out on the balcony, the sight caused the old man to sigh in sorrow.

"Hello Neito."

The red fox bowed his head. "Good afternoon hokage."

"Well where is Naruto?"

"Right here old man." Sadimame turned in front of him to see Naruto sitting in a chair in front of his desk. "I want to tell you personally that I'm leaving the village." The old hokage sighed seeing the whole situation on his crystal ball.

"I guess I should try and stop you but it seems your mind is made up." Naruto only nodded causing him to sigh again.

"I can't live in a place where I only have five people who talk to me with respect and without using demon bastard in every sentence."  
"And who would that be?"  
"You Iruka sensei, Anko, Ibuki and." Naruto paused for a second. "And Ino-Chan, I just want to ask you not to declare me a missing nin. I do plan on coming back one day when I'm not seen as the villain."

The hokage stood up and walked over to a cabinet and opened it with Neito and Naruto watching his every move. "Naruto I would never do that to you. But where do you plan to go?" the old man took out a large envelope and walked back in front of Naruto who stood up to meet him.

"I plan on going to wave for awhile to train, after that I really don't know."

"Well here take this, it's not much but I've been planning on giving this to you in case of an emergency." Naruto opened the envelope and looked with wide eyes at the amount of money that was in there. "You've earned it." Naruto hugged the old man and caught him off guard but he hugged back.

"Thank you Sadimame, for everything." After that Naruto hopped back onto Neito and the two were off to their new life, below the hokages tower a certain blond female ninja saw Naruto exit the roof onto of a huge red fox.

"Naruto?"


	2. meetings

first off i would like to say thank you to you all who are reading this and thank you for the insighting responses i would like to now answer some of the questions you asked.

**Chm01**: i will try my hardest to correct my grammer not all people are perfect but i will do my best.

And don't worry kakashi, sakura, and even sasuke will be getting a lipping, but not from naruto.

**Chaosavatar18**: indeed this is the first naru/kin/ino story that is out there, i did this because those two females are my faveroit female characters in the show. i came up with this story while i was working in my kitchen, it was a slow day and raining so not many customers were comming in, so i got a great idea and started to write down some notes. and lastly i don't need a beta right now but if i do you'll be the first person i ask, thank you.

well now on to chapter two.

**New Meetings**

Kin slowly walked into the okages office with her head hung low knowing full well that this wasn't going to end well, she slowly opened the door to see Orochimaru sitting at his desk with three ill looking chunin standing behind him. The snake man smiled as kin walked in to the office and sat down in a chair in front of them all. "Well kin Tsuchi your sensei has been telling me that you're having some difficulty with your transgretion as a ninja."

Kin leapt off of her seat and decided to plea. "Please okage let me have another chance to prove myself!"  
Orochimaru moved his hand for kin to sit down which she did. "That's why your here kin, I want you to accompany these three on a mission to test your skill to wave. They will give me an evaluation on your progress and we shall see where to go from there."

Kin was not a stupid girl and saw the look orochimaru gave one of the men. _'I'll buy my time and try to escape from them when their not paying attention.' _kin then put on a fake smile. "Oh thank you okage I won't let you down."  
"That you won't" once everyone left his office orochimaru's smirk faded into a glare. "So what do you think another good sacrifice if I do say so myself." just then a large thin cloaked figure walked out of the shadows from behind the snake ninja. It seemed with every step he took dark energy formed on the ground.

"It would seem." his voice was calm but stern with no emotion what so ever. Hearing this response orochimaru laughed.

"what's wrong she's even a virgin, that should please your master right?"  
"That it would. But this girl seems different." the figure than walked in front of the desk and looked down at the man through his cloak. "I will send one of ours to watch over things."

"What ever just remember the deal?"

The figure nodded. "The Anubinatee to do not back down on a contract, just keep giving us human bodies for the ritual, and you shall receive your reward."

Orochimaru smiled and hissed. "A demon body to last me all of time."  
The cloaked figure nodded again. "Of course a deal is a deal." and with that the figure exploded into a clod of darkness and was gone.

After five hours of nonstop running kin and the group of chunins were making great time and would reach wave within an hour and a half. Kin thought that if there was any time to put her plan into action it would be now, quickly reaching into her pocket kin pulled out a smoke bomb and threw to the ground. With the other ninjas vision impaired kin ran off in a different direction and ended up in a clearing where she tried to catch her breathe. "I did it. But where I'm I going to go now?" just then her sentence was cut short by two kunai that hit her in each leg causing her to fall on her knees and cry out in pain. She looked up with her tear filled eyes to see the three ninja all around her one that was in front of her had his katana drawn and looked down at the scared girl.

"Kin tsuchi you have been deemed unfit and unworthy to serve under the village of the sound, as a ninja you've shown us no improvement and are weak and useless. Your punishment is death." the ninja rose his blade in the air about to strike the scared girl when all of a sudden another kunai out from the darkness of the tree came and impaled itself in the forehead of the ninja who fell backwards on the ground dead. The other two along with kin, where looking around for the cause of their comrade's death. In Kins case her supposed executioner, when suddenly a voice was heard in the trees all around them.

"Killing off a fellow ninja just because she needs extra help?" just then Naruto emerged from the trees and stood in front of them all with his arms crossed and a foxy grin on his face. "I never really heard anything about sound but if this is how they treat their fellow ninja I don't like them all ready."

Kin looked at him with wide eyes, here is a boy around the same age as her and he just leveled a chunin with out breaking a sweat. The other two ninjas took out there swords and got battle ready. "Ninja from leaf this matter does not concern you, but since you have attacked and killed one of us you will now die with her."

Naruto started to laugh out loud. "I don't think so my name is Naruto uzumaki." he then threw his arms to the side and out of his sleeves three kunai was placed in each hand. "Remember it in the after life!!" Naruto threw all six kunai at one of the ninjas who tried to block them with his blade. The sheer strength that the knifes were thrown, broke the mans sword causing him to be hit in the throat twice and the rest in his chest. The other ninja saw his choice and attacked Naruto from behind. But before his blade could make contact with the back of Naruto's head he was takeld to the ground by nieto and pined. The last thing the man saw before he died was two full sets of razor sharp teethe approaching his face.

Kin couldn't believe what she just saw and was in total shock _'Naruto uzumaki?'_ her thoughts were interupted by a voice.

"Are you okay?" kin looked up at Naruto. "I said are you okay?" kin immediately tried to back away but fell on her back and got back on her knees. Naruto could see she was afraid and tried to calm her down he knelt down in front of her. "Hey it's okay they won't hurt you any more." kin just leapt onto Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!"

Naruto slowly pushed her off but still had his hands on her shoulder. "Well I haven't had human flesh in such a long time." both teens turned to see neito licking his chomps. "Kind of taste like chicken."

Naruto just smiled at his friend. "Well don't get used to it. But you did do a great job so as a reward you can clean up the bodies." neito smiled and licked his teethe again. "And after that I'll unsummon you."

"Thanks."

Naruto picked up kin which surprised her and carried her away. "Come on I'll take you somewhere else to clean those wounds, I doubt you want to see what neitos about to do."

Kin was just speechless and nodded her head once the two got to a different part of the woods Naruto placed kin down on the ground as gently as possibly, and looked at her straight in the eyes. "This might hurt." kin just stared into his deep blue eyes and could do nothing but blush, _'pure blue?'_ just then pain shot through Kins legs as Naruto pulled out the blades and threw them to the ground. She looked up to see Naruto perform some hand seals and his hands started to glow. "So Kin was it?"

"Y-yeah Kin Tsuchi."  
"That's a nice name. I'm Naruto uzamaki." he extended his hand which kin took and the two shook. "Now your leg should be all better but you might have a limp for awhile." Naruto stood up and so did kin who wobbled a little but got her balance. "So kin do you want me to take you back to your family?"  
Kin suddenly flinched at the mention of her parents. "My parents were killed on a mission and I have no relatives. And as you can see I can't go back to the village of the sound unless I have a death wish." Naruto placed his hand under his chin and started to think.

_'I know your going to get pissed off with this idea fox.'_

**"Not really it would be good for you to talk to another human."**

_'So you wouldn't mind?'_

**"Of course not we can train her to become stronger. And she has a nice body."**

Naruto mentally blushed. _'Perverted fox I wasn't thinking about that.'_

The kyuubi laughed out loud.** "Oh yes you were. Remember I'm in your mind, I know what's really going on here."**

_'This conversation is over.'_

Naruto looked back at kin whose head was tilted to the side wondering what was wrong with him, Naruto just smiled. "Oh kin if you have nowhere else to go why not travel with me?"  
Kin looked at Naruto nervously. "You mean go with you back to leaf? The sound isn't really welcomed there."

Naruto looked up at his headband and smiled. "I'm not with leaf anymore since yesterday."

Kin looked at Naruto questionably. "So you're a missing nin?"  
"No I and the hokage are good friends and I convinced him not to make me a missing Nin."

"So why did you leave."  
Naruto had a sudden sad expression on his face. "Let's just say that I wasn't really welcomed there either. So what do you think two heads are better than one?"  
Kin crossed her arms and glared at Naruto. "Your not trying to get fresh with me are you?"  
Naruto not really having a social life didn't understand what she meant. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know what I mean. Wait till I let my guard down and then take advantage of me."  
Naruto squinted his eyes trying to understand what she meant, when it suddenly hit him and his eyes widened and quickly placed his hands in front of him.

"What? I would never do something like that, I mean we could help each other train and get stronger, and you are now most likely a missing Nin now. And we can watch each others back."

Kin thought about it and nodded her head. "Now that does sound like a good idea. And I'm sorry for accusing you; you did just save my life. As you can see it's hard for me to trust people."

Naruto smiled. "I know what you mean." the two began to walk into the trees, Naruto slowed down his pace so that he was beside kin who was limping a little still.

"So where to Naruto?"  
"Well first we'll head to wave. I have friends there and we can train there for awhile."

Kin looked to the ground and needed to ask Naruto an important question.

"um Naruto?"  
"Yeah kin?"  
"Well I was just wondering you took out those chunins like nothing, how strong are you?"  
"Well actually they were hunternins. And I don't know I'm always training to try and get stronger. But I guess I have my step father to thank for that." the kyuubi inside Naruto was practically crying tears a joy that Naruto would call him his stepfather.

Kin was impressed. "You must have a very powerful step father, I only wish that I could be that strong... then I would show my old team that I can be strong and powerful."  
Naruto smiled. "Well you will kin." kin wiped her head towards Naruto and looked at him as if he was crazy. "I will help train you, then nobody will ever cal us weak ever again." kin simply smiled, Naruto watched her smile and gave his foxy trademark smirk.

_'She is really pretty when she smiles.'_

**"See kit a perfect match if I do say so myself."**

_'Don't jump the gun kyuubi I just met her, and I don't have a good reputation with women.'_

**"I guess you've never heard of love at first sight?"**

_'Only in fairy tales and that's it, besides who would want to be with a de...' _Naruto never got to finish his sentence as the kyuubi knew where he was going and would not have that sort of talk.

**"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence? Do not listen to those moronic human flesh bags."**

Kin could see Naruto's hurtful eyes and got worried. "Are you okay Naruto?"  
Naruto immediately but on a smile and turned to kin. "Of course everything is alright kin. It's going to be awhile till we get there so why don't you tell me about yourself. Like what kind of style you use and anything else like favorite food?"  
Kin placed a finger under her chin and looked up at the sky thinking. "Well alright well my style is basically sound." she went into her pocket and pulled out a bell attached to a needle. "well the bell here is attached to this needle which is on a string, if a can hit an opponent with this needle and have it stick to them I can then move the string causing the bell to cause a sound, now the sound that the bell makes affects the person in questions brain waves causing him if I see fit to have illusions or cause massive mind splitting headaches rendering him useless."

Naruto whistled at this. "That's a very affective attack if you can pull it off."

Kin looked at Naruto shocked. "You really think so?"  
"Of course I won't lie about something like that. a style like that would be very affective in team attacks giving your teammates an opportunity to strike the enemy when he's incapacitated, not to mention it could make a great way for a quick getaway.

Kin could only smile. "Thank you. Usually my team mates would make fun of my style calling it weak and useless; nobodies ever complemented me like that."  
"Well then your team mates were the ones who were weak if they couldn't see that."

Kin blushed and looked down at the ground. "My mother was the one who taught me how to use the bell, her and father were called by the okage to go on a mission, I never saw them again after that. I now know for sure that snake bastard killed them like he tried to do to me. I was never trained properly, my team mates and sensei called me weak and useless because I'm a girl and don't have the same physical strength as a man."

Naruto stopped and walked over to a tree and knocked on it three times, this confused kin but Naruto started to talk while taking large steps to the right side of the tree. "That is total bullshit if anything I think a woman can easily become a stronger ninja than a man." Naruto came to a stop and dug into the ground in front of him picking up his back pack and sleeping bag he threw them over his shoulder. And walked up in front of kin. "I mean they might not be as physically as strong as a man but strength isn't the point of a ninja. Speed and stealth is, and when it comes to that it's usually a woman who is on top." Naruto noticing what he said last quickly tried to recover. "Of the situation. On top of the situation I meant."

Kin giggled at Naruto's quick save. "So tell me about yourself Naruto."

Naruto took a deep sigh. "well when I was a ninja of the leaf I was like you my sensei wouldn't bother to teach me because I had the reputation of having the lowest score in the academy, for that reason I was called the dead last." kin could see that he was having some trouble speaking. "I have no parents."  
"Did they die?"  
"I don't know I've been alone since I can remember. I was picked on and beaten as a child for no reason." Naruto knew the reason but he didn't want to tell kin that or she might run away from him like the others. "I had no friends except for the hokage and three other adults, and most of the time I had to teach myself."

"But wait I thought you said that your step father taught you?"  
Naruto was now cursing himself for bringing that up and quickly thought of a save. "He died when I was young." _'Nice one.'_ "My favorite move would have to be shadow clone jutsu. I don't like to brag but I can create at least one hundred solid clones. And my favorite food in the world is ramen."

kin looked around as did Naruto not wanting to make eye contact with each other and creating an oukward silence, kin was blushing but Naruto was now focused on a dark shadow that had been following them. The shadow seemed not to have any attempt to harm them so Naruto just let it go as the shadow disappeared.

_'See that fox I think it was a spy reporting back to sound. I should have killed him, but that chakra was different then any other I've felt.' _Naruto got a little worried when the kyuubi didn't answer him._ 'Hey fox you hear me?'_

**"Yeah don't worry about it I don't think he was with sound." _this isn't good I know that chakra anywhere. _"Just worry about the woman who is trying to get your attention."**

"Hey Naruto?" Naruto quickly turned his head over to see kin looking at the ground blushing.

"Yeah?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend, I mean back at leaf?" _'Stupid kin real stupid you just met the guy and you're already seeing if he's avalible? Stop being a girly girl, but he is really nice and cute.' _kin shook her head out of those thoughts and looked over to Naruto who seemed to be a little shocked.

"Well that is kind of sudden but no I don't." Naruto then looked down to the ground in sorrow. "There was this one girl." that Kins attention as her head suddenly shot up in fear. "I used to have this huge crush on her, like she was the only woman for me."

Kin was getting nervous. "And?"

"She told me what she really thought of me, all I ever did was tried to get her to notice me. She was in love with our other team mate, no other man would do. But he had no interest in her. She would always yell at me calling me names like baka and dope for just saying hello." Naruto then grinded his teethe and make a fist in anger. "And then on the day I left my sensei was training with our other team mate. I make a suggestion to him on how to win and she blew up. Saying that I was weak and that nobody liked me and I should just leave and make everybody happy." Naruto laughed a little. "Me, weak? She never once did anything to show any sort of strength she just whimpered and hoped that her knight in shinning armor would save her. and then to top it all off she told me the reason why I don't have parents is because they abandoned me because I was a loser that no parent would want." if you think Naruto was pissed you should have seen kin.

_'That bitch how she dare say something like that to such a nice boy like Naruto-kun. If I see her I'll kill her myself. Wait a second I don't even know what she looks like.'_

"Hanuro sakura." kin looked at Naruto as he spoke those last words before he calmed down and put on another smile, kin then gave off an evil smile.

_'Great now I have a name.'_

"What about you kin?" kin was snapped out of her evil day dream thinking of what she could do to this sakura girl.

"What?"  
"Do you have a boy friend?"  
Kin blushed. "No I was never really considered the looker to the boys."

Naruto blushed a little. "That's not what I see."

Kin heard this and blushed. "What do you mean by that?"  
This caused Naruto to blush even more. "Well I." Naruto tried looking for a way out and suddenly found one. "Hey look kin-Chan." kin looked in the direction that Naruto was pointing; through the clearing of the trees she could see a massive bridge. "There's the bridge to wave, come on."

well there's chapter two it's a little longer then the first but hopefully not too long. again all your reviews well be listened to and answered. i might even put chapter three up later today if you all want?


	3. more problems

well chapter three is here, you are all to kind for your imputs and i'm thrilled to read what you have to say. and to respond to the statement of one of the reviewers, i'm well aware of the quik relationship between the characters, thou it may seem too quik it's just a crush not true love as of yet they find each other physically atractive. and for the group i created the Anubinatee, i have made sure that they are molded into the other characters, althou some of the villains don't really have a history. like some of the villains in the show.

**More problems**

Ino was packing her back pack with all the necessities such as extra clothes, sleeping bag, explosive tags, smoke bombs, kunai, and some food to last three days. Downstairs she could hear her parents fighting again, she sighed deeply because this time they were yelling about her, the first voice was clearly her father. "What's with your daughter wanting to bring back that monster of a child, everybody is happy with out him."  
The second voice was her mother. "One she's our daughter and seconds it seems that she isn't happy about him leaving."

"She doesn't even know what he really is. A demon that will kill everybody the first chance he gets."

"When ever he's around she's happy like she used to be. I've met him a couple of times and he seems like a nice boy."

"He's a curse, a curse to this village, and a curse to our daughter. I hope that he's dead in a ditch somewhere."

That comment was the last straw as Ino pulled out a pen and paper and started to write as she was remembering what transpired earlier in the day.

_**Flash back**_

Ino just saw Naruto leaving the hokages tower on top what seemed to be a giant red fox, as quickly as she could she ran into the tower avoiding some guards and the secretaries. She was almost at the hokages office when she was spotted by some anbu. "Hey you girl what are you doing here?"  
ino without thinking threw down a smoke bomb and busted into the hokages office only to be grabbed by two anbus and three others around her with there swords drawn. The hokage looked up from his paper work to see the young female ninja trying to brake free. One of the anbu walked forward and bowed. "Sir we caught this girl trying to brake into your office she might be an assassin." ino paled at the words and quickly shook her head.

"I'm no assassin you idiots let go of me!" the old man simply sighed out loud.

_'She reminds me of another loud mouth blond.'_ the hokage stood up and walked in front of ino. "What is your name child?"  
Ino just glared. "Ino, ino yamanaka." sadiame remembering that name quickly told the anbus to leave them alone and go back to there duties. They were at first skeptical but obeyed their orders and left the room closing it behind them leaving the two alone. "Please sit ino." ino did as she was told and sat down in the same chair Naruto was sitting in moments ago. The hokage walked back to his desk and sat down smoking on his pipe and looking at ino.

"So what brings you here ino?"  
Without hesitation ino blurred out. "Was Naruto just here?" sadiame only nodded. "Why was he here? And why was he riding a red fox?"  
Sadaime sighed. "I'm only going to tell you this because Naruto told me before he left that you were his only friend left, besides my grandson."

Ino was confused at first, but her attention went back to what he said first. "Naruto left? But why?"

"Child what I'm about to tell you is forbidden and against the law that I created. But it seemed Naruto trusts you so do not tell anyone else about this." ino simply nodded and was on the edge of her seat in anticipation. "Fourteen years ago the lord of demons the kyuubi no kitasune attacked our village, he killed hundreds of ninja in its path until the previous hokage stepped forward."

Ino sighed. "I know all about this he was on top of the toad boss and killed the kyuubi. I learned about that in school."

The hokage shook his head and this confused ino. "No he did not kill the kyuubi; no human can kill a demon lord. He was forced to seal the kyuubi in a new born baby." ino's eyes shot wide and she slumped back into his seat, only one word escaped her lips.

"Naruto."

sadiame nodded. "Yes the kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto; he is now the demons prison. For when Naruto dies the kyuubi well die." it all was starting to make sense now, how Naruto had no parents and everybody hated him for being alive. "He left because everybody in this village hated him, that boy has been alone his whole life nobody to love him but everybody to hate him." ino was feeling sicker by the second as she remembered that she to use to make fun of him. "Instead of being the hero of this village he was the curse as the people would say, Naruto left because the people that he thought were the only ones left in the village that didn't hate him except for you did and said the worst things ever to him. That red fox that you saw him riding on was one of his summonses. Neito, he's quit the well mannered fox even better than Naruto when it comes to complements. Naruto summoned him when he was eight and the two were always together." the old man couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

Ino looked up at the hokage with watery eyes. "I feel terrible hokage. I used to be one of the people that would hurt and insult Naruto I didn't know. Please tell me where he went?"  
Sadiame sighed and rubbed his forehead. "To wave."

"I'm going to get him."

"He won't come back child; he has already told me this."

"Then I will stay with him, did you declare him a missing Nin?"  
"of course not you. Know Naruto is gradually absorbing the kyuubi's knowledge and power, he is quite strong." the hokage stood up and started to walk back and forth thinking. "You know I think I might send you on a training mission, to wave." ino smiled at this. "Of course this mission might take years to complete."

Ino shot up out of her seat and saluted the hokage. "Thank you sir I won't let you down, I shall pack and leave tomorrow morning." as ino ran out the door the old man could do nothing but smile.

"Those two are one and the same. Please take care of her Naruto you need each other."

_**End of flashback**_

Ino finished her note and placed it on the top of her dresser; she put on her pajamas and climbed into bed with a smile on her face. "Tomorrow Naruto I'll find you and you won't be alone anymore."

_**In sound**_

Orochimaru was working at his desk when he felt the disturbing aura of darkness all around him, all the snake sanin could do was place his pen on the table and smirk. "I'm guessing your here to congratulate me on such a wonderful sacrifice?"

"On the contrary." in an explosion of dark aura apeared in front of orochimarus desk, when the darkness dissipated the same dark hooded figure from before stood. "I'm here to tell you that our scout reported back that your hunters tried to kill her."  
Orochimaru sneered. "The penalty for disobeying a direct order is death."  
"No need they're all ready dead."

The snake ninja smiled. "I have no objections but did you have to kill them and take all the fun?"  
The hooded man shifted towards the balcony and looked out into the city. "It was not us who killed them."

This surprised the exleaf Nin. "Kin could not have killed three Nins, she is too weak."  
"It was not her, another genin ninja from leaf killed them, and I think you know who I mean."  
Orochimaru smirked knowing who it was on the dot. "The kyuubi child has left home? What a great opportunity."

The hooded figure turned quickly back to orochimaru and raised his voice. "You shall do nothing to the boy my lord has had his eyes on that boy since he was born. You shall not consider kin tsuchi a missing Nin, you shall leave the two of them to the anubinatee, and in fact we of the seven sins shall personally take care of the matter. I shall send number three to retrieve them right away." he then started to melt into a pool of dark ooze that formed on the floor. "You just worry about the plan in half a year, nothing must go wrong."

_**One day before**_

Back in wave kin and Naruto were now walking across the bridge when they saw a sing stating that the bridge that they were now walking on was called the Naruto Bridge. Kin looked over at Naruto confused. "They named a bridge after you?"  
Naruto looked even more confused. "This is new to me too." As the two entered the city they were greeted by tons of people who would shake narutos hands and thank him for all the great work. Once the two make it to the center of the city Naruto stopped and looked around the city before he turned to kin. "There are some things I have to do before we go to see my friends. I hope that's okay with you? I think there should be about three more hours of sun light out." kin just nodded her head and the two started to walk deeper into the city, Naruto stopped a man and asked a man for directions who happily told the two where to go. Naruto and kin found them selves in front of a tailors building, before they entered Naruto turned to kin who was watching Naruto looking at her she blushed but didn't want to show it.

"What's with you?"  
Naruto simply smiled. "Oh nothing kin-Chan it's just I don't know much about sound but I do know that they are not that well liked around this area." kin looked up at her headband and blushed while taking it off, she looked at it closely and sneered.

"It's not like I'm going to miss this piece of crap." kin looked over behind Naruto to see a trash can walked over to it. To her surprise she was stopped by Naruto who had his hand on her shoulder, she looked back at the boy and smirked. "Trying to stop me Naruto-kun, going to tell me that I shouldn't just throw it all away?"  
"no." this surprised kin, Naruto took kins hand which caused her to blush again and placed his head band in her hand. "Can you throw mine away?" kin simply smiled and threw the two headbands and their proof of what they once called home in the garbage can and walked into the store. At the counter stood a small balding man in a business suit, back in konoha he would be thrown out just at the mere sight of him, but in wave it was much different. At the sight of Naruto the man smiled.

"Oh do my eyes deceive me, or is that little Naruto?"  
Gave a real smile. "Hey who are you calling small? I'm the same size as you." the man just gave out a hardy laugh.

"so what can I do for you?" the two teens walked up to the counter, kin watched as Naruto took out an extra suit of his and gave it to the old man with a note also. The man read over the note and nodded while rubbing his chin. "I can do it but it'll cost you."

Naruto smiled and pulled out just a small portion of the money the hokage gave him and handed it to the man. Both kins and the old mans eyes went wide. Naruto then took out an extra tree hundred ryo and waved it in front of the old man. "Can I get it by tomorrow?"

The man took the nice tip and smiled. "Come by ten tomorrow, and you'll have your order."

Naruto and kin said there goodbyes and were out the door, once they exited the store the old man closed his shop so that he wouldn't be disturbed with his new order. kin looked at a smiling Naruto.

_'He seems to always be happy, that's so hard to find now a days' _"hey Naruto what did you buy back there?"  
Naruto just gave his trade mark fox grin. "It's a surprise kin-Chan. you'll have to wait tomorrow. But I have some where else to go, come on!" Naruto practically dragged kin into a ninja store. Apparently the bridge brought lots of business's and jobs, once the two entered the store Naruto looked at kin. "Okay picks what you want." kin looked at Naruto surprised. "It's my treat kin-Chan. if we're going to be traveling and training your going to have to be equipped properly." kin smiled and the two went to find what they wanted. a half an hour later the two found everything they needed and Naruto paid for it all, fifty kunai and explosive tags, some scrolls, smoke bombs, twenty soldier pills and blood pills, a couple of sherukins and kin wanted to get a katana to train with. Naruto couldn't agree more, once everything was paid for. Which kin kept asking how much it all cost, of course Naruto didn't tell her, he just placed all the items in two scrolls and handed one to kin that had her katana in it. The two were now going to visit narutos friends when all of a sudden kin heard this weird noise; she looked over at Naruto who was holding his stomach looking around.

"Naruto are you okay?"  
"Yeah kin-Chan just needs something." Naruto looked around until he spotted what he desperately needed, Naruto ran towards the ramen stand and jumped on top of the stool, kin remembering that Naruto said that he loved ramen simply smiled and sat down beside him. Naruto was practically jumping on top of his seat, he may be tougher now but his one weakness was still ramen.

"Hey kid what can I get you?" Naruto turned to the chef and smiled.

"I'll have two pork ramens please." Naruto turned to kin. "What would you like?"

Kin was about to answer when her stomach did the talking for her, blushed and looked at Naruto and the chef who were staring at her. "Same please."

The chef smiled and yelled back at his assistant. "four pork ramens." the two teens were eating there food and talking about what they were going to do tomorrow and just getting to know each other better. Kin couldn't help it she had to admit with her self that she was starting to crush over the orange wearing ninja, thou she really didn't approve of his choice of attire, but that was such a small thing. He was the only boy that kin had ever been around that was not just trying to make out with her or call her weak and stupid. He was kind understanding and listened to everything she said with such interest. The two would laugh at each others stories, Naruto even told her about his history of wave, and he told her about zabuza and haku. He even told her about the people they were going to see. An hour later the chef and his assistant looked at the counter in horror, kin had eaten tree bowls of ramen which she thought was very piggish of her but then she looked at narutos pile. The assistant turned to the chef in aw.

"That boy ate fourteen bowls of ramen chef."  
"That tis no boy, but some sort of ramen eating machine." Naruto paid for their meal and they went off to their original destination, it was getting to be around nine o'clock when Naruto and kin arrived at their designation. Naruto knocked on the door and waited for an answer, when the door opened there stood inari, once the boy knew who it was he jumped up and hugged Naruto causing kin to smile.

"Naruto you came to visit us."

"That's right squirt. Can't come to visit wave with out coming to check up on my favorite residents." inari brought Naruto and kin into the house where they were brought into the living room where tsunami and the drunken bridge builder where sitting down enjoying tea well one was enjoying sake. At the sight of Naruto the two jumped out of there seats greeted them, tsunami was the first.

"Oh Naruto where are the others? And who is this lovely lady? Is she your girl friend?"

the two teens blushed and kin yelling "no way!" she didn't mean it but Naruto sure took it this way and kin saw it cursing under her breathe remembering that Naruto told her that no one really like him in his village. Naruto simply shook it off and told the group of how he left the village and how he and kin met.

"So just to tell you that we will be staying here at a hotel."

"Nonsense!" the two looked at an angry tsunami. "You two shall stay here no questions about it!" kin and Naruto sweat dropped at the woman's rise in voice.

"Thank you."

The drunken bridge builder simply smiled. "Now we only have one extra room and that only has one bed, so I don't want you two getting any ideas."

Naruto and kin blushed madly having Naruto screaming out in anger. "Baka! Kin well is sleeping on the bed. I have my sleeping bag."

Everybody went to bed, kin was in her pajamas that she brought in a scroll she had on her for the mission, and was in the bed looking up at the ceiling. "Naruto?"

Naruto was on the other side of the room in his sleeping bag, the one thing he forgot was his pajamas. "Yeah?"

"Are you asleep?"

"No."

"I just want to say sorry."

This confused Naruto but he still looked up at the ceiling just like kin. "What do you mean?"  
"A couple of hours ago I blew up and said something." she didn't hear Naruto say anything so she simply thought that he was thinking. "When that tsunami lady said that we were a couple, I blew up and said no way. But I didn't mean that." kin froze as she recalled what she just said, she quickly looked over to Naruto to see what expression he had but instead found the fox ninja sleeping soundly. Kin simply smiled and drifted off to sleep.

good, good, maybe i'll even put four up if you all want today.


	4. the choice and the anubinatee

you guys really like it? usually when i write a story everybody jumps at the chance to destroy it thank you. and to answer Bounder7985?

i didn't even think about that till you said something, thanks but now i feel kind of stupid missing that very important fact.

_**The anubinatee and the choice **_

kin woke up to see that she was the only one in the room, slowly she got out of bed and changed into her clothes and walked down stairs to the kitchen to meet everybody else. "Good morning everyone what time is it?"  
Tsunami handed kin a plate of food and everyone sat at the table and ate. "It's about eight thirty."

Kin looked around and seemed a little disappointed, everyone saw this and smirked. "Where's naruto?"

The bridge builder took a sip of coffee and everyone in the room had a serious look. "He's at the cemetery." this caused kin to look at the old man with interest. "I'm guessing he told you about zabuza and haku?" kin only nodded. "He's gone to pay his respects, even thou the two missing Nins tried to kill us naruto made them change there ways at the very end. If there's one thing that boy cares about, even more then his happiness and dreams, is his friends and the honor he has towards them." the bridge builder chuckled. "Even thou he always seems happy, that boy is really hurt on the inside. It wasn't until I saw him with you that he started to actually give off a real smile."

Kin looked down at her food. "That naruto is a very interesting person."

inari was the next to speak. "I bet, he has the power to make others feel great about themselves." everyone ate there meals in silence, it wasn't until kin looked up at the clock did she notice what time it was, 9 am she remembered that naruto had to pick up his new clothes at ten. Just as that thought crossed her mind naruto burst through the front door and walked into the kitchen with his trademark grin on.

"Good morning everyone!" the room turned to naruto and smiled back.

"Do you want some breakfast naruto-kun?" naruto turned to tsunami and shook his head.

"No thank you I stopped by a ramen store on my way back from the cemetery." naruto then looked at the clock and turned to kin. "Hey kin we should get going if I want to get to the tailors on time." kin simply nodded and thanked tsunami for the meal and left with naruto.

**In the middle of naruto bridge**

ino was trying to catch her breathe after running for a whole 24 hours straight, the hokage taught her how to increase her speed by ten fold, but the move used up all of her chakra. Ino walked slowly looking around and sneering. "Stupid naruto, not telling me he had a bridge made after him." ino sat down and leaned up against the railing of the bridge to take a little break. "I just need five minutes." suddenly the female ninjas eyes shot wide and she quickly got to her feet looking around. "This chakra I'm feeling is so dark and demonic that it's making me sick." just then four pools of black ooze formed in front of ino and four figures slowly rose from the darkness. Ino was now looking from each of these mystery ninjas who all wore the same outfit. They all wore dark purple old ninja gear that was made from your average heavy fabric; also they had red ankle and wrist protectors, with dark brown wooden sandals. Ino couldn't see there faces because each one of them wore the same white full face masks, the masks had no slits for the mouth or eyes but had the design of a large golden eye in the center. Each one of them where hunched over and looking at her. One of the ninjas spoke in a dark and sinister voice.

"She has come into contact with the target. Take her and use her for the ritual." Ino stared wide eyed at the men approaching her unable to fight do to chakra depletion.

**In the tailors store**

Naruto walked out of the changing room to see kin looking out the window and decided to get her attention. "So what do you think kin-Chan?" kin turned around and looked naruto up and down in awe. He was wearing the same clothing design as his old suit, but instead of orange it was now black and the blue parts were now red. On his shoulders naruto had dark blue flames patched on. And on his back the design of a dark blue fox head was found, naruto covered up his mouth and nose with a red scarf. Kin simply nodded and clapped her hands.

"Naruto that looks amazing on you." naruto blushed and rubbed the black of his head and smiled. You couldn't see the smile but his eyes were squinting telling you he was. Just then a villager busted threw the front door panting.

"Hey naruto?" both teens turned there full attention to the man. "There's trouble at the bridge, ninjas are fighting there." kin almost paled.

_'Oh crap is it sound already?'_ naruto saw kins reaction and sneered.

"Kin are you ready for some field training?" kin looked at naruto worried. "Don't worry kin I won't let anything happen to you." kin smiled and nodded her head.

At the bridge ino was doing her best to dodge the attacks of the four ninjas but she was out numbered and out of chakra, all she could do was fall to he knees and await her death.

_'I'm so sorry naruto I couldn't help you.'_ one of the ninjas lifted up ino by the collar of her shirt and looked at her face while tilting his head to the side.

"Put her down you purple wearing freaks!"

Inos eyes shot open. "I know that voice. Naruto!" the ninja dropped ino to the floor and all of them turned to face naruto and kin who were fight positions. Naruto looked down to the side of the ninjas to see ino on the floor looking up at him.

"ino-Chan." naruto then started to snarl at the ninjas in front of him, the kyuubi could sense his anger and decided to speak finally.

**"Kit listens to me and listen carefully. You must leave right now run away."**

_'Hell no fuzz ball they have ino.' _naruto's eyes then shot open he knew this chakra he felt it before._ 'Wait a second I know this chakra, it's the same from yesterday when I saw that shadow.'_

**"Naruto please for once listen to me and just leave her and save you. You're not ready for this fight."**

Now naruto knew something was up the kyuubi never called him by his name. _'kyuubi give me some of your chakra, and once I'm done this fight you have allot of explaining to do.'_ the kyuubi knew there was no way to change the boys mind once it was set so the fox simply nodded and gave naruto a portion of his chakra causing narutos eyes to turn red and have slits in them. Naruto took out a kunai in each hand and sneered at the ninjas as they stepped forward and spoke.

"Target acquired. Destroy the kyuubi container." kins eyes went wide did she just hear correctly, her question was answered when naruto didn't deny it but simply answered.

"Just try it!" in what seemed like seconds naruto killed the four ninjas with such ease that he didn't even brake a sweat. Each of the dead ninjas simply exploded into a dark cloud leaving no blood or guts or any sing of them ever being there. Naruto ran over to ino he placed down the scarf so you could see his whole face and picked her up bridal style, she looked up at him and smiled, naruto did the same thing showing off his sharp canines. Naruto remembered that he was still in his kyuubi form and turned his head away from her. To his surprise he felt a hand on his cheek; he looked back at ino to see it was her hand and that she was smiling up at him looking him straight in the eyes.

"It's okay I know." narutos eyes shot wide.

_'Ino-Chan knows about me and she doesn't care? But how did she find out?'_ naruto's thoughts were broken as clapping was heard; naruto feeling a stronger chakra narrowed his eye's. About twenty feet in front of them an explosion of dark chakra accrued, there standing in the spot of the explosion was a cloak wearing man, this one was shorter and his cloak had some metal patches on the shoulders.

"Well, well I finally get to meet the great uzumaki up close." his voice had no sinister or evil to it, but it did sound light and cocky. Naruto just turned to kin who at first surprised her because of naruto's state, but she quickly shook it off when naruto placed ino right beside her. His voice was cold and demanding.

"Kin please give ino a soldier pill and watch over her." kin just nodded and quickly dug into her pockets and pulled one out. Naruto turned back to the cloaked man and sneered.

"Who are you? And why did you attack her?"  
"my, my full of questions aren't we? Well I can't tell you my real name but most people call me number three. And we attacked her because we knew you would come in and save her, giving us the chance to test you." the man chuckled. "And guess what you passed with flying colors."

Naruto gave a devilish smile. "Yeah for me. Now leave here before I cut you up into sushi."

"Do you really think you can pull that off little boy?"  
"Big talk from a guy who watched his friends does all the fighting."

Number three simply hunched over and shook his head while sighing. "Oh dear is that what you think?"

Naruto was starting to get pissed really quickly with this guy. "One more chance, leave and I won't kill you."  
"That little speech might work on other ninja's but not on me. I'm one of the seven sins of the anubinatee and we play a whole different ball game."

Naruto was starting to get confused and showed it with his facial expressions. "Anubinatee? Seven sins?" naruto looked back at number three and glared at him. This caused number three to laugh out loud.

"oh that's the look he always gave me, I see so much of him in you hilarious." naruto took out a kunai and threw it at number three only to have it stop inches from his face and fall down to the floor. "I see you're still too young, so why don't you ask your little fuzzy friend for some answers? and don't worry we'll see more of each other soon." number three then exploded into darkness escaping, naruto sighed and turned back to normal, he looked back at the two girls who were smiling and shouted at the same time.

"That was amazing naruto-kun." both ladies looked at each other up and down and turned back to naruto in anger. "Who is her naruto-kun?"

**Later that night at tazuna's home**

Kin and ino were talking and getting to know each other, naruto had already told ino about how he and kin met and ino told naruto about why she left and how she found out about everything to everyone who was all in the living room sitting down. Naruto sighed and stood up. "Ino I'm not going back to leaf, not now at least." he opened his eyes and looked at everyone. "Thank you very much for letting me stay here tsunami but I'll leave tonight."

Everyone got out of there seats and looked at him in horror. "What why naruto?"

"I don't want a demon living in your home."

Tazuna smiled. "Your right we don't want a demon living here." everyone except naruto glared at him, naruto just closed his eyes and sighed. "We want uzumaki naruto staying here. and I don't see no demon." naruto smiled and sat back down and entered his mental second home, he decided that now was better than ever to get answers from the fox.

_'Kyuubi where are you?'_

**"This is bad kit. This is really bad."** naruto turned around to face the fox that was now behind him walking towards him looking down at the boy. (Naruto let the kyuubi out of the cage awhile ago do to good behavior, but he still made sure that he couldn't take him over.)

_'What's going on kyuubi I haven't seen you this scared ever.'_

**"I thought I dealt with the anubinatee fourteen years ago why are they back?"**

_'Who are the anubinatee kyuubi are they that strong?'_

**"Stronger. You're in danger kit."**

_'Kin-Chan and ino-Chan are here, and if I'm in trouble their in trouble. Fox I have an idea.'_

Kyuubi knew what naruto was going to do and protested. **"Don't you dare?"**

"naruto-kun?" naruto opened his eyes to meet kins and inos who were sitting down on each side of him looking worried. "Is something wrong?" naruto got up and walked over to the corner of the room and bit his thumb.

"What I'm about to show nobody else has ever seen, I'm summoning kyuubi." everybody gasped as naruto went through the seals and slapped his hand to the ground. In a poof of smoke there stood the great kyuubi now the size of a human. Everyone was starting to get up and moving closer to the door, naruto saw this and calmed everyone down.

"It's alright he's okay trust Me." everybody slowly went back to their seats and sat down. Kyuubi sat down on the floor beside naruto and shook his head.

**"I can't believe you actually did this."**

Naruto just coughed and got the foxes attention. "I want you to tell them what you were going to tell me."

**"Fine but once my explanation is done, you naruto will have to make a choice."**

Naruto a little worried simply nodded, this caused kyuubi to smile. **"Good now I shall tell you all about the group anubinatee. They are a group of demons and demon containers that serve a dark master, the most evil and strong demon, that had the strength and power of a god. Me and the forth hokage of the leaf, along with all the other demon lords were the only ones who knew of the groups uprising. The anubinatee leader, whose name can not be spoken in human tongue, believed that the time of humanity was long done and wanted to rid the world of you. All of us fought along side together and defeated their leader destroying his body, but we weren't able to destroy his soul. The fourth was able to banish it to a dark realm. "**

Ino placed her head on her hands listening very carefully. "If you were a good guy then why did you attack our village?"

The kyuubi smiled at the girl.** "Let me get to that part child. As I was saying once the battle was done the fourth went back to the village and we lords stayed behind to kill any other demons that tried to escape. I was on my way back to leaf to make a blood pack with the hokage saying that we would watch over each other. Besides you naruto those he was the only human I've ever liked. But at the time I came back the snake sannin orochimaru decided to defect from the village. Till this day I still don't know how he was able to get my scroll but he did and used me to get his revenge."**

Kin sneered and clinched her fist. "That snake bastard is always screwing with peoples lives; it pisses me off to no end."

**"during the fight between me and the fourth he found out about what was going on and orochimaru, he found the snake bastard and destroyed the scroll, he then sealed me away in you knowing that was the only way to stop me with out killing me. Truly an honorable man. That man you saw on the bridge is one of the seven deadly sins, the dark master's personal and loyal assassins. They are a group of demons and containers the strongest any mortal has ever seen, if my knowledge serves me right there should only be four of them left. But why are they back? Someone must be helping them, I can't figure out how they would have known about you."**

"orochimaru." everyone looked back at kin. "It must be him, there were sightings of him talking to a cloaked man in his office, and more and more people are going missing in sound and the villages around sound. It's the only thing I can think off."

**"I wouldn't let it pass the prick that he made a deal with them but why is the real question. But the other real question is."** he looked at naruto.** "If you are to fight against this major threat you will have to grow stronger faster. That is why I have a proposition for you. I can no longer fight them due to my state, so naruto I want to give you 90 of my chakra."**

Naruto was shocked. 'What that's way too much it will kill me?"

**"True so that only means that your body will go through changes to adapt to that much chakra. now naruto if you do this then you will become a half demon, all those cruel names and insults would then be true would you do it?'**

Naruto looked around the room at all the faces who were giving him support he stopped ino and kin who smiled at him and nodded their heads. That was all naruto needed and he turned back to the fox. "If means protecting my friends and the ones I love I don't care about the names. Thou I do have one question."

**"Shoot."**

"Will I grow a tail?" both teenager girls fantasized naruto with a tail blushing at the fact of how cute and sexy he would look. There thoughts were destroyed by kyuubi speaking.

**"Maybe but I doubt it. now I have placed a chakra barrier around this city making sure that the anubinatee can not enter here, the process shall begin when you go to sleep and you wont wake up for a week."** he turned to all the others and looked sternly at them. **"now when naruto wakes up he will be a half demon and look a little differently, but remember that he is still and always will be naruto not me." **everyone nodded and the kyuubi smiled and turned back to naruto. **"And in return I want you to break the seal and free me."**

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Is that a bright idea kyuubi?"

**"I'll only have ten percent of my chakra only allowing me to be in this form and practically useless."**

Naruto smiled. "Deal. But no more talk about you being useless you'll always be the all mighty demon lord in my books."

kyuubi smiled. **"wrong you'll be the new demon lord."** everyone was speechless as the kyuubi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, one thought going through narutos mind.

"This is going to be a very interesting adventure."

five and six are ready when you guys are.


	5. demon boy

again thank you all, i'm so glad your enjoying it, now to answer a couple of questions. the main reason why there is so many grammer mistakes and some words aren't captilized is because my computer see's the names and thinks it a misprint and changes it all by itself. with out me doing anything. i then must go into the whole story and try to fix it all over again. please forgive me.

second yes the kyuubi is still poerful with his ten percent but not as powerful as before. in later chapters you will see what i mean. and some people are asking me why i made the characters a little older? i thought it would be better that way because if they stayed 12, in later chapters it would get pretty disturbing. (i don't mean hentai)

and last but not leaste i do know of the cult the illuminate hoyt. but this is not that group, the anubinatee were a group of eygptions who worshiped anubis the god of death. but anubis is not in this story i just used there name because it sounded cool and the groups leader in this story was considered the god of death. thank you and please enjoy.

**Demon boy**

So far it had been three days and Naruto was still lying down on the bed asleep with Ino and Kin by his sides, the two would damp a cold cloth on his forehead because they could see he was in some struggle. Ino sighed and brushed Narutos hair back smiling back.

"Naruto looks so peaceful when he's asleep." Kin smiled and nodded. "He's the reason I came here." Kin looked up at Ino confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated him, it wasn't until a while ago I figured out that I had a crush on him."

Kin blushed and grew angry. "What no way I like Naruto-kun."

Ino got equally angry and started to raise her voice. "No way missy I have known Naruto-kun for a long time now and he's mine."

"I beg to differ blonde, Naruto-kun is the only man who has ever treated me like an equal and made me feel happy and safe he's mine!" both ladies were now leaning over Naruto's body head to head sneering at each other, it was only till the two noticed Naruto start to shake and sweat did they go back to their seats and looked at him worried.

"So?" Kin looked towards Ino. "It wouldn't be fair to Naruto-kun if we were to fight over him like dogs." Kin just smiled and nodded.

"So why don't we let him decide when he wakes up. Who ever can make him fall in love with wins?" Ino smiled and the two shook there hands.

"May the best girl win which will be me."

"You wish."

**At leaf**

Team seven walked into the hokages tower to pick up a mission, it would have to be a D because they were shorts a member. Surprisingly the one who took it the worst was Sakura who couldn't sleep feeling that it was all her fault that Naruto ran away. In actuality Sakura never hated Naruto, or thought of him as a dope or dead last. she just said those things because after Naruto left Sakura tried to ask Sasuke out again only to be denied again and called a stupid fan girl, she then blew up at the closest person which happened to be Naruto calling the names everyone else had called him. When Naruto called her that name before he left on that red fox she deserved it. After doing so many missions with out him she noticed that the only reason that she enjoyed doing missions were because Naruto was around, Sasuke wouldn't even look at her or talk to her. but Naruto would always make her feel special, sure he could be annoying but he was always there to make her laugh and feel happy, but sense he left she was now miserable and lazy, Kakashi saw this and would always tell her that it wasn't her fault and that Naruto was bound to do this sooner than later. The three came to the front desk where a very depressed Iruka sat looking through his paper work.

Kakashi coughed and tried to get his attention which worked. "Team seven reporting for a mission."

Iruka looked up and smiled. "Well since Naruto hasn't come back yet I'll have to give you another D rank mission." Kakashi nodded. "Your mission is to go to wave and pick up their payment for the A rank mission you did awhile back. This mission should take you five days to complete do you accept?"

"yes." and with that team seven left to pack for the trip. Just as the team left the hokage came back from the bathroom.

"What did I miss?"

"I gave team seven a mission to wave."

Unfazed by what Iruka said the old man simply smiled. "That's nice."

**The next morning after team seven had already left**

The hokage woke up yawning walking into his bathroom and started to brush his teeth when suddenly he realized something, his eyes went wide and he spat out his tooth paste. "Sweet merciful crap Naruto is in wave! Oh well I'm to old to care anymore he can handle him self."

**Two days later in wave**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up on the bed only to find himself having a massive head rush. "Damn that hurts, well I guess I should look at the damage." Naruto got up and walked across the room towards the mirror to check himself over. His eyes were now a permanent blood red with black slits, his hair grew longer and his whisker marks were a little thicker, and his ears were slightly pointed. A smirk crossed the boys face as he noticed no more baby fat and that his canines were now longer and sharper, he looked down at his hands to find that his nails were longer and sharper like claws. Naruto quickly looked at his back and sighed. "Thank god no tail."

**"There you go kit now a deal is a deal."**

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto performed the seals and broke the seal on his body releasing the demon fox for good. Just like Kyuubi said he was the same size as he was in the living room a week ago and Naruto could sense very little demonic chakra coming form the fox. "So what are you going to do now?"

The fox looked at him self then at the half demon Naruto.** "Well I thought about traveling and going to all the places I couldn't when I was trapped."**

"Oh." Naruto sounded a little sad and the fox could tell. "You were like a second father to me Kyuubi watching over me since I had nobody else, I just like to say thanks. Dad."

The fox looked out the window towards the rising sun. **"But then again I can't let my kit run around with two beautiful women by himself. I guess I'll have to follow you to make sure you do nothing wrong." **

Naruto smiled and hugged the Kyuubi. "Thanks allot it won't be the same with out you."

"Naruto!!" Naruto held his ears in pain from the sudden scream from the doorway, the two turned to see Kin and Ino looking at Naruto in disbelief. "Naruto is that you?"

Naruto smiled warmly. "The one and only." One thought was going through both girls' minds.

_'My kami he's hot.'_ Naruto took a step forward but fell on his face, both women came to his aid and placed him back on the bed. The Kyuubi looked at the girls and explained the situation.

**"His body is still getting used to the changes he should be fine by tomorrow."** the girls nodded and looked back at Naruto, who was digging through his backpack.

"I hate to do this I promised to train with you Kin and Ino but it seems I won't be able to till tomorrow."

The girls smiled at him. "It's okay Naruto me and Ino have been training each other and having scrimmages."

Naruto shook his head. "That's no excuse, so I'll give you two these." Naruto took out two scrolls and handed them each one. "These scrolls have some pretty useful jutsus in them, most of them are chunin and jounin level. Study them and practice them and I'll check up on you tomorrow." the girls took the scrolls and looked inside them giggling with anticipation to try them. "Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah Naruto-kun."

"Can you guys watch over my old man here, I know he wants to go hunting for rabbits, that's all he ever talked about. I just don't want him to get into trouble."

Both girls nodded and looked at the Kyuubi who seemed to be pissed at the idea, it still seemed weird to the girls that Naruto called him old man, but they guessed it was kind of appropriate because the Kyuubi was the only one that really watched over him.The two girls smiled and nodded as Naruto went back to bed, out side both Ino and Kin were in the woods trying out the new jutsus while Kyuubi and Inari were deeper in the woods trying to catch rabbits so Tsunami to make stew. Kin stopped her training and sighed.

"Hey Ino how strong do you think Naruto is now."

"I don't know really, but he looks extremely strong. But then again we need to get strong also if what Kyuubi said about these Anubinatee is true."

Kin went back to her training. "I don't care how strong they are I'm staying right beside Naruto till the end, he helped me when nobody else would."

Ino smiled. "Yeah he has that affect."

Kin smiled devilishly. "Yeah and he's all mine."

Ino just looked from the corner of her eye. "You wish he wont be able to resist me." Ino then started to look around. "Hey Kin I'm going to go look for Inari and Kyuubi I haven't seen them in awhile."

"No problem I'll still be here." Kin was still training until she heard talking off in the distance approaching her. Suddenly in front of her stood three leaf Nins, a boy with black hair and wearing a dark blue getup, a girl that kin suddenly really hated. _'Pink hair and clothes? What a girly.'_ the last one looked strong a tall man with silver and a bandana covering his right eye. The main problem was that they were from leaf and on thought went through Kins mind, that they were here for Naruto and she wasn't going to let that happen. The three leaf ninjas stopped in front of Kin she placed her hands in her pockets and sneered at them.

Kakashi smiled at Kin and waved to her. "Yo, there miss could you."

Kin sneered at all three of them and pulled out her bell and dangled it in front of her face. "Don't yo me. God I hate you leaf ninja bastards so much." Kakashi simply smiled.

"Well from what I can tell from your attitude and battle stance I have a question for you? Why's a sound nin in wave." Sasuke and Sakura got into a fight stance.

Kin smiled not letting her guard down. "Ex sound nin but that has nothing to do about this. I'm not letting you get past me for I have some one to protect." Sakura not liking this girl stepped forward.

"Kakashi sensei let me take her down."

"Now, now Sakura don't be rash."

Kins eyes went wide. "Hanuro Sakura?" Sakura was startled that this girl knew her name and slowly nodded her head. This caused Kin to chuckle. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, your the reason why he left, you made fun of him and treated him like shit all of you. I can't see what Naruto ever saw in you." all of team sevens eye's went wide. "I'm going to enjoy wiping the floor with that huge forehead of yours, and I'm not letting you go near him so you can just kill him. I'll protect him with my life!" Kin threw her needle bell in front of team seven and started to twitch it causing the bell to ring. Immediately team seven started to hold there ears in pain and fell to the floor.

Sasuke got to his feet and yelled. "Kia!!" but nothing happened, this startled Kakashi.

"This is no genjutsu it's real."

Kin laughed. "You got that right buddy this may not be a jutsu but it sure hurts like hell." Sasuke saw his chance and cut the string with a kunai and ran towards Kin with a killer intent. Kin quickly pulled out her katana and got ready for the fight. As Sasuke was coming closer his path was suddenly blocked by four shurikins impaling them selves in the ground.

Ino jumped from the trees and landed beside Kin smiling.

"I wont let you have all the fun."

"Fine but pinky is mine."  
"I have no problem with taking on mister moody." both girls jumped into battle only to be stopped by a voice.

**"Stop this right now."** both girls stopped in there tracks knowing whose voice it was. Behind the girls stood the Kyuubi with four dead rabbits in front of him. **"What is going on here."** Kakashis eyes grew wide at the sight of the fox demon and sprung to attack him both Ino and Kin saw this and stood in front of Kyuubi to protect him. Kakashi stopped and glared at the girls.

"Ino Yamanaka move this instant do you know who that is behind you?"

Ino only glared harder at the copy Nin. "Yes I do."

"Kyuubi! Kyuubi look!" everyone's attention was turned to beside the Kyuubi where Inari just ran out of the trees beaming with five rabbits. "Look Kyuubi I was able to get more then you!"

Kyuubi sighed but gave a grin to the boy.** "That's only because I'm still rusty."** Inari looked at team seven and shivered remembering what Naruto said about them. Kyuubi saw this and calmed the boy down. **"Child leave this matter to me, bring these rabbits back to your mother, and tell her that we will be back shortly and that I can't wait to try her rabbit stew."** Inari nodded and grabbed the rabbits and ran back home.

Kakashi waiting till Inari was gone decided to break the silence. "Okay what the hell is going on?" on the way back Kyuubi explained everything to them leaving out the bit of the Anubinatee. The whole trip back both Ino and Kin glared at Sakura, who saw it and started to get nervous.

"What are you two looking at?"

Both girls not in the mood for Sakuras bitching barked back at the young ninja. "How the hell could you say those things to Naruto?"

"And why the hell would I answer a sound traitor?" Sakura smiled after saying that feeling a little better.

Kin not finding this one bit funny sneered at her. "What did you just say?"  
Ino decided to step in and help her new friend. "Don't talk to Kin like that Sakura, I considered you a friend, and I remember when I first met you. You told me that you used to be picked on because of your large forehead." Sakura looked over to Kin expecting her to be laughing but she just continued to walk glaring at her. "You hated it and cried, so I helped you out meeting new people. And then you turn around and do the same thing to somebody else? Naruto never did anything to hurt you mentally or physically, all he ever wanted you to do was say hello to him. And what do you do in return? Spit down his throat and call him names. And the worst thing about it was that he had nobody to turn to for help or friendship." she glared at Kakashi who listening to the whole conversation. "You are supposed to be his sensei, and not once did you ever bother to teach him, you wasted your time and energy with only Sasuke and sent Naruto to run around the village. Do you know what he did when you sent him off?" Kakashi simply shook his head. "He went deep into the forest and trained himself, some times I would leave my own team to join him. And every second I could hear the pain and sadness with every word he said and every punch or kick he made. Knowing that he was all by himself with nobody to care for him and teach him."

Ino wasn't done yet she then turned he attention to Sasuke who seemed like he didn't care.

"And you. You are his team mate and every single time he improved himself or tried to you would call him a dobe or dead last. You were just afraid, afraid that the supposed dead last would and believe me he already has surpassed you. Non of you ever gave him any support or happiness, only hate and judgment. and yet he never once showed you any revenge he simply put on a smile and tried his hardest the next day to try and make you just look at him with out hate or pity but with pride and joy. I swear if it wasn't for me, Anko, Hinata, Iruka sensei, and the hokage. Naruto would probably had committed suicide, all because of that damn village and there hate." after saying all of that Ino had to take a couple of breathes of air the three members of team seven just stood there in shock letting all this information sink in and knowing that it was all completely true. Kyuubi, Ino and Kin continued to walk back to the house leaving them to there thoughts, as Kin walked by thou she stopped and spat on the ground in front of them and sneered.

"You assholes are up there with that snake bastard Orochimaru."

Once the three entered the house they were greeted by Tsunami with a smile. "Where have you been I was getting worried when Inari told me what happened." Kyuubi just sunk his head while the two girls scratched the back of their heads and looked around. Suddenly the door opened again and team seven walked into the dinning room. Kakashi smiled and waved.

"Hello is Naruto around?"  
Tsunami started to get nervous and looked around the house while sweating. "I don't know what your talking about I haven't seen Naruto since the last time you were all here." just then everyone turned to the doorway of the kitchen to see Tazuna drunk with a bottle of sake in his hand smiling.

"Yeah we don't know any Na-ro-tu." the old drunk then burped.

Kyuubi sighed. "It's alright we told them and they said that they weren't here for him. And Tazuna you don't need to act drunk."

"Who's acting." with that said Tazuna burped again and fell down to the floor passed out.

"He's not here." everyone turned to Tsunami. "once you three left Naruto came downstairs and just started to walk around, then he took out a pen and just started writing in a book. He made three books in one hour and was bored so I asked him if he could get me the groceries. But that was three hours ago."

Kyuubi started to growl freaking everybody out. "I told him to rest, he's still to weak after the procedure."

Ino just laughed and patted Kyuubi on the back. "This is Naruto your talking about."

Kyuubi simply sighed. "Your right. That boy would get distracted by a butterfly, and walk off a cliff. And then still get up like nothing happened" all attention was suddenly brought to the front door as they all heard it open.

"Tsunami I'm back!!"

six will be up tomorow i promise. i'm working on seven as we speak.


	6. On the road again

**I am so very sorry for the huge delay in getting this chapter out. my computer broke down and i lost all my work. But don't worry chapter seven will be up before friday.**

**On the road again**

Naruto walked into the living room and could only see everybody except for team seven who were in the kitchen still. Naruto had his scarf covering his mouth, and held onto four bags of food. Kyuubi stepped up in front of Naruto and growled. "Tsunami told she sent you for groceries three hours ago what happened? And why aren't you resting kit?"

Naruto placed the bags on the ground and smiled. "Hey no problem pops I couldn't rest so I went out to do some shopping for Tsunami. and the reason I'm late is because I got the food and then on my way back I stopped by the ramen stand and had a couple of bowls. Now after that I got thirsty so I went back to the store and picked up some milk. I drank all the milk and came back here, but I stopped for ramen again." Kyuubi shook his head.

"Alright I know where this is going."

Narutos smile changed when he saw the looks of concern on Kins and Inos faces. "What's wrong Kin-Chan, Ino-Chan?"

Kin took a step forward. "We tried to stop them Naruto we really did."

"Yo."Naruto turned to the kitchen to see Kakashi and his two former team mate's walk out Naruto then squinted his eyes in anger. "I know Kin I've known they've been here since the moment they set foot on the bridge. That's also another reason why I took my time." Kakashi took a step foreword looking over Narutos new look.

"Naruto what's happened to you?"

Naruto took off his scarf and grinned showing off his canines. "What's wrong Kakashi? I thought you of all people would be happy now that you can officially call me a demon, seeing as I am one now."

Saskura looked at Ino and Kin who were looking at Naruto and smiling warmly._ 'That look that's the same look I give Sasuke those two love him, well I lost my chance but I can still try to be his friend.'_ Sakura stepped foreword. "Naruto you are no demon, you're still human."

Naruto crossed his arms and looked out the window to the dark star filled sky. "Well your wrong there Sakura, I am a demon, but just because I'm a demon doesn't mean it's a bad thing. I'm still the same Naruto you all hated, but now I'm stronger and faster so that I can protect the ones who matter most to me." Sakura looked over to see Kin and Ino blushing. "And there are plenty of other good demons out there, look at my dad for instance." Kakashi went wide eyed at those words.

_'Naruto doesn't know about his father, nobody ever told him.' _Kakashi was about to say something when Kyuubi stopped him by growling and shaking his head. Kakashi understood and nodded his head.

Kakashi turned to Ino and smiled. "Your parents are worried about you miss Yamanaka and your team mates."

Ino just huffed and rolled her eyes. "My parents are just pissed that I left to come here with Naruto, and ten ryo says that Asuma just noticed that I was gone." Kakashi simply chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, Ino knew what that meant and it pissed her off even more. "damn that lazy ass all he ever cared about was playing mind games with Shikamaru, is it true that all leaf sensei's are incompetent?" out off all the talking Naruto slipped out the door and sat down looking up at all the stars.

"There beautiful."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah." Sakura sat down beside Naruto and hugged her legs.

"Naruto I'm so sorry about everything I've said or done to you. I'm a terrible person and I really didn't mean to say all of those things to you I really didn't. I only hope that it's not too late to say sorry?"

Naruto looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye to see her crying. "It never is."

Sakuras head shot up and she wiped the tears away. "I'm so sorry please forgive me."  
Naruto chuckled. "In all the time you've known me I haven't held a grudge against any one." he turned to Sakura and smiled. "Why would I start now?" Sakura with a lost of words just hugged Naruto, who in return hugged back. "You better get inside its getting cold out."

"Aren't you coming?"  
"Give me a couple of seconds" Sakura nodded and went inside once Naruto knew she was gone he looked back up into the stars. "You can come out now." from behind Naruto Kakashi walked up behind Naruto and smiled.

"I really do like the new look, black looks good on you."

"Spare me of your pathetic attempt to soften me up, I can forgive Sakura because she didn't know but you knew all the time. Tell me is that the reason why you ignored me so Kakashi."

Kakashi seemed surprised by the response and tried to hold his ground. "That's not true."

Naruto cut him off by squinting his eyes, and raising his voice. "Is it? You were like everybody else, hate the demon but let him on a ninja team just so that we can watch him struggle and laugh behind his back." Kakashi was about to say something when Naruto rose his hand. "I'm not done. You spent all your time training the oh so precious Sasuke, you even trained Sakura more than me. But all you did for me was tell me to run laps around the village. I wonder if you knew that every time I was told to run laps I was stoned by the villagers."

Kakashi feeling terrible tried to set things right. "Naruto please listen to me I never meant to treat you the way you were."

"I would like to believe that but sadly I don't." Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "Why are you guys even here?"

"We came to collect the payment for the A-rank mission."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope that had the hokages name written on it. "Here give this to the hokage, when he reads it and still feels that they need to pay I will personally pay for it." Kakashi took the envelope and placed it in his pocket. "I'm guessing the village had a huge party celebrating the demon boy's disappearance?"  
"Well yes and no. there was a party that was until Iruka and Anko came in."

Naruto turned to Kakashi curious. "Oh? How so?"  
Kakashi simply smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Let's just say that Anko has been banned from purchasing explosive tags from any store in the village. That woman can be right out insane some times."  
Naruto smiled. "Tell me about it, but that be one of the reasons why I like her." Naruto stretched out his arms. "Well better go get some sleep." with that Naruto started to walk deeper into the forest.

"I thought you said you were tired?"  
Naruto turned around to face the jounin. "I am, and nothing beats a good tree to sleep in. good night."

**In your average dark evil lair **

In a dark room with a large table in the middle was the only sight that was until seven individual lights lit up on each spot of the large table. But only five figures sat two of the seats were empty. In one of the seats the same man that talked to Orochimaru sat leaning on the table, with his hands folded. The seat beside him was occupied by number three who was sitting very lazily with one of his legs over the arm of the chair. Beside him was an empty seat the next was another figure this one was a woman by the form of her figure, she wore a cloak that was completely made of raven feathers. Across from her a huge muscular figure sat his cloak was made by different pieces of leather that seemed to be stitched together, his arms laid calmly on the arm rests. The leader of the group which was the man sitting beside number three spoke first.

"So tell us again why you let the target go again, with out even raising a finger again number three?"  
Number three chuckled which showed, because his cloak started to shake. "He is still to young I can't fight a kid that weak. I want him to get stronger so then I could have a real party."

The large figure slammed his fist on the table causing it too shakes. "You had your chance to fight whelp in the Great War to serve our master, but you were nowhere in sight." the giants voice was deep and strong.

Number three sat properly and bent over. "Oh yes number six the great war." number three started to tap his head showing that he was thinking. "Now refresh my memory who won that battle again?" number six's right eye started to glow green and his hand started to shake in anger.

"You dare mock our lord number three?"  
"Stop this right now." all heads turned to the female raven wearer whose voice was husky and seductive like Ankos but stronger. (If possible.) "Number three is right we were caught by surprise while performing the ritual. That's why number seven, four, and two are no longer with us. But number three has a point I too wish to taste his organs and kidneys when they are strong not weak."

Number three laughed nervously. "Well number five you sick little succubus I didn't mean it like that but nice effort." number three turned to number one who was beside him. "And this Orochimaru guy. How's your little plan going?" number one not moving out of his position simply answered.

"So far it's proving successful, he is going along with the plan even thou he knows nothing of It." number six laughed.

"These humans are so pitiful. You dangle a bone in front of there faces and they sit like the good dogs they are and obey every word you tell them."

"I take that as an insult." every one tuned their heads over to see that last man at the table who stayed quit the whole conversation, his voice was metallic and he sounded sick and dieing. He bent forward into the light revealing him in front of the others. The man wore a clean white hooded cloak that had a red lining around the edges and center. He wore gold gauntlets that he placed on the table with a large thud. his face was covered with a silver metal face mask that had the design of a crying man, his eyes were the only thing visible which were brown the skin around the eyes was burnt and deformed suggesting that his whole face was the same.

Number six turned to him in disgust. "Speak when spoken to human filth; you should be honored to be at this table and in the company of such powerful beings."

The masked man coughed. "Remind me who fixed that eye of yours? I believe it was this pitiful dog you said." six was about to stand when number one intervened.

"How's faze two coming along doctor?"

"The said drug is being dispersed by my men to the villages you ordered."  
"Good, good. And the vessels for the ritual itself?"

"I have been prepping them as ordered."

"Is there something you're leaving out good doctor?"  
The said doctor chuckled. "I'm keeping some of them for my personal play time. I oh so love to take things apart and put them back together to make something better, like clay but more wet." the said doctor stood up and bowed his head. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a patient who is waiting for Me." the doctor left the light signaling his departure from the group. The next to stand up was number five. Number one turned to the woman.

"And where are you going?"  
"I've changed my mind I'm too hungry."

"About what?"  
The psycho woman chuckled. "It's now official that fox season is open and I have a hankering for some white meat."

team seven and the whole bridge builders family woke up to the sounds of fighting and a explosion from outside, team seven ran outside battle ready. The sky was still dark because it was four in the morning. Just as they exited the house Ino fell in front of the group with a thud, she quickly got up with dirt covering her clothing and face. Sakura tried to help her but she pushed her away with fire in her eyes. "That punk thinks he can get me down so easily?"

They watched as Ino ran back into a fight that was going on between her, Kin, and Naruto. Kin was trying to hit Naruto with tiajutsu; Naruto dodged every punch and kick as if it was nothing at all. Kin tried punching Naruto in the face only to have him bend back and dodge it he then bent down and pushed back Kin hard in the stomach. Causing her to fall into Ino who was too involved with hitting Naruto, the two fell back down to the floor and got up slowly. They watched as Naruto simply smiled.

"You two are doing great."

Kin sneered. "Greats not good enough to stay alive on the field." Naruto simply nodded his head; the two girls looked at each other and nodded their heads. They ran at Naruto weaving in and out of each other. Ino threw a smoke bomb in front of Naruto blocking his vision; this was Kins cue to jump over Naruto and kicked him in the back of the head before landing. The blow hit Naruto and he stumbled forward out of the smoke only to be hit by a round house kick to the stomach. The attack wasn't complete as Kin came running up behind Naruto and grabbing the back of his head in a head lock. Using all of her strength she was able to flip Naruto back wards in the air. Before he hit the floor both girls kicked him in the back causing him to crash into a tree face first. And to finish off the attack the girls threw kunia's impaling them in the back of Naruto's head and all other body parts. The body fell to the floor dead; the girls punched each others fists in victory with smiles on there face.

Team seven was shocked and ran up to the corpse of Naruto, only to have it turn into a skeleton and then dust. Whistling was heard from behind the panting girls as they all looked to see Naruto clapping; he stopped in front of Ino and Kin smiling. "That was amazing you two are naturals, that team attack was killer. I'm glad we're on the same side." the girls blushed and Ino stepped foreword whipping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Thanks but it was still a weak clone and it almost beat us."

"You are to modest Ino, that might have been a weaker version of my new jutsu but it was still powerful. And you girls kicked the crap out of it." Naruto turned to see Kakashi and the rest walking up to him.

"That was no regular clone, usually once hit they disappear what was that?"  
Naruto gave his fox grin. "Well Kakashi it's a new jutsu I crated. I call it fearless clone jutsu. It requires allot of chakra and some blood from the person who performs the move. It's basically a clone that won't disappear until you kill it."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Impressive. So I guess we'll be leaving back to leaf now. Don't worry we wont tell anyone we found you." Kakashi turned to Ino and smiled. "And before I forget Miss Yamanaka, the chunin exams will be starting in five and a half months. It would be a shame if you missed it." Ino was about to respond when Naruto interrupted.

"Don't worry she'll be their." one thought went through he head. _'Does he want me gone that bad?'_ Naruto continued his sentence. "Of course after her training that is. Thou with her skills I doubt it will be a challenge she'll have no competition."

Ino smiled at Narutos direction. _'I knew he would say something that sweet.' _

Kin saw this and sneered, even thou the two girls were now friends when it came to Naruto thou it was a fierce battle. _'I'm not giving up that easily, she's in for a real fight.'_

"What about you Naruto, if you come back you to can enter the exam, I'm sure you would be a sure win?"  
Naruto turned to Sakura and placed his hand up and down showing off his new body. "Looking like this? If the council wanted me dead for being the container of the Kyuubi. They would send the whole village to kill me if they saw that I was a real demon." everyone looked sad knowing he had a point, if Naruto ever returned to the village he would be killed on sight. "Plus I don't care about the title of chunin." everybody except Kin looked shocked with hearing this knowing all Naruto ever talked about was getting up the ranks. "The only title and rank I want is hokage, once I'm able to show the council that I'm the same old Naruto not some evil beast I'll be in the hokages seat." Naruto smiled along with every body else.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Naruto thought about it for a second and smiled. "Besides wave I haven't been anywhere else, and the best way to train is to travel and see the world. That's if it's okay with everybody else?" Kin and Ino nodded, Kyuubi was out hunting for some breakfast, but Naruto already knew his answer. Everybody went their separate ways with one thought on Sasukes mind.

_'If I'm going to beat Naruto I got to get stronger no matter what.'_

_**so what do you think? please give me any suggestions you have, i'm always listening to your reviews. thank you again**_


	7. Kins bad day

_I know that this is a short chapter but I had to do it because the next one will be really long, I would like to thank you the readers for still going with my story but now I must ask for your help at the end of the you the readers must vote._

_Please enjoy_

**Kins bad day**

The group was now walking down a dirt trail through the forest to their new destination. Leading the group was Kyuubi; right behind him were Naruto with Kin and Ino on each side of him they all had back packs and all the supplies they needed such as sleeping bags, food, and spare weapons. Both Ino and Kin looked at each other and smirked before turning their attention back to Naruto who seemed bored.

"So where are we going again Naruto?"

Naruto broke out of his daze and turned to face Ino smiling. "Well Ino-Chan we're on our way to the hidden village of the mist, we should learn some water jutsus from there." Ino smiled and wrapped her arm around Narutos who was now blushing. Kin saw this and decided to act quickly.

"And after that Naruto-Kun?" emphasizing on the Kun, she also wrapped her arm around Narutos and rest her head on his shoulder smiling up at him. Ino not going to get out done did the same. Naruto just blushed madly and sunk his head deeper into his scarf.

The Kyuubi was watching the whole event and was smiling warmly at the sight. Naruto answered Kins question after gulping a couple of times.

"Well Kin-Chan I hopped we could then go to the village hidden in the sand." Naruto then got serious. "I heard theirs another in that village." both Kin and Ino looked at each other confused.

"Another what?"  
**"Container. Like Naruto. But this child has the demon lord raccoon in him. Not as strong as me but he does have a shorter temper."**

Naruto chuckled. "That's hard to believe. Another demon that has a shorter temper then you pops."

Kyuubi stopped and turned around and growled at Naruto. "**Don't start or I'll finish. And how are you going to get the secret scrolls from mist again?"**

Naruto smiled even wider. "I've got the perfect plan."

_**Scene skip to Naruto in front of the Kazakage**_

Naruto holds out his hand and smiles. "Can I have the scroll of secret techniques please?"  
The Kazakage smiles brightly and hands Naruto the scroll. "Of course oh great and powerful Naruto, your grace alone makes me feel incompetent in front of such a superior being."

_**End of plan**_

Both Kin, Ino, and Kyuubi had their mouths open and sweat drops over there heads, Naruto simply had his trade mark grin on. Both girls released their holds on Narutos arms and got pretty annoyed.

"Naruto please don't tell me that's your plan?"

"Of course not, that's plan A. and if that doesn't work then pops will think of something."

Kyuubi sighed and then got an idea.** "Naruto close your eyes and concentrate."**

Everybody looked worried at the fox who simply nodded his head towards Naruto. Naruto did as Kyuubi said.

"Now what?"  
**"Now I want you to feel the energy around you."**

"How do I do that?"  
**"Just concentrate it will come naturally."** Naruto closed his eyes tightly and soon a smile crossed his lips.** "Now smell the air and tell me what you smell." **Naruto took couple of long sniffs.

"I smell you, Ino, and Kin." he took another long sniff and shot his eyes open wide. "I smell people allot of people, probably a village." the Kyuubi smiled and nodded his head. "It's about five kilometers ahead of us. But Kyuubi how are we going to enter that village with the two of us looking like this?"

Kyuubi smiled. **"easily."** in a poof of smoke the Kyuubi transformed himself into an adult human version of himself, he had red eyes like Narutos, and his hair was long and silver and tied up by a red cloth at the end to make it a ponytail. His face was calm and dignified with no sing of flaw. Both Ino and Kin would be blushing over his handsome face that would be if they never met Naruto. He wore a black chunin vest with green kaki pants and green long sleeve shirt with black elbow and knee pads. The group noticed that Kyuubi had a leaf bandana strapped to his shoulder. **"See instant human. Oh and I think you and Kin would want to put this on." ** Kyuubi handed Naruto back his head piece which he slowly put back on.

"Thanks Kyuubi, Iruka would have never forgiven me if he found out I threw it away." Kin took her leaf head piece and tied it around her head.

"This feels weird putting on a leaf head piece." Naruto smiled at Kin and winked.

"Don't worry Kin-Chan when I become hokage my first act will be to make you an official leaf nin."

Kin blushed. "Can't wait Hokage." Ino smiled warmly. "But Kyuubi how did you get two leaf head pieces?"

Kyuubi scratched his human chin and smirked showing off his fangs. "**lets just say that Sasuke and that huge forehead girl are going to get pretty pissed when they find out that there head pieces are actual old dirty belts that I put a henge on, which should be wary off right about now."** as the Kyuubi said this everybody listened carefully as they could hear the faint scream of Sakura's voice in the wind. The fox smiled proud with his work along with Ino and Kin.** "Music to my ears. And for you Naruto your hair covers up most of your ears anyways. Leave your scarf on, wear some gloves or keep your hands in your pocket, and we can tell them that ours eyes are part of our blood line limit." **Naruto nodded his head satisfied with the answer he got. As the group started to enter the village they noticed that it was pretty much the same as wave when they first got their, the houses were broken down, and the people looked as if they got theirs ass's kicked everyday. Naruto and Ino looked over to Kin who seemed to be looking around nervously. "What's wrong Kin?"

Kin looked worried towards Ino. "I think I know this place?" their conversation was cut short because of a scream coming from some villagers.

"There the demon returns."  
"What more can they take from us?"  
Naruto and Kyuubi started to get worried that their cover was already blown and watched as hundreds of villagers with weapons started to approach them. Kyuubi stepped foreword and waved his hands off trying to calm them down. "I and my son here are not demons, this is only our blood line limit, and it's permanent." One of the villagers a teenage boy with red hair and some missing teethe stepped forward glaring towards Kin.

"Not you, her! She came here with her sound team and attacked us, stole our food, and money, and worse of all killed my father. She may be a leaf now but I'll never forget that face." Naruto and Ino stepped in front of Kin and got into a fight position.

"You Lie Kin would never do that!"

The boy stepped foreword again with the mob following him. "I would never lie I know that face anywhere. And now that she's back she will be sent to court and determined your punishment for her crimes towards us."

Naruto started to do some hand seals and summoned Neito to his side. "Try it and see how many of you I can kill in five seconds!!" Neito immediately got into a stance and started to growl all the villagers except for the teenage boy stepped back in fear.

"Stop!!" everyone turned back to see Kin walking foreword with her head towards the ground. It's true I did." she then shot her head up. "But I've never killed a person in my life!"

"Let the courts decide that!" Kin sighed and walked foreword showing her empty hands. "I'll go freely."

Naruto started to shake his head and took out two shurikians. "No I won't let them take you away." Kyuubi tackled Naruto to the ground who was seconds away from jumping in using force.

"No kit we can't do anything if we retaliate it could turn into a war."

"What do you mean?"  
"think about it we're wearing leaf symbols, if this village tells the Kazakage that four leaf ninjas attacked them it would start in an all out war." Naruto relaxed and watched as the villagers tied Kins hand together and dragged her away.

_**Later that night in the village prison**_

Kin sat down in the small cell on the floor and sighed. "So where are the others?" the question was directed towards Naruto who was leaning up against the cell doors glaring at the door to the room. Just incase some one had the bright idea of taking the law into their own hands. Not taking his eyes off the door Naruto answered her question.

"Ino and Kyuubi are trying to talk some sense into the village head, Neitos outside this door protecting it and I'm here with you."

"I've done some pretty bad things when I was with sound."

"We all do some bad things; it doesn't mean your bad just means that the people who ordered you to do it were bad." Kin smiled and took Narutos hand squeezing it gently, Naruto turned around and faced Kin on the other side of the cell and smiled warmly towards her.

"Thanks Naruto." Naruto pulled down his scarf.

"for you Kin any time." the two stopped smiling and looked into each others eyes getting lost in them, if on pure instinct the two closed their eyes and moved in slowly, the twos lips were inches apart when the door suddenly smashed open causing the two to quickly move away from each other blushing madly. Kyuubi, Neito, and Ino walked into the room with Kyuubi smiling.  
"Did we interrupt some thing?" Naruto looked at Ino who seemed to be hurt, Naruto sighed and grew angry towards the fox lord.  
"What do you want?"

"Well we talked to the village head and the good news is that Kin will not be executed for her crime." Naruto and Kin sighed in relief. "But she can still be imprisoned for the rest of her natural life if we can't make a case." he then turned to Kin and asked sternly. "Now tell us what happened precisely."

Kin nodded her head. "It was a D rank mission me and my team were suppose to come to this village and pillage it taking all the valuables and some people for what ever Orochimaru had in plan for them. I refused to beat the villagers and take their belongings, it was declared that I failed the mission and was punished for it later." Kin rubbed her shoulders remembering the pain. "The villagers upraised and tried to stop us, we fought them back and they stopped do to fear. But that wasn't enough my sensei ordered us to make an example and kill one of the villagers to tell the others we meant business."

The Kyuubi nodded his head. "That boy's father?" Kin slowly nodded not making eye contact with the group. "But why didn't the Kazakage stop this surely he knew?"

"That's because he doesn't care about us." everyone turned to see the same boy from the street enter the room with his arms crossed. "And my name is Kamaza Herotei. Lately the pass couple of months the Kazakage have gone crazy. Not caring about the surrounding villages, staying in his office all the time. Some people even say that he talks to shadows on the wall." Naruto and Kyuubi's eyes went wide knowing where this was going, they were about to say something when Kin made the first move.

"I know I've done bad things while with sound but I never killed anybody."

"I know you didn't but you had the power to save him and didn't, so technically you did kill him."

"I'm so sorry."

Kazama turned around not facing Kin. "Save your sorry for god when you meet him." with that he left the room.

_As for the voting I'm adding another traveler to the group of ninjas a certain red headed, loud mouthed sound four members. (Tayuya) but I'm not sure if she should be a regular in the group or join the Uzumaki fan club along with Ino and Kin._

_The voting will stop Friday and the next chapter will be up on Sunday. Please your reviews and votes are what count. I love you all in a heterosexual way of course._


	8. author's notes

Oh man I can't believe I did that I'm so sorry to all of you I know that the leader of mist is the Mizukage and the leader of sand is the Kazakage. I knew this but I wrote it anyway, why did I do it? That I have no clue, I must have been on something I'm sorry.

It seems that the votes so far are.

All three girls: 12

Only the two girls: 1

The people have spoken and Tayuya shall be in the love square now (four of them, four sides to a square) but she will still have her attitude and not turn into some bimbo like Sakura. That goes for all the girls, and I give you my word right now that the next chapter I give you will be up on Saturday afternoon. BELIEVE IT!!!

See you Saturday.


	9. The sound four invasion part 1

_I'm sorry to all those other readers but it seems that there is going to be a love square as Tayuya will be now an officially in the Uzumaki fan club. Good luck Naruto you'll need it. Please enjoy, and remember that I always keep my promises._

**The sound four invasion Part one**

Bright and early in the morning a large group of sound ninja's walked on the dirt road towards mist. The group of ten chunins was led by the infamous sound four, Orochimarus personal and deadly body guards. The morning air was filled with the sweet sound of music from a flute that seemed to attract birds to the music and chirp along. "Tayuya stop playing that crappy flute of yours. Do you want everybody to know that we're here?"

Tayuya stopped and looked at the trees around them to see all the birds flying off because of the loud shout. The red headed Genjutsu specialist placed her flute inside of her rob then turned to the one who shouted at her.

"Great fucking works Kidoumaru you freaking six armed ass! You scared all the birds away!"

The spider ninja turned around to see Tayuya pissed out of her mind. "Screw the birds and screw you. Kami don't you know anything about being a ninja."

Tayuay was shocked and about to respond when she was cut off by another voice. "He's right Tayuya." the large orange haired Jiroubou walked past Tayuya with his arms crossed. "All you do is play that flute and swear at everybody, your genjutsus aren't even that affective."

"The only reason why lord Orochimaru keeps you around is because you survived the curse seal." Tayuya looked to her right to see who said that and was answered when she saw Sakon walking past her. His brother on his back smiled devilishly at the girl causing her to shudder. Tayuya might have known the other members of the sound four but that Sakon still freaked her out, and she still hated every single one of them. Tayuya let everyone pass her, she was soon left alone looking down at her flute in her hands. She gave out a large sigh and looked up to the sky.

"Oh man Kin I wish you were still around. You were my only true friend." with that said she ran back to the group to join them. In the trees where Tayuya once was number five was watching them up in the trees, the woman gave out a whicked chuckle.

"How delicious. Those little morsels will lead us straight to the child. I want you to follow them." a shadow of large figure stood hunched over on a branch behind her, the creature's voice was wild and dark.

"And when I find them?"

"Feast on all there flesh." the creature then made a noise as if it were growling and licking its lips. "But the Boy and his friends are mine and mine alone understood?"

"Of course." the creature exploded into a cloud of darkness leaving number five by herself looking at the retreating form of Tayuya.

"Simply delicious."

Tayuya caught up to the group and sighed out loud. "How much freaking longer till we get there?"

Sakon turned around looked at Tayuya and looked back as if he didn't care she was there. "It should be another three days at this pace."

Tayuya not satisfied with this answer asked her own. "Then why don't we pick up the pace and make it there by sunset?"

This time Kidoumaru turned around and looked at Tayuya as if she were stupid. "Are you that dumb? Lord Orochimaru wanted us there on precisely the fourth day for the mission. No earlier no latter." Tayuya just smiled and nodded while giving Kidoumaru the finger, and then muttered to her self.

"Screw the pedophile."

"What was that Tayuya?"

"Oh nothing limp dick. So are we going to set up camp then tonight?"

Jiroubou smiled. "No if the map here is correct there's a village close by. We can stop there and rest."

Tayuya crossed her arms and glared at the chubby ninja who seemed to be smiling. "What's so funny fat ass?"

"You see this village was the one we've been pillaging, I'm sure they will be more then grateful to have us their. That is if they don't want to die."

the group traveled some more until they found a group of small children playing in the middle of the road, Tayuya couldn't help but smirk as she watched them play their game, it was two little girls and a boy who seemed no older than six. The group of children saw the sound ninjas approaching and recognized them right off the bat. The little boy stood up and pointed his finger towards them.

"You're those bad men from sound back to hurt us again."

Kidoumarou smiled and walked up to the boy looking down at him. "So what if we are? what are you going to do about it?" the two little girls backed off a little scared, but the boy just squinted his eyes and threw a punch at the six armed man, only to have his punch caught and pushed to the ground where the little boy started to cry.

Tayuya's eye's suddenly shot open in shock and fear as she started to remember her abusive past. Kidoumaru picked up the boy high in the air with all six of his arms and started to squeeze him, the little boy shouted in pain breaking Tayuya out of her trip into her past and glare at Kidoumaru. "Not so tough now kids are you?"

"Put him down." Kidoumaru ignored Tayuya and smiled at the child who he was causing pain. "I SAID PUT HIM DOWN NOW! OR I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!!" Kidoumaru dropped the child to the ground that ran off with the two girls following him. Kidoumaru turned around and smiled at a fuming red head.

"What's wrong Tayuya bring back bad memories of papa?"

Tayuya's eyes went wide as she stormed foreword and slapped the ninja across the face hard. "How dare you! Remember to never say that again to me ever!"

Kidoumaru smiled and felt his lip to see if it was bleeding which it was, he slowly nodded and then frowned and back handed Tayuya across the face causing her to fall to her knees. She too felt her lip to see that it was bleeding and glared up at the spider freak. The said freak knelt down to her level and whispered in her ear in the most evil and creeping voice she had ever heard.

"And you remember that your the weakest out of all of us, and you can be easily replaced by the flick of the wrist." the whole group left smiling at the scene before them, leaving a fuming Tayuya behind.

**In the court room back at the village**

Kin sat hands tied together in a seat in the middle of a room surrounded by the whole village. Beside her Naruto and Ino sat on each side giving her support, in front of them sitting at a large table the village head who happened to be a large balding old man sat listening carefully to what Kyuubi was saying that was still in his human form. **"You see Kin has already said that she did in fact commit crimes against this village."** everybody in the building nodded their heads and agreed. **"But she also admitted that she did not, steal or kill. Which was agreed by you your honor and Kamaza that she did in fact have no connections to these acts, I ask you not to charge her of these crimes?"**

"But she was with the group of ninjas who attacked us and did nothing. If she was indeed good as you say she would have tried and stopped them." Kamaza walked up beside Kyuubi and turned to all the villagers. "If she is as good as you say she would have stopped the torment and saved my father who is no longer with us." he then pointed to Kin who seemed to be looking down to the ground in sorrow. "But you did nothing!" the village cheered and agreed with the boy and clapped. Kyuubi turned back to the village head and tried to protest but was stopped by his hand.

"I'm sorry sir ninja but the final word is always said by the one who charged the accusation which in this case is Kamaza that is our law."

Kamaza stepped up beside Kyuubi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You put up an honorable protest."

The Kyuubi just sighed. **"Yeah what ever."**

"But my option still stays the same. Kin Tsuchi I find you Guilty!!" everyone jumped out of their seats and cheered except for Naruto and Ino who seemed extremely pissed, Naruto stood up and even smashed the chair he was sitting on. Just then the three children ran into the court room panting, and towards the village head. They tried speaking to him but he couldn't hear them with all the cheering and clapping.

"SHUT UP!!!" every one silenced immediately. "Now child you were saying?"

The boy panted and tried to catch his breathe. "Sound Nins...coming this way...at leaste fourteen." every one gasped and started to get scared. Kamaza stepped foreword and shouted.

"They won't get us this time! All able men take up arms women and children will stay here for there own protection!" all the men yelled and gabbed what weapons they could and started for the door. Before Kamaza joined them he walked up to the boy and gave him a dagger.

"Alright kid I want you to stay here and watch over her. If she makes any funny moves kill her you got that?" the child nodded and Kamaza was out the door.

Kyuubi looked over to Naruto who seemed to be smiling. **"I get the feeling you want to help them out don't you?"**

Naruto turned to Kyuubi and nodded. "Yeah I got some bent up anger that I can't wait to unleash on these sound bastards. Plus these villagers are out of their league and would be slaughtered in a minute."

Kyuubi grinned. **"Yeah and I'm pretty hungry some sound flesh, which sounds pretty good right about now."** as they started to walk off they could see Ino following them out the door the Kyuubi stopped this right away. **"No Ino you stay here and watch over Kin and the villagers if any of them get passed us."**

"But I'm not some child, I can fight to."

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry Ino-Chan you'll get your chance soon enough. And Kin?" Kin looked up at Naruto. "Try to stay out of trouble while we're gone."

Kin simply chuckled. "Hard to do that when you're tied up really."

"If anyone could find a way to do it. It would be you Kin-Chan."

Outside on the edge of the village Kamaza was kneeling on the ground with a bloody face and a broken arm. Around him four dead villagers laid on the ground with the rest behind the boy to afraid to move. In front of Kamaza stood seven chunin and the sound four all laughing except for Tayuya who had a stern look. _"Why are you fighting? Just run and no one will get hurt."_ Jiroubou stepped foreword and grabbed a lock of Kamaza's hair lifted him off the ground.

"Kiss my feet and I'll spare your life."

"N-never."

"I have to agree with the kid." everyone's attention was turned to Kyuubi and Naruto who were walking through the crowd, they stopped in front of the large sound nin and Naruto had his arms crossed and grinning. "I can't stand looking at your fat ass; I can't imagine me kissing it."

Tayuya was speechless once looking at Naruto._ "The kids got guts, and he's not a bad looker. Hopefully he can back it up."_

Jiroubou dropped Kamaza and turned his attention towards Naruto. "What the hell are you weak leaf Nins doing here. Do you know who we are?"

Naruto removed his smile and replaced it with a serious look. "A dead man if you don't leave now."

Jiroubou started to laugh out loud. "I like to see you t..." he never got to finish his sentence as Naruto disappeared and Jiroubou was launched backwards into a tree. Everybody was amazed except for Kyuubi who stood there as if nothing happened. They all followed to where Jiroubou used to be to see Naruto knelt down with his elbow out. One of the chunins got restless and decided to take action.

"Stupid brat I'll cut you down!" Naruto looked to his right to see the chunin coming down on him with his blade ready; his movements were in slow motion for Naruto who simply turned to his left to dodge the strike. Once the chunin landed on the ground and stood up surprised that he missed Naruto. Naruto quickly gave a karate chop to the mans throat breaking his wind pipe and killing him on the spot. All the chunins and villagers stepped back in fear and surprise at how fast the boy was, Tayuya smiled to herself.

_"This little shit is pretty good I can't wait to fight him." _her attention was broken when Jiroubou was starting to get up and groan.

"You. You little bastard, we'll show you that your messing with the sound four real demons!"

All four of the squad activated the second stage of their curse seals and transformed into there devil forms. The group smiled thinking that this would make Naruto piss his pants in fear, but was terribly wrong when Naruto and Kyuubi started to laugh out loud. "What's so funny you prick? You scared stupid."

Naruto wiped the tear from his eye and smiled. "Me scared no, hey pops mind if you take the chunins?"

The Kyuubi uncrossed his arms and got into a battle position. **"That's fine with me son, but why do you want to take all the fun?"**

Naruto get serious again and stared down the sound four. "Because I want to show these humans what happens when you try to impersonate a demon." Naruto threw off his scarf showing his canines, and he cracked his clawed hands and threw his arms to the side and summoned a huge amount of red demonic chakra which covered his whole body, he stared at the stunned sound four and smiled. "When your in front of a demon. Naruto Uzumaki Fox demon and son of the great and powerful Kyuubi!!!"

_There you go part one of the two part episode, next chapter alliances will change, and Naruto will get his first taste at a demons blood lust. I hope that the next chapter will be up on Monday if not Tuesday promise. _

_Till next chapter all!!!!!_


	10. the sound four invasion part 2

_Here you go the next chapter part two of this two part chapter. Everybody now finds out what happens when you piss of a demon. Enjoy._

**The sound four invasion part 2**

Naruto threw off his scarf showing his canines, he cracked his clawed hands and threw his arms to the side and summoned a huge amount of red demonic chakra which covered his whole body; he stared at the stunned sound four and smiled. "When you're in front of a demon. Naruto Uzumaki Fox demon and son of the great and powerful Kyuubi!!!" Naruto walked slowly towards the group who could do nothing but stare in complete shock. Sakon was the first to brake out of the daze and react to the situation.

"What the hell! Where did this chakra come from?!"

Jiroubou got into a fight position. "Who care's it's just a genjutsu he's not really the son of the Kyuubi it's a trick get him!!"

All three sound four members surrounded Naruto who stood his place looking to the ground smiling as if he were the devil himself. Tayuya was too stunned to even move she could only stare in horror._ 'That chakra? He really is a demon, how could I even fight against that?'_

Kyuubi looked at the rest of the sound Nins and sighed, he then turned to the villagers with his arms crossed and pointed to the village. **"There are three who got away and are probably in the village causing trouble. Go and we'll deal with this."** the villagers gladly complied and ran back into the village too go and look for the other ninjas. Two of the villages carried Kamaza by his shoulders into the village. He could only stare wide eyed as these ninja's who they threatened to imprison one of their comrades. Was now risking their lives for them, and over and over again the same question went through his head, why?

Kyuubi walked up to the remaining six sound nins who had their swords drawn and ready to fight, the group surrounded the Kyuubi and slowly advanced until one of the ninja's spoke.

"Wait a second that kid said he was the son of the Kyuubi?"

Another ninja looked over at his comrade from the corner of his eye. "So what?"

"That kid then called this guy father. Then that means?"

Kyuubi smiled.** "That's right mortal you're dealing with the great and powerful Kyuubi."**

One of the ninjas yelled back. "You're lying. You don't look like the nine tailed fox to me."

**"want to find out?" **the ninja who first made the connection felt the chakra flow from the Kyuubi and dropped his sword backing out of the fight slowly. The Kyuubi saw this and nodded towards the human. **"Smart choice."** the Kyuubi simply lifted his right hand, the rest of the ninjas saw this and backed up a little, not sure of what he was going to do. The Kyuubi simply snapped his finger, which was all. The ninja who backed down looked closely at the demons fingers to see that they were now covered with blood. None of the other ninja's made a move until the Kyuubi started to lick his fingers clean. Then all the sound Nins at the same time fell backwards on the ground dead with slit throats. The Kyuubi then started to sniff the air smelling some thing awful; he turned to the sound Nin who was on his butt trembling. **"That smell? You pissed your self didn't you?"**

The ninja jolted as he was being stared at by the deadly Kyuubi, only one thing came to the humans mind. Kneeling in front of Kyuubi with his head bent down touching the floor he started to grabble.

"Please almighty Kyuubi spare my life."

**"Leave and never return."** the ninja nodded and stood up and ran into the trees and disappeared. **"Well that was pretty boring. At least now I got dinner."** he slowly licked his lips and started to watch Narutos fight that hadn't even started yet.

Naruto still didn't lift his head; Kidoumaru saw his chance and decided to attack Naruto covering him in his webbing. "Now Jiroubou take him out!!" Jiroubou yelled and charged at Naruto on the right while Sakon charged from the left. When the two were inches from colliding into the captured ninja, Naruto threw his head up and tilted his head at Kidoumaru still smiling. Kidoumaru felt the serge and his eye's went wide, before he could warn his team mates it happened, Naruto exploded knocking the two members of the sound four back covered in cuts and bruises. Once the smoke cleared Naruto stood behind Kidoumaru and whispered into his ear.

"I call that one Uzumaki kamikaze jutsu, what do you think?" before he could answer Naruto kicked him in the back knocking him into his friends. He turned around to see Tayuya perform a genjutsu around Naruto who only chuckled and snapped his finger shattering the illusion. To say the least she was stunned that was her best genjutsu and now this guy broke it as if it were nothing. Naruto saw her shocked face and pointed to his eyes. "Don't feel bad it was a nice try. But with these demon eyes I can see through all illusion as if they were nothing sort of a bonus. You're not like the others. What's your name?"

"Tayuya." Tayuya broke out of her shock pissed at her self for giving her name to this asshole, but what happened next shocked her more.

"That's a pretty name."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Tayuya rushed at Naruto blushing and engaged him in a tiajutsu fight which Naruto was easily playing with her.

"I'm not trying to piss you off I mean it. And your scent is different from the others."

Tayuya tried to round house kick Naruto who simply pulled back a little to avoid it. "What do you mean?"

"Unlike them you hold no real evil aura only fear and sadness." Naruto's eye's softened. "You're not a bad girl, and I know your sadness. I know how you feel."

Tayuya squinted her eyes. "You don't know anything about my pain." the two came to a deadlock with their faces inches from each other.

"You'd be suppressed." he then looked up at her hair and smiled. Tayuya followed his gaze and raised her eyebrow. "You have beautiful hair. You shouldn't hide it." Tayuya blushed madly and was about to respond when she felt a tug on her back. The next thing she knew both her and Naruto were tied together by Kidoumaru's webbing. The webbing covered them from their shoulders all the way down to their feet. Tayuya blushed even more now that her head was resting on Narutos shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Good work Tayuya." Tayuya looked over Narutos shoulder to see Kidoumaru smiling and holding the two in place with his webbing. "Sacrificing your life so we can finish him off."

Tayuyas and Narutos eyes went wide once hearing this. "What the hell are you talking about you spider ass? I'm not sacrificing myself to nobody."

Kidoumaru smiled. "oh but have you forgotten how expendable you are?" the two looked around them to see the other two sound four nins taking out a fair amount of kunias with explosion tags attached to them and aiming at them. Naruto looked down at Tayuya (Narutos a little taller than her.) face to see fear and confusion.

"Don't do this! Please don't do it!!"

Naruto could see tears starting to form in her eyes and gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry, I wont let them hurt you" Tayuyas eyes met Narutos just in time to see him giving his trade mark smirk. The next thing the two heard was Sakon and Jiroubou laughing while they threw there kunias and an explosion that came next.

**In the court room**

Ino and Kin were in the corner of the room huddled with all the other women and children. The child behind Kin was the one who Kamaza ordered to stab Kin if she tried anything and Ino was beside that child. Ino could see the boy was fidgeting with the blade afraid to use it, suddenly the door to the court house busted open and the last three sound Nins entered the court house with their swords drawn looking around. Both Kin and Ino cursed under their breathe and bowed their heads hopping they wouldn't see them.

"Okay boys, all these pretty little women are now ours for the taking. And it's an all you could eat buffet." the three separated and started to look around. Kin suddenly made the mistake and looked up quickly only to be spotted by one of the sound Nins. "What do we have here."?  
"Shit." Ino looked to the small child beside her and saw that the boy placed his knife in Kins hand and was already starting to cut her self free. Kin looked at Ino and nodded her head, which Ino nodded in return. Kin was almost done cutting through the rope when the Sound ninja walked up to her and bent down to give her a look over.

"Well, what do we have here? Kin Tsuchi you are supposed to be dead. Well I can fix that." The ninja rose his blade into the air and was about to come down and cut her in half. Kin finally cut through the rope and in one swift move slit the ninjas throat killing him. The other two ninjas hearing the commotion turned to see what happened and began to charge at Kin. By this time Ino finished her hand seals.

"Mind transfer jutsu!!" Once the jutsu worked Ino in the body of the first ninja quickly turned around and stabbed the other in the chest, Ino retracted her/his blade and yelled. "Kin now. Cancel." right when Ino got back into he own body the sound ninja quickly turned around and looked up, the last image the ninja saw was Kin driving the boys knife into his skull. The two ladies looked around at their accomplishment and were breathing heavily because of the shock of two little genins killing their first enemies ever, which happened to be not another genin but a chunin no less. The two looked towards the entrance to see Kamaza and the rest of the villagers in the door way, Ino not sparing a second yelled towards the group. "Where's Naruto?!"

"He's fighting still at the entrance." Ino and Kin ran out the door to try and join the battle, the villagers and Kamaza didn't even think about stopping Kin after seeing the dead sound ninjas.

**Village entrance**

Once the smoke cleared the three members smiled thinking that they would see the burnt remains of Naruto and Tayuya, but were extremely frustrated and pissed when they saw two burnt sound chunins in their place. Jiroubou stomped his foot on the ground. "This is bullshit he's toying with us!!"

"You got that right tubby." all three turned around to see Naruto standing with his arms crossed looking sternly at them. Tayuya was right behind him looking over his shoulder and she was beyond pissed. She moved in front of Naruto and pointed her flute at the three.

"You assholes tried to kill me? Well now its payback bitches." Naruto was smiling but it suddenly turned into a frown when he felt a sickening chakra. With out hesitation Naruto picked up Tayuya bridal style and jumped into the air with a blushing Tayuya in hand. Once the two were in the air they looked down to where Tayuya once stood and saw a massive clawed hand that sprung up from the ground, the attack would have killed Tayuya if it weren't for Naruto. Naruto landed on the ground and gently placed Tayuya on her feet that was now pissed and kind of scared to what just happened. The clawed hand went back into the ground and a explosion accrued, once the dust cleared a massive figure stood where the attack came from. It had the body of what seemed like a wolf man but the mere sight of it almost caused Tayuya to hurl, the creature was about eight feet tall, his right arm was the massive clawed arm but his left arm was a normal human sized with no claws what so ever giving him a defected look. And if that was not gross enough his body was just bloody mussels with his skeletal figure over lapping it, instead of a head the creature had a wolfs skull with four eyes, two on each side onto of each other, it seemed to be missing the jaw. Inside the eye socks four purple eyes glowed. The now sound three seeing this had to think twice of what to do.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Sakon looked over to Jiroubou and looked concerned. "I don't know it seems that this thing is after that demon kid."  
"Then we continue the mission and go to Mist and follow the schedule." the two other ninjas turned to Kidoumaru who seemed to be smiling.

"But what about Tayuya, she knows too much."

"I don't want to get in between this party, and if Tayuya is standing beside this kid. That thing is going to rip her to shreds saving us the trouble." the three threw down some smoke bombs and disappeared, Tayuya clenched he fist and yelled at her former team mates.

"You chicken shits stay and fight!!"

Naruto not taking his eyes off his opponent spoke to the red head. "Forget them and concentrate on now."

Tayuya turned towards Naruto. "I don't care if you saved my life. That doesn't make you my boss."

"Hashanah." Tayuya turned her attention towards the beast that was now laughing, which confused him because he had no jaw. "This is the fox prince? What a joke the Kyuubi name has now been ashamed." the creature's voice sounded as if it were choking on some sort of liquid. That theory was soon answered when blood started to fall from where his jaw was supposed to be.

Naruto started to shake in anger at the insult. "I'm not going to have some defect from evil dead going to insult my father's name!!" Naruto started to perform hand seals and slapped the ground shouting. "Earth dragon jutsu!!" a large dragon head made from rock rose from the ground and slammed into the creature exploding. Naruto smiled while Tayuya covered her eyes from the dust.

"Is that all Prince I'm ashamed." Narutos eyes widened in shock along with Tayuya as the beast was now standing behind the two

_'When did he move? I couldn't even sense him.' _Naruto quickly turned around and dodged a swipe from his massive claw, Naruto jumped back and tried to get the creature away from Tayuya which worked as the beast had no interest in her and only for Naruto. Tayuya watched helplessly and reverted back to her true self.

"Naruto!!" Tayuya turned around to see who was screaming and saw Ino and Kin running towards her. Tayuyas eyes went wide in happiness for seeing her friend.

"Kin you're alive?"

Kin and Ino stopped in front of Tayuya; Kin hugged her friend and smiled. "Tayuya what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. But I was told you died on a mission?"

Kin smiled back. "It's a long story."  
Ino seeing Naruto in a fight with the demon decided to brake up the reunion. "I'm glad for your catch up Kin but Narutos in a fight with an Anubinatee demon and it seems he's losing." the two sound girls looked back at the fight to see Naruto on the defensive and not doing so well.

Naruto was dodging slash after slash and could see no open for an attack; the demon would use his large claw to attack and his regular arm to defend against Naruto's punches and kicks. "You're pretty fast for a large fellow aren't you?"  
"And your pretty slow for a small fellow aren't you?" Naruto took another step back and tripped over a rock leaving him open for an attack. "Got you brat!" The demon slashed down cutting into Naruto's chest causing a pretty deep gash. Naruto fell to the ground and looked up at the demon. Tayuya having enough of just waiting took out her flute and yelled over to Naruto.

"Hey fox boy cover your ears!!" Naruto did what hew was told and Tayuya started to blow into her flute causing a sub sonic noise that would cause a dog a large amount of pain and hopped it would work on the demon. She smiled while playing the flute seeing the demon move away from Naruto and moving around holding its ears in pain.

"What is this noise? Get it out, get it out!!" the demon looked over to Tayuya and started to growl. "You bitch! You must die!!" Kin and Ino jumped in front of Tayuya to protect her while she continued to play her flute but were back clawed out of the way easily. The demon lifted Tayuya in the air with his regular arm; Tayuya cried out in pain as the demon was holding her in the air by her throat and readied his claw hand to stab her in the head. "You die now!!"  
"NO!!!!" everyone's attention turned back to Naruto who seemed to be walking slowly towards them, Kin and Ino were startled by Narutos eyes which showed so much hate, and rage. But not only that his chakra was now even higher than before, the demon felt this and dropped Tayuya on the ground turning his attention back towards Naruto.

"This is impossible that much power coming from him? He's just a kit." The demon roared and tried to stab Naruto with his claw. Naruto simply caught the clawed hand and smiled at the demon, if the demons eyes could widen it would now as Naruto in one quick pull ripped off the demons whole arm. The demon staggered back in pain holding his bleeding limp of an arm, and started to stutter.

"w-what has n-number five gotten m-me into?"

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the demon and kicked in both of his legs shattering them and pushing him onto his back. Once the demon fell to the ground Naruto jumped onto his chest and growled down at the face of the demon. "Hell." was the only word Naruto said before he started to pound in the skull of the demon, once the head was shattered and smashed the demon child then went to work on the chest punching and slashing into the flesh all the time a huge smile plastered on the boys face.

The three girls watched in horror and fear, both Ino and Kin started to cry not because they were hurt but for Naruto, the two shouted at the same time. "NARUTO!!!!!"

Narutos eyes went wide after hearing his name being screamed by Kin and Ino and came back to his senses and looked at his blood covered hands in horror.

"What have I done?"

_Oh snap there you go right on Monday like I promised. Thoughts, ideas and your suggestions are always welcomed. In the next chapter we will find out why everyone wants to go to mist so badly, and what's happening to Naruto._


	11. next stop mist

_I would just like to say thank you again for all your reviews, it is you people that give me the inspiration to continue writing. And all your questions will be answered as always._

_And I would just like to take the time to answer your questions._

_Laite-kaisen: Yes Naruto will meet Gaara but not until later on in the story. And as for him absorbing the Shukkaku? I don't want to spoil anything._

_Windmaster324: Yes that was Naruto's demon side taking over but in this chapter you know why it happened._

Shinji the good sharer: Don't worry it's not going to be like that. I too also hate all of those angsty crap myself thou there will be sad parts in this story.

**Next stop Mist**

Kyuubi, Ino, and Kin stood in front of the villagers at the entrance of their village about to bid them farewell. Kamaza limped up to kin and gently took her right hand softly surprising her greatly.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I know you didn't kill my father, but I guess me." Kamaza smiled and shook his head. "No we all lashed out on the closes person to the problem which happened to be you." Kin smiled in return and shook his hand.

"Thank you for forgiving me."

Kamaza nodded and turned to Kyuubi who was looking into the woods. "And don't worry we won't tell anybody you were here."

Kyuubi huffed. "Doesn't bother me if you do or don't. I'll just feast on their flesh if they come after me." Ino and Kin rolled their eyes and the three started to walk back into the woods waving back towards the village.

In the woods Tayuya back in her normal form and Naruto were watching the scene staying out of sight. Naruto was sitting on top of a branch in a tree while Tayuya leaned back against it with her arms crossed she took a deep sigh and broke the silence.

"I just like to say thanks back there. You know for saving me and all."

Naruto simply chuckled. "It was my pleasure." the two laughed a little not knowing why but doing it anyway.

"How's your chest doing?"

Naruto patted his chest and grinned. "As good as new demon healing is the best medicine a doctor could prescribe." The two suddenly turned their attention to the bushes that seemed to be moving. Naruto jumped down from his branch and landed beside Tayuya just in time to see Kyuubi, Ino, and Kin walking towards them. Kyuubi stopped and took off his head band placing it on the ground, in a puff of smoke the Kyuubi went back to his fox form and stretched his legs.

"Man that feels better getting out of that monkey flesh sack."

Tayuya whistled. "Damn you weren't jacking. You really are the Kyuubi."

"Yes I am but the real question is who are you?"

Tayuya smile faded. "And why should I answer a walking rug?" Kyuubi was taken back by this comment. This vixen knew he was the powerful fox demon lord and still insulted him, instead of getting mad though he simply smiled inside his head.

_'I like her. She has fire and power, she would make a good mate for my son.'_ he looked at Ino and Kin and sweat dropped. _'Then again it would be pretty amusing see as he already has two vixens after him.'_ Naruto placed a hand gently on Tayuyas shoulder, Tayuya looked back to see Naruto smiling gently at her, this for some reason she couldn't answer caused her to blush.

"Please tell us?"

Tayuya nodded slowly and turned back to the group, Ino and Kin saw what happened and blushed while fuming towards the red head. "The names Tayuya I was one of the members of the group the sound four. Orochimarus personal bodyguards, I've known Kin here for a couple of years now. The two of us would train together seeing as how we were always called weak because we were women. I specialize in genjutsu by using my flute and can summon spirits with it also to attack for me." Naruto walked in front of her and stood beside everybody else.

"Man it would seem that Sound really does underestimate their female ninjas."

Tayuya nodded. "I was given Orochimarus curse seal to enhance my power." she showed the group her curse seal.

Kyuubi steeped foreword in front of everyone. "If your Orochimarus body guard? Why are you all the way out here?"

Tayuya crossed her arms. "Ex bodyguard fur ball." Naruto laughed out loud and Kyuubi was trying to quickly calm himself down before he would explode. "That snake Homo ordered us to take ten chunins and go to the village in the hidden Mist."

"Why?"

"He said that there was going to be a shipment of something at the Mist harbor. He didn't say what it was but he told us to guard the shipment and make sure the cargo was dropped off safely."

Kyuubi looked off in a direction which seemed to be Mist and sniffed the air. "This has the Anubinatee's stench all over it."

Ino looked at Kyuubi and tilted her head. "But what are they going to do in Mist?"  
"I don't know." he turned his head towards the teens and grinned showing his razor sharp teethe. "But let's go find out."

"Then we better hurry. We only have three more days before the shipment is there." they all looked back at Tayuya questionably; Kin smiled and crossed her arms.

"We?"

Tayuya walked up to the group and smiled. "Why not I'm already a missing Nin and we missing Nins got to stick together. Plus I would kill at a chance to get back at that snake fagot."

Ino rose and eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'm a missing Nin?"

"Aren't you?"

"No, I'm just out for a training mission."

"With a missing nin, a half demon, and a demon lord?" everyone looked at Ino to see her blushing and sinking her head down trying not to be seen.

"well yeah but." before she could think of a comeback Naruto walked up to her with Kyuubi's leaf head band in his hand and handed it to Tayuya.

"Welcome aboard."

Tayuya smiled and took the headband and tied it around her shoulder. "Thanks foxy." Naruto simply winked which was rewarded by a blush, and started to walk into the woods leaving everybody else. Ino and Kin glared at Tayuya in anger, Tayuya saw this and smiled while shrugging her shoulder. "What?"

Kyuubi moved in front of Tayuya and tilted his head. "If you're going to be traveling with us I'm going to have to get rid of that curse seal."

**In the seas on the way to Mist**

A massive metal ship that seemed to look like an oil rig was heading towards mist. Inside the ship the captain who wore a black buttoned up trench coat with grey dress pants, and black leather gloves with matching boats. The man had a green peck captain's hat and a metal air filter that covered his nose and the bottom half of his face, the mask had three vertical slits over his mouth to allow him to breathe. The Captain was walking down the hallway passing men in lab coats while heading towards his destination. The captain stopped in front of two large metal doors and took a deep breathe before opening the doors and entering the room.

The room was simply beautiful with statues that seemed to be in mint condition made of ivory and jade were on pedestals, and paintings of wonder hung from the wall. The floor was a magnificent marble, a huge difference from the rusty metal floors that are in the rest of the ship. A blood red carpet that started from the door went deep into the room and stopped at a large wooden disk that was at the end of the room. At the desk the same metal masked man who sat at the table with the Anubinatee was now sitting at this desk drinking some tea. There was a straw in the fancy tea cup which the doctor drank from the small opening on the mouth of his mask.

The captain walked down the carpet towards the doctor taking his time and enjoying the fancy music that was playing in the background. The captain stopped ten feet away from the desk and bowed his head, the whole time not taking his eyes off the large thin man that stood behind the doctor. He wore the same attire as himself, but he wore no hat or air mask. His hair was dark brown and was brushed to his right having it hang out of the side. He man also wore sun glasses which always confused the captain as the doctors body guard would never take them off. To say the least the man freaked him out, but nowhere near as much as the doctor. The doctor placed his tea gently on the table and rested his hands on each side of the cup. "Speak captain."

The captain stood up straight. "Lord Orlox our E.T.A for Mist is currently three days from now."

"Very good captain." Orlox then waved his right hand for the Captain to leave. "You may leave." the captain bowed again and left the room closing the door behind him. Orloxs body guard looked at the door making sure that it was closed.

"Do you think that it is wise to work with the Anubinatee my lord?" the mans voice was calm and collective. Orlox not turning around answered his bodyguard's question.

"Yes Yowie. Unlike Orochimaru I know what the Anubinatee are really planning, and I don't care. This is why they trust me because they know I don't care making us trustful allies."

"But they are demons my lord."  
Orlox chuckled. "Do you forget that I am also a demon?" Orlox then felt his metal mask with his right gauntlet hand. "Or so the people said I was." his voice at the last comment was filled with sadness.

**Back with our heroes in the woods**

After telling Tayuya of the situation and of the Anubinatee on their way to Mist she was now holding her right shoulder in pain. "Did you have to make sure you caused me that much pain when you got rid of the seal fox?"

The rest of the group was walking in front of Tayuya and all stopped when they heard her speak though it was Kyuubi who answered her question. "I had to make sure that I got rid of the seal completely. With it Orochimaru could still control you and track you with it. This way we don't have to worry about him finding us any time soon."

Tayuya looked up to the trees in sorrow. "Yeah but with out the seal I'm more useless then before." Naruto turned around and walked up to Tayuya looking her straight in the eyes.

"Tayuya please listen to me when I say that when Orochimaru placed that seal on you it made you weaker then before."

"How so?"

"Orochimaru destroyed all faith in your self when he put that seal on you. He made you feel dependent on that thing promising you more power. With that done you lost the true goal to power and strength."

Tayuya looked deeply at Naruto blushing a little. "And what strength would that be?"  
"you're self. You can be the most powerful ninja in the world if you just believe in your self and not some guy who bites your neck and says that now you have power."

Tayuya thought it over for a second and smiled. "your right. But theirs one thing I need to do before I train."  
Naruto looked at her confused. "and what would that be Tayuya-Chan?"  
_'Chan? I should be mad that he called me that. But looking at his smile destroys all anger I have towards him.'_ "I need to get new clothes. And get this damn pretzel thing off my damn back."

Naruto smiled and reached into his wallet. "that shouldn't be a problem. I'll just buy you some new clothing when we get to Mist." Naruto looked into his wallet and his smile faded into a frown. "or maybe not. It seems I'm running out of the money the Old man gave me." Ino and Kin shook their heads knowing where he spent all that money.  
"Naruto are you telling us you spent all our money on Ramen?"  
Naruto turned his attention towards Ino and chuckled nervously. "well not all on Ramen Ino-Chan."

"that shouldn't be a problem." Everyone turned to the Kyuubi questionably.

"what do you mean Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi turned and smiled to Kin. "Exactly what I said child. One of my many dens are around here. Inside each one are food, weapons, and gold. We can stay there for two days and train for the third day."

"Kyuubi?" the fox lord turned to see Naruto looking at him afraid.

"yes my boy?"  
"back in the village when I was fighting that demon? What happened to me? It was like I lost all meaning and sense and I just wanted to kill. Am I losing my humanity?"

The Kyuubi sighed and sat down in front of his son and the three girls.

"no Naruto you're not losing your humanity. What you just went through every demon goes through. It's called a demonic blood lust which gives the demon in question a large jump in power, but when this happens the demon loses himself to his rage and wont stop fighting until his or her opponent is killed. It usually happens to us demons when one of two things happen. One the demon in question is on the ropes and nearly dead and fighting for his life. And the second is when the demons **mate **is in danger." Kyuubi made sure that they all heard the word mate clearly. To say the least all the teens were now blushing, Naruto turned and walked away leaving everybody behind. Kyuubi smiled and decided to give his son a gift and turned around to the three girls. "if you ask me I personally feel that it was the second reason." Kyuubi left the three blushing girls to catch up to Naruto smiling. _'oh he'll thank me later indeed.'_

The three girls soon shook off their blushes and Ino smiled brightly. "Well it's clear that I was the one he was thinking about." Kin looked at Ino disgusted and shook her head.

"what are you talking about Ino it had to be me he was thinking about? I mean I was so close to kissing him in the jail cell."

Ino smiled. "Key word close. I'm going to be the first and only girl that he will kiss."

Both Ino and Kin's attention was turned to Tayuya who seemed to be laughing. "what's so funny?"

"oh nothing it's just funny that the two of you think he was thinking about you."

Both Ino and Kin were now confused. "what do you mean?"  
"Well it's clear as day that it was me he was thinking about. He went blood lust once the demon held me in the air, And ordered that freak to put me down." Both Ino and Kin's jaws dropped and pointed at Tayuya and spoke at the same time.

"you like him too?!"  
Tayuya smiled and crossed her arms looking at the other two girls. "what's there not to like. He's strong, kind hearted, and not to mention hot." The two girls started to growl.

"great more competition."

"There's no competition what so ever he's going to fall for me for sure."

They were all going to have an all out brawl right there when they all noticed something was missing. "Where's Naruto and Kyuubi?" the three girls decided to put their fight for Naruto on hold and catch up to the two.

The three girls finally caught up to Naruto and Kyuubi just in time to see the two standing their ground and growling. Curious to see what the two found so disturbing that they had to go into a battle stance the three looked over the twos shoulders to see hundreds upon hundreds of crows on the path in front of them and in the trees around them. Ino looked over at Naruto who was looking at all the crows.

"What's wrong Naruto-Kun their just crows."

Tayuya then laughed out loud. "Yeah don't tell us that you big strong demons are afraid of some birds?"  
Kin walked beside Kyuubi and also got ready for anything. "Don't joke around Tayuya." Tayuya stopped laughing and looked at Kin for some explanation. "It's what's behind the crows. Can't you hear it coming?" Tayuya eye's suddenly went wide as she to started to hear it and got ready also. Ino looked back and forth between everybody not understanding.

"What I don't hear anything."

Kin looked over to Ino seriously. "Whispers. Evil whispers." Just as that was said the crows started to squawk and fly off. Once all the crows were gone their stood number five in the middle of the road with her head hung low.

"So you were able to kill my vassal?" number five rose her hood revealing her face. She had shoulder length dark purple hair, with matching eye's that had slits as her pupils. Her face had no flaw what so ever and she was a clear image of beauty. Slowly and as seductively as possible she took off her cloak and let it fall to the ground. Her body in a word was flawless, her curves were perfect and her chest was not in question. She wore a black tank top that showed of her cleavage and matching short shorts that hugged her legs. Wrapped around her waist and covering the most part of her right leg was a dark green sash, and had basic grey ninja sandals. Number five smiled as she tightened the straps to her fighter gloves. Just like Naruto she too had sharp canines and claw like finger nails.

Not moving an inch Naruto spoke to the woman. "I'm guessing you're with the Anubinatee?"  
"I'm number five." She looked at Naruto. "And you must be the child of Kyuubi?" Looking from one side of the group to the other she smiled and slowly licked her lips. "My you're the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." After hearing this, the girls burst into a fit of rage and jumped in front of Naruto blocking number fives vision of him. To say the least both Naruto and Kyuubi surprised, but not as surprised when what happened next. The three women spoke in turn starting from Ino and ending at Kin.

"Sorry lady."

"But he's."

"Taken."

Naruto suddenly found the ground very interesting as he was hiding his Blush away from Kyuubi's vision. Number five laughed out loud and looked at the girls. "Sorry ladies I wasn't talking about him." This shocked the girls. "I was talking about you three." Now the girls looked at each other before they looked back at number five as if they were going to throw up. "Once I'm done killing off the Kyuubi heir I will show you three girls the best time on this planet."

Tayuya slowly pulled out her flute while Kin went for her sword but Tayuya was the one who responded to her comment. "You think that a dike like you can take us down?"

Ino slowly reached into her ninja pouch grinning at number five who did not seem to happy at Tayuya's remark. "You better think twice." Both she and Kin started running at number five the same way they were when they went up against Naruto. Number five just smiled as she watched this attack move thinking nothing of it. That was until she heard Tayuya playing her flute and then she noticed that she could no longer move. Quickly looking down at her feet she could clearly see two spirits holding her in place. Ino threw her smoke bombs in front of number five. Kin jumped over Number fives head and landed behind her, but instead of kicking her like before Ino was the one that kicked number five into Kin who had her sword ready. Five was punched into the blade causing the blade to go through her back and out of her chest. When the smoke cleared Kyuubi smiled at the scene surprised and Naruto was just shocked, the Kyuubi saw this and smiled at his son.

"So which one are you going to choose?"

Naruto looked at his father and shook his head. "Now is not the time. It's not over yet." Just as Naruto said this Five smiled and exploded into smoke leaving a log in her place. Kin was shocked as she felt arms wrap around her waist, she looked to her right side of her head to see Five resting her head on Kin's shoulder and smiling at her.

"That was a nice try. When I'm done with the boy you'll be the first that I have my fun time with." Five then licked the side of Kin's face making Kin almost gag at the feel of her tongue. Naruto seeing this went into action in pure rage and kicked five in the chest at lighting speed slamming her into a tree; five dodged to the right as a shadow clone of Naruto came out of the bushes and punched the ground where she once stood. She looked back at the two Naruto's and grinned.

"So how many shadow clones did you create when I was dealing with your girls?"

The Naruto's took out some kunai and smiled.

"I lost count after twenty."

"Let's make this interesting shall we prince?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Taijutsu only."

Naruto not being the one to back down from a challenge threw his kunai to the ground and grinned. "deal." The girls smiled and were also going to jump in when Kyuubi stopped them with his voice.

"You three stand down."

Ino turned back to Kyuubi and narrowed her eyes. "Why? We can help him take down this bitch." Kyuubi shook his head.

"No you couldn't she is one of the seven sins. Not the strongest one but she is still out of your league." The girls grumbled and sat back and watched the fight still battle ready just in case. Five smiled and waved her hand down wards towards Naruto, six crows then squawked and flew towards him; before the crows flew into Naruto five snapped her fingers. Both Naruto and his clone were stunned when the crows blew up into ten needles each impaling the two. The girls gasped at the sight, but both Kyuubi and Five were now looking around for the real Naruto as the two in front of her turned into smoke.

"Wind spear Jutsu!!" Five was struck in the back by Naruto's attack causing her to stumble forward only to be struck by another attack. "Earth Dragon Jutsu." Five looked in front of her to see a massive dragon head made of rock charging towards her. Five smiled and punched the rock creature shattering it into pieces, she then back kicked the Naruto behind her and moved like the wind behind the Naruto that was in front of her and snapped his neck, as before the two Naruto's turned into a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

"You're doing a good job hiding your chakra and scent. But there's one thing you don't understand." At once twelve more Naruto's jumped from the trees and engaged five in hand to hand combat, five dispelled all the clones with out any problem. The real Naruto then showed up behind her extremely pissed.

"And what would that be?"

Five turned and faced Naruto who was a couple of yards away from her. "That I'm a pure bred and you're nothing but a demon mutt, a mistake you will be hated by demons and humans alike. And you don't even know how to fully use your powers pathetic if you ask me." Naruto was shocked by this at first but then started to laugh. "What's so funny mutt?"

"Your words of discouragement mean nothing to me; I may not be liked or even loved. But I have few people who care about me and who I care about. I'm going to stop you guys, and I'll start by killing you right now!!"

"Don't make me laugh."

"Oh I don't expect you to laugh I expect you to die. I've been working on this move for awhile and I think that now would be a good time as ever to try it out." Naruto performed a set of hand seals and yelled out when he was finished. "DEMON CHARGE!!!" Naruto then got into a running position and smiled. "Now keep your eye on the birdie." Naruto disappeared and then reappeared in a different position a couple of feet away from his original spot and then disappeared again. But when he disappeared a clone of Naruto stood in his place and stood in the same position as the original, but this clone was different and confused everybody even Kyuubi. It was transparent as if it weren't there at all. Naruto did this until their were five clones all three feet away from each other and all lined up in front of five. The real Naruto appeared in front of the ghostly clones and charged at five screaming. "Here we go!!" the ghost clones followed Naruto's lead and charged also right behind him. Five smiled and punched the real Naruto in the face, but something was wrong the Naruto that she thought was the real one her fist went right through his head as if he weren't there. Once the ghost clone was punched the other five clones became solid, five didn't have any time to react as the five clones were already on top of her punching and kicking away. Once five got her bearings she was suddenly kicked into the air by the real Naruto who emerged from the ground underneath her. Once five was in the air the clones jumped after her and latched onto her legs, arms, and chest not letting go. The Naruto on the ground turned to his comrades and grinned while snapping his fingers. "Uzumaki kamikaze." The clones that were holding onto five all suddenly exploded causing a huge fire works display and making the crows all fly away.

Naruto smirked to himself feeling proud of defeating number five, that was until he was kicked in the back of the head and sent down on the ground face first. Behind him Number five was standing breathing heavily with a cut down her cheek which was bleeding lightly.

"You, you cut my beautiful face. I underestimated you before prince but now I will plain out kill you!!" Naruto stood on his feet just in time for number five to slash down his chest with her clawed hand, the slash didn't penetrate his skin but it ripped apart Naruto's shirt wide open showing his bare chest. Naruto stumbled back confused, Number five then went trough some one handed hand seals with her right hand. "Buda's Poison palm!!" Fives hand started to glow purple with all her strength she slammed her palm into Naruto's chest causing him to slide back wards, he looked down at his chest to see Fives purple hand imprint on his chest. Thinking it was nothing Naruto took a step fore wards and suddenly stopped and coughed out blood. Five smiled at the scene of Naruto on his knees coughing and holding his chest.

"How do you like my Buda's Palm? The poison is now coursing through your veins and will eventually reach your heart." Naruto looked up to see the rest of his clones jumping in and fighting Five, there had to be at least thirty of them. But as before five was wiping the floor with them as if they were nothing still talking as she fought. "Once the venom reaches your heart it causes it to explode inside your chest quit painful." The girls ran up to Naruto and were trying to hold him in place. "But not before it reaches your brain causing you to hallucinate and shutting down all brain functions turning you into a living vegetable." Five finished off the rest of the clones and was now walking towards the group slowly licking her lips. "But I can't wait that long. I need to feast on your flesh while it's still edible." The girls stood in front Naruto ready to protect him with their lives, but it wasn't necessary as an explosion of dark chakra appeared in front of the girls there stood number one with his cloaked arms out on both sides separating the Uzumaki group from number five. Once seeing number One, Five backed up a little frightened, one looked at Naruto through the corner of his cloak and then back towards five.

"What are you doing here Five?"

Five regained her composure and stepped fore ward. "Finishing the job three couldn't complete."

"That is three's job not yours. Have you already forgotten your assignment?"

Five looked down to the ground in anger. "No, I have not. I just thought."  
One suddenly raised his voice while folding his hands behind his back. "You don't think five you follow your orders!"

Five was about to talk back but thought best not to piss one off; she smiled at the panting Naruto. "Next time prince one here won't be able to protect you. Till next time kiddies, well that is if you don't die from the poison that is." Five then exploded into raven feathers escaping the scene. One slowly turned around to the others who didn't let down there guard.

"It's been awhile lord Kyuubi." One finished his sentence with bowing the fox lord, who in return spat on the ground in front of him.

"Don't give me such formalities you traitor."

One shook his head. "You of all people demon lord should understand what we're doing is only to keep us demons alive."

"Genocide is not the answer to that problem."  
"It's either them or us lord Kyuubi." One could see that he was going nowhere with this argument and looked at his son sighing. "You should get your son fixed up. Remember that just because your one of us doesn't mean that I won't kill you."

"Same goes to you Kid."

One chuckled which in all words was creeping it self. "Till next time old man." With that one disappeared again leaving only the Uzumaki group. The last image that Naruto saw was the three girls in front of him before he passed out.

_There you go an extra large chapter for you guys because I was so late. But hey now I got a new computer yeah for me. Tell me what you think the next ones ready when you guys are._


	12. detour

_Well you guys wanted it so here it is_

**Detour**

**Village hidden in the leaf**

Kakashi was walking back from the Hokage's office after delivering the letter Naruto asked him to give to the Hokage. He could still remember the Hokage's reaction upon reading the letter.

_**Flashback **_

Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage behind his desk while he read the letter. A smile appeared on the Hokage's face and Kakashi had to ask. "Is everything alright Sir?"

"Yes everything is alright Kakashi and don't worry about the payment I'll handle everything."

Kakashi bowed and was about to exit when he suddenly blurred something out. "There's something else I want to talk to you about."

The old man sighed knowing right away what the copy Nin was about to say. "It's about Naruto's new look isn't It.?" Kakashi only nodded. "It's all in the letter I know. Naruto is now more powerful then any one I have ever met, maybe even more powerful than me now."

"And that does not worry you lord Hokage?"

The Hokage shook his head. "Not at all, Naruto is the kindest soul I have ever met. Even with all he has gone through he still held no grudge against anyone." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head

"_Almost everybody."_

"Will that be all then Kakashi?"

"Yes my lord thank you." Kakashi bowed then left the office and closed the doors behind him.

_**End of flashback**_

Kakashi was about to leave the tower when he was suddenly stopped by a voice. "Hatake Kakashi?" Kakashi turned around to be faced with three Anbu black ops; all were wearing fox masks which was a weird choice because of the Kyuubi attack and all. "Please come with us." Kakashi feeling no threat simply placed his hands in his pocket and followed the Anbus who led him to the council room. The three men led him into the room and stood at guard in front of the door. Inside the room only one of the council members was present and to his luck it was the most hated council member at that.

Terakie was a thin and ill looking bald man who had brown eye's and a matching beard that went down to his chest. He wore the regular red uniform of a council member and was sitting down in his seat among all the others.

"Aw Kakashi sensei, just the ninja I wanted to see."

Kakashi already not liking were this was going answered as less venomous as possible which was pretty hard to do in it's self. "If you only summoned me to say hello I will take my leave for I have things to do."

"I bet you do. But before you go I wish to know all about your in counter with one Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kakashi squinted his eyes in anger. "One I don't have a clue what your talking about, and second any and all information is for the Hokage to know not you."

Terakie smiled. "The Hokage's not getting any younger master ninja, and he has not picked a replacement. For when he dies god forbid, we the council will be in charge until a new Hokage is appointed. So yes Kakashi it is my business to know."

Kakashi smirked seeing that Terakie was starting to get frustrated. "The topic has suddenly slipped my mind."

"It would be a pity if anything happened to your students wouldn't it Kakashi?" This caused the copy cat ninja to go into shock. "I mean their only genins and accidents do happen, I mean little Sakura and Sasuke might be even found dead the next day?"  
Kakashi was about to jump at Terakie if it weren't for the three Anbu who were now blocking his path with blades ready. "My, my Kakashi to attack a council member is a crime punishable by death, try to stay calm."

"You would attack children?"  
"They are not children. They are tools of war just like you, now that information please?"

"Shit."

**In Kyuubi's Den **

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a stone ceiling; his guess was that he was in a cave. "What the hell hit me?" Hearing his voice Kin, Ino, and Tayuya rushed to his side and laid him back down. Naruto looked down to see he wasn't wearing his shirt and the Buda's poison palm was now red not purple, Naruto felt his chest and sighed. "What happened?"

The Kyuubi walked up to the four and laid down in front of them. "We had to get that poison out of you before you died, not even the healing power of a demon can cure the Buda's Poison palm, so we had to get the blood out of your system the hard way."

"How did you do that?"

Kin raised her hand and blushed. "I used my needles and drained your infected blood from the hand imprint."

Naruto nodded but asked another question. "But how did the poison get out of my system?"

This time Ino and Tayuya rose their hands blushing. "We sucked the blood out of your arms and legs before it reached any vital organs." Naruto was stunned at first but all of a sudden pulled all three in for a group hug.

"Thanks you guys I don't know what I would have done with out you." All three girls closed their eyes and smiled of the feeling of being hugged by the source of their affection, but it was soon broken and all three were glaring at each other noticing the others blushing. Naruto let go of the hug and turned to his smiling father. "How long was I out?"

Kyuubi went back to his serious domineer. "Two days, tomorrow we will be in mist by noon. If what your red haired woman says is true, the shipment of what ever it is will be there by midnight giving you all time to relax and get ready." He looked at everyone who seemed to be worried at the look he had. "Head bands come off right away, and Naruto you will place a powerful henge on your self. Last thing we need is for them to find out about us." Kyuubi looked over at Tayuya. "You my dear will get new clothing in Mist, price is no object, and I suggest that you all purchase new supplies." Kyuubi then smiled which caused every one except Naruto to shudder. "And for all of you I have some presents, please follow me." Kyuubi then got up and motioned everyone to follow him which they did. They entered another part of the cave which was pitch black until Kyuubi whistled and the room was suddenly lit by torches that turned on by themselves. Just as the torches lit up so did the groups eyes as in front of them were thousands of weapons on the walls of the cave and on stands that lined up until the back of the cave which was the size of a football stadium. Kyuubi could see the gleam in their eyes and smiled. "Help yourselves."

The girls ran down the room like kids in a candy store, but Naruto just stood his ground smiling. "Thanks dad."

"Don't thank me yet; I have a special gift for you my boy think of it as a late birthday present." Naruto looked at Kyuubi questionably; he then followed his father's line of vision at a mantle behind him. On the mantle was a large Scythe but this was no normal scythe, the size of the weapon itself was just 5 foot 6 with a pitch black handle that curved a little until it hit the top which held the blade, the blade was a pure blood red color, resting on top of the blade was a large fox skull that hugged the whole top of the blade giving it a demonic look. Naruto slowly picked up the weapon and whistled.

"It's as light as a feather."

Kyuubi smiled at his reaction. "Yes the blade is a mixture of Mythril, diamond, and titanium. The blade was then dipped in the joined blood of all the demon lords even myself, and fused with all our combined chakra. It could cut a human in half like a hot knife through butter be careful with it now."

Naruto looked up from the blade to his dad. "But wouldn't a Scythe be a little hard to use in a fight with other ninjas? I'm not being a jerk but isn't a little bulky?"

"That's why there's a second part to this weapon. Look closely." Naruto did as he was told and could see that when the pole started to bend there was a slit on it. Naruto slowly pulled on the bottom part of the pole to see that it was a katana hidden with in the scythe, the blade of the sword was the same color as the scythe. "I call this weapon the Grip of death."

"I don't know what to say."

Kyuubi chuckled. "No need to thank me. Just think of it as the present for all those birthday's that I missed." Naruto dropped the grip of death on the floor and ran over hugging the Kyuubi.

"Thank you."

"That's no problem, but do you want your women to see you hugging me?"

Naruto stood up and whipped the tears from his eyes. "I don't care who knows, I finally have a family to call my own."

"Oh isn't that so sweet." The two demons looked behind them to see the girls holding their weapons of choice. Kin had different katana then before it was slightly larger then her original and had a royal blue handle with a matching sheath. Ino carried two large straight daggers that were attached to each side of her waist. Tayuya had a spear strapped to her back it looked angelic with a red ruby in the center of the blade. Kin pushed Tayuya and laughed.

"Don't be mean Tayuya. I think it's wonderful that they love each other."

Ino then smiled. "I know I mean women love a man who can show his feelings."

Naruto blushed and sunk his head, while Kyuubi just shook his head knowing that they were only doing this to see his son blush.

"Alright all of you time to get some sleep for tomorrow we are in Mist." They all got serious and nodded heading back to where they once were in the cave. Once they were all gone Kyuubi looked back at all the weapons and sighed. "And possibly a war."

**Village hidden in the Mist around eleven at night**

Five figures walked down the hall towards the Mizukage's office all jounins, wearing face masks. The one leading the group however wore no mask; he was around his late twenties and had black hair with green eyes and a scar that went down his left cheek the jounin seemed to be in a bad mood as the other ninjas and staff in the building moved out of the group's way. The group came to the door to the Mizukages office that had two guards posted, once seeing the group's leader they bowed and quickly opened the door. Once the group was in the office they kneeled in front of paper wall that had the figure of an elderly man sitting down and drinking tea. The leaders group was the one to speak first.

"Lord Mizukage. Could you please explain to us why you had my special units remove them selves from patrol of the dock sector of the city? If there was an attack it would be from that area."

The Mizukage placed his tea down and coughed. "First things First captain. Those special units are mine not yours. And second I see no need to place so many men on duty when it's not necessary; money simply does not get fished out of the sea." The captain looked to the ground and sneered.

"I mean no disrespect my lord but."  
"If you didn't mean any disrespect then why would you bring it up?"

"I just feel that it would be safe to guard the dock more closely since the resent disappearance of certain members of the community."

"If you feel that way then I will personally send my guards to that area."

The captain put on a fake smile and nodded his head. "That makes me feel much better my lord." With that the group bowed and exited the room and eventually the tower. The captain then was stopped by one of his men.

"You don't really buy that crap do you captain?"

"Of course not that's why you are going to stay hidden and watch over the dock. If you see anything even a fishing boat enter that dock after hours I want you to inform me understand?" the jounin bowed and teleported out of there. The captain then turned back and stared at the Mizukages building and looked at it questionably. "What the hell is going on?"

**The next day in Kyuubi's den**

Naruto woke up to the sound of music being played in the air; he got out of his sleeping bag and walked over to the entrance of the cave all the while clearing the sleepers out of his eyes. Once he got to the entrance he stopped and smiled at the sight of Tayuya sitting on a rock with her back turned towards Naruto. She was playing a peaceful melody, which attracted some small birds that were all around the rock staring up at her.

"You're very talented you know."

Tayuya knowing who it was stopped playing, but kept the flute to her mouth and smiled. "I already know that foxy, but thanks for saying something." Naruto sat down beside her which caused the birds to fly away. "Not very popular with birds are we?"

Naruto smirked. "Birds aren't the only thing that I'm not very popular with."

"You know normally a person would say I know how you feel. But I can't, because I don't know how you feel but I wish I could. When I was young my mother died so it was just me and my father. That man became a raving alcoholic when she died and started to beat me every day since I was five. One day he beat me so bad he broke my arm, he was about to kill me when Orochimaru arrived and killed him first, he said that he would give me a home and watch over me." Tayuya then smiled. "My knight in shinning armor it would seem. Boy was I wrong he started to do experiments with the curse seal on me and others with some freak with a metal mask. Only five of us survived, from what I can remember when I had that seal on me I could do nothing but serve him even if I didn't want to." She looked up at Naruto and stared into his red eyes as he was now looking into hers completely listening to everything she said. "Then you came along, and in the very first time of my life I have felt right and strong thank you is what I'm trying to say."

Naruto not taking his eyes away from hers responded. "No I should be the one thanking you, and Ino, and Kin. Because for the first time since I can remember I have met people who truly believe in me and trust me with out seeing the outside, but seeing the inside. And I'm truly sorry about your father, but I can relate as I was raised in an orphanage with caretakers who tried to kill me and other children who would beat me everyday. At least you know who your father was, all I know is that my parents gave me to the third hokage as a sacrifice to trap the Kyuubi. I had parents who didn't even want to know me or hold me, or love me even. They just gave me up and that was it." Naruto felt something on his hand and looked down to see Tayuyas hand holding his. He looked at her and squeezed her hand back gently and smiled, Tayuya returned the smile but spoke under her breathe.

"If you ever tell anybody about this I will murder you."

Naruto was shocked at first but smiled. "Nobody will ever know." But unknown to the two Ino and Kin were in a tree and heard the whole conversation from beginning till end. The two looked at each other with sad faces hearing the stories and Ino suddenly got a little more respect towards Tayuya. The scene was broken however when Kyuubi walked out of the cave and spoke to everyone.

"Okay girls out of the tree." Naruto and Tayuya looked at Kyuubi questionably but saw that Ino and Kin jumped out of the tree above them and landed in front of the two. Too say the least Tayuya was beyond pissed and the two girls could see it. "Alright grab your things and let's get to Mist before it's too late." Kyuubi and Naruto entered the cave, but Tayuya stayed behind and glared at the girls with a balled fist that was shaking pretty dangerously.

"You heard our whole conversation?"

Ino gulped and moved back. "Yeah but we would never tell anybody right Kin?" Kin just nodded her head quickly. But soon Inos face turned to anger also. "And what was that back there? You were squeezing his hand weren't you?"  
Tayuya was caught off guard and blushed while looking up into the air trying to avoid eye contact. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

_There you go the next chapter Mist war part one will be up in two days hopefully. I'm calling out to my loyal readers once again to vote. Who do you think the reformed Gaara should hook up with? _

_Sakura?_

_Ten Ten?_

_Hinata?_

_You choose it's all up to you._


	13. Mist war part one

_Here we go again and I'm really happy that your all loving it. Enjoy_

**Mist war Part 2**

The Uzumaki group was now in a small motor boat heading towards the village hidden in the mist which happened to be in the middle of a large lake; the only way to reach the village would be by boat giving the village a great advantage in the defensive part, The Kyuubi was in his human form again and Naruto had bandaged up his hands and wrists so that no one could see his clawed hands. Both Naruto and Tayuya had their weapons concealed with in scrolls that they had attached to the back of their waists for quick recovery. The group got out of the boat and stepped foot on a small dock that was in front of the gate to the city, everyone had already placed their headbands in their scrolls and were ready for anything. Coming up to the gate the Kyuubi could see the guards walking towards them with weapons ready, Kyuubi whispered over his shoulder to the others.

"Let me handle this, no one say a word." Everybody nodded their heads, and Naruto just rolled his eyes while Kyuubi looked closely at him more than the others. The leader of the guards came up to the group and held out his hand signaling the group to stop which they did.

"Can I see your identifications?"

The Kyuubi couldn't contain his joy. _"Can't resist. Must pull it off." _Kyuubi then waved his hand in front of the guard while speaking. "You don't need to see our identification."

The captain turned to his men and repeated. "We don't need to see their identification."

"They can come in, open the gates."

"They can come in." he then turned to the gates. "Open the gates." The gates slowly opened letting them in, but before he left he had to say one last thing.

"These are not the droids you're looking for."

"These aren't the droids we're looking for." This confused the hell out of the guards but thought nothing more of it when Kyuubi walked by them waving his hand in front them. Once inside the village all the teens surrounded the demon lord with joy.

"How'd you do that?"  
"I've never seen a jutsu like that before."

"What was it called fur ball?"  
"Yeah dad what did you do back there?"

Kyuubi simply smiled. "That my young padawans was called the Jedi mind trick. Maybe I'll teach you it if you're good." After looking around the village and eating something for lunch which to Narutos displeasure was not Ramen. Naruto spotted a building off in the corner.

"Hey Tayuya-Chan. I can see a clothing store over their want to go and look?" The red head nodded and she and Naruto left the group heading towards the store. Kin and Ino looked at each other as if they saw a ghost.

"Tayuya-Chan?" Ino slammed her fist into her palm.

"We can't let her get the upper hand on us come on Kin."

"Right." The two ran off to join their friends leaving a very amused Kyuubi.

"Ah love is such a hilarious thing." He then spotted two very beautiful and young women walking away and followed them with his eyes. "Speaking of love." The Kyuubi then started to jog off towards the two beauties shouting. "Ladies please wait for me!"

Naruto was sitting outside of the changing room waiting for Tayuya to finish changing into her new clothes sitting on each side of his were Ino and Kin who would look at each other then at Naruto and then to the floor blushing. Naruto would soon follow the same suit. "Well what do you think?" Naruto and the girls looked up to see the new Tayuya and to say the least Naruto was impressed. She wore the same type of kaki grey camouflage pants like Kin with a matching tank top that showed off her well maintained figure. She kept her ninja sandals the same and over her tank top she wore a grey over coat that she left open. And to put the icing on the cake she took off her cap and let her hair go. It was shoulder length and still had the strands that went over her face. She struck a pose and smiled at Naruto who had his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Well from your reaction I can see you like it." Ino and Kin looked at Naruto who coughed to get his composure back and tightened his scarf; the girls went red and huffed in anger. Tayuya walked up to Naruto and ruffled his hair. "That's good because you're buying it for me." Naruto watched as Tayuya walked out the store and into the street followed by Kin and Ino. Naruto broke out of his daze and mumbled something about women and their witch craft while taking out his wallet and paying for everything. Naruto walked out into the street to see the girls waiting for him.

"So what do we do now?"

Ino looked around. "Hey Naruto where's your pops?"

"That's a good question."  
Kin stretched out her arms and yawned. "I don't know either but what I do know is that I need a bath." Both girls nodded and Naruto sniffed under his arm pit and pulled his head back nodding. The four bought some towels and went off to the bath house. The girls went to their side and Naruto went to the boys. Getting out of his clothes Naruto dipped into the hot spring. Luckily he was the only one there or so he thought.

The girls followed the same suit and were soon in the warm water sighing in delight. Kin was the first to break the silence. "I don't think we're doing the right thing here girls?"

Ino looked over to her friend. "What do you mean? Being here?"

"No I mean with Naruto how we are fighting all over him like some sort of meat."

Tayuya was leaning her back against a rock with her head in the air and her eyes closed, a smile suddenly crossed her face after hearing her comment. "What's wrong Kin-Chan afraid of some competition?"

Kin narrowed her eyes at her friend. "It's not that it's just that Naruto has been alone all his life and suddenly he now has three beautiful women after him."

Tayuya laughed. "You're making me blush Kin-Chan." Kin also blushed at what Tayuya just said and was about to counter when Ino spoke in a serious voice.

"He's probably scared. I mean the one girl he had a crush on broke his heart like a twig, he's scared that it would happen again and probably wouldn't be able to live if it happened again." Tayuya looked at Ino seriously and Kin just nodded her head, all three girls sighed in frustration. Tayuya looked around at all the other women in the spring who were totally listening in on the conversation, a vain started to grow on Tayuyas head and she busted out on the other women.

"What you got a fucking problem or something? Shit!!" all the women went back quickly to what they were doing. On the other side Naruto sighed and looked at the wall to the women's bath house only to see some old man with long white hair crouching in front of the wall with a pen and note book looking through a hole. Sighing Naruto got out of the spring and wrapped his towel around him and walked over to the old man.

"Hey old perv I hope to hell you aren't doing what I think you're doing are you?"

The said perv looked up at Naruto and huffed before looking back into his peep hole. "I'm doing research so if you don't mind keep it down will ya?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "What kind of research?"

The man looked up at Naruto and grinned. "For my book."

Naruto pointed at the man and backed up. "You mean?"

The old perv stood up and smiled down at Naruto and pointed to himself. "That's right brat I'm the legendary toad sanin and author of the icha icha paradise books Jiraiya!"

Naruto slumped forward with a sweat drop over his head. "A pervert like you is a sanin? That's pretty lame."

Jiraiya looked Naruto up and down and suddenly went wide eyed. _"Is this Naruto? It seems that Kyuubi has made him into the one thing that everybody said he was. How sad."_ His expression quickly changed to anger. "And who are you brat to call me a great sanin a pervert?"

This time it was Naruto who smiled while pointing to himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki son of the great and powerful demon lord Kyuubi and next in line for lordship of demons." Jiraiyas eyes softened once he heard the news.

"_It's worse than I thought" _Jiraiya saw that Naruto was looking at him awkwardly and decided to pull off his old charm. "So your Naruto hmm? Well then you were the one those three girls were talking about."

Naruto soon went to anger at the statement. "You were spying on Ino-Chan, Kin-Chan, and Tayuya-Chan? I'll kill you!!!"

The girls got out of the spring and had their towels wrapped around them. They were about to leave when suddenly Naruto came through the wall shattering it and smashing his back up against a rock in the middle of the spring. All the women screamed and grabbed their towels and ran out of the bath house. The three teens covered them selves up better grabbing another towel and watched as Naruto slowly stood up with only a towel around his waist. The girls blushed madly at the sight of Naruto, and Tayuya had to ask the others.

"Are those muscles, and body real?" The other two could only nod while blushing. "Damn." The girls quickly changed their expression to worry once they saw that the water was starting to turn red around Naruto. Among further inspection they could see a piece of bamboo pierced into his shoulder, Naruto was huffing and puffing and pulled out the bamboo.

"Lucky shot you old perverted bastard! I'll still rip out your heart for peeping at my precious people!!" The girls followed Narutos line of sight to see who he was talking to only to see some old guy with long white hair and a huge scroll wrapped around his back sitting on top of a large red toad. The girls glared at Jiraiya and once he saw this he sulked.

"Way to go brat you scared off all the ladies now I'm going to have to find a new spot." With that Jiraiya teleported out of there.

"Coward stay and fight!!!"

"Naruto?" Naruto turned to see three blushing girls looking at him, Naruto looked down at him self and saw where he was and lack of clothing and quickly teleported out of their also. The girls shook off their shock and got changed as fast as possibly and walked out side of the bath. Naruto waved his hands in front of him and tried to defend him self.

"It wasn't my fault I swear he blind spotted me with a powerful attack."

The girls looked at each other and smiled warmly, Ino placed a hand on Naruto shoulder. "We believe you Naruto but what happened?"

"Well I was enjoying my bath when I suddenly spotted that pervert peeping on you guys said his name was Jiraiya."

"You mean the great toad sanin Jiraiya?"

"That's what called himself."

The girls were balling their fists in anger and Kin looked over to Naruto to see him worried about something. "What's wrong Naruto?"  
"That pervert Knew who I was before I even told him my name. I could tell by his facial expressions."

"Do you think a perverted ass like him could be with the Anubinatee?"

Naruto looked at Tayuya. "I don't think so he wasn't that strong and I didn't see the eye mark on him like all of there other chumps, But then again he would fit right in with those freaks look at five." Naruto was about to say something else but felt a sting on his neck and pulled out a dart. "shit." Soon the girls followed suit and they all fell to the ground knocked out.

The light of the world slowly came back to Ino as she slowly opened her eyes to see she was in an interrogation room strapped to a chair by her ankles and wrists in front of a table, she looked to her left and right to see Naruto and the other girls in the same position on each side of her. Standing in front of the desk was the captain of the special jounin units with two mist hunter Nins behind him. The captain placed his hands on the table, and looked at all of the teens one by one. "So tell me where's your other member of this group is?"

Naruto chuckled. "Dead we killed him."

The captain laughed. "Next question is why two sound ninjas and two leaf ninjas traveling together?"

Kin answered this question quickly. "Who says we're from different villages?"  
"I do child, I'm no idiot here I'm a special captain of this village and I know because of the way you dress and the way you walk." The captain then walked in front of Naruto and knelt down to get to his level. "And I know that's no blood line child. Or should I say demon."

Naruto started to chuckle which freaked everybody out and then it turned into an all out laughter. "Well you got everything right except for one important thing."

The captain smirked. "And what would that be?" The smirk soon faded once he felt a kunai pressed against his throat, he looked over his shoulder to see one of the Hunter Nin holding him hostage while the other was in a fight position about to step in.

"I'm not the real Naruto." The Naruto in the chair turned into a skeleton then into dust, and the hunter Nin holding the captain at knife point puffed into the real Naruto who was smirking at the captain. The captain smiled back and waved off the other hunter Nin who stood down.

"Very good Naruto, but how and when?" Naruto let go of the captain and handed him his kunai which the captain took. Naruto walked over to the girls and started to untie them while explaining himself.

"When I was fighting that old pervert I could smell your hunters, it's not their fault thou it would have worked on anybody else. When I pulled out the bamboo I let myself bleed so I could create a fearless clone while I went to change, I then blind sighted one of your hunters and knocked him out and henged into him while the clone went out and joined the girls here. The rest is how they say history."

The girls rubbed their wrists and looked from the captain to Naruto in wonder; Tayuya held onto her head and shook in anger. "Okay what the fuck is going on here?"

Naruto pointed to the captain and smiled. "This is Captain."

He never got to finish as the captain took over the rest of the conversation. "Samonosuke, captain of the special units of Mist and second to the Mizukage."

"We met at Zabuza's grave."

_**Flash back**_

Naruto is standing at Zabuza's and Haku's grave praying silently when he heard a voice behind him. "Naruto Uzumaki right?" Naruto turned around to see Samonosuke standing there with some in scents, Naruto just nodded his head. "You sure are the big man of wave. The boy who saved a city and killed an S-class missing nin Zabuza." Samonosuke smiled to try and get Naruto to brag and shot out some smart ass remark but instead he just slowly and sadly shook his head.

"No I fought against Haku and it was Zabuza who was the real hero. He was the one who killed Gateo and saved the city. I just reminded him what being a human really meant." Naruto smiled sadly while looking down on the graves of his friends, the whole time Samonosuke was standing beside him also looking down. "he tried to kill me and yet at the end he saved me, and taught me so much about my self also. Funny isn't it?"

Samonosuke simply shook his head. "Sounds just like him." He then placed the in scents on the grave and lit them. "He was my best friend and comrade in arms but when it came down to the main show I was nowhere in sight."

Naruto looked at Samonosuke. "What do you mean?"

"The Mizukage was and still has been acting very strangely, he was talking to walls and just himself most of the times not letting any body see him no matter what. He has also been letting sound ninjas into our village saying that it was for peace purposes only, but no peace talks ever got onto the table. Zabuza rose up against the kage blaming him for the deaths of the citizens and he was right. He rose up with a bunch of other ninjas to try and take him out but couldn't."  
"What about the council didn't they do anything?"  
"They tried but before they could the Mizukage had them all killed for treason." The captain then looked at Naruto closely. "You know we could use a ninja like you in Mist and it seems your even available?"  
Naruto smirked. "Thanks for the offer but no thanks I got other plans."  
"Suit yourself but if your ever looking for a place to stay Mist will welcome you."

_End of flashback _

Samonosuke looked at Naruto and smiled. "Well I guess this means that you are taking me up on my offer?"

Naruto looked at the captain sternly. "Sorry but no we're here to stop an unwelcome guests from entering your city." Naruto looked up at a clock that was located on the wall and it read 10 pm. "Let me explain." Naruto told Samonosuke all about everything and the captain seemed a little skeptical but seeing Naruto as a demon he had to agree.

"If what you say is true the Mizukage has committed treason and must be stopped I'll have to do it personally."

"And why is that?"  
"Because he is my father." He looked around at the groups expressions and continued speaking. "But what is this package that those sound nins are here to protect?"

Naruto was walking back and forth trying to think. "Now that is the million dollar question isn't it?"

**At the Mist docks**

The mist nin who was watching the docks was getting pretty tired and was starting to get annoyed thinking that nothing was going to happen. When suddenly he saw three boats coming from the night fog and docking at the docks, two of the boats were simple motor boats but the last one was a large wooden boat which was normally seen as a troop transport vessel. The nins eyes went wide at the discovery. "I must inform the captain."

He was about to stand up when suddenly he felt a kunai to his throat, looking over his shoulder he saw Sakon holding him hostage.

"Now we can't have that now can we?" With that said Sakon slit the ninjas throat killing him on the spot. Sakon cleaned his blade and looked down at the docks smiling at the standing figure of Orlox who in return was watching Sakon. Orlox quickly turned around to four ninjas who wore leaf symbols, his cloak blew in the night sky.

"Unload the drug and ship it to the said location." The ninjas bowed and walked off the boat each having a metal back pack on. The ninjas passed Orlox and started to move into the city until they were stopped by Orloxs voice. "Oh and one more thing. Make sure that your seen I want these fools to know that they were attacked by leaf."

_Okay the next chapter wont be up for awhile probably after Christmas. And as for the voting on Gaara it will stop after the next chapter. And so far Hinata and Ten Ten are neck and neck, with Sakura way behind, So get those votes in quick. _


	14. Mist war part two

_Okay the votes are in and the winner Is Ten Ten by like two votes it was a close one but what is done is done. And in this chapter the plan of the Anubinatee are set in place._

_And I would like to thank .Capito Celcior, and Ryousanki you're enthusiasm for my story is greatly appreciated. But not only them but to all my readers. _

**Mist war part two**

_It is fatal to enter any war without the will to win it. - General Douglas MacArthur_

The four leaf frauds ran through the night air in the middle of the streets to let all the civilians see who was outside. They made it to the center of the village and stopped in front of a large building. They looked up and smirked at the sign which read water treatment plant. Back at the docks the three sound four members were standing in front of Orlox who had his hands placed behind his back. "It would seem that you are short staffed?" Kidamarou looked at the large wooden ship behind the doctor to see a boarding plank land on the dock.

"We ran into trouble."

"You ran into him I'm guessing?"  
"Some punk kid who called himself the son of Kyuubi, he was pretty tough and he even killed Tayuya thou that wasn't a big lose." The three laughed while Orolox just squinted his eyes in anger.

"I doubt that very much." This confused the three. "Lucky for you I came prepared." Once that was said a man wearing the weirdest suit appeared in a puff of smoke beside Orlox He wore a full metal helmet/facemask that had small little holes for the eyes so he could see and not letting anybody else see what he looked like. His torso was covered by what looked like a breast plate but was black and seemed to fit his body perfectly he wore the same traditional anbu outfit but he had two large metal contraptions the same as Dosu but they had three small holes on the top on his forearms, and lastly his whole right arm was covered with a grey cloth that was tied to his neck.

"Master Orlox the troops are ready for you when ever."

"Very good captain get them ready." The captain bowed and walked back to the ship and Orlox turned to the three sound Nins. "I want you three to accompany four of my men to pay a visit to cloud. There they will apply the same poison there that we are doing here."

Sakon crossed his arms. "Then what do you want us to do?"  
"That's what I'm getting at. I want you three to stay out of sight until they apply the poison. Then I want you three to kill the four ninjas." All three sound Nins were kind of confused with this. "The people of cloud will think that Mist is attacking them, and here comes sound to save the day.

Sakon smirked. "Giving cloud a reason to sign an alliance with sound for upcoming wars." Orlox simply nodded. "But what about the ninjas? Do they know of the plan?"

"They are simple little pawns who have been brainwashed to do whatever I tell them. Their lives mean nothing to me."

"But what about here?" Orlox looked behind him to the captain moving thirty men off the boat. Each wearing the strangest uniforms the three have ever seen all the troops wore single filter air masks with a steel black full head helmet and goggles, black elbow and knee pads with green heavy armored vest and shoulder guards with a black long sleeve under shirt. The full black pants seemed to be heavy probably because they to were armored also and brown steel toed boots, They all also had the same wrist contraption as the captain but There's had only two holes above each other and a large clip that attached to the bottom of the device. The men lied up on the dock in four rows and saluted the captain all on cue. Orlox turned to the three sound Nins and handed Sakon a flask.

"The ninjas that wear the Mist symbol should be in cloud soon; this is the cure for the poison. I want you to give to them after they poison the water supply and not before." The three nodded and jumped in one of the motor boats and drove off. Orlox walked over to the other boat and stepped in it and turned to his men who all saluted him as he also drove off back to his main ship. Once out of sight the captain turned to his men.

"I want to set up parameter of the area!" With that all the soldiers scattered running to different ends of the dock.

**Back in the Office**

Naruto was walking back and forth thinking when suddenly some one entered the room and chunin who saluted to Samonosuke and handed him an envelope, the group watched with great eager as he slowly opened it and place the photo of a man on the table. "This man here goes by the name of."  
Tayuya growled and finished his sentence once looking at the picture. "Orlox!"  
"Yes how did you know?"  
"This sick son of a bitch is the one who helped Orochimaru place the curse seal on me. He and that homo snake worked together in the field of medical brake through as they liked to call it. If you ask me it was just torture and removing body parts. The sick fuck, this guy specializes in poisons, gases, acupuncture, not to mention the study of the human body."

"Sounds like a real charmer."

"Yeah a snake charmer." Naruto chuckled at Tayuya's quick wit, Ino's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Samonosuke do you have a water treatment plant?"  
"Yes why child?"

"Well if what you say about this guy is true and he's a master at poisons. My first visit would be to the city water treatment building to poison the water supply." Samonosuke was shocked at first but it soon turned into anger.

"Just like the water treatment plant that the Mizukage left unguarded and open to the public, We have to get there quickly!"

"Too late." Everyone in the room turned to the entrance to see Jiraiya in the doorway with one of the leaf nins on the ground out cold. "I wasn't able to stop them in time; I killed the other three imposters."

Samonosuke looked at the old man questionably. "Are you saying that these ninjas are not from leaf?"

"Yes that is correct."  
"I don't buy it old man."  
"Please Samonoskue." The Mist captain looked down at Naruto who looked at him with pleading eyes. "The leaf wouldn't do something like this, it has to be the Anubinatee they want us to fight each other." The captain smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Alright I believe you Naruto and only you, but what did they put into the water?"

Jiraiya placed a metal flask on the table and turned to the group. "I have no idea what it is but I have contacted someone who would know. She should be here in two days." (I think you all know who it is.)

Samonosuke grabbed his large sword which looked a little like Zabuzas sword that was in the corner of the room and strapped it to his back. "Alright I'm taking four men with me to pay a visit to the Mizukage and get some answers. I'll send fifteen ninjas to the docks to see if there are any other surprises."

"We're going also." Samonosuke looked as Naruto, and Tayuya took out their weapons and rested them on their shoulders. Kin and Ino simply tightened their weapon holders all were smiling.

"Not you Yamanaka, You're staying here with me." They all looked at the old pervert who was smiling. "I know of your family jutsu and you would be a great help to me in interrogating him when he wakes up." Ino looked at Naruto who only nodded and she turned back to the old man and sat back down.

"Hey old pervert!?" Jiraiya winced at the name and turned to Naruto in anger. "If you even look at Ino-Chan the wrong way and I find out." Naruto grinned showing his sharp teethe and clawed hands. "I'll feast on your flesh with my father piece by piece. And when we're back you're going to explain to us how you know me and Ino, got it?" Both Kin and Tayuya also glared at the old man before exiting the room along with everybody else. Jiraiya sweat dropped out of fear, While Ino let out a long sigh which caused the toad sanin to look at Ino who was blushing and had hearts in her eyes.

"Isn't that the most romantic thing you have ever heard?"

Jiraiya sweat dropped again. "Man even the people who hang around him go crazy just like him." Suddenly fire erupted in Ino's eyes and she shot a glare that could pierce ones soul at the Sanin.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Samonosuke and his four men were walking towards the Mizukages's room while on the way guards and fellow ninjas would let them pass and then follow them and join the group. Once they made it to the room the two guards upon seeing them opened the large doors and let them in. The sight that Samonosuke saw before him saddened him, before him in the middle of the room dead on the floor was the Mizukage, lying in a pool of his own blood and a kunai in his heart. The Ninjas and guards ran around the room to see if anything else was wrong. Samonosuke simply kneeled in front of his father and smiled while placing a hand on his back gently. He then quickly let go and stood up when he heard a voice. "Sir we found this note on the desk." Samonosuke took the note and read it.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I have failed my fellow people and ninjas in my pursuit of eternal youth. I sacrificed our people to demons and mad men for promises of glory; I was a fool to accept and harmed not only myself but all. To my son I beg for your forgiveness the most please lead what's left of our people to glory and stop them before their plans are complete. I can feel it starting to take over my body and I don't have much time. Only judgment now awaits me, I wonder. Will I dream?_

Samonosuke placed the letter on the floor and looked at all the ninja and guards who were on their knees in front of him. "What is your order Lord Mizukage?"

Samonosuke was shocked at first but brushed it past him and spoke. "Send more men to the docks to help Naruto and the others the rest will help me with my father."

"Hia!!" With that everyone scattered.

Naruto and the group of ninjas were almost at the dock when they suddenly stopped at Naruto's command. Kin, Tayuya, and one of the Jounins moved beside Naruto looking around the fog covered dock. They were all hidden on top of warehouses so that the men below couldn't see them. "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto sniffed the air and turned to Kin and the rest of the ninjas who were behind him. "From the smell of it I can sense thirty one men. They are all genin level and lower, except for one who seems to be jounin or a hunter."

The Mist ninja between the girls was starting to get impatient. "Then what's the deal let's go and kill them all."

"Fucking moron we don't know the situation." The ninja glared at Tayuya, and Kin just chuckled.

"When did you become so patient Tayuya? You used to always run into fights."

"I grew up Kin, You have to once your teammates try to kill you and you become a missing Nin."

"This is bullshit we're moving in." The ninja stood up and Naruto tried to worn him but it was to late, a whistling sound was heard in the air and the ninja fell backwards on the roof dead having about fifty needles on his body.

"Shit they spotted us. Okay Tayuya take four ninjas and flank their right." Tayuya just nodded. "Kin you take four and take the left." Kin also responded with a nod. "And the rest of you will follow me and go through the center." The ninjas looked at Naruto and almost laughed.

"And who made you in charge little man?"

Naruto simply boosted his chakra which caused a dark red aura to surround him with his teethe and claws ready to rip out anybodies spine that got in his way. All the mist Nins felt the chakra and was scared shit less, Kin and Tayuya just gave the ninjas smug looks because this didn't affect them as they knew Naruto wasn't talking about them. "Because I said so."

Some of the ninjas smiled. "_We got a real demon on our team. We can't lose any battle with him in command. Let's see what he can do."_ The men saluted Naruto and were off in the three groups. The captain at the bottom of the dock simply slowly turned his towards the roof that Naruto was once on and Chuckled.

"It seems the game is on demon." He turned to his troops. "Okay the enemy is here." He was about to finish his sentence but was hit with a kunai in his chest. He simply pulled it out having no damage done to him and dropped it to the floor. "Defense formation; drive the enemy back into the shadows." The men got into a circle on their knees all around the captain and had their right arms out stretched ready for anything. Naruto wiped a kunai at one of the troops shattering the goggles and impaling him in the head killing him. The other troops saw this and fired into the darkness shooting out needles from their wrists, the shooting stopped for a second and all was quiet until a scythe flew through the air towards the captain. Seeing the weapon flying towards him the captain simply moved to the right and let the weapon pass him and hit one of his other troops in the back killing him. The captain chuckled and then disappeared; the troops then broke formation and ran at the shadows where the enemies were located. All the troops while running were getting needles and kunai thrown at them, this didn't stop them as they were still running and firing at the shadows. Naruto's voice was then heard in the darkness. "Their armor is to strong hit them in the head." Once that was said more soldiers went down to the ground dead. Tayuya just finished off two troopers chuckling at the blood lust she was receiving, suddenly something caught her eye and she turned around to face the captain who was staring at her with his arms crossed. The sounds of his men dying didn't faze him at all.

"My, my little girl, are you lost?' Tayuya grinned and stabbed her spear into the ground, the captain moved his head to the left to avoid kin who tried to him in the back of the head with a drop kick but failed. "You'll have to do better than that little girls."

"Gladly." The two girls performed some hand seals and shouted as one. "Fire style: fire ball jutsu!!" The girls shot out fire balls from their mouths towards the captain who simply blocked the attack with his wrist devices which glowed red then faded. The girls stepped back in shock as their was no damage done to him what so ever.

"Right back at you." The captain raised his arms towards them and fired out a flame thrower from his wrists, the girls barely dodged the attack causing Tayuya's jacket to be scourged a little.

"What the hell just happened?"

"This is the future of warfare little girls. These devices on my arms allows me to absorb all elemental jutsu's and fires them back with out having to perform any hand seals. Take a good look this is the future, a future where the ninja will be obsolete."

Naruto was fighting a trooper with his blood katana, the trooper tried to use his right device as a shield but Naruto simply slashed down wards slicing the mans hand off and cutting into his chest killing him. Naruto walked over to the soldier that he killed with the scythe and took it out of his back and placed his sword back into it. He looked around to see that more Mist ninjas were entering the fight and the battle was now one sided with the enemy only having about fifteen troops left, but they had no intention to surrender.

Naruto looked at the fight going on between Tayuya, Kin, and the captain and sighed. One of the hunter Nins was going to help the girls out but Naruto stopped him.

"Don't. They have to do this on their own. They'll beat him I know it." He looked back at the girls who were doing back flips to avoid flames from a laughing masked man. _"Come on you know what he can do. Now use that against him."_

Kin was suddenly hit with inspiration and looked at a pissed Tayuya from the corner of her eyes. "Tayuya hit him with another flame jutsu."

"What the hell is wrong with you Kin? He'll just absorb it."

"Just trust me okay?"  
"What ever. Fire ball jutsu!!" The captain chuckled and blocked the attack once again and started to absorb it.

"Thanks for the refill. Didn't you learn anything?"

Kin smiled and started to do some hand seals herself. "Let's see if you learned anything about chemistry pal. Water style: ice needles!!" The captain's eyes went wide as his devices turned blue before the red could fade and start to crack and eventually shatter. Tayuya looked at kin. "Okay what the fuck was that?"

Kin smiled at her friends and the captain's confusion. "Chemistry 101 what happens when you rapidly cool a heated metal? This prick here was still in the process of absorbing the fire jutsu, before he could fully absorb it I pulled off a water jutsu causing a counter affect on the heat. You see when you heat a metal to quickly it destroys the chemical elements and minerals inside the metal causing it to be brittle and weak and eventually brake."

Tayuya looked at kin as if she had a second head. "What a book worm."

"Hahaha." The girls turned back and glared at the laughing captain. "Very impressive now answer me this." The captain then ripped off his chest plate causing the girls to gasp. Strapped to the man were over fifty explosive tags. "What happens when stand to close to a bomb." The girls covered their faces and heard the explosion, but no pain ever touched them. They opened their eyes to see that they were laying down on the ground with Naruto standing above them with his back to the blast which scorched him badly. Tayuya, Kin and some other Mist ninjas came to Naruto's aid but he just brushed them off, his shirt was ruined but his back was healing before every bodies eyes.

"Naruto are you okay."  
"Yeah Kin I'm good." Naruto looked back into the city and sighed. "I think that was all of them, we should go back to Ino and that pervy sage and see if they got anything out of the guy." Tayuya and kin placed Naruto's arms over their shoulders and helped him back into the city. One of the mist ninjas stepped in front of the group and saluted them.

"We shall deal with the clean up. Our new Mizukage Samonosuke would like to see you." Naruto just waved him off and pushed off the girls.

"I'm good now look it's as if nothing happened." The girls looked and saw that he was right it seemed that nothing ever happened and his back was as good as new. Naruto then ran into the city to meet up with Ino, Tayuya and Kin looked at each other before following Naruto.

_Alright the next chapter will be the Group training with a demon lord and two sanins. And the real war over Naruto shall now begin, but of course Naruto will have the guidance of both Jiraiya, and the Kyuubi to help him with the art of seducing a woman the whole way. What could go wrong? On second thought maybe that's not such a good idea. _


	15. plans for the future and the old hag

_I have nothing really much to say other than that I will be putting up the rating to M just in case my typing doesn't agree with my fingers. And that I'm kind of disappointed that there was only like five reviews that I received from chapter 14. I know it wasn't my best but, that's no excuse. I'm not mad just a little disappointed._

**Plans for the future and the old Hag**

Naruto and the group were all hovering over the fake ninja as he was starting to awake. Ino had just got out of the mans mind using her jutsu and was shaking her head confused. Jiraiya saw this and rubbed his chin. "What's wrong child?"

"It's brainwashing alright. Who ever did this was a pro in the Yamanaka family jutsu. They trapped the mans mind with in himself and replaced it with another."

"Did you find out whom?"

Ino simply shook her head. "No. Once I entered the mind the other essence got out of their right away, I just can't believe that it was a Yamanaka who did this." Naruto could see that Ino was distressed.

"Are you sure it was a Yamanaka who did couldn't it have been someone else?"

Ino smiled gently at Naruto. "Thanks Naruto nut I don't know of any other Clan who can do this."  
"But there is a possibility? You don't know for sure if there is any other clan who can do this." Ino chuckled and pushed Naruto slightly causing him to laugh also.

"Thanks for that Naruto."  
"No problem. But to more pressing matters." Naruto then turned to Jiraiya who was smiling at Naruto. But Naruto was not smiling one bit. "Why the hell would a sanin from leaf be here in Mist is you really are who you say you are."

"Yes I too would like to know the answer to that question also." The whole room which consisted of Naruto, Ino, Kin, Tayuya, Jiraiya, and three chunin turned to the doorway to see the new Mizukage Samonosuke enter the room. All the chunins bowed when they saw him confusing the teens.

"What the fuck is going on now?"

One of the chunins glared at Tayuya. "How dare you speak to the new Mizukage with such ignorance?" Everybody else bowed except for Naruto and Tayuya who looked dumbfound they were about to join the others when a voice stopped them.

"No son of mine will ever bow down in front of a human!!" A flame shot up from the ground in the middle of the room and there stood the almighty Kyuubi in his true form in front of everybody. "Demon royalty only gets bowed too." Everyone's eyes shot out of their heads here stood the greatest of all demons and he seemed pissed, all the humans except for the Naruto group got to their hands and knees in respect to him.

Samonosuke was the one who spoke to Kyuubi before anybody else. "Oh lord Kyuubi please forgive me I had no intention of making your son bow down to me." Naruto looked at his father pissed as the Kyuubi was holding in his laughter; He turned to Jiraiya who was also bowing but not as extreme as the others and winked at him the toad sanin could do nothing but shake his head.

"I shall forgive you and not destroy this village if you give my son fifty virgin women to mate with and bare his children." Naruto choked on his own saliva and started to cough while the three girls were stunned at first but then glared at the demon lord. Samonosuke was shocked at first but then answered.

"It will be difficult but it shall me down." Naruto stepped in front of Samonosuke and waved his hands franticly.

"No, no, nobody is getting me fifty virgins and I'm not mating with anybody." He turned to Kyuubi who was laughing confusing the mist ninjas. "And I mean anybody dad."

"Oh I get it. You just want to mate with those three right? That's totally fine with me, just name one of your children after me." The four teens were blushing like mad causing Kyuubi and Jiraiya to laugh out loud.

"Dad that's not funny!!"

Jiraiya wiped the tear from his eye and patted the Kyuubi on the back. "Oh that was hilarious. It's good to see you back."

"This is Jiraiya the toad sannin of the village hidden in the leaf and the personal sensei to the fourth Hokage. He may seem like an old fart but he's pretty strong for a human and loyal also something hard to find in humans, but he does have his faults."

The Mist members stood up but still kept their distance from the demon lord, Naruto was still a little up tight from the comment from his father and was still blushing along with the girls.

"So what is he doing here?"

Jiraiya coughed and got every bodies attention. "I was originally here to do some research."  
"And what kind of research requires you to spy on woman in the bath house?"

Jiraiya grinned like an idiot and pulled out one of his icha icha books while giving a thumbs up. "The reading materials research my boy." Naruto looked at the book closely before gasping and pointing a finger at the book.

"That's the book you wrote? That's the same dirty pervert book that Kakashi reads."

Samonosuke walked up to Jiraiya and took the novel and coughed. "I'll have to confiscate this book, just to see if who you say you are is true." Samonosuke started to read it as he went back to his position in the room.

"Anyways after that little meeting I had with you kid I met the Kyuubi hear and he's told me everything that has happened."  
"How do you know my father?" Jiraiya looked at the Kyuubi worried and the Kyuubi decided to answer the question himself.

"He trained the fourth as he said, because I and the fourth were on good terms and met each other often. I met this human also and he gained my trust along with his female companion." Jiraiya nodded his head the Kyuubi started to get excited and wag his tails. "Did I hear you correctly when you said that she was coming here?" Jiraiya only nodded. "What do you think my chances are with her?"  
Jiraiya laughed. "As good as my chances."  
"That bad ah?"

Naruto not wanting to ask his father what was going on turned to Samonosuke who was reading the novel with great interest. "So what are your plans Mizukage?"  
"Well first things first. You will all be honored guest of Mist, then I shall get rid of that stupid genin exam and make a new one personally. But there is the Matter concerning these Anubinatee you speak of."

"Well at least we were able to find out what they were doing before any real harm was done."  
"Agreed we have informed the civilians not to use any water until a cure could be found, that is if what you say about this woman is true and she can find one."

Jiraiya smirked. "Oh she's the best if any one can find a cure it would be her."

"If Mist was hit by this I'm going to guess that all the other villages have also been attacked."

Kin looked over at Kyuubi. "Why do you say that."?  
"Because this is what they're really planning on doing getting all of you humans to fight each other. The Anubinatee know that they can't fight all you humans because they lost so much of their forces in the great war. So now they are making you think that you are all attacking each other so that eventually you will causing a world war, after the fighting is done then will the Anubinatee arrive and pick up all the lose pieces."

Naruto clinched his fists. "We can't let that happen. We need to warn everybody."

Tayuya chuckled. "I'm with you Naruto but there's one problem. Sound is in on this and they are already planning an attack against leaf."  
Jiraiya was shocked at this information seeing as he heard nothing like this. "What? When?"

"In four and a half months during the chunin exam, when all the villages are gathered in one spot."

Ino was shocked. "We have to warn them."

"We can't." Every one once again turned to Tayuya who was looking with a mixture of anger and sorrow towards the floor. "Sound is allied with three other villages and are watching the boarder for any spies. Even if you were able to tell Leaf of the attack they still wouldn't be able to hold off against four villages."

Naruto grinned. "Then we'll just have to get some villages to help us then."

Samonosuke put the book away and turned his full attention into the conversation. "We of the Mist will come to leafs aid. Four months should be enough time to prepare our forces, but I suggest we ask for others for aid. Who are the villages allied with sound?"

Tayuya placed her finger under her chin and thought about it. "I'm pretty sure it's Rock, Rain, and Sand. Oh and I think that cloud will also join sound because they aren't on good terms with Leaf ever since the war you two had."

Ino was shot back again by this information. "Wait I thought that Sand was allied with the Leaf."

Naruto crunched his fist in anger. "It must be the Anubinatee, We'll have to convince them, along with some others."

"We of Mist are already allied with the village hidden in the snow, they don't have that many ninjas but they will come into battle. They are a proud people."

Jiraiya was now walking back and forth thinking. "We should also ask Grass, and waterfall as they aren't on good terms with sound either."

"Good then we should get them all here in two months."

"why in two months Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Kin with nothing but a serious demeanor. "We will train for those two months non stop so that we can go to sand and convince the Kazekage to rejoin leaf. I want to be ready when I face shukakus container."

"and we'll help you right Jiraiya?" The said Sannin was standing over Samonosukes shoulder and asking him what he thought about his book until he turned back to Kyuubi.

"Sure I will teach you the fourths favorite move the Rasegan."

Naruto simply smiled. "Cool."

**Two days later   
**Naruto decided to walk around Mist a bit all the civilians that he passed either waved to him or bowed knowing who he was, Naruto suddenly stopped in front of a bar when he heard a whole bunch of commotion and swearing from a female voice. Then he heard another female voice this one was calmer and more polite try to calm the other louder voice down. "What's up foxy?" Naruto knowing who it was didn't turn around and kept on staring at the bar entrance.  
"Nothing much Tayuya-Chan, just wondering what's going on here." Tayuya turned and stood beside Naruto listening in on the whole verbal fight smiling.

"Whoa who ever it is swears more than me." Naruto looked at her and gave her a questionable look. "Okay not as much as me."  
"Not even close."

Just then a Tall woman looking around her twenties with blond hair in two pony tails stormed out of the bar walking towards the two teens. Naruto saw what she was wearing and his eyes almost bulged out of his head, the size of the woman's chest was unheard of Tayuya saw Narutos gaze and looked a little hurt at the sight and crossed her arms and huffed.

"So you like those types of girls?"

Naruto looked at Tayuya and saw that she looked hurt he gave her an assuring foxing smile. "Not in a life time that's way too big for me. Plus I like my woman real thank you." Just then another woman with black hair and a matching dress holding a small pig ran out of the bar and tried to calm the other woman down again. Tayuya ignored the conversation that they were having and turned back to Naruto.

"What do you mean?"  
"This ladies a fake she's using a very and I mean very powerful Genjutsu on herself. And believe me she's really like fifty years old." Naruto started to laugh. "She could be my grandmother." Tayuya tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't as the two were now laughing out loud with an angry blond woman walking towards them.

"This is bullshit I had the perfect hand and I lost it all. What a shitty day Shizune."

"Please Tsunade-sama you must calm down."

Tsunade grumbled and pushed Tayuya and Naruto out of the way. "Move it you brats."  
To say the least they were pretty pissed that this old lady called them brats. Naruto turned towards her back and shouted.

"Who are you calling brats you old bat?" Tsunade stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face them glaring with a scared Shizune beside her.

"What did you just say?" Right then Tsunade saw who she was talking to and stopped. _"This must be Naruto who Jiraiya told me about, and it seems he was right about what he said. Little Narutos now a demon."_ She was about to let it go until Naruto made another comment.

"That's right I said an old bat. I can see through that cheap genjutsu and let me tell you it's a bad picture. You better respect us or I and Tayuya-Chan here will have to put you in the old folk's home." Tsunade was shocked and again anger and rage took over. Tayuya and Naruto were again laughing and the two were about to high five each other when. **WHACK!!. **Naruto was sent flying into a wall and knocked out. Tayuya was shocked at first but she quickly turned to Tsunade and pointed a finger at her.

"Bitch. I'll grind those old fucking fossils you call bones into dust if they aren't already."

**WHACK!!.** Tayuya was then also sent flying into the wall and landed on top of Narutos chest face first with her head on his shoulder. The two were knocked out cold Tsunade stormed off with a concerned Shizune following. After a good hour the two teens woke up and looked at each other still in the same position blushing at each other. The two jumped off each other. Tayuya brushed the dust off of her clothing and then clutched her fist in anger.

"Oh that bitch is not going to get away with this."  
Naruto cracked his neck. "Oh believe me she won't. We'll find her and show her the true meaning of pain." Naruto then went down on his hands and knees and started to sniff the ground the whole time Tayuya was smiling thinking of what she was going to do to Tsunade when they find her. Naruto stood up and pointed in the direction on the village square and grinned. "She's this way."

_I know I said that I was going to have the whole fight over Naruto in this chapter but I couldn't do it in this one. But it will be in the next chapter I promise, and again I wish that I get more reviews, that way I will know if you people are actually reading this or if I should just stop it right now. This is not a threat in any way it's just that I need your input my friends._


	16. trainings a bitch and so is love

_Alright just to answer some of the questions here. Yes this in now an official Naruto/Kin/Ino/Tayuya story and that there will be no more people added to it. I think three women for Naruto is enough for him to handle. Second yes the Naruto and two girls will be going under disguise as Mist ninjas for the Chunin exams but I don't want to spoil what will happen to them. The reason why Naruto and Tayuya didn't avoid Tsunade's punch was because I wanted to make it comical that's all. And I would like to personally thank Admiralvine for telling me that I was only letting members review, I didn't even think about it until he said something. So now anyone can review now on with the story._

**Trainings a bitch and so is Love**

**Marriage is the only war where you sleep with the enemy. - Gary Busey**

Naruto and Tayuya were running to the location in where Shizune and Tsunade were and according to Naruto they were both no longer moving. While Naruto was sniffing the air again to get a second opinion on where they were a voice got their attention.

"Hey Naruto, Tayuya what are two doing." Kin and Ino saw the two and immediately they were pissed because it seemed that they're first guess was correct.

_**Flash Back**_

_Kin and Ino were shopping for new gear and food and talking about Naruto while doing it all. "I'm telling you Ino Naruto was amazing he was all over those enemy troops like it was nothing."_

_Ino smiled. "Believe me I can imagine. And did you hear that remark he gave to Jiraiya about not going near me." Ino then sighed heavenly. "He truly loves me and only me."_

_Kin looked at Ino as if she had a second head then laughed. "Please that was nothing compared to what Naruto did for me and Tayuya. He took a blast in the back for us now that is called true love." _

_Ino then gave a devilish smile. "Did you see him in the hot spring?"  
Kin blushed while holding her backs of items to her chest. "Yeah what a hunk." The two girls then sighed and looked up to the heavens thinking of the fox demon. Kin was the first to brake out of the day dream and start to look around worried. Ino saw this and asked what was wrong. "Speaking of Kin have you seen her Ino?"_

_Ino was chewed the bottom of her lip. "No I haven't but I bet you a thousand yen that she's with Naruto right now trying to get the upper hand." _

"_What we can't let her do that!"_

"_And she won't. Come on Kin we got to find her before she gets to Naruto-Kun."_

_**End of flash back **_

Ino and Kin were smiling at the two but really they were beyond pissed, that they were too late. "What's going on?"

Tayuya turned to Ino and pointed a finger at her. "Not now Ino we got an old bitch to find and kill."

Both Ino and Kin looked at each other first then at Naruto who stood up and dusted himself off. "What? Who?"

"They said her name was Tsunade or some shit like that."  
Ino looked at the two as if they were crazy. "You mean thee Tsunade as in the legendary medical Sannin Tsunade?"  
"I don't give a shit who she is. She gave me and Naruto here a cheap shot and we're going to repay the favor. We're going to beat the living fucking shitpiss out of her."  
Kin just sighed. "Tayuya that isn't even a word, I can tell this because you always made up words when ever you're pissed." Tayuya just sweat dropped and smirked while scratching her chin.

"Well it is now."

**In the Village square at a out door restaurant **

Jiraiya and Kyuubi in his human form were sitting down and waiting for some food that they ordered while talking. "I can tell you what all their elemental affinities are right now Jiraiya so you know what they can do." Jiraiya was listening but he kept on looking at the young ladies who walked by.

"And how do you know that?"

"Please I'm a demon lord I know everything."  
"Fair enough alright lay it on me." By this time Jiraiya put his full attention back into the conversation their food had arrived, it was what seemed to be a whole pork roast with potatoes and rice all around it. The young waitress placed the food on the table as carefully as possible all the time bowing to the Kyuubi.

"Excuse me human?"

The young woman looked up in fear trying to think what she did wrong. "Y-yes my lord?"

"I'm going to need four more of these platters. So when you see me go half way on this one bring out the other." The woman smiled brightly thanking the heaven that it was only that, Kyuubi looked at Jiraiya who seemed to be confused. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to ask if you wanted something."

Jiraiya looked at the woman and smiled. "I'll have a beef ramen extra beef." He then gave her a perverted smile. "And if you want an extra tip you can join me in the hot springs later and we could." Jiraiya never got to finish his sentence as a large rock hit him square in the back of the head knocking him to the ground. The waitress looked at Kyuubi for an answer and he just simply waved her off.

"That is all you may go." The girl was off in a second and the Kyuubi looked towards the direction in where the rock came from to see a pissed Tsunade walking towards them. Kyuubi started to dig into his feast and finished it in a matter of minutes all the while watching Tsunade kicking the crap out of Jiraiya. Shizune then came into the picture trying to pry off Tsunade from a crippled Jiraiya. "Your temper has always lit my fire Tsunade." Tsunade looked at Kyuubi and suddenly all her anger was gone; Shizune was stunned at how easily she was calmed down. "You know the offer to be my wife is always on the table ready for you whenever you are." Tsunade laughed and sat down beside Kyuubi in the seat beside him, now Shizune was speechless.

"Thanks but I can't accept that. What would everyone think?"

"Oh to hell with everyone else." By this time Jiraiya sat back in his seat with cuts and bruises all over him. The next platter came and the woman replaced the old empty platter with a new one and put the beef ramen in front of Jiraiya who was about to eat it when it was snatched out of his hands and into the Hands of Tsunade who ate it in front of the toad sannin who was now crying. She looked over at Kyuubi to see that he was already half way through this platter.  
"My, my aren't we hungry?"

"Fourteen years trapped in a boy makes you hungry I got two more after this."

Tsunade could see that her companion was confused and decided to tell her. "Shizune meet the Lord of all demons Kyuubi. Kyuubi this is my close friend Shizune."  
"Nice to meet you." Shizune was simply flabbergasted and only pointed her finger at the man while gasping for air, Tsunade only nodded and suddenly Shizune had to sit down which was easy when you flop down at the ground. She never took her eyes off of the Kyuubi. "But now jokes aside did you look at poisoned water?"

Tsunade turned from care free into serious. "Yes and I have to say it wasn't that hard at all to find a cure."

Jiraiya's tears disappeared and were replaced with wonder. "You found the cure in one day that's amazing."  
"No she did it yesterday, when she came then she blew all her money gambling, so what did you find?"  
"It was a basic poison like I said to the normal eye. It would cause minor headaches, nausea, and severe stomach aches to middle aged men and women."

"But?"

"But to minors and the elderly it destroys the immune system completely causing a minor cold to kill them. Luckily that didn't happen to this village thou."  
"Indeed but it might have happened to others, that's why it would be a good idea to produce the cure on a larger scale so we can treat it to the other villages. Plus that would give us the perfect opportunity to ask the village kages to come here for a meeting."  
Tsunade chugged down kyuubi's glass of sake and burped. "Well I better tell the Mizukage then. Oh By the way I met Naruto and one of his girl friends already, have you not taught him any respect?"  
Kyuubi laughed. "I taught my son respect and he certainly respects me."

Tsunade dropped the glass on the ground breaking it and staring at the demon lord with anger. "He is not your son, he had a great father and now because of you he is the one thing that everyone said he was."

Jiraiya looked at Kyuubi to see that he was getting pissed at that comment and could feel the rise in his demonic chakra. "Tsunade watch what you say."  
"No I need to say this. What would the fourth think if he found out that his son is now a demon?"

Kyuubi stood up and smashed the table with his fist. "How dare you say that, Naruto may not be my blood son but he is indeed my son. For fourteen years I watched him as he was picked on, bullied, and stoned. I raised him the best I could training him and teaching him how to read and write. For fourteen years I tried to comfort a broken boy's heart with only words because I couldn't hold him and let him cry on a shoulder, and where were you?" He pointed to Tsunade who was taken back by this anger. "Off drinking and throwing all your money away." He then pointed to Jiraiya. "And you went and spied on women to write a book. In fourteen years I watched as Naruto turned from a boy into a man, and a damn good, strong hearted man, and now that he is a proud demon I now see that he is actually happy and smiling. He has three women who love him dearly and don't give a damn that he is a demon. Because he may be a demon but he is Naruto Uzumaki my son. So fuck you both straight up the ass."

Both sannins were feeling terrible right now, Kyuubi just sighed and flopped right back down in his seat. "So should we tell him then?"

"No he already knows." Both sannins looked in the direction that Kyuubi was looking at to see him staring at a now shocked Naruto and three pissed off teenage girls. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Naruto."

Naruto chuckled. "What? That my real father never actually loved me and used me as a human demon trap?" Tsunade looked at Naruto with sorrow.

"You must understand that what your father did had to be done."

"Oh I understand a Hokage first and a father second. I'm glad I now know where I stood, but you know what I don't care because, in the long run I now know who my real father is Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon lord."

Kyuubi simply smiled. "So what are you going to do now?"  
Naruto smiled. "I'm going to train my ass off, beat the shit out of Shukaku. Then I will crush and kill all of the Anubinatee and Orochimaru. Then I will become the best damn Hokage this world has ever seen."

"That's the answer I was looking for. Now here's what's going to happen." He pointed at Kin who stood up straight. "Kin your elemental affinity is wind. Ino?" Ino did the same as Kin and stood up straight. "Yours is water. Tayuya?" Tayuya just stood there and pushed her hair away from her eyes. "Yours is fire. And Naruto yours is also wind." Naruto just nodded his head but Ino and Tayuya glared at a very happy Kin who had the same element as Naruto. "Now here's what's going to happen. Monday and Tuesdays Kin and Ino will train with Tsunade. And Tayuya and Naruto will train with Jiraiya." Tayuya gave a peace sing to Ino and Kin and stuck out her tongue. "Then on Wednesday and Thursdays you will switch sensei's. Friday, and Saturdays you will all train with me, and Sundays you will all have off is that clear?"

The Teens saluted and they were off to get prepared for the training which went for one and a half months. The schedule went by pretty simply Tayuya and Naruto would get hit by Tsunade for calling her old and Ino and Kin would hit Jiraiya during their training because he would try and peek at women. The training with Kyuubi was the hardest for all of them for the Kyuubi was training them to do the most powerful Jutsu ever. The main problem with the attack was that it needed to be done with four people and the attack had to be done precisely meaning that all four people had to do the proper hand seals all at the same time and speed. If one screwed up then the jutsu would fail and suck out more then three quarters of the groups chakra. The attack could defeat any body and they knew who they were going to use it on. Sundays were always a blast seeing as the group would spend the day together walking around or just having fun. But then there was the main problem that Jiraiya, Kyuubi, and even the girls kept reminding him of. Who out of the three was he going to choose, when this conversation came up Naruto tried his best to change the subject. That was until the last Sunday before they were going to leave for Sand. Tsunade decided to take the girls out to do some shopping and have a girls time. While Kyuubi and Jiraiya took Naruto to have a guys time out.

Naruto and the human Kyuubi along with Jiraiya were walking down a pretty run down part of Mist. "So dad what are we doing here again?" Kyuubi only responded with a smirk and a remark of you'll see. The three men came to a building and Naruto looked at the sign on top of the Building with a sweat drop. "You have got to be kidding me?" The sign read **SENTUAL MIST** "Your bringing me to a strip club?"

Jiraiya smiled. "What better way then to make you a man then to come to a strip club and have lovely sexy women dance for you."

Kyuubi then placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "Think of it as a gift for all those birthdays I missed."  
"But it thought that's why you gave me that scythe?"  
"Yeah but this is going to be way better than any weapon." After a little bribe to the bouncer they were in the club, and right from the beginning Naruto's face was bright red while looking at all the topless women walking around. Naruto looked up at his father and tried to speak over the music. "I don't feel really comfortable here dad!"  
"Oh don't worry you'll get used to it. Now here's the big surprise." Kyuubi walked over to one of the strippers and whispered in her ear. When he was done the woman looked at Naruto and smiled.

"So he's the lucky little man?" Kyuubi simply nodded. "You're right he is simply gorgeous." Two other strippers walked up beside the first one and all grinned at Naruto while tugging him towards a private room. The face of his son was priceless both adults laughed at Naruto who was now alone with three beautiful women ready to please him. Both Kyuubi and Jiraiya grabbed a bottle of sake each and sat down at a table and watched another dancer on stage, Jiraiya took a swig and looked at the room Naruto was in.  
"He deserves it. I just wish I traded places with him." He then sweat dropped. "And that Tsunade doesn't find out about this or we're dead."  
"Correction you're dead not me."

"Right."

Tsunade and the girls were just walking out of a store and were about to hit the next store when Tsunade turned to Shizune. "So Shizune were did those two guys take Naruto again?"  
Shizune put on a smile and answered with out hesitation. "They said they were going to take him to a club." Tsunade and the girls all dropped their bags on the ground and were scared.

"What kind of club?"

"Oh they said it was a club only for gentlemen."

Tsunade slapped herself in the face and the three girls were getting more and angrier by the second, and a certain demon lord and perverted Sannin will have to suffer the consequences. Ino looked up at a furious Tsunade. "We have got to save Naruto- Kun from a fate worse than death."

Tayuya just sweat dropped. "I don't think that his life is in real threat." Then she smiled evilly. "But those cheap sluts will be in a life threatening situation."

Kin pulled out her bell. "I'll make their ears, and eyes bleed."

Tayuya smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder. "That's my girl. But we better hurry I don't even want to think of the perverted crap that those women are doing to my man."

Both Ino and Kin exploded. "You mean my man!!!"

**Fifteen minutes later in the VIP room**

"So what should I do?" Naruto was sitting down at a round table with the other three women sitting around him with their heads on the hands listening to what ever he says. The ring leader of the girls sighed out in frustration. "Okay so you're telling us that there are these three girls who are in love with you, and that you are in love with. But you can't choose which one out of the three. Am I correct?"

Naruto took another sip of his glass of milk. "Yes that's what's been going on, and it's getting harder and harder because the girls want me to choose."

"So then explain to us why you like each of these girls and we'll help you decide."

"Alright first theirs Ino-Chan. She has beautiful blond hair and eyes that see right through me. She's caring and funny and she always standing up for me. Oh did I mention she was beautiful?" The girls nodded while smiling seeing how excited and cute Naruto was explaining himself. "Then there Kin-Chan. She's strong and really smart about everything. She doesn't judge me or laugh at me, and she's always their with me were ever I go no questions asked. Oh did I mention she was Beautiful?" The girls looked at each other smiling. "And last there's Tayuya-Chan. She's really strong and has amazing power when she believes in her self. She can play the most breath taking music in all the world with her flute and she has a great sense of humor and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Did I mention that she was Beautiful?"

"So which one would you choose then?"

Naruto started to pull out his hair. "I don't know."

The girls smiled at the teenager and patted him on the shoulder. "You're a wonderful and caring person with high morals. Hell you're the first guy who has ever asked us just to talk instead of strip; you will make the right choose I'm sure."

"Thanks."

The girls looked at Naruto's now empty glass of milk. "How about we get you a refill big man?" Naruto simply nodded; outside in the main room everyone could hear a woman screaming at the bouncer. Kyuubi simply smiled but Jiraiya was now pissing himself in fear. Just then the bouncer flew through the door and onto the floor, everyone was petrified to see the mad woman who looked like she was about to kill everybody in the building. Tsunade looked around till she found her target and pointed a finger at Jiraiya.

"You!!" Jiraiya was held up in the air by his throat with three pissed Teenagers and a nervous Shizune, Kyuubi could do nothing but laugh. "You took innocent little Naruto to a strip club?" Tayuya, Kin, and Ino suddenly looked around and were now blushing at the sights around them. Just then they heard three women laughing and walking towards the VIP room.

"Oh that Naruto is such a darling."

"I know if he wasn't already taken and four years older I would go for him in a snap."

The girls stomped off towards the women who were talking about their man, leaving the three adults alone.

"Please Tsunade it wasn't my idea a swear." Kyuubi just shook his head.

"Damn it Jiraiya you're a man the superior male over a female show some back bone."

"You're right I am a man and no woman is going to tell me what to do." He turned his head towards a confused Tsunade. "Tsunade I'm a man and you're just a woman and what I do is none of your damn business." Jiraiya looked back at Kyuubi who he thought would give him a high five for what he said but saw an empty seat, he then quickly turned back to Tsunade who was about to punch him in his face.

"Any last words?"

"Not the face."

The girls walked up to the strippers who were fully clothed and blocked their path, Tayuya stepped foreword and showed her fist to them. "Are you the bitchs who is trying to take my man?" Both other girls glared at Tayuya before shouting.

"You mean my man!!" the three were about to fight it out right there if it wasn't for the laughter of three women. "What's so funny?"  
"You must be Ino, Kin, and Tayuya?"

"That's right what of it."

"Naruto has been talking about you three none stop." The girls were confused at first but the older women proceeded to tell them everything he had said, and how he didn't want them to take their clothes off. The girls blushed and looked at the door to see Naruto walk out and look at them in fear.

"Ino-Chan, Tayuya-Chan, Kin-Chan what are you doing here?"

Kin took a step closer towards Naruto. "We're here to get you."  
"Oh well I'm leaving anyway." He turned to the strippers and smiled. "Thanks again for listening." They only nodded and watched as Naruto walked by Tsunade who was kicking a crying Jiraiya on the floor and Shizune who was trying to pry Tsunade away. The girls watched as Naruto walked out the club and down the street. Soon they followed him and surrounded him not letting him walk away.

"Is it true?"  
Naruto was confused and looked at Ino. "Is what true?"  
"What those women said. Did you mean all those things?"

Naruto looked down to the ground. "Yes every word."  
"Then who will it be?"

"What?"  
"We can't wait any longer for you to choose who do you choose out of us three?"  
Naruto looked at them and sighed. "No one."  
"What?"  
"I like all three of you, hell I love all three of you. But if I choose a life with no love then I would gladly choose that then to make any of you feel bad." With that Naruto walked past them, and towards his hotel room.

That night in the girl's room the three were sitting down in circle. Kin spoke first. "That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard of."

Ino nodded but turned to the others. "So what do we do, he doesn't want any of us."  
Tayuya smiled at Ino. "No but he wanted all of us."  
Kin looked at Tayuya shocked. "What are you getting at?"

"Come on Naruto is a big man not to mention he's going to be the next demon lord. I think he could handle us."  
This time it was Ino. "You mean share him. Like all of us be with him?"

"Why not we all know each other."

Kin fumbled with her fingers in a very Hinata sort of way. "I don't mind that but wouldn't that mean that we would all have to. You know with each other."

"We'll worry about that later right now is what matters so what do you say in or out?" Tayuya was the first to put her hand in, and then it was Kin.

"I'm in."

Ino looked at the two who were now smiling waiting for her answer, Ino then threw her hand on top of the others smiling. "Why the hell not. Now he's our man. And nobody will take him away from us."

They all shouted in victory. "Damn right!!"

Naruto left his room and was going to get some ice, he was slouched over and still feeling crappy about this afternoon. He dumped his bucket into the huge ice box and yawned. "Hey Naruto-Kun?"

"Yeah?" Naruto turned around to be face first to three gorgeous girls in night gowns (It's Ino, Kin, and Tayuya.) Tayuya was wearing a red one while Kin was wearing a dark blue and Ino in a purple. "What's up girls? I haven't changed my mind."

Ino walked up to Naruto and placed her right hand on his chest and whispered in a very seductive voice.

"No but we have." Next Kin came over and hugged Naruto from behind around his waist.

"We were talking Naruto and we decide that it was pointless to fight over you."

Tayuya then moved to his left on the other side of Ino and kissed his cheek.

"That if you can't have one of us why not all of us?"

Naruto looked up to the sky with watery eyes. "Thank you Kami." He looked at the girls who were waiting for an answer. "You know that I won't love one of you more than the other right."  
Ino then Kissed Naruto on the cheek. "That's the way we like it."

Kin then moved in front of Naruto and did what she wanted to do when she was in prison (Read Kin's Bad Day) and full out kissed him on the lips. At first Naruto was stunned but he then deepened the kiss not wanting Kin to be on top of things. Kin backed away blushing. Ino smiled at her friend.

"How was it?"

Kin's only response was. "Whoa." Then it was Ino's turn and after that Tayuya's each one having the same reaction. Ino broke out of the daze and smiled at her Naruto-Kun.

"You know that this now means that you can't look at any other girls right?"

Naruto only smiled. "Who needs to?" Oh yeah tomorrow was going to be a great day for Naruto he could taste it.

_Holy sweet hell that was a long chapter. Well what do you think I didn't rush the whole Harem thing did I? If I did I'm sorry but what is done is done, now just because they all decided to share him doesn't mean that they are going to hit the sack in the next chapter. The fours love life will still continue to develop in the story. And next chapter the group is off to the village hidden in the sand to try and convince the Kazekage and to fight the one tailed demon and save Gaara from a life of hate and sleepless nights. Your reviews keep me typing._


	17. shukakus demise

_ I'm still doing the story but the updates wont be as fast for I have to go to school so it might be once a week. Please don't hate me, I'll try but the work load I get will be hell._

**Shukaku's demise**

In Orlox's boat out in sea, Orlox was sitting in his private room in front of chest board sitting down looking at the board, He moved a knight to take out a white bishop. "Now that Cloud has joined Sound another piece of the game has fallen into place."

The person across of Orlox who was number one chuckled and took out Orlox's Knight with his queen. "Mist was saved by Naruto."

"A minor set back in our plans." Orlox moved a piece but it didn't take out One's pieces

"I beg to differ. Naruto is doing exactly what I wanted." One took out his opponent's rook.

"How so?" Orlox took out another pawn.

"We can not have a world war with out all the villages. Naruto and his father are gathering the other villages to help them stop the big bad Sound invasion." One took out another piece. Orlox took a hold of his king and smiled.

"And with the king of it all Leaf as the bait all the villages will have their war right on top of leaf destroying it. With the major village out of the way the rest of the ninja world will fight each other ultimately destroy themselves and having the Anubinatee taking over." Orlox then knocked over his own king ending the match. "But then again that isn't the real plan now is it?"

One simply chuckled. "If only you were born a demon and not called one maybe you would have been spared your fate."

Orlox simply got up from the chair and brought over a tea tray where he started to pour number one a glass of tea. "Do the others know?"

"Of course not they are to busy dealing with making the war start to see the real plan. But then there's"

Orlox finished his sentence. "Three?" One just nodded and drank his tea. "Yes he has become the real bother not killing the demon prince. I wonder why?"

"It does not matter he will have to do it sooner or later."

"And then there is our good friend Orochimaru, when will you kill him I wonder?"  
"We can't touch him because of the pack we made. But knowing his lust for power I'm sure he'll break the pack ending his life."

"And those demon hunters what were they called again?"

"Akatsuki. Yes I have personally dealt with them all except for one."

"Itachi?"

"We'll worry about him later. But the question is if everything is ready?"

"The body is almost complete with some missing components. All that is needed is the brain. And for the attack I will have my men stationed to lay cannon fire on the village. Plus my pet project is finally done."

"You mean Hades?"

"Yes a master piece mechanical and biological technology, it will smash any summon beast even the snake."  
"Then I believe we shall let it out on the attack to see just how much damage it can do."

"It will be quite a show."

"Good nothing will stop this war now, not even Uzumaki." One got up and started to walk away but turned back to Orlox one last time. "I can save you, you know?"

Orlox chuckled. "I know but as you said I can not escape my fate, I now in brace it and take as many people with me."

**Hidden village of the leaf**

Sasuke and Sakura were at the training ground seven training, Sakura was practicing chakra control while Sasuke was trying out his tiajutsu on a near by practice dummy. Suddenly Kakashi puffed out of nowhere surprising his two students but not because he scared them. It was because he was actually on time and by the looks of it serious. "Okay you two I have something important to tell you both so listen up." Sakura quickly stopped what she was doing and ran in front of Kakashi to see what he wanted. Sasuke just grumbled like his normal self and walked up beside Sakura. "The chunnin exams will be starting in two months and I signed up team seven."

Sakura looked at Sasuke then at Kakashi. "But Kakashi-sensei, there is only two of us don't we need three people?"

"Yes Sakura a third member will be joining our team before the exam starts so I want you both to train really hard." The two nodded and were going back to do what they were doing until Kakashi stopped Sasuke. "Um Sasuke I need to talk to you for a second." Sasuke just stood in front of his teacher and waited for what he was going to say. "The council believes that a certain someone we all know will be at this exam and they want you to kill him." Sasuke smiled knowing exactly who it was. "From this moment on I will be teaching you an A-rank assassination jutsu." Sasuke's evil smile seemed to get brighter and Kakashi sighed disgusted with himself. _"Please forgive me Naruto I had no choice." _

**Orochimaru's Lair **

Orochimaru sat in his thrown resting his head on his hand, Sighing he looked before him to see the remaining sound four and his Leaf spy Kabuto kneeling before him. "So is that all?"

Sakon looked up. "Yes my lord it seems that we ran into some trouble with the Mist ninjas and had to engage them in combat. We lost all our men and sadly Tayuya was also killed." Orochimaru could see that his bodyguards were smiling at the fact knowing that they all hated Tayuya. Even himself hated that loud mouthed girl and saw her more as a problem then a solution.

"She was expendable, but I have now found a new replacement for her. The last Uchiha will make a great addition to our little group. And now that Kimimaro is out of the hospital we will have a full force when the Chunnin exams are upon us." Everyone then left the room except for Orochimaru and Kabuto who was now in front of his master.

"Do you think that it is wise to work with these demons?"

"I will get what I need from them then I will destroy them with the same gift that they will give me. Those fools will never see it coming."

Kabuto simply smiled. "No they won't will they?"

Out in the deserts a couple of miles away from the Village hidden with in the sand Naruto's group with three new comrades well four if you add a pig were now walking towards the village in the blistering heat. Naruto was walking while reading one of the three books he made in Wave, with his now three new girlfriends looking over his shoulder trying to understand what he was reading. But to them it was just some sort of ancient text. "Hey dad I got a couple of quick questions here." The Kyuubi simply looked back at his son. "I wrote these books while I was still getting used to my body, I can read it but I don't understand it."

The Kyuubi looked at the book his son was holding and nodded his head causing everyone to listen in. "Simple these three books are books on demonology each book is leveled from Low, Medium, and Large level demons giving the reader knowledge of the demon and its weak points. All us demon lords need this knowledge incase some smart ass demon wants try and overthrow us. The demon realm is full of punk ass demons who think they are tough but are just weak fouls when it comes to us lords." Naruto simply nodded his head. "You'll have to know all those books by memory if you want to become a demon lord." Kyuubi smiled when he saw that his son was now nodding his head quickly while smiling.

"I won't let you down dad. I'll make the best and strongest damn demon lord there is."

"I know you will."

"And my second question is how old are you?"

Kyuubi was a little taken back by this question and Tsunade was a little pissed hating that question even if it wasn't directed at her. "It's not nice asking your elders for their age but I guess it's alright. I think I'm 10,000 years old last time I checked."

Naruto's jaw dropped and so did his book. "You mean I'm going to live that long."

"Will actually probably longer. Why?"  
"Why? Because I'm going to live on and watch all my friends and loved ones around me die while I live." The three girls looked at each other sadly. "I don't want to leave Kin-Chan, Tayuya-Chan, and Ino-Chan behind."

"Don't worry once I gain more of my power back I will also turn your mates into demons giving you all the same life span. Thou I guess you will find it kind of strange that you will all stop ageing once you hit twenty. Don't worry about it and go along with it." Kyuubi saw his son and his new girl friends all blushing and decided to go in for the kill. "Plus I want grand kids, lots of them." The four teens looked at each other and then quickly turned away trying to hide there faces while the adults just laughed, Sand was now in there sights and they had to do everything in their power to try and convince the Kazakage to not go along with sound and help leaf.

Thou inside of the village of sand a dispute were going on between a local genin team.

"I don't understand, we just fought a war so that we can make this alliance and now we're just going to throw it out the window to start another war?" A blond girl with four ponytails, and a large fan strapped to her back complained to her jounin instructor who had half of his face covered by a cloth. The man looked around the room to see a child wearing face paint and a full body black jump suit sitting beside the girl and across the room leaning against the wall another teen was staring at his sensei. This one had red hair with a large gourd on his back and a red tattoo on the right side of his head.

Baki the kid's sensei sighed and looked at Gaara. "What do you think Gaara?"  
Gaara didn't even look at his sensei. "I don't care what you do. As long as I get to spill blood I will be happy." Every one winced in the room knowing full well that he meant every word of it, suddenly Gaara's head snapped towards the window and he started to growl.

His sister Temari looked at him fearfully. "What's wrong Gaara?"

"I feel some one close by that might feed my hunger." With that he left the room and the building in search for the target of his desire, his siblings and sensei quickly following behind.

In the streets Naruto and his girl friends were looking for the container of Shukaku while his father and the other adults went to visit the Kazakage. The group was walking through an ally when suddenly Naruto smirked and threw a couple of kunai towards the end of the ally to only have it hit a wall of sand. A pillar of sand shot into the air and there stood Gaara with his arms crossed looking at Naruto and the three girls smugly. "Your blood smells delicious I wish to spill it for my mother."

Naruto looked over Gaara's shoulder to see his siblings and sensei that were looking on in horror. Naruto simply looked over his shoulder smiling to his women. "You girls might want to stand back a bit." The girls nodded and teleported some ways back, Naruto then turned to Gaara and smiled brightly. "You must be Gaara just the man I was looking for, well in theory that is."

"And why would you be looking for death?"  
Just then Naruto went serious and glared at the boy across from him. "I'm here to free you. I want to speak to Shukaku." All the sand siblings even Gaara and Baki were shocked at this knowledge.

"How do you know of Shukaku?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki son of Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox and lord of all demons. I will be the next in line for the thrown and I am calling out Shukaku. Come on out you pathetic excuse for a demon lord and face me." Gaara started to hold his head in pain and suddenly sand started to engulf him and take the shape as Shukaku. Gaara's team mates were beyond frightened; Shukaku raised his head and glared at Naruto who was just returning to same dish.

"You may smell like the Kyuubi but I know for a fact that he has no son anymore."  
_"Anymore?"_ That word kept repeating. "You know full well that I am his son. And believe me I know everything about you coward."

"You little demon bastard how dare you insult me."

"No how dare you insult me Shukaku!!" Everyone turned to see The Kyuubi walking towards the two, Naruto grinned at his father while Shukaku was on his hands and knees. (He's still in control of Gaara's body.) "You dare insult my family line?"

"Lord Kyuubi I didn't know that he was your son."

"He told you didn't he? He has the same demonic chakra as me doesn't he? Then why did you not believe him?"

All the sand ninjas were now beyond scared. Two very powerful demons right in front of them about to fight it out and they couldn't do a thing about it. "What would you have me do my lord?"

Kyuubi looked at Shukaku then at his son. "Your fate was sealed the moment that you did not enter the Great War with the rest of us and ran away like the coward you are. If you did enter the war things would have been different and we would not have to be dealing with the Anubinatee right now."

Shukaku rose to his feet stunned. "The Anubinatee are back? Please lord Kyuubi allow me to redeem myself and let me fight by your side."

Kyuubi looked at Shukaku with disgust. "You will not fight by my side but the side of my son who will decide your fate."

"I will serve him with my life oh lord Kyuubi." He turned to Naruto who seemed to be surprised to say the least, but that soon turned into a grin.

"I already know what I have in store for you Shukaku. You will give Gaara all of your chakra except that in which you need to live. He will no longer be a slave to your will, you will be his. Give him all the knowledge and information that you hold and let him sleep."

Shukaku was not pleased with this what so ever. "But then I will be nothing but a doll to only watch and do nothing."

"Now you will bear what he had to bare. Do you understand Shukaku?" He simply said nothing and the sand around Gaara simply fell to the ground and so did Gaara who was now passed out. His sensei and siblings ran over to his side and Baki picked him up and looked at Naruto.

"Will he be alright?"  
"He is going to be the next one tailed demon lord when he wakes up what he does after that is up to him. But now he is free of Shukaku you nothing to fear from him."

Temari looked at Naruto and smiled. "Thank you."

Naruto simply returned the gesture. "No problem we will be staying in a hotel here in sand. When Gaara wakes up I'm sure he will look for me. But for now let him sleep."

That night in the hotel room every one was sitting down and having dinner. Of course it was ramen because it was his job to get the dinner. Sure the guy had three beautiful women in love with him, but those women get very pissed off when Naruto does stupid things like this. So Naruto did the smartest thing he could and stayed the hell away from them and sat at the other end of the room and listened in on the conversation that the others were having.

"So now we have to wait till tomorrow to meet the Kazakage and speak to him. How did it go with Shukaku?"

Kyuubi looked up at Tsunade and then over to his son who was now looking out the window sneering. "Naruto made sure that he wont be a problem."

Kin looked over towards Naruto and huffed sensing that he was sulking because the girls wouldn't let him eat with them. "Are you angry that we wont let you eat with us Naruto-kun?" Naruto didn't answer and continued to stare out the window squinting his eyes. Tayuya looked at Naruto pissed.

"Hey just because we wouldn't let you eat with us doesn't mean that you have to be a prick and ignore us."

Naruto quickly turned his head towards them still angry. "Be quite." The girls were taken back by this and soon turned to anger and were walking towards him, but stopped when they heard him sigh.

"You sensed it too?" Everyone in the room except for Naruto and Kyuubi were looking around and trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Naruto looked back out of the window.

"Yeah it was weak but it was definitely the chakra of a Anubinatee member." Just then the wall behind Naruto started to ripple and Gaara slowly walked out from the wall. Once he was standing behind Naruto with his arms crossed, the wall went back to normal. Ino pointed her finger at the new and approved Gaara, Who's eyes were like Naruto's with a slit in the middle but his eyes were yellow not red. His hands, ears, teethe, and muscles were the same as Naruto's also. "How did you do that?"

Gaara looked up at Ino and cocked his head to the side. "Thanks to the fusion of Shukaku and me I have perfect control of sand in every way. These walls are made of sand my element." He then turned to Naruto who was now standing in front of Gaara. "I have come to thank you my lord." Gaara then bowed towards Naruto, Gaara's eyes went wide as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see that it belonged to Naruto who was giving his foxy grin.

"I'm not your lord yet. But I do want to be your friend if that's alright with you?"

Gaara was confused by this. "Friend?"  
"Two or more people who care for each other and protect each other while with out thinking. People who wont judge you for who you are and will be by your side till the end."

Gaara smiled at Naruto and shook his hand. "I would like that friend Naruto." Gaara then sat down with the group and they all talked about their past. Jiraiya looked at Gaara who seemed to be between sleep and awake.

"One thing is bothering me. Kyuubi told me that it took Naruto one week to adjust to the demon transformation. But it only took you half a day."

Kyuubi lifted up his head from the ground. "That is because Shukaku is nowhere near as powerful as me and doesn't half that much demonic chakra to fuse with the boy as Gaara was born with him in him. They have been fusing ever sense, but if it weren't for us he would be the dominant one not Gaara."

"You said you sensed a Anubinatee demon around Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Shizune. "Yeah it was faint but it was there. Number three for sure no doubt about it."

Kin sighed. "That asshole from the Naruto Bridge?"

Tayuya looked around at Ino, Kin, and Naruto to see that she was left out. "Wait what the fuck Naruto has a bridge named after him?"

Ino smiled brightly loving the fact to gloat about they're man. "Yeah in wave country. They named it after him once he saved their city from some missing Nins." Naruto smirked and rubbed the back of his head blushing. Tayuya just looked at her man and licked her lips.

"You'll have to show me." Naruto got the message and winked.

"Once we destroy the Anubinatee I'll take you girls their to celebrate."

Ino was next to smirk. "Can't wait."

The moment was broken when Tsunade was fed up with the lover crap and spoke.

"Gaara we're here to try and stop your father from making the alliance with sound."

"Why?"

"The Anubinatee are using all the ninja villages to destroy each other so that there will be nothing left to stop their take over."

Gaara seemed to be thinking hard and nodded. "I knew their was something up with that snake man. I will personally go with to convince my father. But for now I must get some much needed sleep. I'm fourteen years over due for a good sleep." With that Gaara melted back into the wall and disappeared.

"Well we better get some sleep to if we are going to convince the Kazakage."

Kin smiled devilishly towards Naruto. "That's right Naruto so why don't you join me, Ino, and Tayuya in our room? We could fall asleep faster."

Naruto looked at Kin confused. "How would we do that Kin-Chan? Do you know a sleep jutsu?" Kin was about to answer the question until Tsunade and Shizune stepped in and started to push the three girls into their rooms.

"Naruto you get the couch. And you three will not think about any of that crap until your seventeen you got that?"

Naruto just sighed and was starting to walk towards the couch until he heard Jiraiya speak. "Oh come on Tsunade don't ruin their fun. Now I remember my first time, I think I was." His sentence was never finished as Ton Ton was thrown at his head air delivery by non other than Tsunade. Shizune frantically ran to pick up for friend who was knocked out on the floor with Jiraiya, Shizune was yelling at Tsunade about what she just did along with the girls.

Naruto opened the door to the bathroom and walked in but not before turning around and looking back at the fighting, a smile crossed his face. "What more could you ask for the perfect family." With that he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

_There you go sorry for the major delay but now that I'm back in school I can't update as fast. But I give you my promise that I will try for once a week. Please tell me what you think and any ideas that you have. I'm always listening to you guys and gals out there._


	18. the exam entrance

_Alright here we go again in this chapter the chunin exams are upon us and Orlox and the Anubinatee are going to send their own gennin teams into the exam. Plus Naruto needs to keep a low profile so not to get caught. After much thought since I made this M rated story I have decided to return it to a T rated story. I first made it M because I was planning on putting two lemons in it. But I have decided to make those lemons into one shot stories, for when the time comes in the main story. I find it safer this way because I don't want to ruin the whole story in it's self. I hope you understand and continue to read. I am sorry to those who do not agree with this method but let me remind you that there will be two maybe three one shot lemon stories to this main story again I apologize. _

**The exam entrance **

The next day Naruto and his group met up with Gaara and his siblings before heading towards the Kazakages building. Naruto and Gaara shook hands smiling at each other, after that he went to shake the others hands, Naruto shook the blond's girls hand first.

"You must be Temari it's nice to meet you Gaara told me all about you."  
Temari looked at her brother confused. "Really? What did he say?"  
"He said that you were strong and determined, using wind based attacks."  
Temari blushed at the complement. "Thank you Naruto-san."

Naruto then walked up to Kankuro and also shook his hand. "And you must be Kankuro the doll user quite impressive." Baki was the last who didn't really say anything just shook his hand and that was it. Kankuro walked up to kin and shook her hand while smiling.

"So are you impressed also?"  
Kin looked at him disgusted. "Sorry pal but I'm taken." He then looked at Ino.

"Don't even think about it." And then at Tayuya, Who just flipped him off, Kankuro just faulted.

"You're all taken?" He then got a serge of power and stood up straight. "I bet I could kick your boyfriend's ass."

Tayuya just snorted. "Go ahead and try he's right behind you." Kankuro quickly turned around to face a grinning Naruto.

"Your Kin's boyfriend?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Actually."  
Ino stepped in and finished his sentence. "All three of us are his girlfriends." Kankuro looked back from Naruto to the three girls and suddenly got on his hands and knees kissing Naruto's feet.

"I'm not worthy for you are a god." Temari just sweat dropped and started to pull her brother away from Naruto, the group then started to walk towards their destination with Baki starting up conversation with Naruto.

"Are you sure that this group even exists or is this just some Leaf trick to get our guard down?"

Gaara not pleased one bit looked at his sensei through the corner of his eye. "Do you not believe Naruto Baki?"

Baki seeing that that comment didn't go to well with Gaara tried to correct himself. "It's not that Gaara it's just that we have to take every precaution to make sure that this is legitimate."  
"I will personally speak to my father, for this threat is real and it will be the end of sand if we go with sound." The group entered the Kazakages office, Naruto insisted that his father, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were not needed and they could do this by themselves. Everyone bowed in front of the Kazakage except for Naruto and Gaara. The Kazakage saw this as a sign of disrespect and gave his two cents.

"Your are in the Presence of the Kazakage show some respect you brat." Gaara glared at his father and released some killer intent that did not go unnoticed to anyone in the room. Naruto was simply looking around the room until his eyes set on a guard that was behind the Kazakage; he looked back at Gaara's father and huffed.

"I don't bow down to humans. Especially humans that try and kill their own son because he's different." Naruto then looked back at the guard behind the Kazakage and smiled. "Isn't that right number three?" Every one got into a fight position and all the guards in the room protected the Kazakage by pulling him towards the door. The guard chuckled and melted into the form of the hooded number three.

"Very nice Naruto but when did you notice me."

"Yesterday. And out of everyone in this room you didn't feel fazed by Gaara chakra increase." Number three removed his clock and looked up at Naruto. He had long blond messy hair that was tied into a pony tail. He had a eye patch on his right eye and his left eye was clear blue, another noticeable thing about his face was his goatee. He was handsome in a woman's point of view. The weirdest thing ever was what he was wearing. Number three was wearing a full grey business suit with a red tie and a whit undershirt. "Any demon could have figured that out. But then again you're not a demon are you?"

"Ha-ha you got me. No, I'm a container, but don't let that foul you there's a reason why I'm number three."

"So are you here to assassinate the Kazakage?"  
"Yes and no. My job was to insert a demon parasite into his body and let the good doc control him for us."

The Kazakage stuttered in fear. "Demon parasite?"

Naruto decided to explain. "Demon parasites are the lowest level of demons, they look like some demented snake that crawls under the skin of the said person and attaches to their spinal cord and into the brain. They give the person demon attributes such as quicker healing, faster reflex's, better sense of smell, and eye sight. The only problem is eventually the parasite takes over the body completely killing the brain and letting the demon take full control. They can't be taken out after that happens."

Three smirked and waved his hand towards Naruto. "But if someone was an amazing Medical specialist then they could get the parasite out, it usually takes four months before the parasite takes complete control."

Naruto sweat dropped. "Why are you telling us all this information aren't you supposed to try and kill me?"

Number three stroked his goatee and thought. "Come to think about it I don't know why. And I will kill you when I feel like it. I know your still licking your wounds from that little meeting you had with five." Naruto growled and started to clinch his fists, three saw this and smiled. "Save it for the exam." With that he disappeared into the black pool of ooze and was gone again. Once all the commotion was done they explained everything to the Kazakage who seemed to actually listen to what they were telling him and about the meeting with all the other potential villages.

"I have come to a decision that it would be best not to ally our selves with sound. Baki I want you and your team to attend this meeting and get as much information about it as possible and report back to me. This will be a S-class mission."  
Gaara simply had his arms crossed and glared at his father. "I would have gone to this meeting with or with out your permission father."

At the gates of mist four days later the group including Gaara and his team stopped in front of the guards. Once seeing Naruto the guards bowed in front of the group.

"Welcome back lord Naruto and Lord Kyuubi I hope your trip was successful?"  
Naruto smiled as the gates opened slowly. "You bet it was anything new while we were gone?"

"The other village's representatives are already here and it seems that they all showed up. The Mizukage is waiting for you all in the tower. Please head on in."

While walking to the tower all the ninjas in mist and civilians bowed and got out of their way. Tayuya smiled and threw an arm around her man.

"I can get used to this sort of treatment ah Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah I'm still trying to get used to it."

The group entered Mists council room to find that the representatives from all the villages were verbally assaulting each other, and in the middle of it all was Samonosuke who was trying to pull out all his hair. But once he saw Naruto and the group his spirits lifted.

"Ah Naruto you are back and you have brought the representatives from sand with you." This seemed to shut everybody up and turn their full attention towards the group that just entered the room. Gaara and his team made it over to the other side of the room and sat down beside the representatives from snow who seemed to be all wearing heavy snow coats with weird looking masked that covered their faces. Probably so that snow wouldn't get into their faces. They looked at Naruto and the Kyuubi and decided to speak.

"So this is the great demon lord Kyuubi and his son Naruto I guess?" This sentence received a nod from both Kyuubi and Naruto. The three snow people bowed. "It is a great honor but I wish to know in more detail why we are here."

Kyuubi stepped into the middle of the room and sat down. "With honor." Kyuubi decided to explain everything to the whole room that seemed to be listening with great interest. "So what say you in or out?"  
"We of the Mist have already agreed to go into action."  
"If mist goes then we of the Snow shall also go."

"The waterfall shall also go."  
"Sand is ready for action."

"We of the grass Decline your offer."

The room went dead silent as the representatives from water took action. "For what reason does Grass have this time to cower out of a fight?"  
"If this attack is a failure then grass will lose most of our forces we can not take this risk."  
"This war will affect us all if you do or don't enter this fight, it affects us all not just you!!"

Samonosuke was deep in thought and decided to stop waterfall. "That is enough waterfall. If grass does not want anything to do this attack we cannot force them. We do ask that you keep this meeting to yourself and we thank you for attending." The grass ninjas bowed and left the room respectfully with out any commotion. "So Naruto what is the plan?"

"Well Ino here will return to leaf for the exam and I, Kin, and Tayuya will also be entering the exam."

Ino looked at Naruto worried. "But Naruto how are you going to do that if the council sees you they will try and kill you."

"Easy Samonosuke sing us three up to be Mist Genins please."

Samonosuke smiled. "You'll need a Jounin instructor; I guess I could volunteer myself seeing as I'm bored to hell with all that shitty paperwork."

"There it's settled you will go back in two weeks with Tsunade, shizune, and the pervert back to leaf saying that you were trained by them and never found me. That is if that Bastard Kakashi didn't rat on me. Which I'm pretty sure he did."

Jiraiya not liking being called a pervert huffed at Naruto. "I hope you got a disguise because they will surely find you out."

"Don't worry about us I got a great plan don't I Gaara?" Gaara simply nodded his head as him and Naruto started to growl and slowly take shape. Gaara went back into his human form but Naruto was way different. His ears, and teethe went back to human, while his eye's turned a human green. His hair grew longer, shoulder length and black. A scare appeared just under his left cheek and his whisker marks were now gone.

"So how do I look?" If the facial change wasn't enough Naruto also changed his voice it was older and heavier.

Tsunade simply smiled and yelled. "Kia!!!" When nothing happened Naruto smirked.

"It's no jutsu, demons can change appearances to blend in with humans. But it doesn't last that long as it's my first time trying to change into a completely different person. Unlike Gaara who can stay in his form for up to a week I can only stay in this form for four days."

Kin poked Naruto a couple of times to make sure it was him. "That's great for you but what about me and Tayuya?"

"All you two need to do is stay next to me at all times. And I'll cast a demonic illusion around us. No body will be able to sense it or see your true forms."

Both Kin and Tayuya smiled and walked up beside Naruto on each side and slinked an arm around his. "That sounds good to us."

**Two months Later **

Ino was sitting with her team mates that were on the ground all were huffing and puffing because they just got of training. Ino looked to her right to see Chouji and Shikamaru catching there breaths. She then looked to her left at her sensei Asuma and mentally sighed. _"God fucking damn it. I hate this pretending to be weak bullshit, I never had to do this crap around Naruto-kun and the others. Fuck but Naruto asked me to keep a low profile. And I know Asuma knows something is up with me."_ She then looked back at her team mates and sighed. _"Bunch of fucking weaklings wouldn't stand a chance against a baby fox let alone a deadly sin." _Ino then mental went back and reheard everything she said and sweat dropped. _"Man I'm picking up a lot of stuff from Tayuya, mostly her anger and swearing."_ Ino then looked up to the sky to see a hawk flying above them, she looked back at her sensei that was eyeing the bird and smirked. _"Showtime."_

When Ino first got back she was sent to the Hokages office with the sannins in tow and told the third everything that has happened and what was going to happen. The Hokage called in a squad of his most loyal Anbu's which happened to be fifteen and told them what to look for. Only those it that office know what was happening and that would be all according to the Hokage. Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade went low till the time came, but not before telling Ino's team and parents that she was with them training in wave nothing else. Of course Ino's father was more then happy that his daughter was out training with two legendary sannins and not in the company of the demon filth as he liked to put it.

On the other side of the village Kankurou and his sister Temari were walking down one of the allies of leaf.

"This is stupid what are we even doing here?"  
Temari just sighed. "Gaara asked us to look around and to see if anything is out of the ordinary."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that? I've never been here before so I don't know what could be out of place." Just as they turned a corner Kankurou was smacked into by a small child with goggles on his head and a large green scarf around his neck. Kankurou picked konohamaru up by his shirt and lifted him into the air. "You bumped into me you brat." By this time two other smaller children one a boy with glasses and a small girl, all had goggles on top of their heads.

Temari glared at her brother. "Kankurou drop the kid we don't want to draw a crowd."

"Don't worry this wont last long." Just then two more people came, a girl wearing a pink dress and matching hair with green eyes. The other was a boy with brown hair and matching eye's. He wore a dark blue vest and black baggy pants with blue ninja sandals the pink haired girl moved forward and smiled.

"I'm sorry it was my fault he ran into you."

Kankurou smiled. "No, now it's going to be him who's going to be sorry."

Konohamaru snarled at the puppet master. "If Naruto sensei was here you would be sorry." Sakura felt awful hearing her friend's name not having him around. But both Kankurou and Temari paled, Kankurou placed the boy down on the ground gently and smiled.

"Hey kid it's alright after all it was me who bumped into you." Sakura was extremely confused just a minute ago this guy was being a prick but now he was kissing Konohamaru's ass.

"Kankurou you bring nothing but shame to our village." Just as the sentence was said Gaara formed from the dirt on the ground and was glaring at his brother. "Be thankful he didn't catch you."  
"Gaara I didn't know."

"What are Sand ninjas doing in Leaf?" They all looked up to see Sasuke jump from a near by tree and land in front of them. Gaara looked at the boy carefully and glared.

"_This must be Naruto's team mate Sasuke. Naruto asked me watch over him and that I will."_

Temari spoke for her brothers. "We're here for the Chunnin exams." The group began to walk away but not before Sasuke got one more shout out.

"What's your name?"

Gaara simply stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I don't give my name to weaklings." And with that they were all gone in a tornado of sand.

**Time skip to the first exam room and after Sasuke got his ass handed to him by Lee**

Team seven walked into the room and looked around. Sakura spotted who she wanted and ran over to her. Ino was in the corner of the room looking around spotting out the competition. The first group she saw that she didn't like was three men all in their late twenties wearing the same attire. Black ninja sandals, black baggy pants, and brown hard leather vests with wrist bangles and metal right shoulder guards. All their face was covered by black single nozzle gasmasks. Around their belts were the symbols of rain but Ino knew better. The next group of three was hooded so you couldn't see their faces or read their chakra. "There we go."

"Ino?" Ino was broken out of her thoughts when she heard her name.  
"What is it Sakura?" Ino never took her eyes off of the group, her voice was cold while speaking to Sakura, who was looking sheepishly at her friend.

"How is Na." Ino quickly covered Sakura's mouth and shook her head. Sakura getting the message simply nodded. "How is he?"

"In plain words wonderful." Ino saw Sakura deflate and decided to make the final strike. "I should thank you."

This surprised Sakura. "What? Why?"

"Because you showed him how much of a bitch you really are, he gave up on you and now I, Kin, and Tayuya couldn't be happier."

Sakura thought about it and looked wide eyed at Ino. "He's dating three girls?" Ino simply nodded and Sakura walked up and whispered in Ino's ear so only she could hear. "So that makes you a Bi?"

Ino smiled. "Not yet."

The door to the room slammed open and three new ninjas from the mist village entered the room. The first one was female and Ino knew by the new clothing that it was Tayuya but her face was different and her hair was neater and brown. The other was also female and wore a similar out fit as the first and had green eyes with short blond hair. Ino went on a wild guess and thought that, that must be Kin. The last was male with green eyes. And shoulder length hair that was in a pony tail, with a scar on his left cheek. He wore grey boots, with green baggy pants and a dark green ripped parka over his body. Both his hands were equipped with metal claws and his mouth was covered by an air mask. (Demon brothers)

Ino saw the three and smiled, Naruto simply looked around the room at all the ninjas and smirked. "Show time."

_Okay there you go. Next chapter Naruto and friends will have to try and survive the forest of death. But they won't have to just go up against the snake sannin, they will have to face off, Kin's old group, psychotic brothers, Anubinatee demons, parasite infected humans, and the living dead. It's not called the forest of death for nothing, Samonosuke will make a new friend and we will find out where Kakashi's loyalty really lies. Next chapter._

"_The pain in the forest." _

_What do you people think? Please give me some ideas for future chapters, I'm always listening and putting them in._


	19. the pain in the forest pt1

_I just like to give out a personal thank you to all my loyal readers and just let me answer some of your questions right now._

_**MADMAX**: Naruto already forgave Sakura in earlier chapters, but that doesn't leave Kakashi and Sasuke out of the blue. All the other rookie nine are okay except for Kiba who always made fun of Naruto even in the show, and yes I was going to have Flash backs for all three girls while they fight in this chapter thanks._

_**Karg42**: Thanks I just love what the demon bros wore and couldn't wait to put it in my story. And don't worry in this Chapter all of the rookie nine will play an important role._

_And to **Ryousank**i one of my most loyal readers I thank you: Gaara will meet Tenten in this chapter and his cold heart will start to thaw. And I was planning on adding Nekomata soon in the battle seeing as her container Yugito is a cloud ninja._

_And a new person will be joining the Uzumaki group. I will give you a hint he's a male and I bet you will never guess who he is. Enjoy!!!!!!!!_

**The pain in the Forest pt1**

Naruto looked around the room carefully while being followed by both Kin and Tayuya when they got to the corner Naruto and the two continued to look around, his first look was of course to Ino who knew who he was and winked at him seductively while licking her lips. Naruto had to use all his will power to look away and think of cold showers. The second person was Gaara and his family who just nodded their heads. Naruto and the girls returned the gesture and looked around the room. The second group that Naruto looked at was the gasmask rain group that Ino had her eyes on. "That can't be good."

Kin was listening to Naruto but couldn't take her eyes off a certain sound group. "What's wrong?"

"That rain group over there is not Gennins. They are the famous Kamikaze brothers, S-class missing ninjas from Rain jounin level. These guys don't give a shit about anything; they usually attack their victims in major populated areas. They use brute force and usually kill their prey along with a lot of civilians. They like to use weird looking weapons. Probably supplied by our good friend the doctor."

Tayuya wasn't taking her eyes off a certain glasses wearing leaf ninja who was showing Ino and the other rookie nine some cards.

"How the fuck do you know all of this?"

"I was able to steal a bingo book from the old mans office once."

"Well that's not the only trouble we have see that fucking faggot wearing the glasses showing off to the children over their with Ino?" Naruto only nodded. "His name is Kabuto and is Orochimaru's second hand man."

"We'll deal with him later. Are you okay Kin-Chan?" Kin was about to charge at her old group who had just attacked Kabuto to put on a play in front of everyone. "That's my old group, the same group who said I was useless and weak." Naruto had to hold Kin back by placing a hand on her chest, to his displeasure thou (Cough yeah right cough) it happened to be her right breast both Kin and Naruto blushed madly while Naruto quickly pulled his hand back with a laughing Tayuya. Kin then went serious and pointed at the female ninja who took her place on the team.

"I have never seen her in sound before."

The girl was the same age as them and had dark blue hair with matching eyes, to a mans perspective she was quite attractive, she wore a similar outfit of Zaku except for the head band, and her outfit was purple and black. Tayuya kept her eyes on the girl and huffed.

"I have never seen the bitch either."

Naruto looked at the boy that replaced him on team seven. "And I have never seen that kid before, we should watch out for them something doesn't feel right about them but I can't place my finger on it." Naruto just sighed as the door flew open to reveal the first examiner and one of Naruto's close friends the special interrogator Ibiki.

"All right punks start acting like real ninjas and not children and let's get started with the first exam a written test."

Naruto looked at Ino and Pointed to his head who Ino just responded with a nod. "I just Hope Samonosuke is alright."  
**Jounin waiting room**

Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai were all sitting down and talking about the written exam behind them was Samonosuke who was listening in on the conversation. He wore the same style of pants as Zabuza; over his torso he wore only a grey jounin with shoulder guards, his large buster like blade was strapped around his back. Covering his mouth was a metal face mask that had the design of demonic teethe around the mouth. He chuckled as they talked about this Ibiki being a sadist. _"Please Naruto and the girls will pass this test no problem. It's the final outcome that I'm worried about."_ Asuma broke him out of his thoughts.

"So Kakashi you must be happy now?"

"And why would I be happy Asuma?"

"You don't have that annoying dead last demon brat Naruto on your team anymore. Your team will surely be one of the top teams." Samonosuke' and Kakashi's eyes almost bulged out their heads at the insult. Samonosuke was inches away from getting up and slicing them all down if it weren't for Kurenai who spoke.

"Asuma is that how you feel about Naruto as a dead last demon?" Her voice was quickly letting her anger through, Asuma simply chuckled.

"Well he was he couldn't do anything and only caused trouble. You saw what he did to the Hokage Mountain didn't you?"

"At least it wasn't as bad as throwing stones at a child like others did to him."

Asuma was taken back. "I never did such a thing."

Kurenai chuckled. "Not physically but you just proved verbally. I thought I knew you, what would your father say?" Kakashi just looked at the ground in sorrow.

"I'm glad some one in this village actually has good things to say about their ninjas and children." Everyone looked behind them to see Samonosuke walking up to the group and stopping I front of them. "I wonder is the same Naruto you are talking about is the same Naruto that has the largest and most important bridge in wave named after him. If you ask me if some one was important enough to have a bridge named after him he couldn't be a dead last."

Kakashi looked at him closely while Kurenai was in shock and Asuma was plain pissed that this guy was ease dropping on their conversation. "Who are you Mist ninja?"

"I will only give my name to the only one who deserves to know it." Samonosuke then walked up to Kurenai who was still sitting down and got down on his right knee and took her right hand into his while bowing his head towards her. "Samonosuke Herotomee it is a pleasure to meet you my lady." To say the least Kurenai was stunned and blushing nobody has ever done something like this to her before. Everyone always called her the ice queen of Konoha and wouldn't dare try.

"Kurenai Yuhi."

"A pleasure."

"Samonosuke Herotomee son of the Kazakage and master of the silent killing technique. Sword skills are said to be above those of the seven swordsmen of Mist. Second most powerful ninja in Mist besides your father."

Samonosuke just looked at Kakashi and smirked. "Kakashi Hataki the copy cat ninja of leaf or as I like to call it the great jutsu thief of leaf. I feel sick by the company here and I wish to take my leave. Until we meet again Kurenai." With that Samonosuke walked out of the building and back to his hotel leaving one blushing woman and two pissed males.

**Back at the test**

Naruto finished the test with ease and let Ino go into his mind and get the answers and give them to the other girls. Just as the tenth question was finished the window busted open and a cloth was pinned to the floors and ceiling by kunai that read Anko the second examiner. The said female was in the middle of the banner with her fist pumped into the air, before she spoke thou she gave a quick wink at Naruto. "Alright you maggots I'm Anko the second examiner and after I'm done with you there will be less then half of you."

At night in the mist ninjas hotel room Samonosuke was watching T.V and trying to keep Kin and Tayuya out of the bathroom because Naruto was in their taking a shower. A knock was heard at the door and Samonosuke quickly got up to answer it, when he opened it he was pushed onto the floor right away and Anko entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Alright where is he? Where is Naruto?" Both Kin and Tayuya immediately jumped in front of Anko and got in a defensive stance.

"Nice try bitch but you your not going anywhere."

Anko was stunned by Tayuya's language and chuckled. "I like you kid you got guts."

"Anko." Everyone turned to see Naruto in the doorway of the bathroom wearing an orange bathrobe in his demon form glaring at the snake woman. Anko returned the glare and Kin and Tayuya got out of the way seeing as Naruto knew who this was and was pissed and didn't want to get in the way.

"Naruto." The two walked towards each other until they were face to face. Suddenly the glares disappeared and the two were smiling and hugging each other. "It's been so long!" the two separated and sighed.

"I missed you the most big sis."

Everyone was confused even Samonosuke who was still on the floor looking up. Tayuya just rubbed her head slowly. "Why the fuck are we always out of the loop when a fucking new person arrives.?"

"I'll explain everything."

**Flash back**

Naruto told his mist team while they were walking to leaf that he had to go to the bathroom out in the bushes and that he would catch up to them. Once he was in the clear and nobody was around he bit his finger and performed the usual hand signs. In a poof of smoke Neito was sitting in front of Naruto wagging his tails. "So what can I do for the all mighty lord of demons?"

Naruto starred at his friend. "What are you talking about I'm not the lord yet pops is still alive and will be for a long time."

"Well I'm just telling you what everyone else is telling me. The word is for demons and summons is that you're the new big shot, you already have a name for yourself."

"I don't know if that's a good thing?"

"Well yes and no. The demons now see you as a potential threat and want you out for good. But the other lords know who you are and got your back."

"The other lords? Most of them are either dead or are contained with in humans."

"Yeah but the ones who aren't contacted the containers and told them to watch out for you."

"What ever I don't have time for that. I need you to deliver this note to Anko and tell her it's from me."

Neito was now really waging his tails. "If I do a good job do you think she will rub my ears?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Get your mind out of the gutter and deliver the letter please."

**End of flash back**

Anko was sitting on the couch the whole time nodding her head at the story and glaring out the window. "I knew that perverted fox was up to something, when ever I rub his ears he looks into my jacket." She then looked at the two girls Kin was looking at her sheepish while Tayuya was about to jump her and rip out her throat. She turned to Naruto and smiled at him. "So little bro are these your girlfriends?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well two of them."

"Two?"

"Well theirs also Ino-Chan."

Anko was shocked. "Your dating three girls at once?" Naruto only nodded and Anko jumped out of the chair and hugged her proclaimed little brother. "I'm so proud of you."

Kin coughed and got their attention. "I thought Naruto was an orphan so how are you his sister?"

"I'm not his blood sister. Me and him are the same shunned by this village and hated, him because he had a demon in him and me because I was the student to Orochimaru." At hearing this both girls growled. "Naruto told me about you two and where you came from, you must know how it feels? So me and the squirt here stuck by each other, I would train him and he would keep me company." Anko then turned to Naruto. "You told me that Kyuubi was freed and is your new father, so where is he?"

"Oh him and the old bags are somewhere."

**Scene cut to the hot springs**

Jiraiya was in front of the fence peeking through a hole into the girl's hot spring writing down on a note pad while giggling like a school girl. "This is so good. I'll make a fortune with this new research."

"Crack, Crack"

Jiraiya then looked around in front of him to see where the noise was coming from. "What the hell is that cracking noise I hope the wall isn't breaking." Suddenly he paled knowing where it was coming from, slowly he turned around to meet his doom. Behind him were both Shizune and Tsunade cracking their knuckled and glaring at Jiraiya with fire in their eyes. Jiraiya quickly dropped his note pad and covered his face. "Not the face. Not the face!!!"

The four beautiful women that were in the hot spring suddenly heard some sort of pounding and the screaming of what sounded like a little girl. The first woman gasped. "Oh kami what was that."

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." All four women turned back towards the spring to see the Kyuubi in his human form in the water leaning his back up against the rock with the water just below his abs. All the women giggled and went back to snuggling up against or washing the Kyuubi.

"Your right Bikuyu it's probaly nothing."

Kyuubi simply sighed and smiled. "The only thing that would make this perfect is if I could see them kicking his ass."

**Back at the hotel room**

Naruto quickly shook his head and went back to the conversation. "I don't know where they are but the real problem is what's at hand." The group decided to explain everything to Anko who didn't seem that surprised.

"The Hokage had a feeling that Orochimaru was planning an attack during the Chunnin exam we just didn't know it would be this large and out of hand."

Naruto looked at the ground serious. "I'm not going to let it get out of hand. Tomorrow I am going to kill Orochimaru in the forest of death and stop this war before it starts then I will kill Orlox, and after that I will kill each and every member of the Anubinatee. Staring with five."

"But how do you know Orochimaru will be in the forest of death?"

Naruto looked up at Anko. "He's after Sasuke it's obvious he's the last of his clan, which is the strongest clan in the history of Konoha. He's the most likely to be a target."

Anko got up and headed for the door. "Alright then after you kill him." She suddenly stopped and turned around to face Naruto and smile. "You'll take me out for some dango your treat." Naruto simply smiled back and nodded. The next morning the everyone was in front of the forest of death waiting for the gates to open and the exam to start. Naruto glanced at a grass group that wore straw hats and looked at the female member of the group while sniffing the air. His eyes squinted as he was smiling. "There you go gotcha." The gates flung open and they started to let groups go in two at a time, Naruto and the girls were cursing them selves as Orochimaru went before them and was probably already after team seven as they were on of the first groups in. When it was their turn in Naruto and the girls got to a deserted part of the forest and let go of the illusion, Naruto then got down on his knees and started to sniff around and sighed when he picked up the scent. "Shit I found them but he has already with team seven.

Sakura was on a tree branch holding her side and looking up on another branch that had the snake sannin on top of a massive snake biting into Sasuke's shoulder. Orochimaru dropped Sasuke on the branch that was now out cold and smirked. "Now you will come to me for power and I will grant it to you." Suddenly an object came into view out of the corner of Orochimarus sight and quickly jumped off the snakes head and on to another branch just as the object went straight through the head of the snake killing it and causing it to fall to the ground in a large crash, when the smoke cleared everyone looked to see what caused this to happen. When they all looked at the corpse of the snake they could see a strange spear.

"That's the same speech you gave me you fucking faggot!!" everyone looked up a couple of branches to see Tayuya standing their smiling down at the group. At first Orochimaru was surprised but that was soon replaced by a smile.

"Ah Tayuya-Chan I thought you were dead, I was so worried about you."

"Like shit fuck you were worried about me."

"I was so worried that I almost lost myself." Right when he finished his sentence he threw a kunai towards Tayuya only to have it deflected by another kunai that intercepted it.

"Oh we all know you would shed tears for us all don't we Orochimaru?" Kin then appeared beside Tayuya with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kin you're alive also? Someone has a lot of explaining to do."

"Sakura?" Sakura and Orochimaru both looked at the direction in which the voice came from which happened to be right behind Sakura. Sakura looked up to see Naruto glaring at the snake man.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura where is your other team member?"

"I don't know he said that he had to go to the bathroom and disappeared then he showed up."

"Sakura get Sasuke out of here and find a place to hide I will deal with him and then find you. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Naruto he's a sannin."  
"Do I make my self clear?!!"

"Hai." Sakura then went to grab Sasuke who was on the ground at the feet of Orochimaru, who let Sakura take him away not keeping his eyes off of Naruto, he looked at Sakura right when she was about to leave and smiled at her.

"Keep my pet safe for me child and I might let you live long enough to see him wake." Sakura quickly dashed off into the woods. "She wont get too far I have Kin's team going after them."

Naruto simply chuckled. "That's your cue ladies." Both girls nodded their heads and teleported out of the area. "That just leaves you and me snake." Naruto suddenly moved his head to the right to avoid spiked objects that impaled the tree behind him. Upon further inspection they seemed to be bones.

"And me." Naruto looked to his left to see a teenager wearing the same outfit as Orochimaru, with white hair and two red dotes above his eyes.

"This is getting interesting."

**Streets of Konoha **

Samonosuke was walking down an empty market place. It was the weirdest thing nobody was around but the markets were full with items to sell. "Samonosuke?"

Samonosuke turned around to see Kurenai walking up to him looking worried.

"Lady Kurenai what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to shop for some supplies but when I entered the market no body was around. Do you know what's going on?"

"I have just arrived also and have seen nobody." Just then the two were surrounded by the three fox mask wearing Anbus with their blades drawn. Kurenai glared at the three.

"I demand to know why you are here. There is nothing going on." The first anbu swung his blade at Kurenai who stepped back to avoid getting slashed, just as she moved back Samonosuke punched the Anbu in the face breaking his mask. The man was your average leaf ninja until his eyes flashed red.

"You pathetic humans are getting in our masters way and must be destroyed." His voice was deep and demonic and sounded as if two people were talking at the same time. Most likely the demon and the human, Samonosuke took out his blade and jabbed it into the ground.

"Great looks like I'm bug control."

_Sorry but I have to split this into two chapters as it's getting to long. But I will finish it by tomorrow I promise you._


	20. the pain in the forest pt2

_Okay here's the next part._

**The pain in the forest pt2**

Naruto looked at his two opponents and smiled Orochimaru was the first to act and decided to attack him with taijutsu first while the two were fighting the snake man couldn't help but make small talk with our hero. "Kukuku Naruto-Kun do you really think that you can beat both me and Kimimaro, even if you are a demon vessel."

Naruto ducked under one of the sannins attacks and sliced into his chest with his clawed hand, just as he performed this he had to jump back as a pillar of sharp bones dug up from under the ground and tried to impale him.

"I'm not a demon vessel anymore snake." Orochimaru looked at his blood soaked hand and sneered as nobody has ever been able to do this. "Didn't your demon defects tell you? I'm the real deal a real demon next in line for the thrown. You have no chance against me."

Orochimaru looked at his trump card that seemed to be breathing heavily. _"Shit not now I need Kimimaro for the plans to work. But then again if I die here then the plan will be a failure any ways. I must leave and find Kabuto to heal me."_ Orochimaru looked over at his trump card and smiled. "Kimimaro hold him off while I get the others to help you out. I must go and prepare for the up coming plans." With that he disappeared back into the darkness of the forest Naruto was about to go after him until he was stopped by a bone spear cutting his right arm. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at his arm to see that it was already healing; he then looked back up at Kimimaro and glared.

"I will not let you pass you shall die here."  
"You do know that your master just abandoned you right?"

Fury then took over the bone child. "Orochimaru would never abandon me!!" he then charged into battle against Naruto.

**Back in the Konoha streets**

Samonosuke and Kurenai were now resting their backs against each other as three anbus laid dead around them. "Okay what the hell is going on?"

Samonosuke didn't keep his eyes off of the dead ninjas as one of them was starting to get up. Quick to act Samonosuke sliced off his head with his sword and watched ass the body fell back down. "I told you to remove the heads."  
Kurenai was shocked but frowned. "I put twelve kunai into that guy how am I supposed to know that wouldn't kill him."

"They have been affected by demon parasites. If you don't remove the head they will keep coming back."

"This is crazy I just killed a fellow leaf and you're trying to tell me he was a demon?"

"Well you just said that you put twelve kunai in one of them and he didn't go down."

"Yeah but this all seems so unreal."

"Oh it's oh so real little lady." They both turned to look down the road to see a figure walking towards them. He wore complete white monks robes with wooden sandals and two large samurai swords strapped to his back. His face was covered by his massive straw hat. "So you better start believing in them." When he looked up he had a strip of white cloth that covered his eyes completely. Kurenai stepped in front of Samonosuke and performed a set of hand seals causing a genjutsu. The man simply smiled. "A genjutsu has no affect against those who have no sight." The man removed the cloth around his eyes to show that he had no eyes, just empty sockets. "But just to make sure." He then ripped open his robes to show that his entire chest was a red demonic eye. The eye widened and Kurenai's genjutsu was shattered in a second. "I am the vassal of Number six surrender your lives to me now and save your self the trouble."

**Back in the forest**

Sakura was being held to the ground by Zaku watching helplessly as Rock Lee was screaming his head off holding his ears in pain as the bandaged sound ninja was doing something with his arm. Just then a small bell on a needle and thread hit Dosu's chest it didn't hurt him he was just surprised the bell started to dangle and cause ringing. Rock Lee stood up straight not feeling the affects of the melody arm anymore. "What the hell?"

Dosu's question was answered by Kin's foot which suddenly contacted with his head.

"Sound waves you moron. The sound waves from your melody arm and my bell bounced off each other causing the sound to go back to where it came from."

"Kin?" Zaku let go of Sakura and was about to charge at Kin when suddenly he to was kicked in the back of the head. Tayuya simply smiled at the scene.

"Let's make this fair shall we?"

Kin was glaring at her old team mates how just so happened to be missing the female member of the team. "I want to finish them by my self Tayuya."  
Tayuya chuckled and waved off her hand. "Go ahead and have some fun." Zaku was getting up and pushed both his hands out towards Kin to attack her with his air tunnels.

"I'll make sure you die this time Kin."

"I've learned a lot while I was gone Zaku. Give up now and I will let you live."

"Die!!!"

Kin started to gather chakra in her right hand and started to concentrate. "I'm no longer a loser and weak. With this move I will defeat you Zaku."

**Flash back**

Kin and Ino were both on the ground huffing and puffing while Jiraiya was laughing out loud. "You girls are so hilarious that it's pathetic, maybe I should just go and do some research." Kin jumped up and tried to punch the perverted man in the back. Jiraiya knowing that she would do something like this simply caught her arm and twisted it behind her back. "You have the same element as Naruto. He asked me to teach you the move that I taught him, and seeing as it's his original fathers move he has say in who can use it."

Kin was stunned and looked up at Jiraiya with determination in her eyes. "Naruto wants me to learn his move?" Jiraiya only responded with a nod. "What's it called?"

"The Rasangen."

Ino stood up and was pissed. "Hey what about me?"

"I haven't forgotten about you. Have you ever heard of ice prison?"

**End of flash back**

Kin slowly formed a small Rasangen the size of a tennis ball in her hand and ran towards Zaku with the ball in front of her. Zaku disparity pushed more wind at kin but all it seemed to do is make the Rasangen larger. "What the hell is going on?!!"

Kin smiled as she was mere feet away from him. "That's right just keep feeding me. Rasangen!!!" Kin collided her attack at Zaku and all that was heard was a massive explosion.

Back with Naruto both him and Kimimaro felt the force of the attack and looked in the direction it came from. Kimimaro then went back to attacking Naruto who was watching the bone boy carefully seeing as he was slowly down. "Orochimaru would never leave me. He cares about me!!"

"No he doesn't he is just using you like he did to Kin and Tayuya. Once he's done with you he will get rid of you."

"Liar!!" Kimimaro then suddenly fell tom his knees and started to cough up blood. "Not now, not here."

Naruto slowly walked up to him. "It's the disease isn't it?"

Kimimaro was shocked. "How do you know?"

"I can smell it; you don't have much longer until it completely kills you."  
"Orochimaru will."  
"Will what cure you? He can't there is no known human cure for what you have. And if there was he would just steal your body after you were cured he is just using you as a tool." Naruto could see that he was thinking over everything carefully. "But I can change that." Naruto quickly formed some seals. "Sleep touches jutsu." Naruto's palm contacted with Kimimaro's forehead knocking him out cold. Naruto walked up and stood above the sleeping figure of Kimimaro and rolled up his sleeves. "I better remind myself to thank granny for the medical training."

Kin rubbed the back of her head while she slowly got up from the ground, she looked at her right hand to see full of cuts and bleeding. "Shit that was too much power." She then looked across from her to see how Zaku was doing. To her joy she saw what the full force of the Rasangen did to him. Zaku laid on the ground dead with his eyes rolled back and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. But what was really something was that his arms were blown completely off all he now had were massively bleeding stumps. She smiled at Dosu whose eyes were wide in horror. "Still think that I was a weak woman Dosu? I just killed Zaku with one move." Dosu was horrified and decided that running away would be the best option. He started to back up until he bumped into someone. Looking behind him he saw the other member to their team.

"Weak human scum." The girl picked Dosu up by the throat and crushed his wind pipe killing him; she threw the body to the floor and spat. "Pathetic." Kin and Tayuya glared at the girl but Sakura and Lee were scared. In the bushes Chouji and Shikamaru were equally stunned. They looked at Ino to see what here reaction was, Ino just glared at the girl.

"Ino what are we going to do should we help?"

Ino was completely ignoring them and in her own world. "That chakra I know it. Anubinatee." Shikamaru was about to ask again but Ino jumped out of the bush and threw ten kunai at the girl. She landed in front of Sakura and started to unload all the kunai she had into the girl. The sound girl slowly flew to the ground with over twenty five kunai in her. Shikamaru and Chouji joined in.

"My, my Ino-chan aren't you the little hell fire. You sure know how to light my fire." The sound girl suddenly exploded into smoke and revealed herself as none other then Number five. "Care to take another shot?"

Everyone except for the three girls were in shock and petrified with the demonic chakra that was seeping out of this woman. Tayuya could out her flute while Ino went over to Kin to check her injuries. "Glad to have you back Ino."

Ino looked at Tayuya. "Where is he?"

Sakura knew who she was talking about and answered the question. "He's fighting the snake sannin." Tayuya started to play her flute and summoned the three Doki's the largest one stepped forward and was about to hit five when all of a sudden everyone heard a whistling noise and then it happened. An object flew towards the Doki and was going to hit it but not before it exploded to reveal smaller balls each one exploding when it came into contact. The explosion was massive destroying all the Doki and causing the whole forest to rumble. Else where Hinata's team suddenly stopped and looked around to try and find out where the noise came from. Kiba sniffed the air and came up with nothing.

"Hinata can you see anything?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around. Her eyes suddenly shot open to what she saw. "T-two of our t-teams are fighting an s-single woman and l-losing. We must h-help."

Kiba growled and looked in the direction. "We already have our scrolls and we don't need to get involved."

"B-but Kiba they need us."

Kiba didn't even look at his team mates. "Let's go."

_I know this was shorter but I'm getting tired and I still have homework to do. Oh man alright the next chapter will finish all the fighting in the forest and the first round of the tournament. It should be up by Wednesday hopefully._


	21. the pain in the forest pt3

_Alright let's finish this up shall we? This chapter is going to be a little more violant _

**The Pain in the Forest pt3**

Naruto was sitting on the ground out of breathe looking at the passed out form of Kimimaro hoping that what he did worked. "Why do you waste your time on these insects?" Naruto looked up to see team sevens other team mate walking towards him with a stern look. "They are nothing but filthy dogs meant for us to feed on and crush beneath our feet." the boy stopped in front of Naruto who was now glaring at him.

"Why don't you drop the costume the sight of one of you guys pretending to be a human makes me sick." The child then exploded into a cloud of dark aura when the cloud disappeared the massive cloaked figure of number six stood, he was about seven foot nine and all muscle. Naruto could do nothing but laugh weakly. "That looked like it would have been a tight fit for you buddy."

Number six removed his leather cloak and showed his true form. He wore black steel toed boats with the metal piece showing on the outside, and brown worn out baggy pants. He wore no shirt only bandages that wrapped around his massive biceps, and hands, and fore arms. His hair was grey and messy. His right one was closed and his left eye was black with a red slit in the middle it seemed that his nose was broken a lot because of the way it stood out. He had no expression what so ever on his face. "I am number six. Naruto son of Kyuubi you shall surrender your self to me now."

Naruto slowly got to his feet and tried to stand straight. "Sorry pal I don't swing that way, I like girls." Naruto could see that this pissed the demon off as his face scrunched up. Naruto threw his right hand to the side and started to form the Rasangen. Number six saw this and smirked.

"The Rasangen? Do you really think such a move can defeat me? Your third Hokage couldn't defeat me with that move what makes you think you can?"

Naruto smirked. "I added my own little twist to it." Naruto waited until the sphere was complete and then pumped in the rest of his demonic chakra into it causing it to turn red. This caused six to gasp as Naruto now ran at him. "Rasangen Demonic Blast!!!" Six quickly opened his right eye to show the world that it was a green robotic eye that seemed to be making some noise. Right before Naruto could make contact to six's chest he grabbed Naruto's demonic Rasangen and crushed it in his right hand causing a small explosion and a startled Naruto. Six looked at his right hand to see no damage done.

"Very close you might have been able to hit me if it weren't for you using all your demon chakra to help that human." Naruto looked at the green eye with awe and fear six saw this and smiled. "You like my new eye? I have your father to thank for this."

Naruto at the mercy of number six who was still grabbing hold of his right hand smiled up at the beast.

"To bad he didn't finish the job." Six snarled and grabbed Naruto's face with his left hand and lifted him up into the air. (Remember six is huge and his massive hand is now covering all of Naruto's face.) Naruto was helpless and out of chakra and could do nothing but hang there in the air. "Laugh all you want but you are now helpless. Thou." Six dropped Naruto to the ground but before he hit it six punched him in the chest causing him to fly to a tree and smash his back against it. Naruto let out a scream of pain as his right arm shattered under the pressure of the impact. Naruto sat against the tree his head low and blood coming from his mouth, he didn't even have the energy to look up at six who was closing in on him. Six picked up his head by grabbing onto his hair and looked at him sternly. "I should finish you off now. But that would be a waste of a good demon which are so hard to find these days. Join us and destroy this pitiful world were humans walk freely. They are the weakest link and it's our turn to step up."

Naruto looked at him slowly unable to open his left eye. "N-never. I w-will never j-join you."

"Never say never. What about your precious girlfriends? Will you let them die?" Naruto's one eye shot open in shock. "You can keep them as pets if you like we have no problem with that. You'll just have to share them." Naruto started to snarl and try to conjure up any chakra that he might have to kill this bastard. Six dropped his head back to let it hang and started to walk away. "Think about it before you answer." As he walked away he slowly started to evaporate into dark aura that blew away into the wind. "We'll keep in touch." with that he was gone. Naruto sighed and looked up to see Kimimaro standing in front of him with a bone sword pointed towards his head. Naruto gave a weak chuckle.

"So this is how it ends?"

**Konoha streets**

Samonosuke and Kurenai were both dodging six's demon vassals attacks which just didn't seem to stop. The vassal had both his swords out and was in a charge towards Kurenai who was in a defending stance. Right when the demon was about to stab the Genjutsu mistress she leapt into the air revealing Samonosuke behind her. Samonosuke tried to attack the demon head on who simply blocked the attack and held him at a deadlock. Kurenai still in the air decided that they put their plan into action seeing as he was preoccupied with Samonosuke, she threw eight kunai at the back of his head. The demon tilted his head to the side and heard the air being cut by the weapons. He quickly took one of his swords from the deadlock and blocked all the kunai and then stabbed Kurenai in the chest as she didn't have any time to react when landed. Samonosuke saw this and lost his consitration which the demon could feel on his blade. He smacked down his sword and plunged his sword into Samonosuke's gut. The demon stood there with one sword in each of his enemies bodies and smiled. Both Samonosuke and Kurenai closed their eyes and welcomed death. Kurenai then puffed into Samonosuke who exploded into water just like the first Samonosuke in the demons front who also turned into water. The demon smiled and tilted his head to the left. "Water clone jutsu and a henge mixed with a subtracation jutsu, do you really think you can keep this up? My eye can tell your every move ten seconds before you can make it. It' hopeless as I can see into the future."

Kurenai and Samonosuke were hiding behind one of the fruit carts, and Kurenai was starting to get nervous. "All of my Genjutsu is useless how do we fight him?" Samonosuke thought about it for awhile and then smiled and whispered in Kurenai's ear, slowly she nodded her head in understanding.

"Where are you Piggies come out and face death." He then sighed and opened his shirt to reveal the eye. "Why do I even ask." Suddenly Samonosuke jumped from out of the cart and swung his sword at the demon who moved his head back to avoid the slash, unluckily for Samonosuke the blade slammed into wall and was stuck. The demon slashed at Samonosuke who jumped back leaving his sword in the wall.

"Shit now what?"

**In the Forest**

Tayuya, kin, and the rest of the konoha ninjas looked around to see what could have caused the attack, when the smoke settled they all heard muffled laughing. Looking to the distance on top of a tree one of the Gasmask wearing Kamikaze bothers was hunched over wearing some sort of large metal back pack strapped on him. Five looked up at him and smiled. "Finally I thought you morons would never show up."

"Sorry boss lady but we wanted to play with some of the children that we found along the way."

"What ever just get the job done and kill them. Except for the girls I want them alive so that I can play with them." The brother laughed and dug into his back pack and threw four smoke bombs on the ground no body could see into the cloud of smoke but they could hear some sort of machine of blades quickly moving together, and then the screaming. The first brother to come out was wielding two swords while he had two others strapped to his side and two others on his back. The next out had the weird device that made those noises on both his arms. They were some sort of device that had lots of small blades attached to a chain that moved them in a circular motion. (Chainsaws.) And the last brother was the same one who threw the bombs and while he was running out he threw another two bombs at the ninjas who dodged the explosion. Tayuya ran at the sword wielding brother with her spear and the two clashed. Kin and Ino dodged the chainsaw wielding madman. While Sakura and Lee tried to fight off the bomber so he wouldn't go near Sasuke who was out cold and under a tree. The bomber was then hit by a couple kunai and fell back on his butt. Above Tenten and Neji jumped down and stood in front of their team mate who seemed to be still not at full strength thanks to his fight with Dosu. The brother slowly got up and pulled the metal objects out of his legs and chest. "Seems like we got our selves some more toys brothers."

The chainsaw brother took his eyes off of the two girls to respond to his other brother, but suddenly a huge gust of wind picked him up and threw him up against a tree. Everyone looked up to see Gaara in his demon form with his two siblings on each side of him. Temari just folded up her fan and smiled at the group. Gaara looked at Kin, Ino, and Tayuya. "We should help or he will get angry that we didn't help his mates." The three jumped down beside Tayuya, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Tayuya was able to push back her enemy and sneer at the three.

"It's about time you fuckers showed up." The brothers regroup and saw that they were really out numbered and turned to Five.

"We're out numbered here. Where's back up!!"

"Right here!!!" Out of the trees the three hooded figures that Ino saw during the first part of the exam jumped down and landed beside the brothers. They all removed their cloaks to show that two of them were the same Anubinatee demons that Ino fought on the Naruto Bridge, and the other was a demon that looked humanoid wearing Black and blue samurai armor and a long red ONI mask that had the mouth open showing the demons real razor sharp teethe but not his eyes. His weapon of choice was a black scythe that wasn't as near as graceful as Naruto's. The demo smiled at all the teens.

"Just remember I want the girls alive, and mostly unharmed." The demon looked at Five questionably. "I want to put some desirable hurt onto them."

The demon turned back to his opponents. "I don't give a shit what you do lady all I want is my money."

**Back with Naruto**

Kimimaro stood above a bleeding and broken Naruto his bone sword pointed at his head. "What did you do?"

Naruto smirked. "Well by the way I looked at it I think I got my ass kicked."

Kimimaro looked sternly at him. "Not that. What did you do to me? I can no longer feel pain."

"Your cured." Kimimaro almost dropped his sword but held onto it tightly and pushed the blade closer to Naruto's throat.

"What do you mean I thought you said there was no cure."

Naruto tried to get up but fell back down from the pain. "I said there was no human cure and there isn't. I used some medical jutsu to locate the source of the disease, then using most of my demonic chakra I was able to destroy the source of it. Your not completely cured but give your self a day or two and the chakra will cure the rest of your body." Naruto then chuckled. "That move nearly cost me all my chakra, no wonder that big ox was able to beat me so easily."

"Why?" Naruto looked up at Kimimaro. "Why did you do this for me?"

"Because you deserve another chance. Now that you have a new and full life don't throw it away to Orochimaru." Kimimaro sneered and stabbed his sword right beside Naruto's broken arm, he then took a hold of the arm and snapped it into place causing Naruto to scream in pain. Kimimaro ripped off a piece of his shirt and used the bone sword as a splint for the broken arm and tightened it with the cloth. After he was done he moved back in front of Naruto and got on his hands and knees bowing towards Naruto.

"From this moment on I shall no longer serve Orochimaru but you lord Naruto. I shall guard you and follow you to the ends of the earth my lord." Naruto was stunned at first but then he smiled.

"Thanks but right now all I need is a little sleep and my demon healing should cure my arm and restore my chakra. Give me three hours please."

Kimimaro stood up and saluted Naruto. "I shall watch over you until you are healed master." Naruto hated being called lord or master but he was too tired to complain and drifted off to sleep smiling at the fact that he made another powerful comrade and friend.

**Back in the market**

Samonosuke and Kurenai couldn't keep up with this guy every move they made he would just counter it. They needed to get rid of that damn eye but they couldn't get near it. That was until another player came into the field. The demon was about to slash down wards when suddenly he stopped and dropped one of his blades and felt his chest. He screamed as his demon eye was sliced open and bleeding, the demon started to panic. Both ninjas were on the ground looking up at the demon while he was rambling confused. "This can't be happening but it can't be a genjutsu either as I can't be affected. What did you do?" The demon rose his blade and slashed down wards. Samonosuke pulled Kurenai into a hug and protected her with his back getting the slash instead of her. The demon then let out a gasp and slowly felt his chest to see that his other sword was stabbed into it. Kurenai picked up the sword and plunged it into the demons gut right after he slashed Samonosuke giving hi no time to counter. The demon dropped his own sword and staggered back. "Im-impossible y-you only h-human." with those last words the demon fell backwards on the ground dead. Kurenai quickly dropped the sword and checked Samonosuke out.

"Samonosuke are you okay?"

"Just peachy." Samonosuke groaned. Kurenai moved him over to see that the slash wasn't that deep at all. She looked above them to see Samonosuke's sword that was in the wall and smirked. The demon slashed downwards and cut into Samonosuke but not before clashing his blade against Samonosukes causing the blade to veer off and only slightly cut him.

"I knew you humans could beat him." The two stood up Kurenai placing Samonosukes arm around her shoulder to support him up. They turned to see Kyuubi in his human form smiling and wearing his ninja gear. Kurenai was confused but Samonosuke simply chuckled. "You should be proud of your selves he was a B-ranked demon, and humans should only be able to kill D-ranked maybe even C. But I did have to help you and get rid of that pesky demon eye." Kyuubi then showed his right clawed hand that was all bloody. Samonosuke gave a hand gesture.

"My thanks goes towards you oh lord Kyuubi." Kurenai's eye's shot open at the name and dropped Samonosuke to the floor and got out her last kunai and charged at him with death in her eyes.

"I'll kill you demon!!" Kyuubi simply grabbed onto her wrist and pulled it behind her back pining her back against his chest and smelled her.

"You may speak brave words but your body reeks of fear." and he then sniffed her again and quickly let go. "Plus your it's your time of the year."

Kurenai was fuming. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kyuubi smiled. "It's my mating season."

At hearing these words Kurenai paled and started to back away slowly, Kyuubi saw this and smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry we demon lords can control our urges, you have nothing to fear." Kurenai still kept a fair distance away from the demon lord as he walked up to Samonosuke and healed his back completely. Kurenai was shocked and didn't know what to do. What could she do this was Kyuubi the most powerful demon lord of all. He then picked Samonosuke up off the ground and placed him on his feet.

"Where's my son?"

**Back in the forest**

"Meat tank!!" Chouji came charging towards the explosives brother who in the last minute of the charge threw down a flash bomb to blind Chouji and cause him to smash into a tree. The brother chuckled as he was walking towards a stuck Chouji juggling three bombs.

"Nice try fatty but now it's time for barbeque."

"Shadow bind jutsu!" after hearing those words the brother paled and knew he should have paid attention and now it coast him his life. "Tayuya I got him!!" Tayuya looked over at Shikamaru and ran towards him while performing hand signs, she skidded to a stop beside the shadow user.

"Fire ball jutsu!!" Tayuya unleashed four balls from her mouth and hit the brother, not only did it burn him badly but it set his bombs in his hands on fire. "Fire in the hole!" Tenten who was near that brother heard the call but had no time to react and she was close enough that the explosion would hit her also. Shikamaru released the bind on the brother and teleported out of their along with Tayuya and Chouji. The brother knew he had no time to even threw the bombs away and just looked at the spot where the leaf ninjas were and groaned.

"Oh fuck." The explosion was loud and messy as the brothers body parts and innards were blown everywhere. Tenten not being able to feel anything believed that she was dead, that was until she opened her eyes to see that she was being hugged from behind by Gaara and having his sand shield up. Gaara released his hug from Tenten but kept his shield up.

"Are you okay?"

Tenten blushed and nodded her head. "Yes thank you what's your name?"

"I am Gaara of the desert the one tailed demon lord."

"D-demon?"

"Yes demon." Gaara then did something that only happened once during a blue moon. He smiled. "But I'm a good guy. What is your name?"

Tenten blushed even more and answered his question. "Tenten." _What the hell is going on I thought I liked Neji? But then again Neji didn't come and save me. Actually I haven't even seen Neji since the battle got out of hand. I got to sort this out later. _She was then brought out of her thoughts as Gaara bowed to her.

"I would wish to continue this conversation but I must go and spill the blood of my enemies." The shield dropped and Gaara ran off back into battle with his sand following him in the air. Tenten after hearing that remark sweat dropped.

"Are you sure you're a good guy?"

Five looked at the remains of the once brother and licked her lips at all the blood. "And it's already cooked." She started to make her way towards her meal when she was stopped by an attack.

"Garouga!!" A vertical tornado flew towards her and hit her in the side the attack caused her to stagger back a bit but other than that it had no affect. She looked up to see who attacked her and standing in front of her was a grinning Kiba.

"Sorry lady when you mess with one of us leaf ninja's you mess with all of us." Just then Shino and Hinata appeared beside him in a fight stance. Five looked at Hinata and licked her lips while moving towards her. She suddenly stopped when she heard a ringing and took out a clock from between her cleavage Kiba was drooling while she looked at it and pouted.

"It looks like my time is up here. I want all you pretty little girls to stay alive for me now." With that said she blew a kiss and disappeared into black smoke. Hinata not wasting any time went over to help her cousin Neji who was fighting the chainsaw brother. Neji smiled as the brother brought both of his chainsaws down towards Neji.

"Eight trigram palms heavenly spin!!" The spin caused the brothers saws to repel off and knock him on the ground. Neji looked up behind the brother to see Hinata ready to attack the two nodded to each other and begun the attack right when the brother got up. Hinata smiled as she went into combat with her cousin.

"_This is for you Naruto-Kun. You believed in me and I will show the world the strength I obtained by working with you. You were never a dead last and I could only hope you could see me now."_ The brother looked at the two Hyuuga's charging at him but had no time to react.

"What the fuck is going on here!!"

The two shouted and begun their attack Neji hitting him in the front and Hinata in the back.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Technique!!"

"Two palms!!"

"Four palms!!"

"Eight palms!!"

"Sixteen palms!!"

"Thirty two palms!!"

"Sixty four palms!!"

The two jumped back and watched as the brother looked into the air the glass eye pieces for his gas mask were broken and bleeding. He had no energy to stand and fell backwards, as he hit the ground he saw that his right chainsaw hand was coming towards his face but he couldn't stop it. Hinata quickly turned away but Neji watched as the brother was getting his face hacked up by the chainsaw. His blood spattered everywhere and eventually the saws stopped moving having one dug into the mans face and the other in the ground. Neji turned to his cousin and looked at her, Hinata tried to look Neji in the eye's with out looking at the brothers body. "Your not as weak as your father said you were."

Hinata simply smiled. "I was never weak, the rest of the Hyuuga's were weak not to notice my power. Naruto told me that." With that hinata turned and went back to fighting leaving a smiling Neji. The two Anubinatee ninjas were easily taken out by Kiba and Shino leaving only the oni demon and the last brother. The brother moved back after attacking Ino, and sakura only to miss. He looked around and found both his brothers dead. Well the first brother he had to look around for his pieces. His breathing became quicker and anger was taking over.

"You killed my bothers!!" He then calmed himself down and looked at his options. _"This job isn't worth this I got to get out of here."_ The man then threw a smoke bomb on the ground and made his escape. The oni saw this and sneered.

"Cowardly human stay and fight!!" Tayuya saw her chance and threw her spear at the demon.

"Temari now!!" Temari took out her fan and blew a massive gust of wind causing the spear to increase it's speed ten fold. The demon was hit by the spear in the gut and flew towards a tree where he was pinned. Everyone came together and looked at the dead man. Tenten decided that now was as good as any time to speak.

"Alright what the hell is going on here!?" Shikamaru stepped up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I too would like to know, demons are so troublesome and who are you people?" The question was towards the sand siblings, Tayuya, and Kin. Ino stepped forward and pushed the lazy ninja out of the way.

"Shut the hell up Shikamaru." She then turned to Gaara who nodded his head towards her for respect. "Where's Naruto is he alright?" All the rookie nine except for Sakura and team Gai gasped as team gai didn't know who Naruto was.

"We don't know where he is but we saw the one called Orochimaru running away."

Temari continued the explanation. "He was bleeding really badly so I think Naruto was able hurt him."

Kin looked at the small group worried. "Do you think one of the sins engaged Naruto?"

Tayuya was glaring at the ground. "Let's hope not. But if that Fucker Orochi gay fag is still alive that causes problems."

"Do you think Naruto is alright?" They all turned back to sakura who was starting to get worried. Kin just looked at her in disgust.

"Like you would care. He may have forgiven you Sakura but I sure as hell haven't"

"Hahaha_." _Everyone turned back towards the oni who was looking at them. He slowly walked forward letting the spear pass the rest of his body until he was standing before them. "Nice try kiddies but you can't kill what isn't alive." He then looked around. "It seems I'm all by myself now. Looks like I need to call for some reinforcements." The demon then sat down crossed legged on the ground and got into a meditation stance while chanting some sort of demonic language over and over again. The ground began to shake and the ninja teens all decided to get into a tight defensive circle Ino looked on the ground all around them and paled.

"You have got to be shitting me." In the ground a skeletal hand came to the surface, soon a whole skeletal figure of a leaf jounin stood infront of them his vest and clothing old and ripped thanks to the decay of time and soil. The undead creature roared as more and more bodies started to rise from the ground, soon undead ninjas from all types of villages stood around them. "Please tell me this is a Genjutsu?"

Both Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan and almost paled. "I'm sorry Ino-Chan but this is real." Rumbling was heard and out from behind the demon came the massive snake that Tayuya killed and roared. The snake curled up around the demon to defend it, while the demon continued his chanting.

"They don't call this the forest of death for nothing kiddies." the zombies then lunged at the group who were easily knocking them back seeing as most of them couldn't even stand straight. Gaara used a sand coffin on three of the creatures and crushed them into dust. While Kankuro was using his puppet to cut some up. Gaara turned to Kin and smiled.

"He's here." Right when that was said two figures ran from behind the trees slicing away at the undead creatures that stood in their way. Naruto turned his head towards Kimimaro.

"Sword me." Kimimaro quickly made a bone sword and threw it towards Naruto who caught it with ease. The Oni even in meditation felt them approaching and was frightened when he found out one of them was the son of the Kyuubi. The snake saw them running at his master and feeling his masters fear attacked the two. "Dance of the seedling fern!!" A small forest of bones bursted from the ground and impaled the snake keeping it in place. Naruto then jumped into the air and sliced the snakes head clean off.

The girls saw their man make quick work of the snake and cheered for him. But stopped when they saw him run right pass the still meditating and defenseless Oni and towards a tree. The Oni quickly got out of his meditation and picked up his scythe and chased after Naruto causing the undead creatures to return dead and fall to the ground. Naruto smiled as he was about to plunge the blade into a shadow that was on the tree. "Found you." Naruto stabbed the shadow which caused the Oni demon to stop in his tracks just centimeters away from Naruto. Silence went through out the whole forest as suddenly the shadow began to take the form of a man with green eyes. He was still a shadow but now he moved his torso from out of the tree seeing as the rest of his body was stabbed into it still. The shadow chuckled.

"How did you know it was me?" The fake demon or doll started to hold it's head in pain while it was suddenly engulfed in flames. The doll stopped moving and turned into stone, Kimimaro walked over and smashed the statue into small pieces.

"It was a guess at first, but then when you were fighting them I noticed that your shadow kept going from tree to tree but the body wouldn't move. Good thing I did my homework. Shadow wrath demons, A-class only because of the demons they can take over but D-class demons on their own. You took hold of a A-class death demon who are able to raise the dead for a short period of time. Your up their with the parasite demons, you can't do anything on your own. So who's vassal are you?"

The shadow demon chuckled. "I'm no ones vassal. I work for myself this job was going to be the big one but I made the first and most important mistake when I took this job."

"And what was that?"

"I didn't know other demons would be helping the humans." Naruto had enough and formed a small Rasangen in his right palm and slammed it into the shadow demons head. This caused a bright light that surrounded the demons body then he shattered into a million small glass pieces that evaporated before they hit the ground. The battle was done and Naruto was the winner who let out a long sigh. Hinata slowly moved forward with her hands on her chest almost in tears at seeing their savior, only one name could escape her lips.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned around towards the large group of ninjas and placed on his trade mark grin. "The one and only."

_Oh man that was a long chapter. When I started I just couldn't stop until it was done so here's a little sneak peek of what to come next._

_Will the Konoha ninjas accept Naruto for who he now is or will they shun him for leaving leaf? Will Orochimaru make it to Kabuto in time? And if he does what will he now think of Two of his sound five betraying him? With the tournament just around the corner who will fight who? And will Sasuke continue with his mission to try and kill Naruto or will his heart stop him? (Actually no Sasuke is an asshole.)_

_And now I must ask my readers to partake in yet another poll. Who will Hinata be paired up with? It can be any body you want even Naruto but I will not have Neji I am totally against that pair in every way and hate incest. I will stop the voting when the next chapter is up which will most likely be Sunday as this one came out early._


	22. round one fight!

_I know I said that the chapter would be up Sunday but I had a little computer problem and I'm sorry. I also have tallied up the votes for the Hinata pair and the winner is (drum roll) She is added into the harem with the other girls. Now I know some of you didn't want this but majority wins. And don't worry Hinata wont suddenly just pop into the scene with the other girls it will take awhile. I already have in my mind how she is going to join but it wont happen until after the Ninja World War, which is like three more chapters away. Then the war itself I think will be three or four. _And I just want to answer some questions again for you guys.

_1. Ryousanki: Jiraiya didn't say that he was going to teach the move to Ino he just asked her if she has heard of it. The reason why I did this is because Jiraiya is going to teach her a similar move. And don't worry your English is great in my books. _

_2.Angel of Chaos; I really like where your going and I think I will go with your idea about Kin and her fighting gloves. I will add it on to her new clothing when they all change into different clothes in the three year leap. Thanks about the Kabuto idea but I already have something special planned for him. Thanks again and keep the good ideas coming._

_Dragon and sword master: I know what you mean about the whole only those girls thing but I do have a plan to go around that. Now remember when I said in the first couple of chapters that Ino already knew Hinata liked Naruto and would stay close to him? I plan to use this but I don't want to spoil it and give away all the surprises._

**Round one Fight!!!**

Naruto turned around to face all his friends with his trade mark grin on. "The one and only." Before any one could say anything Hinata flung her body at Naruto and hugged him for her dear life while sobbing.

"I t-thought you left us." Naruto was surprised at first but smiled as he placed his hand on her head.

"I couldn't leave you here with your family all by your self could I?" Hinata looked up at Naruto's face and smiled at him not one bit surprised by his new look. This couldn't be said about the rest of the leaf rookies who steeped forward in fight positions except for Sakura. Kiba growled at Naruto he pointed his hand at Hinata and yelled.

"Hinata get away from him he's a demon. And on top of that he's a traitor to this village and us all." Hinata looked up at Naruto again for one last time and smiled at him, this surprised him because she let go and began to walk back to the others he looked down at the ground in sorrow thinking that she too was going to turn her back on him. But his doubts were soon laid to rest when Hinata stepped in front of Naruto and placed both her arms stretched out to protect him.

"My place is here beside him and in front of you Kiba-Kun. I wont let you go near Naruto-Kun." Every one was speechless as her voice was filled with confidence and pride, plus she didn't stutter once.

Ino looked at the scene and smiled. "She still loves him."

Kin and Tayuya looked at Ino concerned. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Before I even really met Naruto. Hinata over there was his shadow always watching over him and talking to him when no one else would. She's been in love with him ever since."

Kin looked at the strong willed female and sighed. "Are the feelings mutual?"

"To tell you the honest truth I think they are. But Hinata comes from the second strongest and greatest clan in all of leaf the Hyuuga's and she is the next in line for head of the clan."

"So her parents would never let the heir to the clan stay with a commoner?"

Ino looked at Kin and gave a weak smile and nodded. "We'll have to talk with her about this later." She then became serious and looked at the fight that was about to start. "But right now we have bigger problems." Kiba jumped over Hinata and was about to swing his fist at Naruto who just stood there and waited for the blow. Out of nowhere Kiba was smacked out of the air and pinned to the ground by sand and a pissed demon Gaara who was growling at him.

"Make another move against my friend and I shall slowly peel your flesh and savor the taste." Just then Shino pulled out a kunai and placed it against Gaara's neck, no soon after he did that, did Kimimaro appear behind him with a bone blade to his back. After that all hell broke loose as all the leaf ninjas took on others in a death stance free for all.

"Stop this shit right now!!" Everybody stopped and looked at a very pissed off and demonic Naruto. Kimimaro and Gaara quickly stood up and moved away from their opponents, Kimimaro bowing as he moved back. "Why are we fighting each other and who the hell said I'm a traitor."

Kiba snorted while he stood up. "You abandoned us dead last."

Ino glared at the dog boy. "More like you all abandoned him."

"What the hell does that mean? And what the hell is with your clothes and eye's?" Naruto was about to answer when another voice entered the group.

"Fight me Naruto!!" everyone turned and looked to see Sasuke up and running towards Naruto with his Sharigan activated along with his curse seal. Naruto shook his head towards everyone telling them that he would deal with this. "Fight me you dead last dobe." Naruto dodged all his strikes and moves easily amazing the leaf ninjas and pissing off Sasuke. "Are you afraid to fight me demon shit?!!" That last one hit a nerve as Naruto dodged Sasuke's punch and gave him a quick chop to the back of his neck knocking him out. Naruto expecting Sakura to run to his side looked at her but she just slowly walked over to him and checked his pulse.

"He's alive but he drained all his Chakra." Naruto was stunned at this new and clearly improved Sakura and smiled.

"The bastard just needs a nap."

Now kiba was even more hyped up to what was going on.. "Okay now what the fuck just happened there?"

Tayuya walked over to the fallen Uchiha passing Kiba. "Shut the fuck up. Shit you're a loud fucker aren't ya?" Tayuya looked at the curse seal and snorted. "Well this explains why he attacked you. That pedophile placed a level one curse seal on him. That's the reason why he attacked."

Naruto simply smirked. "That and he's a major douche bag."

"I couldn't have said it any better my self." Out of the blue Kyuubi, Kurenai, and Samonosuke appeared and stood in front of everybody Kyuubi looked at Naruto questionably. "Why are you so low on chakra Naruto?" Kimimaro hearing this went and stood in front of Naruto with a bone sword in his and defensive mode.

"I'm sorry father but I used all of my Demonic chakra to cure my new friend Kimimaro." Kimimaro upon hearing Naruto call him father stepped back beside the demon prince and crossed his arms.

"Is he this friend of yours?" Naruto nodded at his father and Kyuubi nodded his head in response.

"It would seem you have your very first vassal."

With no emotion at all Kimimaro spook. "I shall serve him until my death."

Kyuubi smiled. "Lets hope that doesn't happen." He turned back to his son and saw Hinata almost hiding behind him. "Little Hinata is that you?" Hinata came out into the open and bowed at the strange man. "My you have grown into a beautiful young woman, and I see your still infatuated with my son." Hinata blushed and looked at the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" Gaara slammed Kiba against the tree and pinned him there with his sand. (That has been happening a lot to Him lately) Gaara walked up to the scared ninja and smirked.

"Pathetic human. How dare you speak to a demon lord in such a manner." Gaara then dropped him when he saw Kyuubi laughing and telling him to drop kiba with a hand gesture. Naruto growled at him letting everybody know he was pissed.

"Your lucky Gaara got to you before I did Kiba."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because if it were me I would have already ripped out your wind pipe for that insult to my father. Even if he told me to drop you." Kiba and everybody else started to shake in fear as Naruto released his killer intent. Except for the girls, Gaara, and even Hinata who knew Naruto would never hurt her. Kimimaro was in fear but not as much as the others.

"_My lord it was a good thing I joined him. With that much energy I would have died for sure." _

Even the sand siblings were terrified. Kyuubi smiled and shook his head playfully.

"To let you all know I am." With that he burst into fire and morphed into his true form. "The master of the demon realm. Lord Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon lord. And that is my son Naruto Uzumaki prince of the demon realm." Everyone was shocked and scared except for the adults.

"So what's going on here?" Everyone turned to see Anko jump from the trees and land on the ground in front of the group. She looked at Kyuubi and smiled. "So I finally get to meet the all mighty Kyuubi." She then winked at the demon lord. "Your kind of cute if you know what I mean." Everyone sweat dropped at this response. Kurenai blushed at her friends speech.

"Anko he's a demon lord for crying out loud."

Anko shrugged and licked her lips. "A mans a man even if he's a demon lord."

Kyuubi was stunned at first but then smiled and walked up to her slowly. "I could take you and do you in places only your dreams could imagine." all the girls and guys were now blushing even Gaara and Kimimaro. Naruto just shook his head and decided enough was enough.

"Okay that's it you guys. We're right here in front of you."

Kyuubi looked at Anko and winked at her causing her to smirk. "Oh I'm sorry son I guess now would be a great time to talk to you about the birds and the bees. When a man and a woman or in your case women love each other." Kyuubi didn't get to finish as Naruto stuck his fingers in hi ears and started to walk around the forest singing loudly. "Good now that, that is out of the way I have a story to tell you all." Kyuubi told everyone what was going on and what was going to happen leaving everyone shocked and scared. Anko walked up to Naruto and patted him on the shoulder.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"I'm sorry but it seems I wont be taking you out for Dango after all Anko. I failed to kill Orochimaru."

Kimimaro stepped up beside his friend. "But you wounded him greatly lord Naruto."

Tayuya having enough of waiting to find out blurred out. "What the fuck are you even doing here Kimimaro? I thought you were that fags most loyal ninja along with Kabuto?"

"I was until lord Naruto cured me completely of my decease, and showed me what Orochimaru was really like."

Kyuubi walked up to everyone and sat down looking serious. "I wouldn't worry about Orochimaru." Kurenai stepped forward almost losing her cool.

"Are you serious Orochimaru is one of the great and powerful Sannins and not to mention holds the contract to Mada."

Kyuubi looked at the woman with no emotion. "I do know that. And I also know that the Anubinatee have no more use for him it's only a matter of time." He then smiled at the Genjutsu mistress. "He's a dead man."

**Deep with in the forest**

Orochimaru was panting and trying to hold in his blood that was pouring out of his chest. He used a jutsu to slow down the bleeding but he was losing time quickly, hope was fading. Just when hope was lost he found Kabuto and his team. "Kabuto come here!!" Kabuto hearing his name looked in the direction and saw Orochimaru about t pass out on the floor. Kabuto jumped down from the tree and held his master up. "Kabuto I need you to heal me now."

"Master what happened?"

"It was that damn demon child Naruto he killed Kimimaro but I got away. Heal me now." Kabuto was about to until he looked into the darkness of the forest and listened. "What are you waiting for heal me before I die."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and began to pump chakra into his masters chest. "Yes my lord." Once the healing was done the snake Sannin stood up and checked himself. "That was too close I will have to be more careful. I will use Naruto to get rid of the Anubinatee for me seeing as I'm not strong enough at the moment. But if I had the uchiha body."

Kabuto moved his glasses up again. "Then you would be one step closer."

"Yes. I must go now Kabuto you and your team proceed with the plan." Kabuto bowed and ordered his team to finish the test, Orochimaru left shortly after. Kabuto waited until his chakra signature was completely out of sight then he smiled.

"I don't know why you wanted me to sure him. I mean right there you heard him brake the pact."

Out of the shadows Number three showed up smiling like an idiot. "Yeah but we still need him. He fills the prince up with rage and that is useful."

"Wont that change your plans?"

"Only to the better. And with him out of the way Sound will need a new and more powerful Kage if you know what I mean?"

Kabuto smiled and adjusted his glasses yet again(is it me or does he do that a lot.) "I do."

"You will be greatly awarded for your loyalty over all these years." Kabuto bowed and watched as three disappeared back into the shadows.

**On Orlox's ship**

Orlox was once again in his room sipping on his tea with Yowie standing behind him. In the halls the captain was once again walking towards his room. Along the way he was passing troopers who were guarding steel doors that had the voice of men women and children screaming for help and to release them. It took all the captains will power to continue towards his destination. He opened Orlox's doors and shut them behind him, the classical music blocking out their screams. "Speak captain."

"Sir the first subject is complete and ready for a field test."

Orlox placed his tea on the table and gave the captain his full attention. "Wonderful send it to leaf right away."

"Sir do you think that is wise with the Anubinatee in lea?"

"Do you think it is wise to question my orders?"

The captain bowed his head and cowered at Orlox's rise in voice and his metal hand slamming the table. "No my lord it's just that the subject isn't one hundred percent stable."

"Then this would be the perfect time to test our new super soldier. But I see your point you want us to make sure it's completely safe." The captain nodded. "Good then send him out right away. What better way to see what is wrong with him if he were in a real fight."

"Of course my lord."

"Oh and captain it's time. Send half of the subjects to the ritual spot. We will keep the other half here until I see fit and send them to the other lab so they can be upgraded." The captain bowed and left the room while walking down the halls two troopers joined him.

"How long are we going to do this? It's only a matter of time before he puts those parasites into the rest of us."

The captain stopped and looked around to make sure nobody was around. "Get as many other men as possible and we will see what we can do."

"And the prisoners?"

"Half of them are being shipped out as we speak, but we can try and save the others before they are turned into monsters as well." The troopers saluted the captain and walked off.

**Back with Naruto**

Everyone was now at the front gates to the third part of the exam waiting. Naruto put his illusion back on and received the scroll they needed from Ino would had an extra one. "Now everybody remember you can not tell anybody what happened here you did not see me or Naruto understand? Your world and lives depend on this."

They all looked at the Kyuubi and nodded. The demon lord smiled and disappeared along with Anko, Kurenai, Kimimaro, and Samonosuke. They all entered the building to see that it was a massive fighting ring before they moved any further Kiba placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey man I'm sorry that I called you a traitor and everything else I've done to you." Naruto smiled.

"That's okay." He then glared at him through his mask. "Just don't let it happen again dog boy." Kiba quickly nodded his head in fear. Kakashi showed up and looked at Sasuke who was knocked out and being carried by Sakura. Kakashi picked up the boy and looked him over seeing that he was in a bad condition.

"Sakura what happened to Sasuke?"

Naruto sneered. "Your precious Sasuke got his ass handed to him."

Kakashi's eye widened. _"That voice is different but it is surely Naruto. No body else says stuff like that about Sasuke. Well not in the open. What is your plan for being here Naruto?"_ He then started to look around. "Where's your other team mate?" Sakura was about to answer but Naruto cut her off.

"Dead." Kakashi stared at Naruto and watched as Naruto and his team walked off towards the ring closely followed by the sand team. Kakashi studied Naruto and shook off his confusion and woke up Sasuke but not before checking his neck, he heard Orochimaru was around and feared the worst. Thankfully nothing was on the boys neck and he gave out a sigh of relief.

"Come one lets get you two ready for the third exam."

Naruto looked at the scene from the corner of his eye and almost laughed out loud. "He still hasn't changed a bit." Both Kin and Tayuya looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean?"

"Kakashi he still favors Sasuke more than anything else. Pathetic, he should thank my father for getting rid of that seal and saving his prized position."

Sasuke was standing next to sakura looking around confused. "Sakura what's going on what happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"All I remember was fighting that snake ninja then blacking out."

Sakura was stunned at first. _"He doesn't remember a thing. Not even Naruto. Good this gives Naruto a chance not to have his cover blown."_ "Don't you remember Sasuke you defeated that ninja right before you blacked out."

Sasuke thought about it for a second and then gave a shit eating grin. "Yeah now I remember I spared his life. No body can go up against to power of the Uchiha."

Sakura sweat dropped while looking at him. "Yeah your right." _"What did I ever see in this guy? He's so full of crap I can smell it."_

Naruto was looking around and saw the Hokage in front of everyone beside him was a man who was coughing and Anko. Behind the Hokage was the whole village council.

"What the fuck are they doing here?"

The Hokage stepped forward and smiled at the crowd. "The third exam shall consist of a one on one tournament. The winners of each round will move on to the semi finals which will be held in one months time. At the end of the tournament we shall decide who is deserving of the title Chunnin. Any questions?"

Kabuto raised his hand and the old man picked him out. "Yes if one member of the team quits will the others suffer?"

"No at this time it is everyone for themselves as team members might have to fight each other."

"Very will then I quit."

The Hokage nodded his head. "Very well is there anybody else that wishes to quit?"

Naruto glared at Kabuto and slowly started to raise his hand Tayuya and Ino saw this as they were standing on each side of him. Before he could even lift his hand in the air the two girls elbowed him in the stomach at the same time causing him to fall to his knees. Hinata and Kin who were behind him saw what happened and helped him back up. Naruto whispered to the two girls. "What the hell was that for I should go after Kabuto. Fuck this stupid tournament."

Tayuya smirked. "Oh no you don't chicken fuck now is not the time."

Hinata smiled at Naruto. "Naruto-Kun you can now show everybody how great you are."

"Like that makes a difference they don't even know who I am."

Ino smirked devilishly at her boyfriend. "Oh I get it. Your afraid your going to lose."

Naruto was pissed at this comment. "What!!"

"It's okay I understand I mean it's alright to be afraid of competition like Kiba." Her speech seemed to work as Naruto was beyond pissed.

"Yeah right I'll show you. Nobody will be able to defeat me."

"The first match shall be Sakura Haruno versus Kantra Mizukana (Kin Tsuchi)

Kin was in shock at first but soon it was replaced with the joy of a thousand Christmases, she looked up into the sky and prayed.

"Oh thank you Kami for this gift I shall build a hundred temples in your honor." Tayuya sweat dropped and looked at her friend.

"Kin who the fuck are you talking to?"

_Well there you go again another chapter fresh out of the oven and served on your reading plate. I hope you enjoyed it and wish to hear your reviews and suggestions. _

_Next chapter the first round is over with the victors moving onto the second round in one months time. Kakashi has a one on one talk with Naruto to try and clear the past and Orlox's super weapon is coming closer and closer to Leaf. And it seems that it's hard for Kimimaro to stay hidden find out why. **Next chapter. Forgiveness is a ramen bowl best served hot ** _


	23. forgiveness is a ramen bowl served hot

_I am so sorry for the really late update but my school work has to come first, thou I did make this chapter long and I mean long. I don't know what to say to you all but thank you for your support and ideas. Like I said your ideas and support keep me typing. I'm sorry but for the tournament I will only be doing the important battles. _

**Forgiveness is a ramen bowl served hot**

Naruto looked at Kin worried and whispered in her ear. "Kin-Chan please don't kill Sakura." Kin smiled warmly at Naruto and kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh isn't that so merciful of you." Naruto thought that got to Kin but sweat dropped when she continued to talk and give off an evil smile. "No promises."

Everybody went up into the stands and stood in front of their senseis while watching the two girls stand in the middle of the ring glaring at each other. Tayuya turned to Naruto who was looking worried.

"So do you think Kin will win?"  
"I know Kin will win. But the real question is will Sakura be alive after the match."

Kin took out her bell and started to twist the string around. "Oh little Sakura you don't know how long I waited for this moment."

Sakura smirked and got into a battle position. "I just feel I should warn you I have been training a lot."

Up in the stands Temari turned to her brother Gaara who was once again in human form. "Do you think Kin will win Gaara?"  
Gaara not even turning to his sister answered the question. "The mate of the prince shall crush her soul."

"How poetic." The sand team turned to see Tenten smiling at Gaara who was trying not to make eye contact. "Gaara right? I just want to say thank you again for saving my life." Tenten reached out her hand to shake it with Gaara's. Gaara knew what to do because he would shake Naruto's hand often. But shaking this girls hand was different, her skin was softer and smothers then his, and it felt weird as his cheeks started to heat up.

"I'm sorry I must leave." With that he teleported away in a swirl of sand. Temari almost laughed out loud but thought best not to if he were to hear her. She turned to a confused Tenten and smiled.

"He likes you."  
Tenten blushed and placed her hands behind her back and smiled. "You think so?"  
"Yeah he hasn't killed you yet."

"Well he seems like a nice guy to me."  
This stunned all the sand ninjas even Baki. "You like him?"  
"Well kind of, he's better then my other team mates." They all looked over to see Gia and Lee hugging each other and crying while Neji was looking at everybody around him glaring. This caused Tenten to sigh out loud. "If you look real closely you can see the stick up his ass." She turned back to Temari and gave her a slip of paper. "Here give this to your brother and tell him it's my address and I'll be waiting for him. That is if he wants to get to know me better?"  
Kankuro smiled and yanked the paper slip out of a stunned Temari and smiled brightly. "Don't worry Gaara will be there for sure." Tenten smiled and ran back to her team, just as she left Gaara returned and was looking around frightened.

"Is she gone?"

Kin smiled as Sakura made some clones and they all ran at her at full speed. Kin simply flicked her bell causing it to ring, all of Sakura's clones started to fade and eventually disappear. Sakura was confused and caught off guard as Kin performed a back flip kick into her jaw sending her into the air. Sakura slowly opened her eyes fighting the pain as she was now falling back onto the ground, but not before Kin reappeared above her and punched her in the face back down to the ground where she was trying to get up.

"H-how did y-you do t-that?"

"Your clones were noting but an illusion. The sound waves from my bell destroyed your move with ease." Kin was about to walk away until she turned back to Sakura and smiled. "Now we're even." With that Sakura fell back and was out cold.

"Winner Kantra Mizukana. Next up Kankuro against Ino Yamanaka!!"  
Kankuro was now sweating bullets looking at Naruto who was staring at him. _"Holly sweet shit. If I fight Naruto's girl he will kill me slowly."_ Then looked at his brother who at the time was reading the small note he received from Tenten and was blushing. _"But if I don't fight then Gaara will surely kill me slowly. Oh man what the hell am I going to do?"_ Then it hit him as Kankuro was walking towards the ring he saw his chance and took it. He passed a door and quickly slammed it against his arm breaking it causing the whole stadium to gasp in shock. "Oh god I just broke my arm trying to open this door. I need to go to the doctors." Baki seeing what he did smiled gently and appeared beside the puppet master and smirked while whispering.

"_That was a very wise decision. Now you won't have to face two demon lords."_

"_Tell me about it. It was either this or die, I think I made the better choice."_

Baki turned to the Hokage. "I wish to accompany my student to the infirmary lord Hokage." The old man nodded and they were all gone. Ino back in the ring was pissed as she wasn't able to show off her moves. The next match was called Tenten vs. Temari but Naruto didn't care and watched the spot where Kankuro once was and broke his arm.

"If I break my arm like Kankuro then I would be able to get out of here. Yeah that's not a bad idea."

Tayuya hearing this glanced from the corner of her eyes and smirked at Naruto. "Your not planning on running off now are you my sexy little fox?"

Naruto sweat dropped at the killer intent coming from the women and smiled. "I would never dream of it honey."  
"Very good answer."

Naruto turned to Samonosuke and motioned him to come closer so he could whisper in his ear. "I haven't been able to smell Kabuto, Orochimaru, or any of the traitor's teammates."

"What does that mean?"  
"I don't know but I think you should take Kimimaro and find out that is if he wants to. I don't want him to blow his cover this soon." Samonosuke nodded and looked at Kurenai before teleporting out of the building. Kurenai turned to her students and whispered something to Hinata before teleporting out of there also. Anko looked up to see her friend gone and turned to the Hokage who saw everything.

"It seems that your brother is worried about something Anko. I want you to follow them and give me a full report of the situation after you are done."

"Yes lord Hokage." Anko then joined the others. Kakashi was watching what had transpired.

"_What's going on I must get to the bottom of this."_ He then turned to Sasuke and smirked. "I just remembered that I had to do something. Could you please watch over Sakura for me?"

Sasuke just huffed and looked back to the fight that just ended with Temari as the winner. "What ever. If Sakura wasn't so weak then I wouldn't have to baby-sit her." Kakashi smiled but inside he was pissed with his answer.

"That's the spirit." _"You arrogant child."_

"Next match shall be Chouji versus Neji."

Samonosuke opened the door to the Mists team hotel room and closed the door behind him after both Kurenai and Anko had entered with him they went into the main room to see Kimimaro meditating on the floor. "What's going on Samonosuke?"

The said Mizukage turned to Kurenai. "Naruto thinks something is up and wants me and Kimimaro to hunt down Kabuto and find out what's going on as he couldn't smell him anymore."

Kimimaro stood up and stretched out his arms. "My lord wishes for my help?"

"We need to track down Kabuto and his team. But you are to try and not to be seen as it will jeopardize us in the future."  
"I understand."  
"Well I don't." Just then Kakashi entered the room through the window and had his arms crossed. "Why is Naruto back in leaf? I thought he said he would never return?"  
Anko not wanting to waste any time talking just went over to Kimimaro and asked him if he could track down Kabuto which he responded to with a nod. "Why would you want to track down a Leaf medical genius?"  
Samonosuke looked around the room and sighed. "I guess I should tell you. I am really the new Mizukage of Mist; Kabuto is a traitor and working for Orochimaru who Naruto found out almost six months ago that he was planning a massive ninja world war. Sound, Rock, Cloud, and even Rain are planning on attacking Leaf by the end of the exam. Mist, Waterfall, Snow, and Sand are currently allied with Leaf and are ready to come in and help. We have also been going around and asking small ninja villages for help but are still waiting for answers."  
"What about Grass?"  
"They want nothing to do with this fight and are staying neutral. But enough of this talk we need to find Kabuto and his team quickly, and take them down."

In the outskirts of Konoha deep in the woods Kabuto along with his two team mates and eight other figures were searching the forest thoroughly. The eight other figures were Anubinatee demonic samurai warriors; they all wore black baggy pants with white leg armor and wooden sandals. Their torso was equipped with a black long sleeve shirt accompanied with white chest plate, shoulder pads that went down the forearm, and white gloves. The head was equipped with your average black samurai helmet with a plain metal sheet for the face with no eye or mouth holes but the golden design of the Anubinatee eye in the middle of the mask. Each warrior wore a long black open cape and their large swords were strapped to their backs. Four of the demons were traveling in front of Kabuto while the other four kept up the rear. The party soon stopped in front of an old dieing willow tree, Kabuto could not help but smirk. "We have finally found it. The Anubinatee will be pleased that I was able to find the fourths hidden stash so easily. KIA!!!" Kabuto shattered the illusion and a large stone door appeared in the middle of the tree. Slowly the door opened by itself to reveal a long flight of steps going down the tree. Kabuto smiled again and pushed up his glasses. "You two watch over the door and don't let anybody else enter. The rest of you will follow me." Two of the demons stood on each side of the door and waited as everyone else went down the stairs and let the door closed behind them, causing the illusion to once again take place.

Almost all the matches were complete with the exception of two. "Kyurato Muzaki versus Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba seeing the smile behind Naruto's mask gulped in fear as the two were now in the middle of the ring and getting ready to fight. "Begin!!"  
Naruto simply disappeared from the ring leaving everyone confused. "You should have given up." Naruto's voice seemed to come from every where as a thick fog now covered the fighting area. "Now prepare yourself puppy." Kiba was starting to worry as neither him or Akumaru couldn't smell or sense him. Kiba threw down some smoke bombs and jumped above the fog to try and see where he was, what he saw above the fog scared him to no end. Above the fog in front of Kiba was Naruto hovering over it with his arms crossed. Kiba gasped and landed back down on the ground and growled.

"Face me you coward!! I'll rip out your heart!!" To the rest of the arena Kiba and his doggy companion were looking around yelling out curses and looking for Naruto who was right in front of the two standing with his arms crossed watching his pray caught in his Genjutsu. "Show yourself!!!"

"Right here." Naruto shattered his illusion and was now holding Kiba in the air by his throat. He smirked and whispered in his ear. "Give up now, it's not wise to piss off a fox when it's angry." Kiba waved his hands at the judge telling him he gave up.

"Winner Kyurato Muzaki. The finale match of the day shall now begin. Hinata Hyuuga versus Sasuke Uchiha."

In the forest the two demon samurais were still guarding the tree not moving one inch, suddenly the two drew their swords and moved foreword. One was sliced in half by Samonosuke's blade that whizzed threw the trees like a boomerang. The second was impaled in the head by a bone spike that busted from the ground. Both warriors turned to ash and fell to the ground.

"Kurenai I sense a powerful Genjutsu. Could you locate it and destroy it?" the said woman looked at Kakashi and nodded her head.

"I'll try." She then went through a whole series of hand signs and yelled. "KIA!!!" The illusion then shattered to reveal the open stone door. The group all went in except for Kimimaro who told them that he would stay outside and make sure nobody else got in or out. Inside Kabuto and the group were walking down a hallway made of shelves of scrolls. The group reached the end of the hall to come to a large dome like room that was filled with scrolls and ninja weapons, in the middle of the large room stood a small alter with a scroll on it protected by glass. Kabuto lifted the glass container and picked up the scroll, he opened it up to see that the scrolls paper was human flesh and the demonic writing on it was written in blood. The scroll was kept together by human bones making it one evil scroll.

"This must be the scroll number One asked me to get." Kabuto then looked around the room to see the demon warriors spread around the room guarding it along with his team mates Yoroi and Misumi. "To think that the fourth Hokage would leave such a treasure of information and tools away from the village in which he protected." One of the demons walked up to Kabuto and bowed.

"The guards outside were killed and four strong enemies are on their way. Orders?"

Kabuto thought for a second and then smirked. "You will all act as diversions and let me escape with the scroll any questions Misumi, Yoroi?"

Both team mates eyes went red then back to normal (well not Yoroi because you can't see his eyes but you know what I'm talking about.) and started to talk in a hollow demonic voice as if there were two people talking at once from the same body. "We live to serve the Anubinatee. The scroll must reach number one at all costs."

Back in the arena Hinata and Sasuke were fighting vigorously, both had their blood lines activated and were neck in neck. Naruto could see that Hinata was starting to get tired from having her Byakugan activated for so long had drained her of most of her chakra. Sasuke just smirked and was now dodging her gentle fist style attacks with breeze toying with her. "I can't give up. I won't give up because Naruto believes in me."

Sasuke smiled. "I don't know what's more pathetic you believing in the dobe or him believing in you."

"Sasuke I will defeat you for him." Sasuke pulled out a kunai while leaning back to avoid a hit in the face. Once he came back he sliced into Hinata's stomach causing her to back off holding her gash and trying to keep the blood in. Sasuke smirked and jumped back a good distance and started to form his newly acquired skill. Soon the sounds of a thousand chirping birds were heard and in Sasukes right hand a ball of electrical energy started to form. Soon gasps were heard through out the whole crowd.

Lee: What type of move is that?

Gia: Kakashi why did you teach him that move?

Ino: Oh my god he's trying to kill her.

Sakura: What does he think he's doing?

Hinata lifted her head to see the Uchiha running at her with the chidori ready to plunge into her. _"I can't die now. Not before I could tell Naruto-kun how I really feel."_ The attack was stopped however when Naruto teleported in front of Sasuke and grabbed onto the chidori with his right metal clawed hand. The two glared at each other and Naruto forced him to slam the attack into the ground in front of the two causing a massive explosion. Sasuke flew back and landed on his feet holding his right hand in pain as the explosion caused him some damage, he looked up to see the mist nin Naruto still protecting Hinata and standing but his metal clawed hand was completely destroyed and his whole arm was bleeding. Naruto quickly put his arm inside his cloak to hide his demon arm before anybody could see it, but to some ones pleasure they did see it.

Terakie saw it and smiled to himself. _"So that's where you have been hiding."_ Sasuke walked forward towards a pissed Naruto.

"Who the hell are you Mist nin? I'm from the great Uchiha clan how dare you stop my match." Naruto ignored him and turned his back on him to check if Hinata was okay. "Don't you dare turn you're back on me coward!!" He was about to charge him when Hayate stepped in the middle and stopped this from going on any further.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the winner as Hinata Hyuuga can no longer fight." As this was said a medical team came and placed Hinata on a stretcher. Naruto held her hand with his left hand and squeezed it gently, he then placed the hand on her gash and had his glove stained by it.

"I will come and meet both you and Tayuya in the hospital when I'm done." Hinata returned with a smile and was off with the medics. Naruto's grin then turned into a frown as he turned and glared at Sasuke, Naruto walked up to him slowly and stood mere centimeters away from him glaring down his throat. Sasuke found this amusing and decided to make things worse.

"You should have let me finish her off, and then our village would be less one more failure." Naruto just lifted his hand to Sasukes chest and smeared Hinata's blood on his shirt.

"Her blood is now on you. And soon yours will be on mine." Sasuke was shocked at first but soon smiled and walked away.

"Now the matches for the semi finals will be announced.Ino Yamanaka versus Neji Hyuuga. Shikamaru Nara versus Temari. Kantra Mizukana versus Shino Aburame. Do to the unexpected number of fighters the winner of the match between Kyurato Muzaki versus Sasuke Uchiha will go on and fight Gaara right after. You will all have one month to prepare for the semi finals and I suggest you all take it."

The sound of clashing metal was heard through out the whole secret scroll cave as the four ninjas were fighting off the demon warriors a long with the two fake leaf nins that were clearly Jounin level. Kabuto managed to make it to the stairs undetected as the leaf ninjas and the mist ninja were to busy fighting the demons. Kabuto made it out of the tree to find a pissed Kimimaro arms crossed waiting for him.

"Ah Kimimaro we thought you were dead good thing your not. There are four enemy ninjas down those stairs kill them in the name of Orochimaru." Kabuto started to walk towards him thinking that the bone ninja would just run down the stairs into battle at the mere mention of his master's name.

"No."

Kabuto stopped in his tracks and glared at the young ninja. "What did you say?"  
"I said no. I no longer serve Orochimaru for I am the vassal of Lord Naruto the next demon lord. But I can clearly see that you too do not serve Orochimaru."

Kabuto smiled. "Well then how do you think you will defeat me? You have been out way too long with out medical attention; you're too weak because of the disease to fight me."  
"You are correct on that assumption Kabuto that if I were sick then I wouldn't be able to defeat you. But my lord has cured me completely too bad for you." Kabuto was stressed out now, he knew that if he were to fight Kimimaro at full strength it would be tough and he didn't have the time. Suddenly Kabuto smiled confusing Kimimaro at this sudden change in demeanor.

"Too bad for you is more like it." Whistling was heard in the air as Kimimaro was stabbed by seven ninja stars in the back. Four Anubinatee ninjas and three more samurais appeared around the fallen boy only to have him puff into a log. Kabuto tried to make a run for it but was punched in the gut by the human form of the Kyuubi. The demons saw who attacked and slowly backed off; the Kyuubi then picked Kabuto up by the throat and sneered at him. "Kimimaro deal with these pests while I give our friend here a little chat." Kimmirut then jumped from the trees above and engaged the enemy in a taijutsu match.

"Who are you?"  
Kyuubi smiled at the question Kabuto asked. "I am the Kyuubi lord and master of the demon realm." He saw Kabuto's eyes widen in fear. "You have two choices. One you give me that scroll and run along. Or two I take the scroll and feast on your flesh." Kyuubi dropped Kabuto on the ground who then tossed the scroll into the air. Kyuubi took his eyes off of the traitor to catch the scroll. This was all the time Kabuto needed as he threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Kimimaro walked over to the demon lord having defeated all his enemies.

"Why did you let him escape he will surely tell Orochimaru about me."  
"I doubt that seeing as if he did that, the snake would ask questions as to why he wasn't in the location he was supposed to be."

"I see."  
"Plus this scroll seems to be really important to the Anubinatee." The two entered the catacombs to hear fighting still going on. Yoroi was holding Kakashi up in the air by his throat draining all his chakra slowly.

"Pathetic human you think you can fight demons?" Samonosuke quickly sliced off Yoroi's hand dropping the copy cat ninja and having his face covered in the possessed ninja's blood. Yoroi acted as if he didn't even feel it and turned his head towards his attacker to see the massive blade coming at him again this time successfully slicing off his head. Yoroi's head fell on Kakashi's lap who was still on the ground and quickly tossed it off seeing as his uniform was now ruined.

"Thanks a lot."

The Mizukage smiled and helped Kakashi up. "No problem." The two female ninjas had Misumi pinned to the ground with his stretched arms stabbed into the ground with several kunai. Anko smirked and was about to sever his head when a voice stopped her.

"Not yet my vicious little cobra." They all turned to see Kyuubi still in his human form and Kimimaro enter the main room. Anko smiled and moved away with Kurenai as Kyuubi moved Misumi's head to the side and ripped out the demonic parasite from the back of his neck killing the human instantly but keeping the parasite alive. The parasite it self was like a long purple snake like creature with four eyes and two large fins by its head. The demons mouth opened to show that it had three separate jaws that moved in three different directions showing off its small sharp teethe. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
The demon spoke but only in a language that Kyuubi could understand. _"To right what is wrong and cleanse this planet of all humans, something you wouldn't understand."_ Kyuubi raised his demonic chakra as he was truly pissed with the answer this creature gave him, causing the rest of the humans in the room to back off.

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone I am your lord!!"

"_We serve he who rules hell, god of death and destruction. We serve our one true lord, Lord Anubis."_

Kyuubi's eyes widened in fear as that name brought back so many terrifying memories. Even he the ruler and strongest demon of all feared that one word. "Tell me what's so important about this scroll that the seven sins would send a human to get?"

"_I don't know what you mean?"_

"I know for a fact that the fourth made sure that no demon could enter this room except for me. So why did they get a human to destroy that lock and take that scroll?" When the demon simply hissed at him and showed his teethe Kyuubi had enough. "Fine if you won't tell me." He then went through some hand signs and stomped his foot on the ground causing a blue wave to emit the whole room. "You should know what happens when a demon steps foot on this floor. Go meet your god and tell him I sent you." With that Kyuubi dropped the snake demon on the floor and watched with amusement that it burst into flames and turned to ash. He then threw the creepy scroll to Kurenai who caught it. "Give this to your Hokage and tell him not to open it until I see him." Kurenai nodded and was about to leave when Kakashi caught her attention.

"Look at all these scrolls thinks of all the jutsu's and knowledge we could obtain."

"Forget it." Everyone turned back to the Kyuubi to see that he was pissed. "Those don't belong to you and only one person has the right to look through all of these. The only remaining blood relative to the fourth."

Kakashi looked at the demon lord smugly. "Arashi doesn't have any relatives that are alive and he never had a son or daughter."  
"I'm surprised you never noticed."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Blond hair, eager attitude, blue eye's, and lets not forget a splitting image of his younger years. Naruto Uzumaki is the fourths son and rightful owner of this cave and everything in it."

Kakashi along with everybody else was shocked, but unlike everybody else Kakashi fell to his knees. "Are you telling me that I treated my sensei's son like garbage?" Kyuubi only nodded. "I have to make things right. Could you tell Naruto to meet me at his favorite place?"

"I will think about it. But right now I want what was said done do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded. "Anko I wish for you to stay here alone please? Kimimaro I want you to tell Naruto what Kakashi told me. And tell him I told him to go no questions asked." When everyone left and it was only Anko and the Kyuubi there the fox demon turned into his fox form and smirked at Anko. "Now take off your jacket."  
Anko smirked and slowly started to take off her jacket as seductively as possible while licking her lips. "Straight to the point? I love that in a demon."

**Later that Night in the Hospital **

Hinata and Tayuya were sharing a room and seeing as Naruto wasn't around Tayuya's henge was off, but the Hokage informed the special doctor that was looking after them what was going on and had no problem. The said doctor was now looking over Hinata's gash that was stitched up and healing. Hinata was nervous and uneasy because the doctor had to lift up her shirt a little to check and seeing if it was okay. Of course the doctor couldn't see her chest and wouldn't dream of it, but it still bothered her. "Can't you see your pissing her off?" The doctor looked at Tayuya and huffed before going back and looking at the cut. "Don't you fucking ignore me you asshole. Get your fucking pedophile hands off of her you sick bitch."

The doctor stood up and smiled at Hinata ignoring Tayuya who was mumbling something about losing to some kid whose head is a pineapple. "There you go my dear you should be out of here by tomorrow afternoon." He then turned to the loud mouthed red head and sneered. "Same goes to you thank kami." Tayuya just flipped the doctor off and while he was walking out the room closing it behind him.  
"Yeah you better run fuck hole."

"Thank you Tayuya-Chan." Tayuya turned to Hinata surprised but then smiled.  
"No problem we girls got to stick together when it comes to fucking pervs like that."

"Tayuya-Chan?"

"Yeah what?"

"Do you love Naruto-Kun?" Tayuya sighed as Ino told her this was going to come up sooner or later.

"To tell you the truth Hinata me, Ino, and Kin are sharing him." Hinata was stunned at this news.

"That's right Hinata." They both turned to see Ino and Kin enter the room and close the door. "Kyuubi told us that Naruto will become the new demon lord and that demon lords always have more than one wife."

Hinata took this in and was now fiddling with her fingers. "D-do you t-think that he w-would." She never got to finish as Ino placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Hinata I know for a fact that you love Naruto as much as we do. And I also know that he does in fact have feelings for you. But you need to remember that Naruto is a demon and to be with him Kyuubi is going to turn us three into half demons also when the time comes. Would you give up everything to be with him forever, your wealth, your heritage, and family name? Would you leave your family for him and never look back. We don't have a problem with that, seeing as I would love to see my father's reaction when he sees me as a demon and his most hated person's lover forever pleasing him." Ino started to look up at the ceiling fantasying and blushing while drool was coming down the side of her mouth and blood started to trickle down her nose. Kin saw this and shook her head seeing as she would have to finish the talk because Ino was in no state of mind to continue locked in her dirty mind.

"What Ino was trying to say was that we thought it over carefully and decided that not only would we be with Naruto but each other. Do you understand?" When she saw Hinata nod slowly and deep in thought while blushing she continued. "You need time to think this over. When you come up with a decision come and look for us so we could spend time together and get to know each other."

Tayuya walked over and stood in front of Hinata looking down at her. "But let me give you something to help you consider your choice." With out warning Tayuya grabbed Hinata's head gently and kissed her full on the lips. Hinata's eyes bulged out of her head, at first she was to shocked to even move but when Tayuya decided to up the pace by slipping her tongue into her mouth, Hinata was brought back to reality feeling her mouth being explored by Tayuya's tongue. Hinata closed her eyes slowly and started to kiss back, the two women now wrestling with their tongues deciding who the victor would be were now lost in a bliss of passion. The two separated the kiss slowly opening their eyes to see a string of saliva connecting to their mouths. Tayuya wiped the saliva off and smiled as Kin wrapped her arm around Tayuya's waist and pulled her closer and rested her head on the red heads shoulder.

"Just think it over." The two left the room dragging Ino who was still dreaming while of Naruto while mumbling different positions. "Come on Ino we got to get back to the hotel. Naruto is having dinner with his old sensei so we've got to cook." When the door closed Hinata simply touched her lips blushing while deep in thought.

Later that Night at Naruto's Favorite Ramen stand him and Kakashi were enjoying the food well Kakashi was trying to enjoy it but he couldn't as his wallet was starting to get smaller with each passing bowl. Naruto was up to his twenty fifth bowl while Kakashi was still on his first. "Make the next one a pork one old man."  
"Right away sir. My you have quite the apatite, reminds me of another customer we used to have." Naruto simply grinned. (He is still in his human transformed state but he doesn't have his mask on, and with his new facial appearance and hair color nobodies the wiser.)

"I wanted to say something, about your father."

Naruto face faulted and he became serious. "I thought that this little get together was to patch up our relationship. Don't ruin it by mentioning that asshole please."

Kakashi was pissed at the insult to his sensei. "Don't you dare say that he was a great leader and sensei you should be proud?"

"Don't you dare say that, he may have been a great leader but he was a shitty father to do what he did to me." Kakashi sighed and started to tap his chop sticks on the counter as Naruto's order came up.

"If I knew back then I would have adopted you."

Naruto simply ate his food. "What's done is done, all we need to do is change the future not the past." Kakashi smiled and the two started to talk about what they had been doing since the split up. Naruto was starting to lighten up more in front of his old sensei and laugh at some of his jokes. Naruto pulled out a small wrapped package from his cloak and gave it to Kakashi.

"What's this?"

"Open it up and see." Kakashi did what he was told and almost cried at the sight, he was now in the possession of the latest Icha Icha Paradise novel. "That hasn't even been in stores yet and won't be for another three months. Jiraiya gave it to me and told me I needed to read it to help me in the future. You should have seen what Tsunade did to after he said that." Kakashi was speechless.

"Thank you." Naruto waved him off and started to talk about the two old bags and all the fights they get into. Kakashi thou wasn't paying attention and was feeling shitty now receiving a gift before he had to tell him bad news. "Naruto?" Naruto stopped talking and smiled at his old sensei.

"I said you don't have to worry about it. I wasn't going to read it anyway."

"Naruto I told the council all about you." Naruto's smile disappeared from his face quickly and was replaced with rage.

"YOU JUST CAN'T STOP FUCKING ME OVER CAN YOU!!!!"

_Sorry again about the wait and for the short tournament fights. But I had to do that to get the scroll that Kabuto tried to steal inside the story. Believe me when I say that this scroll is one of the main points in this story and is really important. Next chapter we will get to see the girls have their day out. Kyuubi will explain a little about the scroll and Orloxs super soldier is going to stop in the land of the sea before heading to Leaf._


	24. Wolf in sheep's clothing

_Okay lets start things off with a couple of viewer responses shall we?_

_**Ryousanki:** Don't worry my friend Hinata will be in the harem but not till after the ninja world war. And I'm sorry to tell you that Anko and the Kyuubi will not be together as you will read on later in other chapters why._

_**VFSNAKE:** Thank you another SG1 fan. Yes I took some things out of the show such as Anubis and the Goa'uld plus some other small things that you might notice when I go deeper into the story(hint, hint this chapter has one of them. hint). I'm glad your so into my story._

_**Sandiame23:** Alright I like a challenge, lets see if I can answer your questions. 1, As you know in the show Tayuya gets pretty pissed off very easily causing her to have a great disadvantage. Tayuya couldn't use her flute as the council would see the sound attacks and start to ask questions as to why a sound girl was with Mist. She couldn't use her spear or any of her powerful jutsus because they would kill Shikamaru, and lets face it. Tayuya can not be soft when it comes to her attacks or language. 2. Thou it's true that Narutos father did have a reason to use his son for the ritual. But Naruto does not see it that way, he was left alone all his life with out parents or friends and full of hatred, and later finds out that it was all because of what his father did to him. I don't know about you but I would be pissed beyond all belief even if he did have a good reason. 3. Kakashi broke a promise to Naruto and we all know how Naruto feels about promises. And only two people know why Naruto was used for the sealing. His father and another person who I don't want to ruin the surprise. Was I able to answer all your questions?_

_**Randomite:** "Does that mean Isaribi is going to make an appearance?" It's like your in my mind._

_Now on with the chapter._

**Wolf in sheep's clothing**

Naruto was beyond pissed as he was walking back and forth in front of Kakashi. "I can't believe you told them. I trusted you god dammit!"

Kakashi sighed he knew this was coming and he deserved it. "Naruto I had no choice. The council member Terakie was going to kill Sasuke and Sakura if I didn't."

Naruto stopped and huffed in anger. "Don't give me that bullshit, if he did threaten those two then that would be treason against fellow ninjas. You could have killed him for that."

"I tried but these red anbu with fox masks stopped me." This bit of news caught Naruto's interest as all anger seemed to disappear and was replaced with worry as he sat back down beside his old sensei. Kakashi saw this and started to get worried. "What's wrong?"

"Samonosuke and Kurenai told me that they were attacked by red anbu's who wore fox masks, and they all had demonic parasites in them."

"So that means?"

Naruto's eyes shot open. "The Hokage is in danger."

**In the Hokages office **

The fourth was currently at his desk finishing up his paper work while enjoying a cup of tea and a smoke from his pipe. Suddenly a knock from his door caused him to brake his rythem, the old man slowly rubbed his eyes. "Yes who is there?"

"It is I council member Terakie my lord. I have pressing matters that need your assistance."

"Can't this wait till tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry but it can't for this information is based on a certain Mist ninja who is in the Chunnin exams."

Sarutobi was shocked by this news and decided it was best to deal with it as soon as possible. "Very well you may enter." The large doors opened and Terakie entered the room smiling. "This better be good."

Terakie turned around to close the doors behind him while talking. "Oh believe me lord Hokage this information is quite important indeed." Right when the doors were about to close his eyes flashed red and his grin grew bigger.

**In the Uzumaki cave**

Anko was on her hands and knees sweating while trying to catch her breathe. Behind her the Kyuubi was sitting down still in his fox form also panting and trying to catch his breathe. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. Such power."

Kyuubi smirked. "You need to give yourself some credit also. You held in there and gave it your all."

Anko sat down and turned to the fox lord, the two now sitting across from each other. She then moved her hand to her shoulder and felt her neck. "I can't thank you enough for getting that curse seal off me."

"It was the least I could do. After all you were the one who looked after my son for me." He then huffed and caught his breathe. "But it was a little harder then Tayuya's seal as yours was on you way longer than hers. Plus I'm not at full strength."

Anko smiled. "If there's anything I could do for you just say it." She then licked her lips. "And I mean anything."

Kyuubi smiled. "There is one thing." His smiled faded and a sad expression took it's place. "If anything happens to me, can you watch over him again?"

Anko was stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Just answer the question please. Would you stay with him and watch over him for me?"

"Yeah I would." Anko stood up and put her coat back on. "Even if you didn't ask me I would. Some one needs to keep that little runt in place and who better to do that then his sister."

"Thank you."

**Back at the Hokage Tower**

Naruto ran into the office to see the Hokage standing above a dead Terakie. "Old man are you okay?"

Sarutobi smiled at the young demon and moved towards him. "Terakie tried to kill me but it seems that this old man still has some fight in him." Naruto was surprised when he hugged him. "I'm glad your back my boy." Naruto then slowly closed his eyes and smiled at the fact of being close to his grandfather. "Everything is going to be ok now." Naruto's eyes shot open as he felt a searing pain in his stomach. Naruto moved back to see that there was a dagger in his gut, the blade was red while the handle was white with a red jewel at the tip of the handle. Naruto walked backwards and fell to the floor resting his back up against the wall. Naruto looked back up to his unofficial grandfather and looked at him with pleading eyes. Sarutobi was walking up to him slowly while smiling. "It's all going to be ok now." The Hokages eyes flashed red as the smile on his face grew larger.

Out side the Hokages office Iruka was walking towards the said office slowly thinking about his long friend Naruto. Suddenly Kakashi ran past him in a hurry. "Hey what's going on Kakashi?"

Kakashi stopped and looked behind him at the academy instructor. "There's no time to explain. Naruto said that the Hokage is in danger."

That one word was all Iruka needed to hear as he joined the copy cat ninja and ran to the office.

Naruto tried to pull the dagger out but every time he tried his hand started to burn. The possessed Hokage laughed in his demonic voice. "There is no use in trying to pull that dagger out prince. For that is an angelic weapon, it's pure design is to kill demons." Naruto looked up unable to talk as the pain was too much. "Yes do you feel it prince? The weapon is slowly draining all your energy then it will kill you. Got to hand it to those angels they sure know how to kill while causing so much pain. Ha and they call us demons." Suddenly the doors flew open and Iruka and Kakashi stepped into the room in battle stance while looking around the room. Iruka's eye's laid upon a boy lying against the wall with a dagger in his gut. The boy slowly lifted his right hand and tried to reach the Chunnin, then it hit him.

"Oh my Kami. Naruto that's you?"

At this time the possessed Hokage decided to turn back to his human voice to hide his true form. "Thank you for coming here Iruka and Kakashi. Naruto ran in here and killed Terakie and then tried to kill me. I was able to stop him but hurt my self in the process, he is a traitor and I order you both to kill him now."

Kakashi quickly turned towards Naruto and drew his kunai. Iruka seeing this did the only thing that came to mind. He too pulled out a kunai but jumped in and stood between Naruto and Kakashi.

"I will kill you Kakashi if you try and touch Naruto."

Kakashi just squinted his eye. "You do know Iruka that I can kill you easily?"

"I do but I will still stand here between you and Naruto until I draw my last breathe. I won't fail him again." Kakashi closed his eye and quickly looked behind him to see that the Hokage was smiling. Kakashi looked at Iruka and smiled before puffing into a cloud and appearing behind the Hokage, kicking him in the back to the floor. Iruka was stunned and watched as Kakashi pinned the villagers leaders hands behind his back and placed his kunai to the old mans throat.

"Now let's get some things straight shall we? The Hokage would never tell anyone to kill Naruto and smile while watching. And I would never be able to take down the hokage so easily with just one kick and pin him to the ground. And lets not forget what Naruto told me before coming here, what was it? Oh yeah that demon parasites have to get use to the body they infect before they can fully use their skills and power. Isn't that right demon snake."

The parasite gave out a demonic scream and the old mans voice went back to demon. "You stupid foolish humans think your better than us? Your time is up it's our time to rule." A needle flew across the room and struck the Hokages neck paralyzing him. Kakashi got up and dusted himself off while looking at the balcony to see Shizune holding other needles in her hand with Tsunade and Jiraiya walking into the room behind her. Jiraiya walked up to Naruto who now had Iruka kneeling beside him, the old pervert pulled out the dagger and placed it in his robes while Tsunade walked up to the demon prince and started to heal the damage.

"Kyuubi is going to be straight out pissed when he finds out what happened here."

Tsunade cringed as she too knew there was going to be hell to pay. "That's why your going to tell him not us." Jiraiya sweat dropped while fearing his death. Iruka looked around the room and once heard Kyuubi's name had enough.

"What the hell is going on here?"

**In the land of the sea**

The moon light bathed the land as it was the only light to be seen, the dark sky was clear and the songs of frogs filled the air along with screams of anger that seemed to be coming from the docks

"Demon child."

"Burn the girl."

The said girl was covered in scales was on the floor of the dock in a feeble position trying to defend herself from villagers who had torches and swords. One of the villagers kicked the girl in the stomach and spat on her. "So this is the big bad sea monster? Pathetic. Oh well the target seems to be different but the prize for your head is the same." The girl whimpered.

"Please I wont do it again I promise I just want to live in peace."

One of the five mercenaries laughed and lifted her up in the air by her right arm letting the rest of her body dangle. "Hey she looks like a fish. Let's gut her like one then." The girls eyes went wide and screamed as she tried to get free from the mans grip. The leader of the group stepped forward with his sword and smiled at her, her scream was cut short as massive footsteps were heard walking towards them. All their heads turned when they saw the shadow of a massive person by the dock house. The leader stepped forward not very happy that someone ruined their fun.

"Who the hell are you big guy?" No response. "Hey I'm talking to you! This bounty is ours we found her and we're not sharing." Still no response. The leader was starting to get pissed and walked up to the giant who on closer inspection was around fox foot seven, and got a close look at the an if you called him that. He wore black steel toed boots and a huge black leather trench coat that went all the way down to his boots and up past his nose.(Like Shino) both of his arms had massive claws that looked like they belonged to a dragon. He wore black goggles and had no hair what so ever. But the most noticeable thing was that all his skin was grey. "What the hell?" The man was lifted into the air by his throat and the massive creature snapped his neck dropping his body on the wooden dock. The figure looked at the four other men who were slowly walking towards him with their weapons drawn.

"Four targets equipped with minor weapons. Target level minimum. Threat zero." The mans voice was almost robotic. The four men charged and tried to attack him all at once, the man jumped into the air and land on one of the mercs chest crushing him instantly. Another merc jumped into the air and tried to slash him only to have the giant slash open his chest with his clawed hand splashing blood all over the frightened scale girls face. The other two decided that they should run and not try to attack. One of the mercs turned his back and tried to run only to look down and see a clawed hand coming out of his chest. The attack was so quick that the warrior didn't even feel it and fell to the ground dead. The last man fell on his but scared half to death.

"Please don't kill me. She's all your's." The monster picked up one of the torches while walking up to him. In one swift motion the monster stabbed the torch into the mans skull killing him on the spot.

"All targets destroyed." The monster turned to the frightened fish girl to see her shaking while trying to wipe the blood off her face. "Target unarmed. Threat zero." The monster moved towards the girl and lifted he up in the air by the front of her shirt. The girl scared for her life started to punch and kick the monster in the head. One of the shots to it's head caused him to twitch and drop the girl on the dock floor. The monster than fell to it's knees and then face first on the wooden floor. The girl was shocked and scared as to why this massive beast simply fell to the ground like a pile of bricks. She slowly walked up to it and kicked it again in the head, she quickly jumped back as the beast slowly rose to it's feet again and started to walk up to her again.

The girl tried to run but tripped and fell face first on the hard floor.

"This is it. I'm going to die here."

"Present masters name?" The girl looked behind her to see the monster kneeling in front of her looking at her waiting for an answer.

"W-what?"

"Present masters name."

"Isaribi."

"Rebooting...primary function protect master Isaribi from all harm."

"W-what is going on?"

**Orlox's ship**

Orlox smashed his metal fist against the steel wall of the ship putting a huge dent into it. He then started to walk around the room that he was in and looked around. The room seemed to be some sort of lab that had five other men in it. All the men wore white lab coats with air masks on, and were now cowering behind a very pissed Orlox who was staring at four screens that were showing nothing but static. "Are you telling me that my super soldier was defeated my a mere child?" Orlox turned around and glared at the men through his mask. One of the scientists probably the head one stepped forward.

"Master Orlox we tried to tell you that there were still some flaws."

"Oh yes I see what you mean about flaws. One hit in the head by a child and he went down!!" Orlox started to walk back and forth.

"If you let us try again I'm sure we will get it right."

Orlox stopped and turned to them. "Oh yes we will try again." He then snapped his fingers and ten troopers entered the room and held the scientists captive. "And I know just the bodies to use for the tests." The troopers then took the men out of the room while they were screaming for help.

**Leaf the next morning**

Tayuya came out of the bathroom just finished taking a shower with a towel wrapped around her figure and drying her hair with another one, she passed Ino while going into her room to change. "Your up next."

"Thanks." Tayuya closed the door behind her and Ino went into a closet and picked out another towel. Kin was finishing up her breakfast, when a knock from the door caught her ears. Still dressed in her dark blue night gown, she got up and answered the door to see Hinata standing there breathing heavily as if she was running. Ino stopped while walking past the door to see the girl. "Hey Hinata what's up?" Kin moved aside and let hinata in and closed the door.

"I have thought about what you said and." Hinata then noticed that Ino was here. "Um Ino why are you here and not at home?"

"Oh I told my parents I was sleeping over at Sakura's"

Hinata shook off her question and turned back to the matter at hand. "Anyway I thought about it deeply and I want to be with him." Tayuya stepped out of her room dressed and walked up to the group. "I will give up everything to be with him, because he is the one who made me strong and stopped my stuttering. I came from strong and well known family, while he had nothing. He didn't see my family or wealth he saw me." Tayuya smiled.

"I knew you would come around." Suddenly she felt a hard slap across her face, she looked at the Hyuuga girl stunned to see that she was extremely pissed off.

"That is for taking away my first kiss which I was saving for him." Tayuya felt her cheek and smiled.

"You got spunk kid I like that. I guess we'll all have to have another talk with Naruto."

"It will be sooner then you think." They all looked behind them to see Kimimaro looking like shit.

"What do you mean?"

Kimimaro looked up at Kin. "I have failed my lord and couldn't protect him." he girls didn't like the sound of that as Ino came up to him and shook his shoulders.

"What's wrong? Where is Naruto-kun?"

"He was attacked yesterday by the Hokage who was infected with a parasite. Her was stabbed with a holy weapon that kills demons." The girls gasped at the news, and Hinata shook her head.

"N-no it can't be. I-is he?"

"He is alright but can't move for awhile as the weapon damaged him greatly, he wishes to see you all at the Hokage's office."

To say the least the girls were over there in a matter of minutes and ran in the room to see Naruto lying down on a couch. Around the room were the sand team, the Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kakashi, and the Kyuubi in his human form. Ino, Kin, and Hinata ran over to see if Naruto was okay, but Tayuya went straight to the cause of Naruto's problem.

"Hey you old fuck!!" The room went dead silent as Tayuya was in the face of the Hokage swearing at him, everyone in the room even the Hokage was surprised well except for Kimimaro and Gaara who felt like joining the girl. "How the fuck could you do that to him?" Kakashi walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't talk to the Hokage like that little girl."

"Get your fucking hand of me you perv." She then turned back to the old man. "All he ever did while we were traveling was telling us how great and kind you are to him, and this is what you do?" Kakashi was going to stop her again but the Sarutobi stopped him.

"No Kakashi she is right."

"But my lord you were under the influence of the Parasite."

"But I wasn't strong enough to stop it. I saw what I was doing but I was helpless."

"I forgive you." Everyone turned to see Naruto looking at them all smiling weakly. "I know it wasn't you gramps, you don't need to feel bad." Sarutobi simply smiled, Jiraiya saw this and decided to brake the moment.

"What I don't understand is how a little dagger could cause this much damage."

Kyuubi sighed. "I think it's time I tell you all a little story. But I think we are going to need a bigger space seeing as I want some others to hear this also." Sarutobi moved over to his desk and pulled out a key.

"I think I know just the place."

"What's the key for old man?"

The old man looked at Naruto and smiled. "The key to your fathers house." Naruto let out a low growl that only the girls around him could hear. Kin, Ino, and Tayuya knew for a fact that naruto hated his father but Hinata was clueless and wondered why Naruto was so mad.

One hour later Naruto was in front of his families home, it was not a small house but it wasn't huge either. Naruto stepped into the finely furnished house along with a great deal of other people. Naruto growled again. "I don't see the point of me even being here. In a couple of years I will be leaving for the demon realm so what's the point?"

Ino, Kin, and Tayuya each hugged him and smiled. "Not with out us Right my sexy Lord?" Naruto looked at Ino and smirked.

"Of course not." The girls looked behind Naruto to see Hinata left out and felt bad.

"Naruto can we talk to you about something when this is all over?"

"Of course." The girls winked at Hinata who seemed to jumped n silent joy. Everyone went down into the basement of the house which seemed to be a training ring, Everybody who was important in Kyuubi's books were there. The sand team, Kimimaro, Samonosuke, the rookie eight with there sensei's, team gia, Iruka, Anko, the two Sannins, Shizune, Anko, and finally Ibiki. Gaara sat down quickly followed by Tenten who sat down beside him, Gaara was a little nervous being this close to a female other then his sister.

"Hey Gaara how you doing?"

Gaara tried to look away and stared at his brother who was standing beside Naruto. The two were smiling and giving him a thumbs up, the two then motioned Gaara to talk to her, which he did slowly. "I am good. You?"

"Great!!"

Chouji sat down beside Shikamaru and pulled out a bag of chips only to have it snatched out of his hands by Tayuya. "I'll take that." Chouji was about to cry but then pulled out another bag.

"And I'll take that one." He looked up to see a smiling Anko holding his chips.

"What? Well at least I got my last bag." He went to grab it only to find it gone, he quickly heard the sound of a bag opening and glared at Tsunade who was sharing the bag with Shizune and Tonton.

"Sorry kid but we were hungry." Chouji just burst into tears.

"Ok shut the hell up and listen. I want you all to get very comfortable because what I am going to tell you is very long. And no human has ever heard this story so listen carefully." Everyone nodded except for Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto. "So it was Naruto who stopped my attack. I don't get it. I was trained by Kakashi personally, it seems when I get a little stronger Naruto gets more power. I must find away to beat him, even if it means I have to sell my soul."

"When the earth was born, there was one race and one race only. They were called the Ancients powerful beings who had powers beyond your dreams. But with such power greed and evil was born from it, eventually a war broke out between two sides. One side wanted to use their power to create other life on the planet and watch it grow. While the other half believed that their power should be theirs and only they should live on the planet. The war was so massive that it split the planet into three sections or dimensions, the demon realm, Terra (earth), and the celestial realm.

Basically demons and angels, those who fought were placed on each side of the realms while the ones who didn't fight stayed behind on Terra and created life, it was said that the ancients who stayed on Terra and created life eventually ascended into a higher being like gods. When you humans die you either go to the demon realm and become a low level demon or celestial realm and be a low level angel. You loose all your memories and are reborn, once the ancients think that who have served your purpose you are again reborn into a human to try again. The ancients love to look over everything to try and pick out those who they might feel will be good ancients. But those of the angels and demons who were first placed into the realm my never become ascend because we fought each other instead of working out of differences. Time had passed and both demons and angels have stopped fighting each other. It was a good thing because us demons were losing. Naruto the weapon that you were stabbed with was a angelic weapon which was first created by the ancients. They are weapons that the angels used in our wars killing thousands of us. The ancients saw that our war was going on long enough and stopped it. No demon can touch an angelic weapon and angels can't touch demonic weapons. Parasite demons may be D-rank demons but they can be the most dangerous as they can infect a human and make them use either weapon." Kyuubi looked around the room to see most of the people looking as if they were slapped in the face. "Quite a bomb shell ah? You should all rest up now as it's getting late."

Everyone left the house and returned to their homes. Sasuke was walking slowly while looking up into the air.

"Naruto has had everything handed to him. I must get that power to some how."

On top of the Fourths head on the Hokage mountain number one looked down at the depressed Uchiha and smirked behind his cloak.

"I think I can make that happen."

_Okay there you guys go. One more chapter to go before the world war is going to brake out, I can't wait I have even decided that I will put in my own version of the Sasuke retrieval mission, where both Orochimaru and the Anubinatee are trying to get him. Oh I can't wait. And Isaribi does have a larger role in this story so give me some reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I type. See ya later._


	25. The storm is soon upon us

Not much I can say but thanks for the reviews.

**The storm is soon upon us**

Kyuubi was watching as many people were leaving the house. "I would like to speak to Naruto, Gaara, Sarutobi and the Sannins alone for a second please." When only those few were left in the room Kyuubi went serious pulling out the evil looking scroll. "Lord Hokage you must take this scroll and hide never letting it see the light of day again."

"Why dad what's so important about that scroll?"

"This scroll reeks of so much evil that it even makes me sick."

"What's it for?"

Kyuubi turned to Gaara and handed him the scroll. "Gaara as a lord can you open that scroll and tell me what it says?" Gaara did as he was told but everyone in the room could see that he was having trouble because of his facial expression.

"I am sorry but I can not read the words on this scroll."

Kyuubi let out a sigh. "I thought so. This is a demonic summoning scroll which only Fallen summoners can read. Who ever this scroll summons has got to be powerful."

Naruto gave his father a questionable look. "Fallen summoners? I don't think I read about that demon yet."

"You wouldn't they are S-rank demons, because of what they can summon and the fact that they are also part angels. What I don't understand is why the Fourth would have this scroll? "

"Whoa that must be a weird relationship?"

Jiraiya smirked and started to giggle. "Yes but the sex was probably heaven. Get it angel heaven.?" Tsunade simply punched Jiraiya into the concrete floor causing his face to get stuck. Everyone and even Gaara feared the woman's strength. Gaara moved over to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"That woman is down right scary even for me."

Naruto just gave off his goofy trade mark smile. "That's my mom for you."

Tsunade was caught by surprise and stopped beating Jiraiya and looked back at Naruto. "Did you just call me your mother."

"Well I could call you grand mom. But if I did have a mother I bet she would just be like you, over protective, and sweet." Tsunade ran up to Naruto and started to hug him in the air while crying tears of joy.

"Oh I would be honored to have a son like you." Naruto was now trying to catch his breathe as he too was now crying but they were tears of pain.

"G-Gaara save me." Gaara jumped to his feet and tried to pry the slug Sannin away from his friend using his hands and sand, it eventually took the combined strength of everyone in the room to release her death grip. Naruto caught his breathe and smiled at everybody, even at Tsunade who was beating the crap out of Jiraiya for pulling her away and getting a feel at her chest while doing it.

"Father I have a couple of questions thou."

"Name them."

"Well we have encountered all the remaining sins. In the forest of death I was blessed to fight number six, who basically beat the living crap out of me."

Kyuubi removed all emotions from his face. "Yes number six the second last of the sins. He is incredibly strong and his defense is higher than his strength. I was able to defeat him by ripping out one of his eyes."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah he was pretty pissed off because of that. Told me he was dying to return the favor."

"Let him try, but before I could finish him off he ran away."

Naruto looked as if he was thinking hard. "There is just one I really want to know about."

"Oh who?"

"Number three."

Kyuubi winced at that name but made sure nobody else noticed. "As you know number three is not a demon but a container. Nobody except for the sins knows his demon. Nobody has seen him ever fight so nobody knows how strong he is, in fact number three was the only sin who was not at the great war."

Out side in the cold night Sasuke was walking back to the Uchiha district. He rounded a corner into a dark ally and suddenly stopped half way through placing his hands in his pocket and making an extremely cocky smile. "Show your self, I'd hate to kill you before I can see you."

"Very impressive Sasuke." Number one steeped out of a shadow that was on the wall beside him with his hands behind his cloak. (Note One is now the only sin who wears his cloak.) "Not many can detect me." _"Yeah right I let you see me you pathetic human, but seeing that shit eating grin on your face you seem to enjoy compliments."_

Sasuke took his hands out of his pocket and folded them over his chest. "No one can hide from the Uchiha."

One seemed to smirk at this. "Are you sure about that? Do you know where Itachi is now boy?"

The mere mention of his brother caused Sasuke to get pissed seeming to please one even more. "Now I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?"

One started to pace around Sasuke while talking. "It's a shame really. Naruto a commoner with no clan or family out shining the Uchiha's."

"What are you talking about I can beat the dobe any day."

"Oh really? I was there for the exam and I saw how that said dobe stopped your most powerful attack. He was given power and yet you who works so hard receive nothing."

Sasuke thought about it deeply. "Yes that's true my life was hell compared to Naruto's."

One seemed to smirk behind his cloak. _"Not yet it wont."_ "I could give you the same power that he posses, I dare not say it maybe even more?"

Sasuke smirked. "What would I have to do?"

"Well that was easy. I would make you into a half demon like him, you would have power behind your deepest desires. The Mangekyo Sharingan would be mere child's play compared to this power."

"This all sounds a little to good to be true. What's the catch?"

"Oh nothing much just your soul." Sasuke was shocked. "You will become my second vassal and serve the Anubinatee body and mind, after you kill your brother you will serve us until the end of time. Fair trade don't you think everybody get's what they want. You get power and revenge and I get a new and powerful vassal."

Sasuke looked at his feet sweating slightly at the decision right in front of him. "I, I don't know."

"Oh I didn't expect you to answer just yet. Here take this." A shadow in front of Sasuke's feet turned into a black scroll, the boy picked it up and looked at it closely. "When you decide that on what you heard today pump some of your chakra into that scroll and brake it into two pieces. Then we will come to you." One disappeared back into the shadow from where he came and left sasuke in deep thought.

**The next Day**

Ino jumped into the air with her daggers in each hand and drove them down towards Kin's head. Kin quickly pulled out her katana and blocked the attack pushing Ino off of her and back on the ground. Ino took a quick breathe and jumped to the side to avoid Hinata who punched the earth were Ino once stood. Hinata was caught off guard and kicked in the back of the head by Tayuya who jumped down from a tree above. Hinata quickly caught her self and caught her footing to go into another fighting stance. All four girls were now squaring each other off in the middle of training ground seven, all were sweating and trying to catch their breaths. They all then broke into a laugh and sat down on the grass.

Kin looked at their new friend. "I can't believe that your father thinks your weak."

Ino smiled. "I know. For some one who doesn't yield a weapon you a pretty strong."

Hinata blushed and nodded her head. "Thank you very much Ino-Chan." The girls all got together on a grassy hill and lay down each taking out lunch that they brought. All the girls looked at Hinata as she took out a thermos and a Ramen cup, Hinata pored the hot water into the cup and looked at her friends to see them surprised. "What's wrong?"

"You like ramen?"

Hinata blushed again. "Yes well Naruto-Kun took me out for a bowel once and I was hooked."

Tayuya laughed out loud. "Oh man I like it too, but I can't eat it all the time like Naruto."

At the mention of his name Hinata slowly slurped her noodles and decided to bring the topic up again. "So when do you girls think I should ask him?"

Kin bit into he rice bun. "Well I think that we should all talk to him and show him how much you love him. Some people say that he is dense but Naruto-Kun is really smart when it comes to reading people."

Tayuya dank some tea but spat it out saying something about it being cold. "I think the best bet would be to ask him after this war." They all nodded their heads. "We all just got to stick together through it and kill as many ninja as we can."

Ino sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah that's a great plan Tayuya why didn't I think of that."

"Shut the fuck up you stupid blond. Fuck all you blondes are morons."

Ino stood up and pointed at Tayuya. "You idiot Naruto is blond also."

Tayuya was about to yell back when she started to think about it. "Oh yeah. Fuck!. Fuck you Ino and your smart ass attitude!!" Ino jumped at Tayuya tackling her to the ground where the two started to roll down the hill attached to each other. Once they hit the bottom the two started to laugh out loud while lying down beside each other looking up at the sky. Tayuya was the first to stop and placed her hands on her chest and sighed.

"Back at Sound I never really enjoyed life. That was until I met Naruto and you girls."

Ino also sighed and looked at Tayuya smiling. "Yeah he has a way to charm the ladies."

Tayuya then got pissed. "Yeah now all we have to do is keep the rest of the slut's in Leaf off of him."

"Amen to that sister."

"Did I just hear my name." All the girls looked up to see Naruto standing up straight at the entrance to the training grounds smiling in his henge form. The girls all jumped up and ran over to him jumping at him and hugging him while laughing. Hinata stood by and watched them share their love for each other and felt left out. Naruto saw this and felt bad and calmly pushed the girls away. "Hey Hinata how' it going." Naruto hugged the Hyuuga girl and the two blushed, the girls saw this and giggled while smiling. Naruto looked around and decided to shoot his question. "Hey girls you haven't seen Kimimaro around have you. I wanted to spar with him but I couldn't find him."

The girls all looked in different directions while whistling. "No Naruto-Kun we haven't seen him yet."

_**Scene change **_

Kimimaro was currently standing in the middle of an isl in leafs local pharmacy looking at all the kinds of tampons on display. "Now the girls said Naruto asked me to get tampons for them but I don't understand what these things are." He then saw a woman walking down towards him, he grabbed two box's and brought them to the lady. "Excuse me maim, but which do you prefer? Soft ridges for protection and comfort? Or the under ware kind for both of those and style?"

The woman was appalled and slapped the boy across the face. "You pervert coming and asking me a question like that. Have you no shame?" Kimimaro was confused this was the fourth time this has happened and all he asked her was a question. Suddenly Jiraiya walked up behind him holding two other box's.

"Yeah have you no shame? I was going to ask her that."

"PERVERT!!" she slapped Jiraiya across the face also but many more times.

_**Scene change back to Naruto**_

Naruto rubbed his chin and looked up in the air. "Oh well. Hey do you girls want to do something?" And so it began almost everyday the five would train and simply hang out or go to Naruto's secret cave to read up on some jutsus. One day when the five were sparing Gaara came into view and asked the ladies if he could have a word with Naruto.

"My friend it seems that Orochimaru has gone to my father and gave him a summoning seal for one of his powerful snakes. A sand squad has been intrusted with the summoning."

Naruto thought about it walking back and, the girls worried about an answer. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and whistled into the air. A puff of smoke appeared and there stood Neito.

"What's up prince?"

"Hey Neito you know that scroll I asked you about?"

"Yeah."

"Can you bring it here?" A scroll suddenly puffed into Neito's mouth causing Naruto to smile. "You know me too well." Neito smiled and puffed away. Naruto handed the scroll to Gaara and smiled. "Tell your ninja to do this summoning contract instead. But you need to tell them that Naruto was the one who called for him to be summoned. If they don't he will kill them all and probably a lot of citizens."

"I will do just that my friend."

**Orlox's ship 1 week before the war**

Orlox was in his room drinking some tea out of a fancy cup with his Mozart music playing in the back ground. He was looking out a window that showed the deeps of the ocean. (Note Orlox's room in under the water at the bottom of the ship.) The doors opened to his room and his loyal body guard stepped in. "Sir your cannoneers have moved out to set up their location for the war."

"Excellent anything else?"

"Yes it seems that the Test super soldier has survived and is currently located in the land of sea."

Orlox stopped drinking his tea and placed his hands on the arm rests on the chair. "That failure is still alive?"

"Yes should I send some troopers to bring it back?"

Orlox seemed to be thinking and stood up and walked up in front of the window looking out. "No we have too much to do all ready with the war coming up. We will deal with it after, send out Hades right away. He wont reach the battle field in time if I were to send him out later." Yowie bowed and left the room. "Let's see what you can do? Show the world my genius. Go forth Hades and leave nothing but death behind." Right when he finished his sentence a massive red robotic eye lit up outside the window in the depths of the ocean. The red eye then floated away from the window.

**Sand village**

The Kazakage was getting ready to leave for the leaf because he was suppose to join the Hokage and watch the finals. He placed all his papers and scrolls in a suitcase and made his way to the front door of his office. "It's almost time isn't it?" The kazakage stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Orochimaru standing behind his desk.

"Yes soon Leaf will fall and our village will be brought back to power."

The snake sannin smiled while walking up to the sand lord. "Do you think I am that stupid?"

"I don't know what you mean." The Kazakage asked seeming to lose his cool very quickly.

"I know for a fact that you sided back with the Leaf thinking you can catch us off." The Kazakage was stunned. "Do you really think I care if you ally yourselves with them? I mean I have Rain, Rock, and Cloud, not to mention the Anubinatee and some other out side help coming to sounds aid. I don't need some weak village getting in our way."

"You will fail in your attack and will be killed by those demons you call allies."

"I think not."

"So what now are you going to kill me?"

The snake ninja smiled. "You have something I need for my plan to fully work."

"And what is that?"

"Your body."

**Back at Leaf **

Naruto was currently outside of the village at a stream walking on th top of the water trying to catch fish. "Hey Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see the four girls he has been spending time with come out of the bushes. "Hey Ino-Chan, Kin-Chan, Tayuya-Chan, and Hinata-Chan. What's up? Your just in time for lunch." As Naruto said this he dove his hands under the water and caught a fish with his claws. Seeing that he wasn't in the city he was able to be in his true form with out worry.

Ino scratched the back of her head. "We need to ask you something?"

"Oh what is that?"

"It's about Hinata."

Naruto looked up worried.. "What's wrong with Hinata is she alright?"

"I'm fine Naruto-Kun."

"Then what's wrong?"

Hinata walked out towards Naruto walking on the water, to say the least he was surprised. "Naruto-Kun there is something that I have been meaning to tell you since the end of the Gennin test and we were placed on different teams." Hinata was now blushing and having some trouble continuing. Ino saw this and decided to encourage her.

"You can do it Hinata just like we practiced." Hinata looked back at Ino and nodded her head.

"Naruto-Kun I love you." Naruto looked stunned. "I have always loved you. That's why I would faint while talking to you, because I thought that you wouldn't return the feelings because I was from a rich and powerful family. But I would give all that up just to spend the rest of time to be with you. If you would let me."

Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's waist and smiled sadly at her looking into those eyes. "I do have feelings for you also Hinata-Chan but I can't hurt Ino, Kin, and Tayuya-Chans hearts for I love them also."

"It's okay with us."

"What?" Naruto looked over at the three girls to see them all smiling. Kin placed her arm on Ino's shoulder.

"We have no problem about her joining our little Harem. She knows all about it and want's to become a demon also to spend the rest of our lives together."

Ino smiled brightly. "Yeah she is willing to give it all up to be with us. She is the only person in this village that we would accept."

Tayuya then cracked her knuckles. "Yeah but she is going to be the only addition you got that? It's just the five of us nobody else."

"Yeah especially bill board braw. Plus Hinata here has already made out with Tayuya here."

Naruto was shocked and looked at Hinata who was blushing and then at Tayuya who was smirking.

"It was pretty hot you should have been there." Naruto was starting to get a nose bleed when he was caught off guard by Hinata's mouth pressing against his. Naruto was surprised at first but deepened the kiss and but his tongue in Hinata's mouth. Now it was Hinata's turn to be caught by surprise and widen her eyes, the two were so into there make out session that they lost control of their chakra and fell into the old river. The two crawled back to the shore soaking wet and smile at each other. Naruto looked at the other girls as they helped the two stand up.

"That was way better than the kiss I received from Tayuya-Chan."

Tayuya smirked. "He may not be a demon lord yet, but he sure is a lord at kissing."

Naruto smiled. "Okay girls I know this is a surprise but I want you all to get what you need and pack it up."

"Why?"

Naruto turned his head towards Hinata. "Because Hinata-Chan once this war is done I don't think the village will take to kindly to having me back. I want you all to pack because after the war we are going to leave leaf for good." The girls all nodded their heads and understood completely.

The day of the finals had arrived and the stadium was filled with lords ninjas and civilians, all wanting to see the match's. Up in the stands the Hokage was sitting down looking at the people pour in the stadium.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again my old friend."

Sarutobi looked to his right to see the Kazakage and two of his body guards walking towards him. "Ah lord Kazakage it's good to see that you have arrived." The hokage looked down into the fighters area to see both Gaara and Naruto looking up at the Hokage shaking his their heads. The old man gave out a sigh which was caught by the Sand lord.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes just a little tired."

The Kazakage chuckled. "It seems your getting more tired in your old age?"

Hokage smiled. "I still got some fight left in me." _"So Orochimaru killed the Kazakage and stole his face, how sad."_

The Kazakage looked back on the field. _"So he knows it's me well this will make things more interesting. Kukukuku." _Up in the tree's far away from the stadium a female cloud ninja was staring at Naruto. She gave out a cat like grin and purred.

"So that's the new Lord? Not bad, I just hope that the fusion with Nibi is going to be enough."

Naruto looked at all the fighters that were there except for Sasuke who hasn't arrived yet.

"Alright guys we are all going to need all of our strength for the war so just forfeit your matches." Everyone nodded their heads and waited for the first match to be called. In the stands Hinata, Kiba, and Tayuya in her henge form took a seat a couple seats above Hinata's father and sister.

"This is going to be amazing I can feel it."

Tayuya sighed and looked at the dog boy. "Shit you never shut up do you?"

"Oh shut up you hag, your just worried that he will lose to the Uchiha." Tayuya was about to respond with her fist to his face but Hinata beat her to it by punch his leg slightly.

"Oh what was that for Hinata-Chan?"

"That was for saying something like that about our man."

Your man? You mean?" The girls just nodded. "God damn he's way to lucky for my likes."

"The first match shall be Temari of the Sand Versus Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru stepped forward and waved his hand at the chunin. "Fighting is so bothersome I quite." Small gasps were heard from the crowd and the Kazakage simply smiled.

"_So that's their plan."_

"Next match Neji Hyuuga versus Ino Yamanaka." Neji also stepped forward and waved his hand.

"I forfeit also." Now the crowd was starting to get pissed and yell out their frustration. The kazakage was now starting to get worried.

"_Where's Kabuto with the Genjutsu?"_

"The next match is Sasuke Uchiha versus Kyurato Muzaki." Naruto looked around and couldn't find Sasuke anywhere and decided if he went down into the ring they would kick Sasuke out for being late. Naruto stood in the middle of the ring and waited for the Uchiha, suddenly in a swirl of Leafs Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto glaring at him. Naruto sighed.

"I quit."

Sasuke smiled. "Oh you quit what would your bitches think about you now. A coward who quits the first chance he gets? I should show them a real man."

Naruto growled and crushed both his metal hands together. "I wish to remove my last statement and fight this asshole please." The chunin just nodded his head and teleported out of their. "Now I will show you what true pain is Sasuke."

"No now I will show everybody who you really are. Isn't that right NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!" everyone in the crowds were mumbling and confused at this statement until Naruto took off his air mask and turned back into his true form while keeping the rest of his clothing disguise on. The villagers saw his demonic features and started to scream out in rage.

"Look the demon child is back!!"

"And he is actually a demon!!"

The Hokage and Kazakage looked at each other slowly with wide eyes, Everyone stopped screaming as they heard whistling noises coming from a far. The Kazakage's guards threw down smoke bombs as three cannon shells hit the Hokage tower blowing a large chunk off the top floor. Panic and mayhem broke out in the stadium as everyone was trying to get out. Naruto and sasuke looked behind themselves to see Sound ninja start to enter the stadium. Naruto pulled out a scroll and summoned his scythe.

"No it begins."

_Alright what I' about to say is very important. The next four or five chapters is going to be on the war. But every chapter is going to be named were the part of the war is being held. Such as Gate or Stadium. Now the whole war is one day and each chapter will be connected with that day. So some chapters will be conflicting with each other example._

"_Cannon firing rained down on the Leaf shinobi trying to protect the village." In one chapter then._

"_While Naruto Fought the sound ninja he watched as Cannon fire fell on Leaf shinobi helplessly." in another chapter._

_If you have any questions please tell me. The last thing I want is for my readers to be confused. I just hope that I get some more reviews, I'm not greedy it's just that eleven reviews doesn't give me that much inspiration to write more. Not talking about my loyal readers such as._

_AnimeMaster168, Dumbledork, Naruto 21, VFSNAKE, The great Khali, aquakyuubi, and finally Ryousanki. _


	26. War: The village

_I am terribly sorry for the long wit but chef school is a real bitch. There is so much work that needs to be done. But understand this my friends, I will not stop writing this story until it's one hundred percent compete. In the words of Naruto. "Believe it!! The promise of a life time."_

_To all of you who reviewed. "Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart."_

**War: The village**

Screams were heard through out the whole village as the Hokage tower was hit by cannon shells. Gia and Kakashi who were currently on their way to the finals stopped and stared in fear as pieces of the building were falling on villagers trying to run out of the way. The two could do nothing for the few who were crushed under the force of the ruble. But they wouldn't let that happen again, as more anbu showed up and started to move people to the shelters which they designed just for this event. "Sir we're now placing all the villagers into the shelters." Kakashi turned to the anbu and nodded his head, Rumbling was felt on the ground and heard in the air, suddenly Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"The gate now!!!" almost fifty leaf ninjas including Kakashi and Gia made it to the gate only to hear more cannon fire and the gate exploding open. Smoke covered the entire view of all and nobody made a noise. That was until screams were heard from the smoke and seemed to be approaching rather quickly. Gia turned to his eternal rival and gave a thumbs up.

"Kakashi I will defeat more ninjas's then you on this day."

Kakashi smiled as both sound and Rock ninjas started to enter the city. "Let the game begin."

The two ninja factions were starting to push the leaf back from the gate. It also didn't help leaf that cannon fire was raining down on their position. Kakashi looked up to the cliffs outside of the city on the tree lines to see where the cannons were coming from. "Shit we can't go nowhere near those cannons with all these ninjas here." Suddenly a thick mist started to form around the whole battle field causing all the ninjas even leaf to stop fighting and look around. The fog covered everybody from head to toe, all the leaf ninjas listened as slashes and screaming was heard. The mist disappeared and showed that all the enemy ninjas were killed and seventy mist ninjas were standing above the bodies with blood soaked blades. Gia gave a thumbs up to the leader of the army who happened to be a jounin.

"What a youthful entrance." The jounin sweat dropped and turned to Kakashi.

"Sorry we're late but our scouts have informed us that a large demon army is heading this way from the north and will be here at the front gate in less than a half an hour." While speaking the ninjas had to find cover as more cannon shells rained down on the village streets. "Waterfall said that they would engage them but they are so few numbers."

"Than we'll have to help them. But we can't do a thing with all these damn cannons." Everyone turned their heads to see three huge explosions coming from the massive cannons. One by one the cannons started to blow up causing the humans who were manning them to fly off the cliff from the force of the explosions. Four more cannons still were intact but it seemed now that a small battle was happening up there as smaller explosions were seen. The Mist ninja saw the confused looks from the leafs and decided to explain.

"Must be the Snow they said that they would watch the cities back." More enemies entered through the front gate. "Looks like they wont give up."

Gia then gave a thumbs up and grinned. "Then I will show them what happens when they attack the beautiful green beast of Konoha."

Kakashi simply sweat dropped. "Did you say something Gia."

"Curse you Kakashi and your coolness, even now in this situation who say such un youth full things."

South side

On the south wall Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, and Samonosuke along with fifty leaf ninjas are holding up against Rain and Cloud who were pushing the leaf back. Sasonosuke cut three cloud ninjas in half with one slash and moved back placing his back to Kurenai's. "I don't know how long we can last here!" More enemies started to jump over the walls followed by Sand ninja's. A cloud jounin smiled at the sight of their allies. (Note they all still think that Sand is allied with Sound.) The jounin's face went to horror as the sand ninjas started to attack and kill off the other ninjas who were trying to enter the city. The jounin turned to a chunnin that was panting and trying to catch his breathe.

"I know this looks bad but remember that our weapon and twenty cloud jounin's are still in the city."

"It's just about that sir." The jounin looked at the messenger fearfully.

"Yugito is dead? She can't be killed she's a demon!!"

"No sir Yugito and her team have joined the enemy and are in the stadium killing off sound ninjas." The jounin was starting to think desperately. "Sir they have three demon weapons now, one from leaf and the one from sand. What do we do?"

"Fall back we can't win this fight even if we have the upper ground." With the order given cloud then started to flee leaving the Rain forces to be wiped out and pined down. Anko started to laugh out loud while slicing into ninja after ninja.

"Now the tables have turned!" Sand ninja started to run into the city past the leafs to fight other enemies. Anko licked the blood off he kunai and smiled at Kurenai who was holding off two ninjas with Samonosuke's back still to hers. Anko was about to help her until a massive roar was heard, it seemed that the sand had finished their summoning which happened to be a giant four tailed demon fox with red eyes and black fur. The demon started to sniff the air causing huge gusts of wind to travel through out the battle field. The demon then growled and turned around. Everyone looked to see that the demon was facing Manda who was also summoned. The fox jumped into the air and engaged the massive snake in combat sending an earth quake through out the lands. Something suddenly caught Anko's eye as she looked up to see six weird looking ninjas being chased by Naruto's girls and Kimimaro. "What the hell? They are heading for the Hokage tower." Anko was about to give chase but was stopped by a rain nin who threw an umbrella down causing it to explode into needles.

The six figures ran from roof top to roof top, they were all demons wearing the same type of ninja gear as Sarutobi only red, with a black Anubinatee eye in the center. Instead of having the arm shield on the right hand like Sarutobi these guys had long straight wrist blades, and their faces were covered with a human skull as a face mask. Although it looked like the skull was actually their faces. The leader of the group wore the same armor but had wrist blades on both his arms and didn't have a helmet, instead he wore a bulls skull his red eyes glowing from behind it. The six demon ninjas jumped towards the Hoakge tower that was now in sight. The leader of the demons spoke up first. "It would seem that the humans were of use as they made us an open door with their cannons." The demons jumped up into the hole in the tower and proceeded to run towards the Hoakge's office killing guards and civilians that got in their way. They destroyed the door with a well placed earth jutsu used by the leader of the group. "Spread out and locate the scroll, it has to be here somewhere." The demons then started to wreck the office throwing down book shelves and smashing pictures. One of the demons moved a picture to see a safe behind it in the wall.

"I found it." Right after he said that, his face was slammed into the safe by a man. All the demons looked back to see Sarutobi in his ninja armor ready to fight. The leader pushed two other demons out of the way while walking towards the Hoakge.

"Impossible your fighting that snake right now."

Sarutobi smiled. "Things aren't always what they seem." The demons started to surround the Hokage with their blades ready. "You can't take us all on old man. Hell you can't take on two of us. We're the elite of the Anubinatee."

"So they say." Everyone in the room turned around to see Kimimaro, Tayuya, Kin, Ino, Hinata, and Shizune in the door way, Kimimaro took out his bone sword while the rest were moving for their weapons of choice, Kimimaro looked at the leader and smiled. "Let's see if what they say about the crimson kunai are true. Let's see if you are really immortal." The five demons jumped out side of the window followed by the rest, all that remained in the room were the crimson kunai leader and the Hokage.

"Now it is just you and me old man. Your skull shall made a wonderful mask for one of my men." Sarutobi didn't respond verbally only physically by jumping at the demon. Outside the demons along with our heroes were fighting on the roof tops. Below them screams of battle were heard demons, humans, and summons were fighting in the backgrounds and around the building they were on. In fact now it seemed that Gamabunta, the fox demon, Manda, and Katsuyu (Tsunade's giant snail summon.) Were joining forces to attack some giant weird looking creature that made large humming noises. The stand off ended and the two sides ran at each other each taking on one of the crimson kunai. Kin and hinata were fighting one together as the rest fought one by themselves. Tayuya was battling her foe who seemed to be pushing back her spear with his wrist blade. Tayuya had enough and took out her flute stabbing her spear into the roof, she started to play her demonic tune summoning the three doki demons. The demons charged and started to attack the crimson kunai who was dodging the attacks as if they were mere child things. The demon ninja started to form hand signs.

"Elemental attack: Demonic flare tower!!" Three large pillars of flame shot out from the beneath the doki destroying them. Tayuya smirked at the demon who was walking slowly towards her.

"So you like fire ah? Great because that's my game faggot." Tayuya then started to do some of her own hand signs and shouted. "Elemental equipment: Flaming kunai!!" Tayuya threw her hands to her sides and soon kunai made of blue flame were in both her hands. "And if you think that isn't enough? Shadow clone jutsu!!" Now there were four Tayuya's all equipped with the blue flame kunai, they all smiled and charged into battle.

Kimimaro had no trouble with his enemy as he simply impaled him with a forest of bones that shot out from under the roof. The ninja jumped over the attack but was side kicked into the pillars by Kimimaro who knew he was going to do that. Kimimaro walked up to the demon who had bone spikes impaling his arms, legs, chest, and head. "Pathetic immortal indeed. But just to be sure." Kimimaro cut off the head of the demon having the body fall but the head still remain impaled on the spike. "Lord Naruto always told me to remove the head just incase." He then started to walk towards Shizune who had her enemy pinned with over a dozen poison needles.

"Foolish human bitch we are demons. Poison doesn't affect us."

"That is right you flesh cow."

Shizune was now faced with two demons instead of one, as another came up behind the first. "Did you kill the blonde girl?"

The demon chuckled and pointed back at Ino who was laying down on the roof motionless, Shizune gasped and sneered at the two. "She was weak and had no fight in her."

"Good then we shall deal with her right after." The couldn't finish his sentence as the second one sliced off his head with his wrist blade. Shizune looked at the demon as if he were crazy, the demon saw this and laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Shizune I didn't want to ruin my cover."

"Ino?" Ino/demon simply nodded, Kimimaro came up and nodded to Ino/demon who nodded back.

"Release!!" The demon didn't have any time to respond as his head to soon found the ground. Kin and Hinata were giving the demon all it's worth as he couldn't use his right arm or left leg thanks to Hinata the demon knew he was out matched and out armed so he did a couple of single handed signs and disappeared. Tayuya was dancing around her opponent who dispelled all her shadow clones. She sliced the demons weapon in half as if it were butter, she then twirled around behind him and sliced his head off. The five regrouped together as more anubinatee ninjas were jumping on the roof surrounding them.

"I hope the Hokage is alright?"

_This has got to be one of my shortest chapters yet. But believe me that the next chapter War: Outside the Gates will be much longer and tie into a lot that has happened in this chapter. The event's from all four chapters on the war blend into each other, and I thought it would be fun if the readers would make the connections. I have decided not to answer any questions until after the war as I would give everything away with just a small answer. _


	27. War: Out side the gates

_Alright as I promised this chapter will be much longer and explain most of the events that accrued in the first war chapter. And for the whole Gai, Gia thing. That is the last time I listen to a website for names of characters. And yes 300 is the best movie ever. EVER!!!_

**War: Out side the gates **

Up on the cliff side Orlox's men were loading up their massive cannons with shells. The men all wore the same attire as the troopers but instead of wearing a helmet they all wore straw hats, the soldiers placed the shells into the cannon and shut the door. Seven large cannons stood side by side with twenty of the cannon troops around them. The commander who wore a black officer's hat with a green face cloth covering all but his brown eyes, black pants with matching boots and a dark green armored vest. He wore a black trench coat over the vest and left it open to show the vest. The commander was watching the stadium fights looking for the cue to attack. The commander got fed up of waiting and turned to his men. "Alright fire three shots at the Hokage tower so the Crimson kunai have an entry point."  
"But sir shouldn't we wait for the signal?"

"I say when we fire now fire!!" The troops that were stationed as shooters took a seat in the cannon. These cannons were by far the most advanced weapon of the ninja period. They were massive 34 calibers that were placed on large metal pads. Two cranks were beside the gunners chair one for moving left to right and another one for moving the gun up and down. The gunners took aim and waited for the order. "Fire!!" The cannons launched the attacks and destroyed a hug hunk of the towers top floor. The commander then smiled behind his mask and watched through his binoculars all the villagers trying to run away. "Alright now let's give a little knock on the front door. Gunners take aim. Fire!!" All the cannons shot at the gate destroying it the commander then watched as leaf ninja's were being attacked by rock and sound ninjas. "Alright lay down submission fire on the enemy targets. Location is 32 degrease longitude, and 45 degrease latitude. Ready?" The troopers were loading up the cannons as fast as they could; bringing shells and powder from three carriages that shipped the ammo there, they loaded up the guns and slapped the gunner in the back telling him that the guns were loaded. "Fire!!" The commander smiled as the sky rained with shells, the smirk soon faded when he saw a thick fog cover the battle field. The fog lifted to show all the allies dead at the hands of a handful of mist ninjas. The commander quickly turned back to his men to reload the cannons when a small snow flake landed on his shoulder. The man looked at it closely before turning in fear towards his men. "SNOW!!!" The warning was too late as hundreds of small icicles came out of the woods like bullets from a heavy machine gun piercing into the armor of the troopers causing them to fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes dead. Most of the troopers and the commander avoided the attack by hiding behind the cannons. One of the gunners moved his cannon towards the tree line he made it half way before he was hit in the forehead by a kunai causing his body to slump over and fire the gun, to the displeasure of the troopers it just happened to hit the ammo wagon causing it to explode and sending fire everywhere, the fire hissed like a snake and hit the gun powder barrels that were beside four cannons blowing them sky high and sending troopers flying off the cliff from the force of the explosion, the sheer size of the blast could be seen from all over the land. The commander pulled out a radio and screamed into it. "Where the hell is our back up? We're under attack and lost four cannons!! Get the fuck up here!!" he then threw the radio on the ground breaking it and glared up to the forest line to see twenty snow ninjas. All wore heavy white winter hooded coats with matching pants all having blue fur linings, each wore white snow masks. All the snow ninjas began to perform hand signs causing the area to start and snow heavily. The commander watched as some of his remaining men decided to flee and start to run away, the ones who ran passed twenty regular troopers who were running into battle.

**South side with Sand**

Sand was drawing up the final steps to complete Naruto's summon, the sound ninjas who were watching over them saw that this was nowhere near Orochimaru's multiple head snake summon. "What the hell is going on here this isn't the right summon what's going on?" Baki landed from the trees and killed the sound ninjas with the help of other sands who were with him. The summoning was complete and a giant four tailed black demon fox with reed eyes. The beast gave out a roar and gazed down at the ones who summoned him with great distaste.

"How dare you human filth summons me!"

Baki stepped foreword trying to keep his cool. "Oh great warrior it was your lord Naruto who told us two summon you."  
The fox seemed to grin and look up into the sky. "So it was lord Naruto who summoned me? I guess I will spare you on his account."

Several miles away sound ninjas were performing a ritual also but when they were complete the snake boss Manda was summoned. The massive purple snake looked down at the twenty men before him. "What is the meaning of this?" The main ninja stepped foreword.

"Lord Orochimaru ordered us to summon you oh great." The ninja didn't finish his sentence as Manda swooped down and ate the ninja; he then began to do the same with the other ninjas.

"That stupid Sannin knows that only he is allowed to summon me. Next time I see him I will surely devour him." Manda was about to poof away until he heard a roar, he turned to see the fox demon jump at him and pin him to the floor.

"I was getting hungry and snake was just the thing I wanted to eat."

Manda hissed up at the fox and started to wrap the rest of his body around the fox. "It is I who shall devour you fox." The two fought long and hard causing the earth to shake, but eventually Manda got the fox in a crushing hold about to crush every bone in the massive beast's body. Manda was then smashed out of the chokehold by a sword sliced into his side; he retreated and recoiled to see who attacked him. Beside the fox was his most hated enemy. "Gamabunta you worthless toad you dare attack me?"

The toad boss licked his face with his long tongue. "I promised my wife that I would bring her a gift and what better gift would there be then a large snake burse with matching boots."

Manda then turned to his right to see Kasuyu right behind him. "Katsuyu they summoned you too? Well then it would seem that I will have a large meal indeed." Manda was about to jump in and attack when all of a sudden Gamabunta was struck by a large red laser like attack that knocked him down to the floor. The entire summons even Manda turned to the west to see a new target approaching them from the distance. A massive grey stone like creature the shape of an egg was moving towards them slowly. Near the top of the creature was a large red robotic eye that was focused on the four summonses.

"Targets acquired. Proceed to eliminate all." The creature then started to make a weird humming noise that seemed to happen when energy was being charged into the eye; another blast of energy was shot out of the eye and headed towards all four.

"Flame wall!!" The fox demon jumped in front of the rest of the boss's and created a wall a flame that held off the blast but shattered the shield, Manda was less than pleased about this.  
"How dare this creature interrupt our fight I shall squeeze the life out of him."

Back with the snow fight the twenty snow ninjas were now fifteen with only the commander left and six troopers. "You little snow men are running out of juice. What do you hope to accomplish here today? Even if you do defeat us leaf will still fall." The snow did not answer and just pressed on the attack trying to hit enemies who were using the cover of the cannons for shields shooting out their needles from their wrist devices when they saw an opening. The commander jumped into cannon and turned it to face the snow ninjas with his troopers backing him up. "Let's make some snow cones shall we?" The leader fired the gun and sweat dropped when nothing happened. "What out of ammo?"

"Surrender and place your hands into the air." The six soldiers looked around them to see sand, mist, and snow ninjas surrounding them. The troopers looked to their leader to see what to do only to see him smash his fist against the side of the gun several times before raising his hands. Soon the rest of the troopers followed suit giving up.

Deep in the woods heading towards the main gate of leaf, an army of one hundred Anubinatee samurais and ninjas were heading towards battle. The front of the army was attacked by kunai and shuriken that came from the trees hitting several demons killing them and turning them into ash. Out from the trees water fall ninjas appeared throwing everything that they had at the demons but there was just too many. The demons started to push the waterfall back into the trees. All seemed helpless when reinforcements arrived in the form of grass ninjas. The Anubinatee started to pull back into the trees for cover but the rumbling of the earth caused them to stand their ground. Out from the trees a ten foot humanoid monster stormed out. Its body looked like a large gorilla with decaying flesh that was green. It wore ripped karate pants with a brown cracked samurai chest plate; the beast wore a black burlap sack on its head that was tied around its neck by a large metal chain. In the center of the bag was the Anubinatee golden eye, its weapon of choice was a large piece of a tree. It ran into the battle field swinging at anything that got in its way enemy or ally this monster killed them both. After a good ten minutes it was impaled with several weapons ranging from Katana's, kunai, shuriken, and ninja stars but it was still fighting and wouldn't go down.

Both grass and waterfall were once again pulling back from the sheer force and strength of this war machine that was running at them. The creature stopped in its tracks as chirping was heard coming from the trees and coming closer. Kakashi ran from the trees sending his chidori into the back of the monster causing his hand to come out the front of him. The monster gave out a cry of anger and pain while trying to reach behind his back and try to get Kakashi off who was still attached. The allies saw their chance and laid everything they had on him eventually finally ending the creatures life. Kakashi and some more anbu who suddenly showed up turned to the grass forces confused.

"Naruto told us that grass didn't want anything to do with the war."  
A grass chunin stepped foreword and shook Kakashi's hand that accepted the gesture and returned it. "We did. But our Kage had a change of heart and sent us to help. If you ask me I believe he wanted sound out of the picture." (Hint. Hint remember what this chunin said about his Kage's thoughts on sound as they well be an important factor later on in the story.)

"Well we could use your help. Rock, sound, and the Anubinatee are still fighting inside the village and around it. Cloud has retreated and a handful of their ninjas have defected to our side so they are out. Our main problem right now is the massive battle that is going on in and around the coliseum."

"Then we shall go as the battle out here is pretty much done." A snow ninja appeared in a swirl of snow behind Kakashi and the anbu.

"Report from the snow force. With the cooperation of mist, and sand we have defeated the cannon force and have three cannons under our control along with prisoners."

Back in the summon battle the four summons had now joined forces to fight Hades who simply let the attacks hit him as nothing had been able to penetrate it's thick armor. Katsuyu spat a large stream of acid of the stone creature burning it and causing a small crack in the armor. Manda saw his chance and lunged at the crack braking into the armor causing it to fall to the ground with a massive thunderous noise. "Damage sustained to primary defense. Switching to attack mode." The large red eye went inside the shell, seconds later the shell split in two releasing a massive purple blob with seven large tentacles. The shell moved behind the purple mess and came back together to make a large shell complete, the red eye lit up again in the center of the blob that formed into a squid with razor sharp teethe just under the eye. Gamabunta took a puff of his massive pipe and glared at the creature that was slowly heading towards them.

"What matter of creature is this thing?"

"This is a kraken demon, thou it seems that it is stronger then your normal kraken." The entire summons turned to the fox demon confused. Manda hissed and lunged at the kraken.

"I don't care what it is. It's sushi to me." The krakens eye lit up and snatched Manda in the air by its tentacles and started to squeeze. Manda hissed out in pain and puffed away, Gamabunta grinned and turned to the fox.

"I'm surprised he stayed that long, the cowardly snake."

"One target eliminated, three targets remain." Attacked after attack was sent at the squid that hid its protective shell when being attacked, and came out to launch its own attacks. The game of summon and squid went on for awhile causing Katsuyu to retreat and puff away from lack of energy leaving only the fox demon and Gamabunta. The kraken moved closer towards the leaf leaving a trail of destroyed land in its wake.

"Gamabunta we must stop it before it gets any closer to the village."  
"I agree but what do we do? It will simply return to its shell when we attack it."

The fox grinned and thought of the perfect plan. "Drench him and your sword in oil."

"I don't see what that will do, but it's better than nothing." Gamabunta did what he was asked and covered the kraken and his blade in oil once that was done the kraken went back into its shell that was covered in oil. The fox's four tails then lit ablaze he opened his mouth and blew fire at the kraken covering its shell in fire. Now if the kraken came out it would be set ablaze also. He then blew fire on Gamabunta's blade having it also catch on fire.

"Now aim for the eye." The toad boss smiled at the plan and jumped into the air with his flame sword over the kraken. The kraken watched ass the toad came crashing down towards him with the blade coming straight for its eye.

"Mission failure." The blade drove straight into the eye causing it to spark and eventually cause a huge implosion from inside the shell out throwing Gamabunta off and several miles back, he had to puff out of their or he would have landed right in the middle of leaf and that would be messy.

Back in the Hokage tower Sarutobi and the leader of the crimson kunai were facing each other on top on the roof. Sarutobi performed his favorite hand signs and summoned his good friend the monkey king. The bull skulled demon ninja didn't seem fazed as his arms were crossed and he didn't even flinch in fact the demon chuckled. "How appropriate a monkey summoning a monkey to help him in battle."

"Laugh all you want but you won't make it out of here alive."

The demon moved a step foreword and pointed one of his blades at the old leader. "So that's where you're hiding it. The scroll is on you, this will make it interesting." The demon started to run towards the Hokage. "Hells fury jutsu!!" A large bird of fire took shape out of the body of the demon and was heading towards the Hokage at full speed. The monkey king jumped in the line of the blast and knocked the bird into ash with his large staff. The demon saw his chance for an attack and stabbed the Hokage with both his blades in his back. The corpse puffed into a log scaring the demon as he now didn't know where he was. Hands broke through the roof and grabbed onto the ankles of the demon keeping him in place while three other Sarutobi's came from all directions and slashed at the demons throat all at once severing its head. The body fell to the ground and puffed into a log also, Sarutobi looked around franticly along with his shadow clones trying to find where the demon went. He then turned to the monkey king to see him fall to his knees and puff away with the crimson kunai leader standing behind where the king once stood.

"Now it's just you and me. But I will have to get rid of those pesky shadow clones." The demon charged and slashed at the three shadow clones dispelling them, the real Sarutobi stood his ground and watched as his clones were destroyed in front of him.

"_I'm all out of chakra and not as fast as I used to be."_

"This is where it ends old monkey. Give me the scroll and I promise to chop off your head and end your life quickly."

"I think we have something to say against that." The leader turned around to face Kimimaro, Kin, Ino, Hinata, Tayuya, and Shizune ready for battle. "A pity it would seem my men underestimated you all."

Shizune got her needles ready and smirked. "Do you believe you can take us all on?"

The demon backed up until he was on the edge of the roof with all the heroes closing in on him. "Please I'm not that stupid." With that he fled the battle in an explosion of flames.

Kimimaro turned to the coliseum to see a large bright light emit from around it.

"We must help Lord Naruto and the others. For it seems all that is left is Orochimaru."

_Okay two more chapters left in the war and the third one is all about Naruto and the others. As we will now find out whom Orochimaru is fighting and where Kabuto really is._

_Next chapter:_

_War: The coliseum_


	28. War: the coliseum

_Alright I am sorry for such the long wait but my schooling must come first. Many people are asking me to put Temari into the harem, but then I get other people telling me. "Why did you put in Hinata? Now there are too many!" So I don't know what to do. All I know is after the war I will be going into the Land of sea ark. So all you Isaribi fans throw your hands into the air.._

**War: the coliseum **

Naruto grinned as he watched many sound ninja enter a destroyed wall at the end of the coliseum, he threw down a smoke bomb and revealed his old newer custom. (You know the black and red one.) He looked at Sasuke through the corner of his eye and smirked at him. "I hope you're not too tired from all that training to fight? It would be a shame if I out did you."

Sasuke sneered at Naruto. "Think I would let a demon dobe like you beat me?" Both teens charged at the five ninjas ahead of them. A gust of wind past the two and blew into the five ninjas blowing three of them back on the ground and having two of them caught off guard as both Naruto and Sasuke broke their wind pipes killing them on the spot. The three other ninjas got up from the ground only to be hit by a poison bomb that hit the ground in front of them. The purple mist soon killed the three sound Nins, Temari and Kankuro landed beside the two leaf shinobi smiling with Kankuro's puppet out in the open. Naruto stabbed his scythe into the ground and turned to look at the stadium, where people were trying to get out as fast as they could. Naruto glared at six anbus who weren't doing a thing but just standing there looking at the four ninjas in the middle of the ring. The six anbus puffed into the crimson kunai and jumped away.

"Fuck now what?"

Naruto looked at Temari and smiled. "Hey Kimimaro?" In a flash Kimimaro stood beside his lord and sliced an enemies head clean off with out being fazed.

"You called me my lord?"

"Yeah the crimson kunai are going towards the Hokage tower. I want you to try and stop them."

"Not with out us he will." Naruto looked behind him after throwing his scythe into a crowd of enemies, the scythe flew like a boomerang. Behind him stood his four girls all with wicked grins on. Naruto lifted his right hand into the air and caught his scythe that flew back towards him covered in enemy blood.

"Fine but be careful these are the Anubinatee's best of the best, said to be immortals."

Hinata looked a little worried at this. "Are they really immortal Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto smirked and whipped the blood off his blade on a dead nins vest. "No they just like to call them selves' immortals. They got major sticks up there asses, just like somebody else I know." Naruto looked at Sasuke who heard what he said and returned the compliment with his middle finger. "Just be careful. You guys have the upper hand thou. They think you are weak." The five teleported out of there and followed the crimson demons. On the other side of the coliseum in the stands Gaara and Tenten were fighting back to back with Tenten smiling.

"Not bad for a first date ah Gaara-Kun?"

Gaara nearly faulted at the words that came out of the weapon mistress mouth. "You consider this a date?"

Tenten smiled and slashed the throat of a demon samurai with a Chinese sword. "Well don't you? I mean the two of us alone fighting for our lives."

Gaara smiled sickly as he was crushing four men in his desert coffin. "I think I'm in love with you."

Now that most of the fighting was done and that more leaf nins were coming in to the coliseum to help the enemy was starting to pull out. Through out the whole little battle leaf was only fighting sound and Anubinatee. But now as Naruto looked up to the west wall to see twenty one cloud ninjas jumping over the wall and running towards them. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the female leader of the group, she must have been in her mid twenties. Naruto looked back up at Gaara who nodded his head and exploded into a cloud of sand and appeared beside his friend. The two walked up slowly towards the female who ordered her men to stay behind as she moved up towards the two. Kankuro, Temari, Sasuke, Tenten, and Kina were now walking behind the two. Gaara put up a sand wall behind them so that the group couldn't follow them, when the wall fell Naruto could see that the group was angered.

"Sorry guys but this is demon business you understand." Sasuke did his usual pout and walked off followed by the others. The only one left was Temari who smiled at the two.

"Be careful you guys. You too Naruto." Naruto looked back only to see that Temari had already left. The three people came to a stop in front of each other, on closer inspection Naruto and Gaara could see that this girl had long black hair with demon red cat eyes. The one thing that really got the two were the pair of cat ears on top of the woman head and the long black cat tail coming out of her spinal cord and swaying back and forth. Naruto was shocked at first but gave his foxy grin.

"Well I'm guessing from the cat tail and ears you must be the container of Nibi no Nekometa correct?"

"The names Yugito Nii two tailed cat demon lord." She looked at Gaara who had a stern look on his face and had his arms crossed. "And I'm guessing with that nice charming attitude you must be the new one tailed Shukaku demon lord Gaara?" Gaara only responded with a nod, she then turned back to Naruto. "That foxy grin and those nice blood red eyes and whisker marks on your cheeks. You must be the new Demon fox lord master of all demon lords. Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune?" Naruto smirked again and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well not yet. Pops is still the main lord I'm just training until the day comes." Yugito smirked and took off her head band and dropped it onto the ground.

"Well are we just going to stand here or are we going to kill some Anubinatee demon scum?"

Gaara sneered at this woman not trusting her one bit. "And how do you know about all of this."

"Easy." The two looked at Naruto. "Neito told me that all the remaining demon lords are contacting each other because of this whole Anubinatee crap."

"Yes Nibi performed the fusion with me and told me everything that has happened. She then told me to find you, besides us demon lords have to stick together."

Gaara nodded and understood this. "I agree with her on that Naruto I think that."  
"I know what you're going to say and I already agree with you completely. After all of this I'm out of this shit hole village." He then turned back to Yugito and looked over her shoulder to see her ninja forces looking restless. "What about them?" Yugito looked back at her men and snapped her fingers. The ninjas all took out their kunai and slashed there head bands.

"They're with me." She turned back to them and cut the air with her hand signaling them to go about and aid the leaf ninjas which they did. The three turned to the top of a building to see a large square purple barrier.

"Looks like Orochimaru is biting off more than he can chew." Naruto was going to respond when suddenly a huge explosion was heard. The three looked at were the cannons used to be only to see smoke and small of the cliff braking apart.

"It also looks like snow got rid of those damn cannons."

Yugito crossed her arms and huffed. "It's about damn time those cannons were hurting the shit out of my ears. I'm still trying to get used to them."

Naruto chuckled. "Your telling me."

"Wait till you get your fox ears they will be a bitch."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm older than you two so my ears came to me faster. When you get older you will start to get fox ears and tails, you too raccoon boy."

"Oh that's just great." The three jumped up to the roof of the building to see old man Hokage and Orochimaru standing off. The old man was still in his Hokage robes and had his hat covering his eyes.

"Oh sensei I have waited so long for this moment." Beside the snake sannin three coffins laid on the roof. "I'm sorry to tell you this sensei but this is where you die." Sarutobi started to chuckle then blow out laughing, Orochimaru was stunned at first but soon smiled himself. "I see the fear of death has made you senile. At your old age you should by now welcomed death?"

"Oh Orochimaru, you don't know how long I have prayed for this day to come." Sarutobi slowly lifted his hat too show his blood red slit eyes. "Actually it's been precisely fourteen years."

Orochimaru paled at the demonic chakra seeping out of the Hokage. "No it can't be your not supposed to be here."

"Oh but I am." The Hokage suddenly exploded, when the smoke cleared there stood the great Kyuubi in his true form. Orochimaru started to perform his forbidden jutsu but couldn't as the three coffins were set of fire and melted into a puddle. "Just you and me now snake." Orochimaru looked up at Kyuubi with fear. "And believe me I am going to enjoy this."

Off in the out skirts of the city Tsunade, Jiriaya, and Shizune were fighting off some demons and rock ninjas. Tsunade looked up to the roofs to see six red figures dashing from roof to roof, soon being followed by Naruto's girlfriends and vassal. "Shizune I want to follow them and help them out understand?"

Shizune placed more poison needles into her wrist launcher and bowed at her teacher. "Yes Tsunade-sama."

Jiraiya watched as the poison expert dashed off and followed the others. "That just leaves the two of us. I thought you didn't like me Tsunade?"

"Cram it you pervert!!" The two finished off the remaining enemies and caught there breathes. They both looked to the west to see to their discomfort Manda fighting a giant fox demon. "Looks like we'll have to call in the big guns also." They both bit their thumbs and performed the needed hand seals.

Gamabunta and Katsuyu puffed in front of the sannins Gamabunta not looking to pleased as he was summoned by the dreaded pervert. "Jiraiya what is the meaning of this? I told you not to summon me unless for an emergency." Jiraiya simply pointed to the west to Manda, the toad boss followed his hand and smirked at the sight. "Now I'm not pissed anymore."

On the heads of the Hokage monument four figures stood watching the war going on below. The deadly sins of the Anubinatee smiled and laughed watching the humans kill each other. Number five sat down cross legged with one of her crows perching on her shoulder. The crow had one blue eye and the other was red, five scratched the birds head and smiled. "These humans are so stupid it's hilarious." Number six who was wearing his cloak again but open and no hood on smiled also.

"Agreed. Instead of fighting each other they should have conserved their strength for us."

Number one looked around still having his cloak on.

"We must act now. Five go visit the doctor, he has something else up his sleeve which will benefit us. I want you to help him." Five nodded and exploded into crow feathers. "Six go and get rid of the snake for us please." Six simply jumped off of the mountain.

Three and one looked at each other, all was silent until three started to walk off.

"I have to go meet an old friend." One simply exploded into the dark mist out of Leaf.

Three walked the streets until he found who he was looking for, a leaf jounin.

"That little switch fooled the snake but not us." The jounin puffed back into the form of Sarutobi who turned around to see who found him out. He looked at three and paled.

"You?"

"Yes me. It's been awhile old friend."

"Your supposed to be dead. I saw him kill you."

Three walked up to Sarutobi smiling. "Yes but the dead cannot die." He was now face to face with the old man, three quickly grabbed the neck of the Hokage and lifted him up into the air. "To bad the same can't be said about you."

Sarutobi paled at the feeling that was happening to him. _"Oh kami, he's draining not only my chakra but my life forces also."_ (note why he's weak when fighting the crimson kunai.) Three suddenly dropped the third on the ground.

"But I feel merciful right now." Three turned his back and started to walk away. "Go and play hero, it's so fun to watch."

Kyuubi and Orochimaru were staring at each other, Orochimaru looked at his remaining sound four which were holding up the barrier. Sakon, Ukon, Kidamaru, and Jirobo were scared shitless from the energy coming from the fox lord. Outside the barrier the three new demons lords grinned at their show, however that grin soon turned into a frown as cracks started to appear on the barrier. The barrier shattered and the sound four ran back to sound as they were told to do by their master if the barrier were to brake. The demons let the four run by them not even looking at them, their attention was pinned on number six who was now in the middle of Orochimaru and Kyuubi. "Well, well, well looks like I get to kill the great Kyuubi and the traitorous snake. Lucky me."

Naruto charged and jumped at six ready to knock him out, six's robotic eye began to move and make noises. Six saw Naruto coming and quickly punched him in the face knocking him off the roof and sending him flying into the ground of the coliseum. Six turned to the fox and snake. "I shall make you watch me kill your son Kyuubi right before I kill you. And you Orochimaru. We know where you reside, there is no escaping your death."

Temari and the rest of the rookies tried to help Naruto out of a crater that was caused by his fall. Naruto looked up to see six jumping down towards him, quickly with out thinking Naruto pushed Temari out of the way along with the others just in time for six to land on Naruto's chest full force. Naruto gave out a bloody scream as some of his ribs were shattered by the attack. Six stepped off Naruto and picked him up into the air by his head. The rest of the rookies along with other ninjas tried to stop the juggernaut but all their attacks did nothing. "Pathetic. This is worse than the time you fought me in the forest of death." Six threw Naruto across the coliseum hard, again when he landed his friends came to his aid.

"Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto looked up at Sakura and smirked. "Just dandy. Get everyone out of here now."

"But he will kill you."  
"I have a chance because I'm half demon, non of you are and can't even stand a punch from this guy." Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"_So if I was half demon than I would be powerful?"_

"Get out of here please I got a plan." The rest looked at each other before nodding and exiting the coliseum so it was only Naruto and number six who was walking towards him. "Did you really think one demon could defeat me? I have slaughtered thousands of demons; some of them were other lords."

"Then who about two demons?" Three small dark orbs flew through the air and hit six in the side causing small explosions that didn't even faze the giant. Yugito teleported beside Naruto smirking.

"Or maybe three demons?" A wave of sand hit six in the back causing him to stumble foreword, Gaara then teleported on the other side of Naruto and the two helped him up to his feet. "So what's the plan?"

Naruto stretched out hi chest causing it to crack. "First we get him out of the city and into the woods." Yugito tightened her gloves.

"And then what?"

"We hit him with everything we got."

"Short but I like it." The three ran towards six and ducked as he swung a punch at them. Still running the three ran past him and out of the coliseum. Six turned to see them running away and sneered.

"Running away? Cowards!! Face death with honor!!" Six joined the pursuit. Just as the four left the village. Kyuubi looked back at Orochimaru to see that he was no longer there.

"The coward ran the first chance he got." Just then Naruto's girls, Sarutobi, Shizune, Kimimaro, and the two sannins appeared behind him. Tayuya started to look around but couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Where the fuck is Naruto?" the girl's eyes went wide as they saw Kyuubi look down shaking his head. "Oh fuck no."

Deep in the woods six punched Gaara through a tree luckily for him he had his sand shield on. Yugito jumped into the air and tried to deliver a kick to six's head; six saw the attack coming from the corner of his eye and caught her leg. He quickly swung her whole body around in a circle before slamming her back against a tree. Yugito screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Naruto thought he saw his chance to attack but was mistaken when he was back handed in the face. Six stood staring at the three demons his cloak blowing in the wind.

"You three are the new demon lords? You make me sick with disgust." Naruto got up and gave six a shit eating grin, he placed both his hands out to his sides and formed a demonic rasangen, six saw this and smirked. "Again with the rasangen? Didn't you learn the first time that, that move doesn't work on me?" Naruto kept his smirk as he formed a second demonic rasangen in his left hand. Six's smirk faded into a frown and decided to take a step forward only to find that he couldn't move, he looked at his feet to see sand covering his legs, he then looked back up at Naruto who was now forcing the two red rasangens into one large one that was held in both his hands.

"Eat this!!" Naruto lunged forward and hit six in the chest which caused a massive explosion that rocked the earth. The three demons regrouped huffing and puffing looking at all the damage that was done by that attack. A huge chunk of the forest was now completely incinerated.

"That is the first time anyone was hurt me." The three gasped as they saw six emerge from the smoke. His body was bruised and bleeding, his robotic eye shattered with pieces of glass around his face. "But now play time is over. Let's feed!!!" As six finished his sentence he began to grow, his hair fell off his skull and onto the ground. His arms and legs started to get longer ripping his skin off his body and having it replaced with green scales. He continued to grow until he was the same size as Gamabunta, his arms and legs long and thin with razor like claws as fingers, his head now resembled more of a scale covered skull than anything else with one yellow eye and ram horns coming from his skull. His voice was so loud that when he laughed all fighting that was still going on stopped, as now everyone turned their full attention onto the giant demon. "Fools now I shall feast on all your flesh." Six opened his mouth and a golden beam shot out towards the three demon lords hitting them. Nothing happened when the beam hit them, but after the beam passed fire and explosions followed where the beam went which happened to be the three. All three now laid on the forest floor defeated and unable to move; if it wasn't for their demon blood and healing they would be dead.

Six turned to the village and was attacked by the massive fox demon that was still around. Six simply grabbed the fox by the throat and slammed him into the ground causing him to puff out also. "Now nobody will stop my feast."

Naruto lay on the ground eyes wide open but unable to move an inch. "I couldn't save them. Even with all the strength and power I trained for and received, I still couldn't save them." Suddenly images ran through Naruto's eyes.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke."

"Old man Hokage."

"Pervert old man, and mom."

"Gaara, Kimimaro, and Yugito."

"The girls." Suddenly a memory went through Naruto's mind, it was what six said to him the first time he met him. _"You could still keep for girls as pets. But you would have tom share them."_ His laughter sparked something in Naruto as his body started to glow. Anger rocked his very soul as Naruto rose to his feet and screamed into the sky with all his might, the scream soon started to change as Naruto grew larger ripping his shirt clean off along with his sandals and his pants that were now ripped shorts. Black and red fur covered his whole body, pointy fox ears grew from his head and his nose and mouth grew out into a snout. Five huge puffy black tails grew from his back, his claws turned into longer sharper versions as if his fingers were small swords. The new Naruto a werefox Naruto screamed and howled into the sky causing even six to stop in his tracks. What six saw was just a black and red blur past by him and land on a tree. Six turned around and looked at the new Naruto, but once he stopped turning his right arm the one he blurred by exploded into blood and fell to the ground. Werefox Naruto stood on top of the tree with his arms crossed and grinned with his razor sharp teethe as six roared out in pain.

"The next will be your head." His voice was deeper now and beastly. Six glared back at Naruto and lifted up his right arm to see it growing back.

"Is that all you got child? You may look different but you are still weak."

"Maybe but I found this jutsu inside the fourths secret stash, and I have been keeping it just for you." Six had enough of the talking and fired another beam out of his mouth. The tree exploded into flame causing six to smirk again, seeing no trace of Naruto. His smirk turned into a frown as he suddenly felt something on his back. Naruto using his sword like claws was carving a symbol onto six's back. Six tried to grab Naruto and throw him off but he couldn't reach him, even with his long arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Have you ever heard of purification?"

"Foul a demon can not perform a holy move you will kill us both."  
Naruto smirked. "Wrong I'm half demon." Six paled as what Naruto just said was completely true. "Heavenly purification jutsu!!" The sky and heavens opened up as a large beam of light fell down from the sky and covered all of six. Naruto still being half demon was hit by the beam of light and was thrown with great force threw the wall of Leaf and into the ground where he sat and watched six. Who was screaming in pain as his flesh started to melt off his body and onto the forest floor, until all that was left was a massive skeleton. The skeleton then started to brake apart into smaller pieces and got sucked up into the heavens were once nothing was left of six simply closed up. The light was gone and once again the clouds covered the sky.

Naruto looked up still in his werefox form and smiled. "That was nice." He tried to get up but fell back down into the dirt. "This can't get any worse." Naruto then looked around him to see leaf ninjas and villagers all with weapons approaching him slowly going in for the kill. Naruto sighed at the sight. "I was wrong it can get worse."

_The war is finally done. Now I will go into the land of sea ark, and after that will be the Sasuke retrieval ark. There is still so much more into this story, you can say that it has now just begun. And in the time skip I have a full idea of what the girls will be wearing and who is going with Naruto on the sea ark. Tell me what you think, reviews keep me typing. It's just that I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible. Its exam time for me and my school must come first. Please don't hate me._


	29. sea ark 1

_Okay now let's get into the sea ark here people. I just like to inform you all before I go into this that is will be totally different from the sea ark that was in the show and in the manga. So to you few who will most likely complain about it, too bad I sorry you don't like it. _

**Beginning of the sea ark**

Naruto tried to get up from the ruble that he was surrounded by but only fell back down. "Great this can't get any worse." Just then leaf villagers and ninjas all equipped with weapons started to surround Naruto still in his demonic form. Naruto simply sighed and sat him self up against a broken piece of wall with his fax ears flapped down. "I was wrong it just did."

One of the brave villagers in the eyes of the others stepped forward with a spear in his hand. "Demon are you the same Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk with his razor sharp teethe. "The one and only." Naruto's eyes shot out of his sockets as the villager plunged the spear into the fox demons shoulder. Naruto gave out a blood curdling howl and whimpered as the man pulled the spear back out and let the blood pour from the wound. Naruto looked at his wound to see it not healing like it should have. _"Damn that purification, messed up my chakra and demon powers. I guess it did kind of affect me also, shit."_ More villagers stepped forward with their weapons drawn seeing as the beast could now be killed. Three men and a woman stepped forward and was about to impale Naruto if it wasn't for five bone pillars that popped out of the ground in front of them blocking their path. And if the bones didn't stop them a massive gust of wind blew and threw the four back to the large group. The villagers and ninjas looked back to see Tayuya, Kin, Ino, Kimimaro, Shizune, Hinata, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Temari, and Kankuro blocking their path protecting the demon. Again a villager stepped forward but this time it was Hinata who was speechless as the person who stepped forward was now her own father.

"Hinata you disgrace the Hyuuga clan move away from that demon at once."

Hinata looked around scared out of her mind until she looked at the body of Naruto still in his were-fox form breathing heavily and holding onto his bleeding shoulder. Hinata looked back at her father with fire in her eyes.

"No father I will not move. I love him with all my heart." Hiashi was surprised at first with the sudden outburst from his daughter, but that soon turned to anger as the rest of the villagers behind him were now whispering saying things along the line of the great Hyuuga's unable to control their children.

"I will give you one last chance to move aside or you will go right through you all." Tsunade smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"I like to see you try."  
"So would we." All the villagers and ninjas looked around them to see that they were surrounded by Mist, Snow, Grass, Waterfall, Sand and some Cloud ninjas all with their weapons drawn and ready to move in and kill all the villagers at a drop of the dime. Samonosuke pushed through the crowd of the allied forces and smashed his sword on the ground. "If you want to go after him. Then you will have to deal with the combined forces of half the shinobi world." All the villagers were starting to get worried and scared. Some of them even dropped their weapons and fell to their knees showing the army that they gave in. "That demon you so call him is the only reason why we showed up and saved this miserable village and all of you in it."

"Stop this at once." The whole village stopped what they were doing or about to do and turned to the source of the voice to see their Hokage leaning up against two Anbus for support. "Naruto will not be harmed do you understand?"

"But Hokage he is a monster!" When they turned back to Naruto he was back in his human form but only wearing shredded pants.

"You will all attend to the dead and start reconstruction of the city, Naruto is to be unharmed and kept in care until better."

Samonosuke picked his blade up and wrapped it back around his back. "Oh believe me old man he will be unharmed. Because if anything happens to him, you got another war on your hands."

**2 weeks later**

**Orlox's ship**

Orlox and his body guard were waiting outside of one of the many prison cells on the ship. Inside the cell screams of agony and death echoed throughout the whole vessel. The steel door to the room slowly opened and five walked out whipping the blood off her lips and licking it clean. Orlox not even one bit disgusted started to walk down the hallways with five right beside him and Yowie behind. "I trust you enjoyed your meal."  
"Oh my yes quit delicious."

"Good. So what brings you here?" The three continued to walk until they exited the ship and where now looking out into the ocean with the clear blue sky above them.

"One told me you had something up your sleeve and told me to come down here and help you."

Orlox placed his hands behind his back and looked at the demon. "As reassuring as that is, I'm sad to say that I will not be needing your assistance due to the fact as I have been working on this little project for three years now."

"Please explain good doctor." All three turned their backs to see one and three on the deck with them, five didn't like the looks of things.

"One what is going on? Where is six?"

"Six is dead. The prince killed him." Five was shocked at first but soon passed it up with a smile.

"It seems he went over his head and could the kid to likely."

"A mistake that none of us should make. Now doctor you were saying?"

Orlox straightened his robes and coughed. "Ah yes as I was saying. Three years ago I was in the land of the sea, while there I stumbled upon scrolls that explained of a powerful weapon. So destructive that it was said to split the sky and the earth into two. Now I know both you five and three are too young to know of what I'm talking about but I know for a fact that you know one."

"A nuclear bomb."

"Precisely."

Both five and three were confused. "A new clear bomb? What's that?"

Orlox took over once again. "A nuclear bomb. A thousand years ago humans were unified; they built machines that were faster than horses that could travel on the ground and in the air. Why this very ship is designed by some of the ones back then. Technology and science were absolute while chakra and ninja arts were but fantasy. They created weapons so destructive that eventual they all started to fear each other and separate to different lands. Soon the very weapons that they created to protect them selves was the very thing that destroyed them all. The nuclear bomb was one of the most destructive weapons ever. A bomb that could wipe out the largest city in one fell swoop with out making a noise, if the blast didn't kill you the poison from the bomb well."

Three laughed and leaned up against the railing of the ship with his hands behind his head. "That sounds pretty cool. But how do you know all about this?"

"That would be me three." They all turned back to one who hadn't moved an inch since he got on the ship. "When the doctor make the demon pack with me I gave him all the knowledge I had acquired through out the eons I lived."

Five rolled her eyes, but suddenly smiled when one of her crows landed on her shoulder and rubbed its head along the side of her face. "That's so interesting. But what does all this mean?"

"My men have been digging up the said weapon for three years now with the help of the locals." The last part he said with a sinister voice. "It will only be a matter of time before they fully dig it up."

"So you want us to send some demons to help secure it?"

Orlox turned to three and shook his head. "No I have a many troopers and Special Forces guarding the site, and I will even send my five new super soldiers also as a test run. What I need from you all is to make sure nobody goes to that land just incase."

"Done."

**Konoha hospital **

If any one who had lived in the village hidden in the leaf all their life they would have never in their life time seen the hospital building in the shape it was in now. The said building was now literally a fortress with snow and grass ninjas on the roof keeping guard. Mist and Waterfall ninjas watched the main entrance and patrolled the halls. Nobody except for Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, the girls, and the Hokage were allowed on the same floor that Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito were on. Not even Naruto's teammates and sensei were allowed up there. And by some miracle that you did make it to that floor, you wouldn't be there long. As the halls were now being patrolled by What Kyuubi called them Naruto's royal guard and soldiers. Red foxes the size of a full grown man with three tails, with samurai armor on and a sword strapped to their backs walked the hallways. In front of the room were the three were being held was guarded by four more of these foxes, but one was black with red armor, two swords and a helmet on his head. A wild guess was that this fox was the leader. Inside the room there were three beds one empty and the other two were occupied by Naruto and Yugito. Kimimaro sat in a chair in front of Naruto's bed watching him like a statue not moving an inch. But that soon changed when he heard groaning coming from the bed in front of him.

"Oh man what the hell hit me?"

"Lord Naruto You are awake!!"

"Shut the hell up!!" A pillow flew across the room and hit the bone boy in the side of his head. The two boys looked to see Yugito sitting up on her bed pissed. "You are too loud you ass!!"

"Kimimaro how many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me lord Naruto? It's just plain Naruto."

Kimimaro bowed. "My apologies Lord Naruto."

Naruto simply sighed. "How long have we been out for?"

"Two weeks." Naruto and Yugito turned to the dark corner of the room to see Kyuubi walking out of the shadows.

"Where's Gaara?"

"He left two days after coming here. He received the least damage because of his sand, while you two weren't as lucky."

Naruto looked around the room and saw a table beside his bed. On it were gifts and flowers, one flower arrangement was so large that it was literally covering the whole side of the room. One thought went through his mind as he smiled. _"Ino-Chan."_ Naruto then saw a single rose in a small vile, this rose was a brown color something Naruto had never seen before. Kyuubi seeing him eye the plant answered his son's question.

"Temari got you that, a desert rose very rare. She stayed here until her brother left with the rest of the sand forces." Naruto simply nodded.

"About the fight with six?"

"Congratulations my son you defeated a S-class demon, and you also did it in your five tail form."

"I never felt such power in all my life. It was like all time around me stopped and only me and six existed. The only problem was that I couldn't see what I looked like. Did I look cool?" Kyuubi nodded his head while smiling; Naruto did the same thing and rested his head back down on the pillow. "Sweet. So how do I change into that form at will?"

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders while sighing. "I don't know every demon is different. You will have to find your own trigger."

"What do you mean we can't see him!?" Everyone in the room turned to the screams that were coming from the other side of the entrance. "Listen here you fucking walking dirt rag, our man is in there and we are going to get in there whether you like it or not!!"

"Tayuya-Chan please calm down."

Naruto smirked as he knew that was Tayuya before the other person even said her name, he could also tell by the other voice that it was Hinata who spoke to the fiery red head. The four girls burst into the room followed by the fox demons who tried to stop them. The girls seeing Naruto awake ran up to him and hugged him at all sides causing the fox demon teen to laugh. The four fox guards bowed till they're heads were touching the ground, the black leader fox spoke.

"My lord Naruto forgive me. We didn't want them to disturb you."

"That's okay um?"

"Munenori my lord. Captain of your royal guard."

"Royal guard?"

Naruto looked over to Kyuubi who was smiling. "A gift for defeating one of the sins. I give you one of my most powerful and loyal squads to serve under you. You will receive the rest when you become a full lord."

Naruto was getting more and more confused. "Squad? How many?"

"Fifty fox warriors all at your command." Naruto was at a lost of words until the girls all kissed him on the cheek at once causing him to melt.

"Oh and before we forget Naruto. The Hokage wants to see you right away."

"Oh okay just let me get dressed." The girls all smiled and looked at each other, and then back at Naruto all speaking at once.

"We'll help you with that."

"That's enough now. Captain, Kimimaro get the girls out of here please before I get some grandkids please." The girls all blushed while being pushed out of the room by the group, Well Kin and Hinata went quietly while Ino and Tayuya were swearing and cursing at the fox's for moving them out of the room. "Now Yugito I would think it best if you went with Naruto also."

"I was planning on doing that anyway." Yugito then pulled the curtain over her area of the room to give her self privacy while changing.

"Naruto I have some things to deal with the other lords back in the demon realm, so I wont be around for awhile is that okay?"

"Sure thing pops. Give them hell."

"I hope that I wont have to."

**One hour later at the Hokages office**

Yugito and Naruto walked into the office with little trouble from the guards. When they got into the room they saw Anko sitting in one of the three chairs in front of the Hokages desk. Naruto and Anko smiled at each other before him and Yugito took their seats and looked at the Hokage seat which it's back was facing them not letting them see Sarutobi.

"So old man what do you want with us?"

A chuckle was heard from the other side of the seat. "Now Naruto that's no way to speak to your mother." The seat twirled around to show Tsunade sitting in it wearing the Hokage robes. "Now is it?" Naruto jumped out of his seat and hugged Tsunade how smiled and returned the gesture. Naruto sat back down in his seat just before the office door opened again and Shizune walked in carry a tray of glasses and a picture of water. Shizune distributed the water and stood beside her sensei.

"So mom how did you become the Hokage." Naruto then paled. "The old mans okay isn't he?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Yes he is fine but the council and him decided that he was too old to do it any more."

**Flash back**

Tsunade and Jiraiya were standing in front of the council listening to their banter trying so hard not to fall asleep. "So now you two must understand that because of this war that has happened the fourth is no longer able to carry on the title of Hokage. We must find a new more suitable Candidate, and who bets then his two students. Now the only question is who will it be?" They all looked at Tsunade who was glaring at the whole room while having her arms crossed over her chest. Then they looked at Jiraiya and paled as he wasn't even listening, instead he was looking at a porno magazine right there in the open and giggling. The council quickly turned back to Tsunade. "The job is yours if you want it."

Tsunade could only smirk. "_Man you idiots should have thought this out first."_

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "So why do you want us here?"

"I have a mission for you."

Naruto huffed and waved his hand in the air while leaning back in his chair. "Sorry mom but I don't belong to this village remember." Tsunade through Naruto a leaf head band who caught it and placed it back on the desk. "Thanks but I still have Iruka senseis. And even if I did come back the council would never allow it."

Tsunade placed folded her hands in front of her face while leaning on her desk. "Oh but that's a great story also."

**Flash back**

The council room was in an out roar as the representatives from Mist, Sand, Snow, Grass, Waterfall who had two jounins beside each speaker from their village, and Kimimaro with Munenori and two fox warriors behind them. Danzo glared at the four. "And what the hell are they going here? This does not concern those beasts."

Kimimaro stepped forward in the middle of the room and bowed.

"I beg your pardon council but this has everything to do with us. I am Naruto's vassal and these are his guards, we are here to stand in for him as he is still resting after saving your village."

"Such a disgrace! How dare you say he helped us, Leaf is strong and would have defeated the enemy with out that demon bastards help!" All the council members cheered and started to pound the tables in response. Kimimaro and the demon fox's tensed and tried to stay calm and not kill all of them. Kimimaro looked at Tsunade who was sitting in her chair on the other side of the room looking at the four closely. He could tell that she was trying to stay calm also. "We should have let him die. In fact seeing as he is hurt we should." Kimimaro made two bone blades while Munenori and his foxes pulled their swords off their backs and held the blades ready in their mouths. The two fox's jumped in front of Kimimaro while Munenori stayed beside him.

"Choose your next words wisely human or they will be your last."

"You dare threaten us!?" As soon as those words left Danzo mouth anbu entered the room with their blades ready. This action of course set off the other villages as their jounins got into a fighting stance. The speaker for Mist smashed his hands on his table and screamed.

"This is outrageous! The Mizukage told you any harm done to Uzumaki Naruto would result in a war that you would have no chance of surviving. And yet here in front of the collective speakers of those villages you say you will harm him?"

Tsunade was hit with a wave of inspiration once she heard that conversation. _"Good thing I didn't get drunk last night and actually did some reading."_ Danzo stood up and pointed at all the villages.

"We will not be pushed around by the demons lackeys."

Tsunade stood up and walked in front of the council putting her plan into motion. "So Danzo did I hear you correctly that you would kill Uzumaki Naruto even if it meant going to war?"

"The demon must be put to death, if a war occurs that would only be the least of our worries."

Tsunade turned to the rest of the council. "Do you all agree with this?" Her response was more cheering and bashing on the table tops. "Very well if that is what you believe. Anbu arrest every single council member this moment." The anbu obeyed and appeared behind each member tying their hands behind their backs.

"What is the meaning of this? This is treason!!"

"Exactly good council members this is treason but you are the guilty not me. You say that you wish to kill Naruto even if you brought us to war. That is placing this village and it's people at risk right after we just had a war. You are all tried for treason against leaf for wanting to start a war. Which the penalty of such a crime is death." The ninja alliance along with Kimimaro and the fox's put their weapons back and sat back down. "But I'm feeling merciful and I believe that the punishment should be life in prison with no chance of bail." The anbu took away the screaming council members, Danzo turned back to the room and sneered at Tsunade.

"You should have given me the death penalty, now you will regret it."

Tsunade simply waved him off (Note Danzo does come back and plays an important role later.) and turned back to the speakers. "Now shall we get to singing those alliance papers?"

Naruto was thinking about it deeply. "You should have let me kill them."

Tsunade smiled along with Anko and Yugito. "I had a feeling you were going to say that. So the mission I want you to go on is in the land of the sea, the people there have been turned into slaves and forced to work in a quarry digging for something."

Naruto started to get interested and showed it by leaning forward in his chair. "What are they digging for?"

"The worker who escaped the hell hole as he put it didn't know. He told us that the villagers in the area would be paying for a S-class mission if they were liberated. That's all we got from him before he died."

Yugito had her arms crossed the whole time not buying a word. "And how does this affect me and Naruto? We are demons, we don't work for anybody but ourselves."

Tsunade smirked. "I knew you were going to say that also. The main reason is that the slave who escaped described the soldiers keeping them captive. He said that they were equipped with strong armor and weapons that they had never seen before. They were strange weapons that were attached to their wrists."

Naruto stood up and glared. "Orlox." Tsunade nodded slowly.

"What ever they are looking for can't be good."

"Your right if Orlox is interested in something then the Anubinatee is with him also. I'll take the mission."

Yugito simply sighed and took the head band off the desk and tied it around her head. "So when do we leave?"

"This mission will require skilled ninja that said. Naruto you and Yugito here will be going with Shino, Lee, Neji, and two other ninjas from sand. Once they heard about this they wanted a part in taking it down. You will meet them at the docks on the other side of the land of fire. As for your team leaders there will be two, Anko here will be one of them." Anko smiled and winked at Naruto who returned the smile. "And the other one will be."

The doors to the office suddenly blew open, in the entrance of the door stood the most horrifying thing Naruto had ever seen. "Konoha's prideful green beast has arrived and will be joining you on your quest of youthful adventure." Gai gave his thumbs up and smiled brightly.

The group of ninjas were coming to the docks now with all their equipment packed, Naruto, Anko and Shino were the only lucky ones that were able to block out Lee's and Gai's outbursts of youthfulness. Anko blocked them out and turned to her little brother.

"So how did your women take the information about you leaving for a mission with out them?"

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah ha about that."

**Flash back**

Naruto is at the front door of his house which he shared with the Tayuya, Kin, Yugito, and Kimimaro. He was all packed and slowly opening the front door to try and not make a noise. He turned around once the door was opened and looked at Kimimaro and Munenori. "Okay guys I want you to watch over the house. Don't tell the girls where I am until two days from now. That should give me a head start. Munenori I want you to follow the girls around, if anybody lays a hand on them."

Munenori smiled and licked his chomps. "Don't worry they wont."

"Oh and make sure Ino and Tayuya don't kill anyone please."

"I'll try but I can't make any promises."

"Okay thanks. And remember two days."

Naruto was now laughing at himself telling the story over again. Anko and Shino simply sweat dropped. "You do know your dead when you get back right." Naruto stopped laughing and hung his head to the floor.

"Yeah." The group came to the dock city of the fire land. Small markets littered the sides of the streets with venders at every corner trying to sell you something. The group pushed through the crowds and came to the front of the ship they will be taking. In front of the ship and person stood with his back facing them, he wore a black jump suit with a large cylinder object wrapped in bandages tied to his back. Naruto smiled as he knew who the first sand ninja was. "Hey Kankuro over here!" Kankuro turned around and waved at the group while walking towards them.

"Hey Naruto about time you got here we have been waiting for you guys." Naruto smiled and shook his hand.  
"So is Gaara the other ninja?"

"No he stayed behind. Our village council needed to talk to him about something important."

Naruto was surprised. "Oh then who is the second ninja?"

"Hello Naruto-Kun." Naruto and the group turned around to see Temari the desert rose standing there with her fan strapped to her back, wearing the outfit that she wore in the Sasuke retrieval ark in the show. Her right hand was placed on her hip and she wore a smile that could melt ice. "It's wonderful to see you again."

Naruto was confused at first but smiled. "Same here Temari-Chan."

_There you guys go another chapter done. This one was longer but didn't have really any fight scenes. I did this because I wanted to get information about the sea ark out there instead of running into it blind and confusing the hell out of you guys. I think that this ark will be three chapters long, but I'm not sure. And I know for a fact that my readers are happy by having Temari going on the mission. I write this story for your enjoyment and I hope that you do enjoy it. 27 reviews for chapter 28? That's what keeps me typing, your ideas are always being listened to and I'm trying to put them into my story. So keep the ideas and reviews a burning._


	30. sea ark 2

_I just like to say something before I write this chapter. There are two reasons why I write. The first is to relieve stress and anger, I type because it calms me down when I have a bad day or I feel sad. I'm not saying that I'm always like this it's actually very rare, because I mostly write because I enjoy it. The second and I believe most important reason I write is, is because I write for the people. I write for those people who enjoy my ideas and want me to continue to put them down on paper or computer just because they enjoy it. When you people ask me to add something in my story it pleases me so much that you too want to contribute. That is why because of the large demand that I will add Temari into the harem. But believe me this is the last one, for the last time. I know I said that about others but I mean it this time. And to all those other readers who got pissed when I added Hinata and Tayuya. Well I'm not forcing you to read, and if you don't like it then stop reading. Again Temari will be in the harem but that is it. I have plans for Yugito and Sakura. Now to answer some other questions._

_The seven sins are leveled from strongest to weakest in the numbers that they are given, starting from one being the strongest going down to seven who was the weakest. I will be having a chapter all by itself explaining the sins and there history during Naruto's three year trip._

_Will Sasuke be going to the evil side? Yes, yes he will, but I don't want to say anything else on that subject as I would ruin the ending._

**Sea arc 2**

**In leaf**

Sakura was walking down the streets watching as people were finishing rebuilding. With the help of the other villages getting things back to the way they were was a snap. She was walking towards Naruto's house to see how he was doing. When she got to the front steps of the house she was stopped by four ex cloud ninjas. "Halt what business do you have here?"

Sakura not seeing the cloud headband but seeing that they still wore their villages colors startled her. "I am here to see how Naruto is doing?"

The ninja's let their guard down just a little. "Lord Naruto is not here. He and Lord yugito left on a mission to the land of the sea." (The ninjas know that Naruto and Yugito are demons and give them their proper titles to not piss them off.)

"Oh, are Kin and any of the other girls here?"

"I am sorry but they are not lady Sakura." They turned to see Kimimaro walking from the front door towards them. The ex clouds looked at him asking if everything was alright, seeing him nod his head the four teleported away. "They have gone to visit Ino's parents is there anything I can help you with?"

Sakura looked sad and turned around to walk away. "No I'm okay." Kimimaro bowed and started to walk back into the house. "Wait!!" The bone boy slowly turned back to face Sakura who looked eager. "I was wondering if maybe you want to do anything?" Kimimaro rose his eyebrow. "It's just that I don't feel like going home right now, and I have nothing else to do." Kimimaro looked at his options and nodded his head.

"I was just about to sit down and have some tea and rice cakes. Would you care to come inside?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head and walked towards Kimimaro who stepped aside and bowed for the lady who blushed at the kind gesture. Kimimaro opened the door for Sakura and the two disappeared inside the house.

Away on the streets Tayuya, Kin, Ino, and Hinata were walking towards Ino's house with four fox warriors and Munenori following them. Tayuya was pissed beyond all means because one, Naruto left them all behind and didn't tell them where he was going and second all the villagers in this shit whole were glaring at them. Tayuya had enough and started to point to the random people telling them all to fuck off. One of the villagers threw a tomato at her hitting her in the chest ruining her trench coat and tank top.

"You tell us to fuck off? Please you demon whore's have no right to speak to us. Cheap bitches!" Tayuya was shocked at first but then she sneered and pulled out her spear. One of the fox guards moved in to stop Tayuya but Munenori stopped the demon and smiled as Tayuya beat the shit out of the man and cut deeply into his chest. The group walked along back to their original destination, which was Ino's parents house. At the gates of the Leaf a figure wearing the robes of the Kazekage exploded from sand stood in front of the guards. The men at first were caught off guard and rose their weapons but once they saw the robes they lowered them and bowed.

"Lord Kazekage, the Hokage has been expecting you. Would you like us to escort you there?"

The Kazekage moved his hat up to reveal Gaara who was smirking. "No thank you I will go there myself." After ten minutes of walking Gaara came to a stop and smiled, seconds later he was attacked from behind by a hug.

"Hello my little racoon how are you?"

Gaara released himself from the hug and turned around to face a grinning Tenten. "I am doing fine panda bear," Tenten pouted, she always hated being called a panda bear, she noticed the robes and smiled as the two continued to walk towards the tower.

"So you're a Kage now ah Gaara?"

"Yes it seems that with my fathers death they needed to choose a new stronger Kage. And who better then the one tailed demon lord to do it." Tenten smiled and grasped her hand with Gaara's who was still uneasy with the touching but smiled and squeezed her hand back gently causing her to blush and smile.

**On the boat going to Sea**

Naruto exited the ships rooms and walked onto the deck and breathed in the sea air. Seagulls were flying above the ship squawking, while there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Just clean clear blue sky, Naruto's moment was cut short as he heard the sound of someone throwing up and looked to the side of the ship to see Temari hunched over the railing unloading her lunch. Naruto felt bad and walked up behind her and placed a hand on her back rubbing it to try and calm her down.

"Are you okay?"

Temari slowly looked up at Naruto and smiled. "I spent my whole life in sand and not once have I ever seen the ocean, not even on missions. So I guess it's no surprise that I'm sea sick." Naruto returned the smile but Temari quickly went back to throwing up. Just then Kankuro ran up beside his sister and unloaded his lunch also, Naruto saw this and smirked.

"You sea sick also Kankuro?"

Kankuro lifted his head up and shook it. "I'm not sea sick it's just well look." Kankuro pointed towards Gai and Lee who were hugging and then going back to exercising which shouldn't be done in tight green spandex. Naruto looked at them and paled.

"Oh I see."

Yugito then walked up behind Naruto and patted his back. "When the hell are we going to be there I can't stand another second with these asshole's. That green bowl cut guy asked me out fifteen times in the last fifteen minutes."

Naruto laughed nervously. "I don't know If there was a way to pick up these winds we could probably be there in a couple of days." That brought Temari out of her sickness as she pulled out her fan and started to blow wind towards the wind catchers causing the ship to pick up double the speed it was going. All she kept muttering was.

"Must get to land. Must get to land." Suddenly the ship stopped smashing into something hard but not hard enough to brake the ship. Silence went through out the whole ship as everyone looked at Temari in shock. "It wasn't me." Then everyone could hear scratching noises as if something was scratching the side of the boat. Everyone slowly turned to the right side of the ship to where the noise was getting stronger. Out from the other side of the ship a red webbed clawed hand grabbed the railings causing all the humans on the deck to jolt in fear. Naruto and Yugito simply got ready for the worst and glaring as the creatures body was now on the railing. It's body was a red scaled fish man with a long tail, the creature was hunched over and breathing heavily with it's gills flapping. It's hands and feet were scaled claws that dug into the wood of the ship. His black eyes looked around the deck at all the humans, his gaze fell upon Temari who flinched, the fish man rose it's hand towards her but that was all he did as his head was cut clean off by an incoming scythe. The body and head fell backwards off the railing of the ship and into the water causing a splash. Temari caught her breathe and moved towards Naruto who had just caught his scythe he threw. "What the hell was that?"

Naruto made sure to speak loud enough for the rest to hear him. "Merman. D-rank demons who live in the darkest parts of the oceans. They travel in schools to swarm their enemies with numbers, Their school leaders ( wolfs and dogs travel in packs. Fish travel in schools, theirs a little bit of info for you guys.) Are C-rank demons."

Temari got her fan ready as all the other ninjas got into fighting positions. "How many are in a school?" Naruto took his sword out of the scythe and held it in his right hand as he kept the scythe in the left. He crossed the weapons over his chest and slashed them apart as more of the mermen started to climb up the sides of the ship, all around the ship.

"Hundreds." If you were to look from the sky down on top of the ship you would see more merman climbing up the sides of the ship with hundreds more floating on top of the water waiting to go up next.

**Back in Leaf **

Gaara was sitting in front of the Tsunade who was in her hokage robes, with Tenten standing behind him. Tsunade rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Are you sure about this Gaara?"

"I'm quit serious about this Hokage. It's only sad that I could not tell Naruto this my self."

"So your sitting there telling me that your going to order Naruto to marry your sister?"

Gaara thought about it for awhile and nodded his head. "I'm not forcing him. As you know when all this is done Naruto is going to either start his own village or go to the demon realm and take up the tittle of lord of all demons. I am giving him my sister as a peace offering for when that day comes."

"So your kissing his ass?"

Gaara was taken back. "Naruto is my best friend and I have no need to kiss his ass. I am mostly doing this for Temari who has been quit taken with Naruto since the day he rescued me." Tsunade sighed Gaara saw this and continued. "It is not weird for most demon lords to have one or more wives in fact Kyuubi told us that the eight tailed wolf demon lord has thirty wives one for everyday of the month."

Tsunade placed her head on her hands and smiled. "Great at least Naruto will have the weekends off." Seeing neither Gaara or Tenten getting the joke she simply huffed. "Well why don't you have tons of girls on you? You're a lord also aren't you?"

Gaara smiled and placed his hat back on. "If my first mate agrees to share like Naruto's did then I would have no problem." Tenten smiled and placed her hands on Gaara's shoulder and massaged them gently.

"If I will be your prime I wouldn't mind." Gaara and Tsunade both blushed, Tsunade cleared her throat and got the love couples attention.

"Well then it will be your job to tell the other girls that Naruto is coming home with another girl. At hearing this Gaara paled as he knew of Tayuya's and Ino's fury.

"Is their any way to send a messenger?"

"Nope." Gaara was now sweating as he slowly left the room with Tenten following him, when they were out of the room Tenten held hands with the racoon lord again. The two smiled at each other, at that moment Gaara remembered the moment the two admitted their love, and when Tenten agreed to be his future mate.

_**Flash back**_

Gaara was lying in the hospital bed in the same room as Naruto and Yugito. He looked to his left to see Tenten sitting in a chair beside his bed sleeping on his chest. Gaara stirred to get his balance and in doing so woke the weapons mistress. "I'm sorry if I woke you." Tenten wiped the sleepers from her eyes and smiled at Gaara and hugged his stomach.

"I was so worried about you."

"Why?" This concept had never happened to Gaara before, not once has he had anybody worried about him.

"Well you went after that sin and I heard explosions and Naruto turned into this demon and I love you." Through out all her rambling Gaara only understood the last part.

"You love me?"

Tenten blushed. "I know it's sudden but when you protected me from the Kamikaze brothers. (Read pain in the forest part three) I was drawn to you." Tenten looked away from Gaara sadly. "You probily thin I'm crazy."

"No I don't." Tenten looked back at him as if he was crazy. "It just means that we are soul mates." Tenten stared at him for a couple of seconds before hugging him again. "Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"When we're older, will you be my mate?" Tenten smiled and kissed Gaara full on the mouth, Gaara couldn't do anything as this sensation had never happened to him before. But soon his demon side kicked in and he was kissing back, the two broke apart smiling. "That means yes right?"

_**End of Flashback**_

Gaara looked at Tenten and smiled. "They are going to kill me once they hear that I sent Temari on a romantic cruise with Naruto, with the sun in the sky and not a worry in the world."

**Back at the ship**

Temari launched three wind blades from her fan towards six mermen who were climbing the rails of the ship. The blades sliced the mermen in pieces that fell back into the ocean, One merman came from behind Temari and grabbed her and held her in a tight hug. If the smell of the demon didn't piss her off then the fact that the demon was squeezing her left breast and chuckling was. Naruto saw this and flipped he grabbed the merman from behind and pulling him into a headlock before snapping it's neck and letting it's body drop to the deck. Temari and Naruto went back to back both sweating and catching their breaths, Temari looked over her shoulder and smiled at Naruto. "Thanks Naruto-Kun I owe you one."

Naruto returned the smile. "Don't worry about it Temari-Chan I enjoyed that one." Temari blushed but went back to action. Bodies littered the ship and it seemed that mermen kept coming, Naruto looked around him to see his friends also coming to their limits. It wasn't that the mermen were strong far from it, there were just so many. Naruto looked over to the horizon past the hordes of mermen that were still coming up from the water to see four large figures standing on the top of the water. "Finally the school leaders!" Temari looked in the same direction to see the leaders. They were Taller then the red ones, they were also green with boney legs and arms with their rib cages sticking out of the skin, Their heads looked like a normal humans if the human was green with no ears, sharp teethe, and a large fin on the top of the head. Each was equipped with a trident. Naruto grinned while taking of his shirt and sandals until all he was wearing was his ninja shorts. Temari looked at his chest and blushed madly, Naruto closed his eyes and remembered his fight against six. Images of his girlfriends and mates came to his mind, then there was the image of Temari who was being groped by the merman and that did it. With a mighty roar Naruto turned into his were fox form surprising his team mates and scaring the shit out of all the mermen on the ship who began to move back. Naruto looked at his clawed hand and smiled. "Well I now know how to transform." He looked at Temari who shook off her blush. "Want to pave the field for me?" Temari looked up at his toothy smile and made one for herself while getting her fan ready.

"No problem big boy." Naruto smiled and ran at the end of the ship jumping off of it and flipping in the air. The mermen that were still in the water fixed their sites on him not even looking at the wind blades that came towards them until it was too late. With a nice patch of water not infected by mermen now below Naruto. The said fox prince landed on top on the water and started to run towards the four mermen leaders. One of the leaders tried to stab Naruto with his trident only to have it knocked out of the way by Naruto who then stabbed his clawed hand into the demons throat killing him. The other demons saw this and sank back into the water. Naruto looked around him and sweat dropped.

"Oh shit I forgot. I can't swim."

**Back in Leaf**

The girls were now currently all sitting on a couch in front of Ino's parents who were sitting across from them. On the end of the couch Hinata was looking down at the floor blushing while pushing her fingers together. Beside her was kin who was also blushing but looking in another direction, beside her was Tayuya who was glaring at the two adults while her arms were folded over her chest. The last was Ino who held a face of determination and no fear towards her parents, but her father the most. The man in question didn't look too happy at the little story he got. "So what your telling me is that you all are going to be involved with that boy." he got his answer in the form of a nod. "Are you telling me that my daughter has lowered herself that much that she has become a bi sexual?"

Ino thought about it and smiled. "Well if it means I'm bi sexual by finding Kin, Hinata, and Tayuya attractive than yes. I am bi sexual but I only have my mind set on one man." Ino saw that her father was losing his cool and smiled going in for the kill. "Don't worry father when me and Naruto have our kit's I'll name one after you." Ino knew for a fact that one would shatter the ice, but she was wrong in fact her father was now smiling.

"Then I guess all I can say is that I give you my blessing." All four girls were confused, her father saw this and smiled. "I now know I was wrong, even if he is a demon he has saved our lives at the risk of his own. He is a true hero and I only wish I could tell him that in person."

Ino was so thrilled she jumped out of her chair and started to happily hop around.

"I'll go and get him." Then it hit her. "Wait a second I haven't seen Naruto-Kun in two days."

Hinata heard this and nodded. "Yes we have been training so hard that we didn't even see him."

"Well there's a reason for that." The whole room turned to the front door to see Gaara and Tenten standing there.

**Back at Sea**

Naruto was still standing on top of the water in his demon form looking for the school leaders having no such luck as the water was blocking their scents. Back on the ship the mermen were starting to dwindle down in numbers with most of them returning to the water depths with the death of one of their school leader. Gai and Lee decided to yell out to Naruto and give him some verbal support. "Naruto-Kun use the flames of youth to help you find those un beautiful beasts!!"

Lee pumped his fist into the air right after delivering a kick to the neck of one of the mermen. "Yes Naruto-Kun in brace the flames of youth and use it against those un worthy foes!!"

Not more than three seconds after the speech was made the two were punched in the back of the heads by a pissed of Yugito and Temari telling them to shut it. Anko seeing no enemy around ran to the edge of the ship and it her thumb using the rest of her chakra so that she only had enough to live performed a set of hand signs and jumped down on top of the water and slammed her hand down on the surface. Kankuro seeing Anko jump over the edge used Crow to jump over the railing and grab a hold of her before she passed out and would have drowned. Crow placed her on the deck with Neji and Shino standing guard around her. Kankuro saw one of the Leaders jump out of the water and into the air behind Naruto and dove down towards him with his trident pointed right at him.

"Let's see if these pricks like the upgrade I gave to Crow." Kankuro started to twitch his fingers causing Crow to stand up straight and make clicking noises, his chest then opened up to show a small cannon that fired out blowing Crow back and smacking into Kankuro. The shell that was fired had a long string of explosion tags attached to the string. The shell hit the leader in the back causing an explosion, that triggered the string of explosion tags that went off one by one killing any mermen in it's path. Once the smoke cleared bloody chunks of the leader hit the water, Naruto turned back to the ship and gave a thumbs up to Kankuro who was dazed from the blow back. "Man I got to work on the blow back."

With Naruto's back turned another leader jumped out of the water at Naruto, but that was all it could do as it was eaten whole by a massive water snake that jumped out of the water underneath it. The snake that was summoned by Anko chomped down on the leaders waist ripping him in half causing blood to rain down on the water surface and Naruto. Naruto looked at the purple blood that covered him in disgust. Suddenly two claws came from beneath the water and grabbed onto Naruto's ankles pulling him down into the water. Naruto being unable to swim started to panic and lose his concentration causing him to revert back to his human form. Naruto started to splash on the surface on the water trying to stay afloat. The last leader stood back on top of the water with his trident pointing at Naruto's panicking head while smirking.

His smirk quickly vanished as it heard the sound of a sword slashing. It then looked down at it's weapon to see it cut in half and fall in to the ocean depths followed by droplets of blood, the leaders eyes rolled to the back of it's head as his whole body split in half vertically. Blood sprayed everywhere like a hose until the demons body sank into the depths of the ocean. Naruto looked up to see that Yugito was stranding behind the now dead his sword covered in blood, she gave a cocky smile towards the fox.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Naruto smiled and then was lifted out of the water now being on the back of the water snake that Anko summoned. Yugito jumped onto the snake also and let it take them back to the boat which after done puffed away. Temari ran up and hugged Naruto causing them both to blush Naruto then smiled and the two closed their eyes. The moment was broken as Gai and Lee joined in and hugged Naruto also. "Okay that's it." Temari let go and laughed as Naruto was being hugged to death by the two green wearing ninjas. The crew of the ship who were hiding below deck came up to look at all the dead bodies and damage.

"Did you kill them all?"

Naruto pushed the two bowl cut ninjas off of him and turned to the captain. "No once the leaders were dead the rest didn't know what to do and ran away." Naruto then also looked around to see how tired all his friends were. "We are going to need two days rest before we can continue." The captain nodded and ordered his crew members to toss the bodies over board which they did as the group of ninjas sat up against the railing of the ship catching some must needed rest. Lee and Gai decided to run laps around the ship which they said was their idea of resting. Naruto patted Kankuro on the back saying thanks which was returned by a thumbs up, both Shino and Neji simply nodded their heads towards Naruto who was sitting beside his out cold sister. Temari took a seat beside Naruto and snuggled up close beside him causing Naruto to blush, Temari quickly fell asleep with her head on Naruto's shoulder. Soon Naruto also found himself falling asleep one thought entered his mind right before he dozed off.

"_I can't wait to see what happens when we hit land." _

_There we go a nice long chapter for you guys. In the next chapter Naruto will meet up with Isaribi and her new friend. Naruto and Yugito will encounter Orlox's new and more powerful super soldiers while Kankuro will go up against the self proclaimed god of puppets. The timer is running down for the slaves and the land of Sea. Will our heros win or will sea be the next Atlantis._

_To answer some other questions about Hinata's hair and appearance. I did it that way because after the time skip that happens right after the Sasuke retrieval mission. I have a whole new look for Hinata that I want to do only when she has her long hair because it would look extremely sexy with the new clothes. I need reviews to fuel my writing inspiration, so fill me up so I can write again._

_It's all for you readers._


	31. sea ark 3

_I can not express how sorry I am to all my readers, I know it was such a long wait but I have good reasons and even better news. The reason it took so long was because I have been going from province to province at food festivals (Yes I am Canadian) Ever since I got my chef papers. Hurray the schooling was long and the work was hell but now I have finally done it all, which means no more long waits for each chapter. Trust me this will never ever happen again with the long waiting and all. The even better news is that I am going to have a little contest about this chapter. The question will be at the end after the previews for the next chapter enjoy!!_

**Sea ark 3**

**Konoha prison**

In the deepest darkest depths under the great city of leaf resides the leafs highest security prison, where only the worst criminals are kept. So of course Danzo was placed here, in the corner of his jail cell he sat waiting for his afternoon meal. The room that he was in was to most people hell not even rats dared go into these rooms. All that was in the room was a toilet and nothing else, Danzo stared up at the steel door and smiled as it opened to reveal an root Anbu with a plate of food that looked like other inmates would kill to get. The anbu placed the meal on the floor in front of Danzo and stepped back still facing him. "The anbu serve the Hokage. But we of the root are still loyal to you sir." Danzo smiled and took a bite out of a rice ball.

"I want you to go to my house with some other roots and bring me a scroll that I have in my mattress of my bed."  
"Sir?"  
"I know I can't kill that demon fox bastard. But I can kill him mentally by taking out my rage on his precious sluts." The root anbu bowed and left the cell closing the door behind him once again. "Soon I shall have my revenge and be praised by the people as a hero."

**Across town at Ino's house**

"HE WENT WHERE? WITH WHO?!!!" Out side the house Munenori and the other fox's heard the scream and shivered. Next Gaara was blown through the front doors and landed in the dirt with Tenten running to his aid. The fox's looked past the broken door into the house to see Tayuya walking slowly outside with rage clear across her face. One of the fox's screamed like a little girl at the sight of her. "They found out!!"

Munenori looked around. "Bail!!!" The other fox's followed after the captain as he ran down the streets. Gaara got up with the help of Tenten and ran back to the Uzumaki compound to warn the others of the impending doom. Tayuya walked up to the spot where Gaara once was and looked up into the sky.

"UZUMAKI!!!!"

**Back on the ship one day later**

Naruto was jolted awake swearing that he had heard his name being called. He looked over the railing of the ship to see the Land of sea, Naruto smiled but suddenly felt something on his lap. He looked down only to see Temari who was fast asleep with her head resting on his groin, and a smile across her face. Naruto seeing where the wind mistress was shivered as he knew if she woke up he would be dead. "Alright think cold showers, cold showers. Um Orochimaru naked, great that one worked. Naruto then paled when the last image stayed in his mind. "Oh shit now I can't get it out." Naruto turned back to Temari to see her snuggling closer into his lap whispering about a sexy fox, Naruto knew he had to give it one more shot. "Okay cold showers, Temari taking a cold shower with the rest of the girls washing each other and then me. Fuck!" Then it happened little Naruto came to attention causing Temari to wake up and Naruto to pale. Temari was shocked. "I'm so sorry Temari-chan."

Temari simply looked up at Naruto and smiled seductively. "I'm not." Naruto was going to say something but was pulled up in a standing position by Anko who grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Okay lover boy you're on scouting with me, Yugito, and Neji." Temari seemed displeased about this arrangement but didn't do anything but pout as she watched Naruto and the three others walk off the ship and into the woods. Kankuro walked but behind his sister and smiled.

"Did you tell him?"

"No not yet."

In the woods the group of four was walking with Neji in the lead with his Byakugan activated scouting the surrounding forest. With Naruto and the two girls pulling the rear, to say the least Naruto was not doing so well with the new dilemma he was in with Temari, he sighed and talked to nobody in particular. "Man what is it with me and women?" The cat lord and his so called sister turned to him wanting to know what he meant. "I know it's every mans dream to have numerous wives but."

Anko looked at Naruto and smirked devilishly. "But?"  
"I don't know if I can do it. I mean what if they think I love one more than the other?"

Anko smirk. "Naruto you have a huge heart, and I know for a fact you will do the right thing."

Yugito smiled also. "That's right Naruto in fact that's one of the reasons I love you with all my heart."

Naruto paled while looking at his fellow demon lord. "You're joking right?"

Yugito couldn't hold in her laughter any more and let it all out. "Of course it's a joke. Sorry Naruto but you aren't my type." Naruto sighed in relief.

"You can come out now I have found you." They all turned to Neji to see who he was talking to.

"I suppose you're the leaf ninja that were sent to help the people?" Anko turned towards were the voice was coming from and smiled.

"And you are?"

The bush's moved and out came a thirteen year old girl with brown hair and bandages on parts of her body. "The names Isaribi and this." The massive super soldier that Isaribi encountered walked up behind her and crossed his arms. "He doesn't really have a name so I call him Mongo." She then looked at Yugito and smiled while running up to her and hugging the cat lord. "Oh my god you're just like me. Did you escape also?"

Back on the ship the group brought Isaribi and Mongo back to explain everything. Isaribi was sitting in a circle that consisted of Neji, Shino, Lee, Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari while the others were standing. The two demon lords just explained everything to the fish girl who was having trouble taking it all in. "So you two are demons?" She received a nod from the two. "That's great now you won't have any problem saving the people." Lee looked at the smiling girl and sparkles appeared in his eyes.

"Oh Miss Isaribi you are so cute when you smile will you be my girlfriend?" Isaribi was shocked but not disgusted, Neji simply rubbed his eyes.

"I thought you were in love with Sakura Lee?"  
"I was but Sakura isn't as strong willed or as beautiful as Miss Isaribi." Gai who was standing beside both Mongo and Anko started to cry out loud. "Oh my Lee has found true love through the bounds of the youth and power love." He tried to hug Anko who simply punched him in the face not being phased at all by his rants. Lee heard his sensei's rants and started to cry also.

"Oh Gai sensei I shall make you proud." Lee moved over and hugged the fish girl which caused her to stiffen up. Mongo saw this and grabbed Lee by his throat and lifted him into the air and started to squeeze. The gang saw this and sprung into action but Isaribi beat them to it.

"Mongo drop him please." With out second thought the massive demon man dropped Lee back down on the floor Isaribi looked around nervously. "I'm sorry about that he is very overprotective of me. You see him and me are the same."  
Shino stood up to stretch his legs. "How so?"

Isaribi looked down to the ground in sorrow. "We were both made into monsters, by a crazed man."

Naruto gritted his teethe in anger. "Orlox." Isaribi simply nodded.

"I was turned into a monster because he wanted to create a living weapon that could breathe under water." (In my story Orlox is the one who turned her into the fish girl.) "I then escaped and tried to return home to my family. But then when they saw what I had become they called me a demon and a monster and chased me out."

Naruto sighed. "I know how that feels."

Isaribi took off her bandages and turned into her fish form; she then looked at a stunned Lee and smiled weakly. "Still think I'm beautiful?"

Lee simply squealed like a little girl. "You're even cuter now." Everyone on the boat sweat dropped except for Isaribi who was blushing and Mongo who had no expression at all. And of course Gai who got back up and was crying once again tears of joy for his student.

"Oh Lee I shall bring many gifts to your wedding." Both Yugito and Anko punched Gai in the back of the head knocking him out. Naruto shook his head and laughed.

"You know Isaribi my adopted mother is the greatest medic in the world I'm sure if she looked at you she could come up with a cure."

Isaribi was almost in tears. "Really?" Naruto simply nodded, she then looked up at her massive body guard. "What about Mongo can you turn him back also?"

Naruto and Yugito looked at each other before turning back to the girl and shaking there heads sadly.

"Unlike you who were fused with DNA of a fish Mongo here was fused with Demon DNA and body parts. The sad thing is it isn't even just one demon; he has about four other demon parts in him. But she can try, now what can you tell us about this weapon they are looking for?"  
Isaribi looked at him as if he were crazy. "Weapon? I don't know of any weapon. I know for a fact that they are using the villagers to dig in a massive quarry for gold."

Anko crossed her arms and looked up to the blazing sun above; it was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. "I heard that the land of sea was rich with gold but the villages were middle class."

"The villagers only mine what they need so not to draw to much attention. But that all changed when Latcher and his brother Charlie came."  
"Who?"  
"Cornelius Latcher and his brother Charlie Latcher are two thugs from the western lands that Orlox hired to watch over the mining of the land. The man has a small army of guards and troops of around two hundred with cannon stations around the dig site. He also has these weird devices called surveillance cameras that watch all over the site and around it, you won't be able to set a foot in or out of the site with out him watching. He also hired these two brothers that can control a large suit of armor with their hands."

Kankuro huffed. "Puppeteers. If it takes two people to operate one puppet it must be huge?"

"It is. The suit is larger then Mongo."

Kankuro looked at the creature and sweat dropped. "Whoa that's one big puppet." He then smiled. "I want to take these guys on and show them a true puppet master."

Anko looked at both Naruto and Yugito closely who were smiling. "What's up with you two?" When they didn't respond she sweat dropped. "You have got to be fucking me you two didn't did you?" Everyone looked at the two worried; Yugito looked up at Anko and gave a cocky smile.

"Sorry but we had to."

Naruto then finished her sentence. "Yeah sis we'll be back before the sun sets."

Temari looked at the fox prince. "What do you mean?" Naruto returned a smile to her.

"Sorry but we had to create some clones to keep you guys company while we go and introduce our selves." Anko sneered and took out two kunai and stabbed the two demons in the head only to have them puff away.

"Great just fucking great."

In the forest on the way to the dig site both Yugito and Naruto felt their clones be destroyed and retained the knowledge they had learned. The two demons looked ahead on the dirt road that they were traveling on to see a small shack off in the distance; they nodded to each other and performed a henge of them selves to make them look human. They came up to the shack and see four of Orlox's troopers sitting down on some boxes smoking and laughing. These troopers wore different uniforms most likely because of the heat. They wore the same body suits as the others but they were desert cameo color, instead of the air masks they wore grey bandanas, and traded in their heavy helmets for large Japanese straw hats. The four saw the two and quickly threw down their smokes pulled the bandana back over their mouths and pointed their wrist weapons at the four.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked into the shack to see a desk with a radio on it with a speaker and one of those cameras that Isaribi described. "We're from the village hidden in the leaf and are here to discuss business with one Cornelius Latcher." One of the troopers dropped his arm to the side and walked into the shack and spoke into the radio, the other three kept their weapons pointed at the two.

"Mister Latcher we have some people here that say they're here to speak to you."

"Who are they?" Naruto heard the voice that was low and kind of arrogant.

"They say they are from the village of leaf and are here to discuss business."

"I love business. Bring them to my office." The trooper came back to the group.

"Mister Latcher will see you now." Two of the troopers led the two demons down the dirt road about a half an hour into the walking the four came to the entrance of a small crap town. Past the town they could see a large building on the edge of a large hole, with four water towers around the hole also. On top of the water towers were the cannons stations that Isaribi told them about. The four walked up to the large wooden building to see it surrounded by a barbwire fence and six guards out side of it, with three more guards on the other side of the gate. One of the guards wasn't wearing the normal uniform like the others. This guy wore dirty green pants with a white muscle shirt that was covered in dirt, the man himself was bald and seemed to be in his thirties, he was reading some forms that were attached to a clip board and with out looking up at the men he asked his question.

"Are these the guys that want to see my brother?"  
"Yes sir."

"Do they have any weapons?"

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "We don't have any."

The man named Charlie looked up from the notepad and the two and huffed. "I haven't met one person in this crazy land that doesn't carry a weapon. Check them." After the guards gave Naruto and Yugito a quick body search the gates to the building opened and the two of them were now following Charlie into the building passing more soldiers and reaching stairs that led up. Before going up stairs the two demons looked to their right to see two men dressed the exact same way. They both wore royal blue robes that covered their whole body and feet with matching hood and a shroud covering their noses and mouths, their eyes were blocked by sunglasses. Both Yugito and Naruto looked at each other and nodded both thinking one thing. "They didn't have a heart beat." The three reached the top of the stairs and entered through a door that burst into noise when it opened. The room was filled with televisions all on the three out of four walls in the room, in front of each wall a desk with an operator sat trying to talk over the noise of all the other conversations going on all the radios. The last wall of the room was actually a balcony that looked out onto the dig site, standing in front of the Balcony was a man wearing the same outfit as Charlie but had a green shirt on that was open showing the muscle shirt and the same hat worn by all the guards. The said man had his back turned to them and was talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Well then tell them to dig deeper." Naruto and Yugito heard the voice and knew that this was Cornelius Latcher hearing the same voice while they were at the outpost. "I don't care if they are tired I have a dead line." He then put the device down and turned around to greet the demon lords with a shit eating grin. By the looks of his face, slightly being over weight and the grey hair the two could tell that this guy wasn't young. "Welcome first you can take off that illusion you two have on your selves." Naruto and Yugito smiled and released the henge showing there true form to Latcher who didn't seem one bit surprised.

"Your Japanese is very impressive for a foreigner."

"I like to study my parts before I enter a play." Both Naruto and Yugito were confused by this. "Orlox has told me all about you and the others. So what type of business do you bring?"

Yugito looked around the room. "We're here for a weapon."

"Ah yes the bomb."  
"Where is it?"

"We don't have it. Orlox has already come by and took it."

Naruto studied the mans face. "You're lying. Where is it? Do you think this is some sort of game?"

"Game? Come here and look at this." Latcher moved out onto the balcony with Naruto and Yugito following, once there they looked down into the quarry to see hell on earth. Villagers wearing nothing but dirt covered rags were lugging up sacks of sand and dirt climbing the up the quarry on a small dirt road that looked unstable, Guards whipped women and children that were sifting through dirty water at the bottom of the Quarry looking for gold. "What do you see when you look down there?"

Both Yugito and Naruto were holding there rage, but it was Yugito who spoke. "It looks like hell to me."

Latcher smiled. "You see hell, I see profit. I come down here everyday to check and make sure that the wheels are turning properly. They're suffering and hardships make them stronger, and if you can use that power to shift it into something such as digging for gold?" He looked at the two demons and smiled again. "You can make a shit load of money."

Naruto wasn't impressed one bit. "Where's the weapon?"

"In a safe location in which you can't get it."

Yugito having enough grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him into the air. "If you don't tell us I will snap your neck in two." Charlie got into action and charged at Yugito only to have a broken nose thanks to Naruto's fist.

Latcher smiled through his teeth. "If you kill me they all die right here and now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a closer look at the water towers." Yugito did and gasped at what she saw, explosive tags were placed all around the legs of the towers. "If I die those tags go off and all the poor people in the hole drown to death." Latcher could see the hesitation in there eyes and then drove another verbal stab into their hearts. "Plus you might want to get back to your friends." Both Naruto and Yugito were shocked. "Yes I know where the boat is and I sent my men along with the puppet brothers to deal with them. They might be good but I doubt they are that good." Yugito dropped the man to the floor.

"When we come back I will make sure that you beg for a quick death."

Latcher simply smiled and pointed at as if his hand was a gun. "That's not a good way to do business." The two demon lords teleported out of the room and ran back as fast as they could to save their friends. Latcher's smile turned into a frown. "You're already dead. You just don't know it yet." He then took out his radio and talked into it. "Load the bomb and the rest of the gold into carts and put them on the ship I want that boat gone as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

On the boat the leaf group was engaged in combat with fifty of Latcher's men and the puppet brothers whose massive puppet was whipping the floor with Kankuro. The puppet as Isaribi said was a huge steel suit of armor that had no head, with spiked shoulder pads and semi long arms that were gripped onto a large double ended axe. Its legs also covered in metal legging shook the earth with every step it took, it's no wonder how two people would have to operate this they. Now Kankuro would have no problem with this tin can seeing as he is a master puppeteer, but Kankuro was now trying to dodge the swings of the axe trying to get back to his crow that was lying down on the dirt ground by the ship. It seems that the axe this suit was carry ate chakra, after slicing the strings to crow the suit then stepped on crows back causing it to crack and Kankuro to get extremely pissed. "Fuck I hop my sister is doing better." Kankuro then started to look around and got worried. "Wait a second where is Temari?"

Deep in the woods Temari and Isaribi were standing back to back surrounded by troopers. Temari smiled and looked around at all the men before her, and took out her fan with one fell swoop all the men were blown back and knocked out cold from hitting into trees. Temari smiled at the fish girl. "See we don't need men to come and save us." Isaribi smiled back but frowned when she sniffed the air. "What's wrong?" Before Isaribi could respond the same whistling noise that Temari heard in the forest of death came again. Looking to there right the two could see a small cannon ball heading towards them, the ball exploded into a blue mist around the two girls causing them to have headaches and there vision to become blurry, Temari fell to her knees along with Isaribi and looked up to see three more troopers come out of the trees, thou these ones looked like the other ones but they had a steel chest plate on and no hat. Instead they had a metal face plate filled with tiny holes and a large metal right shoulder pad where the men would rest the small cannons on there shoulder, strapped to there backs were metal backpacks that held their ammunition and gun powder. "Knock out gas." Was the last thing Temari said before she passed out.

"Take them to Latcher."

Back by the ship the same thing happened to the others who all stood together in a defensive circle. Cannon balls flew over their heads and exploded causing the gas to fall on top of their heads. Mongo not feeling the affect of the gas and now being the only one still standing charged at the remaining twenty troopers. He lifted one up into the air by his face and then slammed him down on the ground crushing his skull. Four more cannons flew in the air hitting the giant finally knocking him out slowly. Four more of the cannon troopers walked up to the remaining troopers and the puppet brothers, one of the men turned to the brothers. "Mister Latcher would like you two to return to the dig sight." The brothers not even making a sound or a nod walked off with the metal headless man following them.

"What are we going to do with them?" The cannon men turned to the trooper who spoke, the leader of the squad spoke gesturing with his hand.

"Place them on the ship with the remaining living crew members." He then turned to his men. "Alright boys load up the incinerating rounds and let's light this boat up."

_Will Naruto and Yugito make it in time to save the others and the ship? Well Temari and Isaribi live to see another day? And what about the slaves, will the gang be able to save them from the evil clutches of Latcher and his brother while getting the nuclear bomb? And what about the girls? Ino's parents seem to be taking it great but it seems the Hyuuga clan has another idea for Hinata. Next time in __**THE DARK AWAKENING: A NOT SO PLEASANT RETUR.**_

_Now the question. This chapter is based off one of my favorite movies if you can name that movie and the three actors who star in it you will get the reward which when the first reviewer answers it correctly. The winner and prize will be named at the begging of the next chapter or the chapter after the next. So god speed my friends._


	32. a not so pleasant return

**Again I must apologize for such a long delay in updating. I have had the worst month and a half. First right after I updated the last chapter my friend from high school lost his battle against cancer and past away at the tender age of 19. Two weeks after that another friend of mine's brother committed suicide in a most disturbing way that I don't have the stomach to write. Two more weeks after that I got news that my grandfather's body is full of cancer and the doctors are giving him one month to live. So please forgive me if this chapter is not up to notch with my other ones. **

**Alright the winner to my little question is. Grey fox as he guessed correctly on the movie being the Rundown and correctly naming the actors, as I said you will receive a prize which is.**

**Grey fox you and you alone get to choose Sakura's fate. Will she fall I love and with who? Or will she stay alone for the rest of her life? It's all up to you.**

**Now some people where getting a little disturbed at Sakura being with Kimimaro, I was never going to have them together as I just wanted to make Kimimaro a little nicer and as for Isaribi and Lee? I think it can work.**

**A not so pleasant return**

Naruto and Yugito ran through the woods as fast as they could go hoping that their friends would be okay. Suddenly the two heard explosions off in the direction of the ship, the two fearing the worst picked up speed. The two made it into a tree in front of the dock and watched as troopers were loading their friends and the crew members back onto the ship. The leader of the group which happened to be a cannon trooper spoke out load for the rest of his cannon men to hear. "Alright boys burn the ship with them on it. Load up the incinerating rounds." Naruto and Yugito suddenly dropped from the tree into the middle of the troopers back to back kneeling with their claws ready. The cannon troopers gasped at the sudden drop in and tried to turn their weapons on the two only to have them be to slow and cut down by the two demon lords. The ten men on the ship turn to look at the commotion to see their comrades now all lying dead in a circle around the two leaf ninjas. As quickly as they could move they ran to the railing of the ship and point their weapons at the two. Two of the men were suddenly lifted into the air by two massive hands wrapped around their skulls and thrown over board into the water. The rest of the men turned to see Mongo standing.

"That's impossible those rounds should have knocked out an elephant." Naruto and Yugito walked onto the ship and tried to wake up the others as Mongo killed the other troopers. The first that Naruto woke up with the help of some demonic chakra was Kankuro.

"Where are Temari and Isaribi?"  
**Latchers Building**

Latcher was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room watching all the television screens, suddenly the door opened with Charlie coming in with a handcuffed Isaribi and Temari who also had lead mittens on so they can't perform hand sings. Latcher took off his hat and used it as a fan while smiling. "Bravo brother bravo." He then walked up to Temari and cupped her chin with his hand. "It looks like your little rescue attempt has failed." Temari responded by spitting in the mans face, which earned her a back hand. Latcher grabbed her arm and forced her to sit in the chair that he once sat in, while his brother Charlie threw Isaribi into the arms of a guard who caught her and held her tightly.

"How many of you ninjas did your village send? Enlighten me!" Temari simply squinted her eyes at him. One of the surveillance operators was getting frustrated and hitting some buttons on his consol. "Umm mister Latcher?"

"Did you think you could actually get away with it? Enlighten me."  
"Mister Latcher?"

Latcher quickly turned to the operator letting his anger show in the volume of his voice. "What!!?"

"We just lost contact with the outpost." Latcher walked over to the screen that showed the outpost and looked closely for any sing of life. Soon the image of one Naruto Uzumaki Kitasune standing in front of the screen appeared. Naruto picked up the mike and talked into it.

"Mister Latcher, are you there?" Latcher reached over the operator and held down a button.

"What can I do for you mister Uzumaki?"  
"I have no desire to fight you or your men that is why I'm giving you two options. Option A, you give me back Temari and Isaribi. And you and your men leave here and never return."

"And option B?"  
"I kill you and every single one of your men." Latcher started to laugh out loud which was soon joined by everybody else in the room except for the two girls. Latcher then pushed the button so that Naruto could hear them laughing at him. Naruto simply frowned. "Wrong answer." He then punched the camera destroying it; this caused everyone to stop laughing.

"Your all dead you know?" Latcher turned to a smiling Temari and glared speaking to her but really to all his men in the room.

"Lock down the sight." Out side the rest of Latchers men were loading up there weapons and cannons. Twenty of the troopers rounded up all the slaves and villagers and trapped them at the bottom of the dig sight guarding them. Latcher was once again sitting in his chair with his brother and five troopers that were guarding the girls along with the operators. He watched the screens as his men were running around and getting into positions. The only sounds in the room were the yelling over the radios as troopers were giving out there positions, and then there was nothing but silence.

Suddenly they all caught something on the screen as Anko was now walking down the entrance of the site causally walking past men who were to confused by this sudden action to do anything but follow closely behind her with their weapons ready. Anko suddenly stopped and turned to one of the camera's and smiled.

"Latcher you should have just left but now I'm going to enjoy this." Back in the office Latcher along with everybody else in the room was confused, and then things got even more confusing when Anko puffed into a cloud of smoke. The ten troopers that were following her were now looking around for the source of rumbling that seemed to get louder and louder until a large black snake erupted from underneath the men and crushed them while slithering to the other end of the site crushing who every one that got in the way and puffing out of existence.

Latcher could only smile as his anger was quickly taking over. "That's a large snake."

Some of the survivors were starting to get back up off the ground; one looked up to see Shino standing above him looking down at him. "Greetings." Before the man could do anything Shino delivered a punch to the mans face knocking him out. And that was the braking point as the whole site now started to erupt in a clash battle with Naruto in the north, Neji in the east, Shino in the west, and Yugito in the south battling off troopers and cannon men who were stupid enough to attack them. Neji used his Hyuuga style fighting and speed to catch the cannon troopers on the ground off guard not giving them enough time to load their guns. So instead they started to use them as clubs trying to hit the white eyed teen. Neji delivered a double palm strike to one trooper that gave so much force that he was blown through a wooden shed and out the other side. The control room was watching this and not liking it with Charlie giving his two cents.

"What the fuck? Why can't they just fucking shoot him already?" Latcher only responded by shaking his head. Back outside the cannons on top of the water towers started to open fire down below. One of the cannons had to reload so the gunner turned around to grab some more ammo only to come face to face with a grinning Anko, who punched him in the chest and threw him off the tower to the ground below were he hit the ground dead.

Latcher was now seeing that things weren't going the way he thought and stood up and moved to his brother.

"Charlie take the gold and the bomb and bring it on the ship. Use the girls as hostages." Charlie nodded and turned around only to be stopped again by his brother. "And Charlie when you're safely on the boat but them out of my misery." When his brother left the room Latcher turned back to the screen that showed Naruto wiping the floor with troopers. Quickly he moved over to a desk that had a oak box on it and opened it slowly to show a small crossbow that had a clip attached to the bottom of the firing trigger, and five small silver arrows. Latcher loaded up the arrows and walked out of the room, down in the dig site where the hostages were being held. The troopers there were getting nervous as the screams of their comrades filled the air.

"I feel merciful today and will let you all run away no harm done." The ten remaining troopers turned around with their wrist launchers ready pointing at Kankuro who had Crow beside him both having their arms crossed. The men looked behind Kankuro to see Mongo cracking his own fist in the palm on his hand, the men then paled and looked back at the puppet master to see crows stomach open up and showing the cannon. The men then simply ran in the other direction away from the fight. "Good thing they bought the bluff the cannon on Crow in still busted from the metal puppet stepping on his back." Mongo simply grumbled and quickly turned around to catch a large axe that was coming down on Kankuro's head. Kankuro looked behind the power struggle happening between Mongo and the metal giant to see the two puppet brothers.

"Did you really think?"

"That you could beat us?"  
Kankuro smiled and pointed at the two. "Last time you caught me off guard but this time I am ready for you two."  
"Really?"

"We think not." Suddenly the metal giant started to jerk and slow down giving Mongo the chance he needed and ripped the arms clear off shattering the armor, but he didn't stop there. Mongo went all out punching and smashing the armor until nothing was left. "But how."  
"Did you do that?"

"That would be me." Everyone turned to their right side to see Shino with bugs flying around him. The brothers then looked at their chakra strings to see small bugs eating away at them.

"Very."

"Impressive." Suddenly the two brothers slumped over confusing the two ninjas.

"But it takes more then that to impress me." Shino and Kankuro looked around for the source of the new voice. A smoke bomb went off behind the brothers and a new figure stood wearing red and black jesters clothing with a jesters mask of a cry face. The jester then shot out his arms towards the two brothers taking control of them. "I will show you what a puppet god can do." The two now puppet brother's arms shattered into wooden splinters to show large straight blades as arms. Kankuro turned to Shino as if he was waiting for something.

"Anytime now bug boy." Shino looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "When are your bugs going to eat his strings?"  
"His chakra strings are made out of chakra poison. My bugs will die once they land on the strings."

Kankuro winced at this news a looked back at the puppet god and sneered. "Fine, I and Mr. Big here will take on this faggot while you get the hostages out of here." Shino nodded and went on about his business.

Deep in the woods heading towards the end of the island two carriages both were being pulled by two horses each. One was caring bars of gold while the other that was being driven by Charlie was caring both Temari and Isaribi along with the bomb. Temari looked around the carriages to see four troopers guarding it and the other one driving the gold carriage in front of them. She then looked behind her at the so called bomb; the device was a large metal oval shaped object with lights and buttons on a small panel in the middle. In the center of the panel was a timer that showed 12:00 in a red light. Temari looked at the back of Charlie and then at her feet that were not tied up and smiled.

"Well it seems that you ass's made one huge mistake."

Charlie not even looking behind him spoke to the sand girl knowing she couldn't do anything. "Oh and what would that be?"  
"Ninjas don't always need to use their hands to defeat an enemy." Charlie looked behind him to see what the hell she was talking about only to be greeted with a foot in the face. Charlie flew out the front of the Carriage onto the dirt road causing both the horses and troopers to stop. Before the troopers could take action a terrible voice was heard in the air.

"Dynamic Entry!!" Two of the troopers were knocked out by two green spandex wearing bowl cut ninjas that delivered flying kicks. The other two had no time to react as they too were defeated quickly by the green beasts. All the commotion caused the gold carriages horses to be frightened and run out of control smashing the carriage and having all the gold and last trooper sprawled out in the middle of the road. The same thing would have happened to the other carriage if it wasn't for Lee grabbing the harness of the horses and calming them down. He then cut the binds on the two girls who jumped off the carriage and stretched out their arms. The first thing Isaribi did when she was freed was hug Lee, and latches herself onto his chest not letting go. This action of course surprised Lee at first but returned the hug causing Isaribi to get out of the death hold that she was now in. Temari looked at the scene and sighed turning to Gai.  
"Where's Naruto?"

"He is in the city fighting a great battle with the rest of our comrades." Temari not needing to hear anything else ran towards the town leaving the three. Gai turned back to his student to see him and the fish girl holding hands, tears of joy filled the eyes of the beautiful green beast of Konoha. "My youthful student you have found yourself a very youthful beauty." Both ninjas gave each other thumbs up smirking at each other in a dramatic pose. Isaribi couldn't help but sweat drop at this act. During this exchange of youthfulness nobody seemed to notice Charlie getting back up from the ground pointing a crossbow at the fish girl. Back with the trio the sun shun off the teethe of the two green wearing ninjas causing a small solar blast that scared the horses and caused them to stampede again in the direction of Charlie who had no time to respond as he was crushed by the horses and wagon. The horses continued to run towards the other fallen carriage jumping over the gold and shattered wood causing the wagon that they were carrying to smash into the gold causing the bomb to fall out of the wagon and land on the ground loudly. The three looked at each other and slowly walked towards the bomb not wanting to make a wrong move. Once they walked up to the bomb they let out a sigh of relief as nothing seemed to be wrong with the device. Lee and Gai started to laugh and placed there right feet on the bomb and give another thumbs up, this act of stupidity caused a series of beeps which ended in a rhythm of beeps. The three slowly looked down at the bomb to see the timer starting to count down, Isaribi looked back up at the two and glared at them while they both stayed in the same pose but were now crying.

Kankuro was not faring very well against the two puppets as he was now mentally cursing himself for not bringing his other puppets. He rolled to the right to avoid a swipe from one puppet only to get in the direction of another blade swipe coming from the other puppet, before the blade made contact it was deflected by the massive axe of the metal puppet that was now being held by Mongo. The giant pushed the puppet back and tried to cut it in half with the axe only to have the puppet jump in the air to avoid the swipe. The two puppets returned to the front of their master and crossed the blades over their chests. The jester let out a long laugh.

"I could do this all day. But it seems that you two are getting slower and not to mention that your piece of junk puppet is falling apart." Kankuro could easily take in insults that people threw at him and not lose his cool, even if they took a jab at his war paint (cough, make up, cough.) But once you insult his puppets all gloves are off. Kankuro brought crow back to him and stared at him before sighing. "I'm sorry crow but it's the only way buddy." Mango came up behind him gripping the handle of the axe. "Get ready big boy." Mongo only responded with a growl. Kankuro had crow open his chest again and show off the damaged cannon, he then pushed his hands forward and had crow fly towards the jester at full speed. The jester seeing this pushed his puppets forwards also causing them to charge on both sides of crow. Kankuro waited for the right moment when the two puppets were on each side of crow and threw his arms out to his sides causing his puppet to do the same and close line the two puppets grabbing onto them. Kankuro then had crow pull them in front of him and hug the two puppets closely to him.

The jester was confused as now his strings were tangled. "What the hell are you planning on doing?" Kankuro smirked and made a fist with his right hand and pulled it back slowly. He gave one last look at his puppet before he released the fist causing the cannon to fire. But seeing as it was damaged all it did was cause a massive explosion that destroyed crow and the two other puppets with it. The jester sneered into the smoke trying to see anything. His eyes widened behind his mask as he saw Kankuro fly through the smoke and deliver a punch to his mask shattering it. Before he hit the ground Mongo came up from behind him and sliced the jester in half with the axe. The two stood over the torso of the puppeteer and sneered, because instead of blood that should be pouring out of the torso was black oil and pieces of shattered metal. Kankuro looked at the face of the man to see only a sheet of metal instead of a face. The puppet laughed at the two.

"You don't think that you would actually defeat me did you?" Kankuro's eyes widened as he felt a surge of chakra coming from the metal torso. Mongo must have felt it also as he quickly picked it up and threw it up into the air as hard as he could. The metal half a body blew up in the air, Kankuro kept thinking to himself that if Mongo didn't threw that hunk of crap in the air he could have lost his legs from the blast.

Naruto was finishing off the last bit of troopers that dared fight him. After snapping the neck of the last trooper Naruto quickly turned around to catch a small silver arrow that was launched at him. He looked in front him to see Latcher pointing a bow at him. Naruto suddenly dropped the silver arrow as he begun to feel great pain in his right hand.

"Oh I see that your feeling the effects. You see those arrows were blessed by a holy man, I came prepared for you boy. Your good boy I'll give you that, but this is where your luck runs out." Latcher pointed the weapon back at Naruto and was about to pull the trigger when he was suddenly hit in the back of the shoulder by a kunai causing him to drop his gun. Naruto looked behind Latcher at a grinning Temari who held two more kunai and winked at Naruto who smiled at her. Latcher pulled the weapon out from his shoulder and threw it to the ground and looked back up to see that villagers and the rest of the ninjas were surrounding him with weapons ready. The slaves/villagers were now carrying shovels and pitch axes as weapons, some even had wrist launchers on that they took off the dead bodies of troopers. "Whoa, whoa here people let's wait a moment here and think this over." Naruto walked up from the crowd stood in front of Latcher who was constantly moving around in circles keeping his eyes on the people.  
"Latcher?"

"What?"  
"Option A is still open. You could simply just walk away from all of this."

Latcher laughed at the idea. "Option A doesn't work for me." He then turned to all the villagers. "Haven't I been good to you people? I gave you food, shelter and clothes on your back. Sure I had you working hard but that was for your own good, I was trying to strengthen you people through hard work." The people weren't buying it and started to grip onto their weapons. "You people were weak and useless till Latcher came, you weak, stupid." Latcher picked up his gun again. "Smelly pieces of crap!!!" Latcher pointed his weapon at the villagers but didn't get to fire as he was shot three times in the chest by wrist launchers. The ninjas simply watched as Latcher dropped his gun again and was hunched over with no expression what so ever. Latcher picked up his hat off the ground which fell off his head when Temari hit him. "That's it I'm done." He got back up holding his chest and turned to Naruto. "Mister Uzumaki I would like to take option A." Latcher began to walk towards the exit of the site which was still being blocked by villagers. "Move please." The villagers made a path for the dieing man as he walked towards the forest. After ten steps from the crowd Latcher fell to his knees having lost to much blood. "Oh shit." With that said Latcher fell face first into the ground dead. After two minutes of no noise except for the wind blowing a villager screamed out in joy which was soon joined by the rest of the people who started to cheer also. Naruto turned around only to be met with Temari who hugged onto Naruto and kissed him full on the lips causing the Demon prince to go into shock, Temari pulled away and smiled at the shocked fox demon.

"I'm so dead when I get home."

"Naruto! Naruto!!" The ninja group looked to see Isaribi running towards them waving her arms wildly.

"Isaribi what's wrong?"

"We have a problem."

Five minutes later all the ninjas were in front of the bomb that read only four more minutes on the timer. Off in the corner Yugito and Anko were kicking the shit out of Gai and Lee. Temari hugged onto Naruto's arm and squeezed it gently, Naruto turned to her slowly. "Is there any way to stop it?"

Naruto turned towards Yugito who saw what he was saying through his eyes. She stopped kicking Gai and placed her right hand onto the side of her head and thought. (The cat lord is still in Yugito as the merging process is not fully complete.) Yugito looked at the bomb to see two minutes and twenty seconds left. "The cat said that there is nothing that she can do. And the blast alone will latterly wipe the island off the face of the planet." Naruto sighed as Temari now moved behind Naruto and hugged his stomach; Naruto placed his hands gently on Temari's on his stomach. Everyone else was now looking more grim, Isaribi hugged onto Lee as tightly as she could. The bomb was now entering fifty seconds left.

Suddenly a blinding light appeared over the bomb causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light dimmed a little everyone gasped as what looked like a cloud of white energy floated down towards the bomb that stopped counting down. The cloud covered the bomb and another burst of bright light appeared and the bomb simply vanished. The cloud then moved towards Naruto and floated in front of him as if studying him, and then as the cloud came it disappeared in another burst of light leaving everyone scared and confused.

The silence was then broken by Kankuro. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Kami." Everyone turned to Shino who spoke and was now looking up towards the sky. "It was an act of Kami."

Temari looked back at Naruto. "Naruto?"  
"I really don't know."

**Two days later in the dark conference room**

Orlox smashed his metallic hand onto the table causing a dent. "I lost the bomb and the land of sea which was the main resource for my money for development." The only difference in the room now was that Kabuto was standing behind number one. "I mean how did those morons stop the bomb?"  
"They didn't." The room turned to one's voice. "It wasn't them who stopped the bomb."

"Then who?"

Five knew where this was going and chuckled. "You mean the Ancients finally got off their asses and did something?"  
One placed his hands under his hood. "I knew they would that is why I didn't want you to send your super soldiers there. I have a more important mission for them."

"And that would be?"  
Kabuto took this time to voice himself. "Orochimaru knows that he has lost a lot since making the deal with you lord one. He is sending the rest of his elites and high class ninjas to attempt the capture of Uchiha Sasuke."

Orlox sat back in his chair. "So you want my new toys to get their before he does?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "Orochimaru is no fool and I have no doubt in my mind that he knows I am working for you."

One stood up causing Kabuto to move back and bow towards one. "I shall take your soldiers along with you Kabuto and a legion of Anubinatee warriors to claim the child myself."

Three who had his legs on the chair as usual chuckled. "You really got it hard for this kid doesn't you one?"

One ignored the insult while simply walking away. "This child is the key to the resurrection of the Anubinatee."

**Two days away from leaf on the boat**

Naruto was leaning up against the side of the boat sitting with Temari sleeping with her head on his lap again. Naruto looked up at the night sky and sighed as he remembered the events that happened moments they left sea.

_**(Flashback) **_

Naruto was walking towards the leader of the villages home for a meeting with Neji, Temari, and Kankuro following. Temari and Kankuro explained to Naruto that Temari was going to be wed to him, Naruto didn't like this idea of course because he didn't want to force Temari to do something she didn't want to do. Temari explained that she was okay with it and didn't mind as long as they got to know each other some more before jumping the gun to a wedding. Neji looked at Naruto with great question. "Uzumaki why do you wish for me to join you in this meeting?"

Naruto simply smiled. "Just call me Naruto. And what if I said I knew a way to open the cage and let the bird be free?"  
Neji's eyes widen but soon turned into a glare. "Such an act of kindness must come at a price I assume Naruto?"

"Indeed but your question will be answered in the meeting." The four entered the small hut to be greeted by an elderly man.

"Greetings my friends please take a seat." The group sat down all around the old man on a rug in the dirt. "I must thank you again for everything you have done Naruto."

Neji looked around and whispered at Naruto who was beside him. "Where's that cat?"  
"You mean Yugito? She's making sure that the others won't interrupt our meeting." Naruto turned back to the elder not wanting to be rude. "There is no need to thank me elder. I am just glad that the mines are now flooded so that nobody else can get your gold." The man bowed his head. "The reason why I have asked this meeting elder is because I wish to start my own ninja village and hope that you would allow me to use the land of sea as its foundation." The elder was thinking over it carefully, Neji looked at the fox boy with shock and bewilderment. "Of course you know of my heritage and that if I do build a village it would consist of both demons and humans, Your people would of course be the first to step foot in the village and hopefully settle down there helping build our new land." The elder rubbed his chin and stood up.

"Please excuse me but I must explain this plan of yours to the rest."

Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro bowed on their knees. "I would only hope they agree." The man left the tent and out into the darkness of night. Neji turned to Naruto and glared at him.

"So that's your plan, your going to defect from leaf and want me to go with you so that I can bring the Hyuuga bloodline?"

Naruto looked at him seriously. "Only Partially. You know as more as I do that the people of leaf will no doubt try to kill me the first chance that they get, I know I'm not wanted there. And no I don't want you Neji. I want the whole branch family to join me." Neji was shocked. "Hinata told me everything about your family. If I were to remove the caged bird seal from every single branch member would they join me?" Neji looked into his eyes to see if there was any lie to what he was saying, seeing none for the first time in his life Neji smiled a true smile.

"I can guarantee that they would pledge their loyalty to you and your new village." Naruto nodded his head and smiled as the old man and four other men entered the tent. The five men then got down on their hands and knees and bowed. "We would be honored if you helped build the land of sea into a powerful ninja village lord Naruto."

Naruto stood up with the others. "Thank you for now this shall be the birth of a new village. **The village of the hidden demons**." The four left the tent and were walking back to the boat till Naruto stopped and closed his eyes while smiling.

"I'm sorry sister but there is nothing that you can say that will stop me, I have paid my debt to the leaf by saving them from Orochimaru's war." The three other ninjas drew their weapons and turned to a tree on their right to see Anko leaning up against it smiling. She pushed herself off and swayed over to Naruto as sexy as she could causing Kankuro to forget about fighting and was now drooling, Neji was sporting a blush and trying to keep still as Temari was even more pissed that this woman had this affect on men and she didn't. Anko moved behind Naruto who was still closing his eyes and wrapped her arms on his shoulder.

"Who said I was going to try and stop you?" Naruto turned around to face her shocked. "I can't leave my brother alone with all those women now can I?" Anko flicked Naruto's nose and smiled which Naruto returned. "Plus it's not like I have any fond memories about leaf either."

_**End of flashback**_

Naruto heard a noise and looked up at Neji who was standing in front of him smiling down at him with no headband on showing that the curse seal was no more. "At first I thought it was simply a cruel joke Naruto but you proved me wrong. I now know why Hinata loves you so much."

"I am going to need the help of my father to get rid of all the others." Neji nodded his head and went back to his room to sleep.

**Two days later at the gates of leaf**

The group with two new members was about to walk into the village until Naruto stopped dead and looked forward at a sight that he knew was going to be his last. "Temari?"

"Yes Naruto-Kun?" Temari looked beside her at a frightened Naruto.

"A wife and husband protect each other till death do them part right?"  
"As far as I know why?"

"Because I think that now is as good as any time to practice that part." Temari followed Naruto's vision as along with everybody else to see Tayuya, Ino, and Kin running towards them. Temari smiled and pulled the fan from behind her back and unfolded it.

"Don't worry I got your back." The three girls stopped in front of the fox prince who was wincing waiting for the beat down. When nothing came Naruto opened his eyes to see his girls looking at him worried.

"What's wrong?" He then saw someone missing. "Where's Hinata?"

Kin stepped forward and tried to stop her deep breathing. "Her father took her."

"What!?" Naruto was starting to get pissed, but Ino was the one who put the icing on the cake.

"He's going to put the Bird cage seal on her Naruto."

Neji gasped and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "She is too old for the seal, it will kill her." Naruto made a fist and dug his claws into his palm causing them to bleed.

"Munenori!!!" In a puff of smoke the black fox commander appeared before his new lord.

"Yes lord Naruto?"  
"How many warriors do we have?"

"Fifty including me my lord why?"

"Gather them all plus Kimimaro. We're going to war."

**Whoa that was my longest chapter yet.**

**Will Naruto really cause a war with the Hyuuga to save his Hinata and what will the outcome of the battle be? With both Orochimaru and the Anubinatee approaching for the last Uchiha, will Sasuke choose between losing his soul? Losing his body? Or staying with his friends and village? Next time The Dark Awakening, **_**Two rescues for the price of one.**_

**Okay guys I need your help again and I am putting a poll up. The branch Hyuuga clan is going to follow Naruto and help start his new village but should another clan join him or not. If so who? It's your thoughts that help me write. The poll will end after the Sasuke retrieval ark which is in two chapters. Expect the next chapter very soon.**


	33. Two rescues for the price of one

_Thank you all for your heart filled support, and great ideas it looks like thou that the Aburame is in the lead with the Kurama clan coming up close. Now I just have some things to say to a reviewer called __**Yo Mama:**__ I have no idea what you're talking about if I was a whinny as you like to say then I wouldn't have continued to write but I did as proof of chapter 32. And it is not called whinnying. It's called grieving, I know that my grandfather has lived a long life and I am happy for him. But knowing that a family member is going to die soon disappoints me, I don't know about you thou. I now question your mental stability as you think it would be cool to know how my friend killed himself. If there is anybody in this world that I should whine over be a it would be you as it seems you're a very, very sad person._

_And as for the grey fox confusion, I am sorry but I can't choose who the real or the fake. So the first grey fox who reviews for this chapter I will go with there idea. But Sakura will not be with Naruto period._

_**Two rescues for the price of one**_

Naruto ran through the village towards the Hyuuga compound closely being followed by everyone except for Gai and Lee who ran to the get the Hokage. Naruto looked behind him at Shino. "You know Shino you don't have to come, we can deal with this."

Shino turned to Naruto. "Hinata is my friend and also my teammate as are you Naruto. I will not abandon you both."

"Thanks." He then turned to his right to see Ino. "How did this happen Ino-Chan?"

"Well, we all went to my parent's house and I told them about all of us. At first they weren't to happy but then they accepted it and I got there consent."  
Tayuya sighed out loud. "A little off track here Ino."  
Ino blushed and nodded her head. "Right well after we got a visit from Gaara who told us some interesting news." Naruto slowly turned his head at the three girls who were giving him death glares. Fear was the only thing Naruto had on his mind now, Kin broke the silence.

"We'll have to talk about this later."

This was the cue for Ino to continue which she did. "As I was saying. After Tayuya gave hers thoughts about the idea to Gaara, Hinata's father showed up with twenty Hyuuga's and demanded that Hinata come with them."

Naruto turned his head back towards the direction of the Hyuuga compound and sneered. "Did you fight back?"  
"We wanted to but Hinata told us that she would go with them with out any force. She said if we were to fight a major clan then the whole village would be against us."

Naruto stopped in his tracks causing everyone else to follow in his lead. "Neji I want you to not come with us."

Neji was confused by this. "What? Why?"

"If they see you with us they will activate the curse mark on your forehead."

"Let them I don't have the mark anymore."  
"That's the point. If they find out you don't have the seal then they will know someone is able to remove it."

"I see very well my friend I wish you all luck." The group began to run again as they were jumping from roof to roof they were being joined by other demon fox's and Munenori. Naruto could see the Hyuuga district approaching quickly. "Alright everybody in and out quickly. We get Hinata and get the hell out of there, are you okay with this Isaribi?"

"Why do you ask Naruto?" Isaribi squinted her eyes and continued to look foreword. "I was made to be a weapon and can take care of myself." She then looked at Naruto and smiled. "Plus I got Mongo." Naruto looked down from the roof he was running on to see Mongo running down the market place street smashing through anything that got in his way, which included a large fruit and vegetable stand. Naruto could only sweat drop watching everyone screaming and trying to get out of the giants way.

"Good point." The small army that now included twenty five demon fox's jumped off the last roof and were heading to the main gates of the Hyuuga compound when they saw some allies already there. Kimimaro along with three demon fox's were standing in front of the gate and talking to four guards; Naruto could tell something was wrong because after Kimimaro finished talking to the guard, the Hyuuga pushed Kimimaro back. This action ended in Kimimaro pushing the guard out and having the demons take the others out with out killing them.

"What did he say to piss you off Kimimaro?" Kimimaro turned to the source of the voice to see his lord and a small army smiling at him.

"The fool insulted you and referred to lady Hinata as a demon whore."

Naruto patted him on the back. "So you heard also?"

"Yes Gaara told us what happened, Miss Sakura along with Gaara and Tenten have gone to retrieve the Hokage."  
Naruto looked at Kimimaro confused. "Sakura?"

"Yes she came over to your home and asked for you."

Kin and Ino sneered but it was Kin who voiced herself. "The bitch better not try to get to our Man."

Naruto walked up to the large gate and looked up at it while responding to the remark. "Don't worry Kin I now have no love for her." He turned to the girls and gave a foxy smile. "Because I have the most beautiful and caring women in the world." Both Ino and Kin blushed but Temari and Tayuya simply glared at each other. "But now we need to get Hinata back."

Kimimaro took a step foreword. "She came to deliver an important message to you."

"It will have to wait. Right now we need to get in there." The ground then started to shake as the shaking was getting closer to their location. The group looked behind them to see Mongo running towards the gate at full speed; everyone got out of his way quickly as the giant pulled his fist back and punched the gate at full force causing a massive explosion that rocked the Hyuuga grounds. Mongo simply hunched over and was breathing heavily, once the smoke cleared everybody looked in front of Mongo to see the front court ward covered with pieces of the destroyed door and over ten Hyuuga guards who were on the ground groaning. Naruto looked over at Kimimaro who seemed to be speechless. "Kimimaro meet Mongo."

"Mongo smash." Was what the giant said as he punched his fist into an open palm?

Kimimaro sweat dropped. "Indeed." The ruckus caused more guards to come into action.  
"Remember no killing."

In the Main Hyuuga house in the Dojo. One Hinata Hyuuga was kneeling in the middle of the room dressed only in a long grey dress waiting as the elders around her were about to perform the sealing. Across the room her father and sister sat watching Hiashi turned and looked down at his second daughter Hanabi who was gripping the hem of her shirt and twitching. He looked back at Hinata who had no expression what so ever, she simply looked straight. "When this is finished you shall be the heir to the Hyuuga name, doesn't that make you happy?" Hanabi simply looked down to the ground in disgust.

"What's wrong sister? I thought you would have wanted this." Hanabi whipped her towards Hinata and was shocked by the words that came out. "Now there is nothing stopping you."

Hanabi was on the brink of tears as her sister was still looking straight ahead not even looking at her family. "I didn't want it to be like this."

Hiashi frowned. "Let's finish this."

Hanabi turned to her Father. "No!!" A large explosion rocked the Hyuuga grounds shocking everyone except for Hinata (Mongo breaking the gate.) The shock was soon interrupted by laughing. Hiashi glared at his daughter, Hinata simply looked at her father in the eyes and smiled.

"He's here." Before Hiashi could respond the door to the dojo blew open revealing a pissed off Naruto, his red slit eyes glaring into Hiashi's very soul.

"You!"

Hiashi smiled and stood up and got into the family stance. "Yes me." The two elders by Hinata decided to help their clan head and turned their backs on Hinata giving her the perfect chance. Being as silent as the wind she quickly gentle fists the back of one elders legs causing him to fall on his knees she then delivered a round house kick to the back of his head knocking him out. The other elder seeing this turned around and tried to strike her. Hinata quickly ducked under the blow and punched the old man in the balls causing him to give out a girlish scream and passing out. Hinata smirked at her job and looked at her stunned sister. Hiashi and Naruto ran at each other and were seconds from attacking when a voice stopped them.

"Stop this now!!" Both fighters stopped and looked at the voice to see Sarutobi in civilian clothing.

"Old man?"

Hiashi simply smirked. "You are no longer the Hokage, your words mean nothing."

"No but I am." Tsunade stepped out from behind Sarutobi in her Hokage uniform and hat with Sakura, Shizune, Lee, and Gai behind her.

"This has nothing to do with any of you as this is clan business."

Tsunade huffed and threw and scroll at Hiashi who caught it. "This has everything to do with us as you are about to kill the son of the fourth Hokage."

"You lie the man had no son."

"If you don't believe me simply read the scroll."

Hiashi did what he was told and read over the scroll in shock he then looked back at the others and spat.

"What does this have to do with Hinata?"  
"Naruto asked Hinata to be his wife and she agreed, making her part of his future Clan." Hiashi was enraged and threw the scroll across the Dojo. "Very well from this moment on you Hinata are banished from the Hyuuga's and disowned, you are lower then the branch members." Naruto and Hinata ran at each other and hugged Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and closed her eyes and smiled.

"I consider that a gift more then a punishment father." She then opened her eyes and stared at her father. "Or should I say Hiashi Hyuuga?"

Hiashi sneered and turned back to the demon. "I expect you to pay for all the damages done demon."

"You'll get your money asshole."

Back at his home Naruto and the other future demon lords along with Tsunade, Sarutobi, Shizune, and the toad Sannin, along with Kimimaro. Naruto was sitting on a couch with Yugito and Gaara sitting on both sides of him. Kimimaro was sitting across from them on a simple chair while the others were sitting all around them. "So tell me again what Sakura told you Kimimaro."

Kimimaro bowed. "Yes well before you came back miss Sakura came over here looking for you, when she found out you weren't here she decided to tell me."

Yugito sat with her arms crossed. "And that would be?"

"She told me that the one you call Sasuke Uchiha was becoming more separated from everyone in the village while talking to himself and what seemed like shadows on the walls." At this all three lords eyes widened. "Then on the day that she came to see me she went to visit Sasuke at his estate, she then encountered him and had a conversation in which he would keep saying that he needed to leave the village to gain power to kill his brother."

Naruto was simply put disappointed and heart broken. "I thought he would give up his power hungry quest if the curse seal was removed."

Gaara kept his same emotionless expression. "It seems he is now going towards the path of the Anubinatee. I told you, you should have killed him in the exams."  
Naruto didn't even look at Gaara to respond. "He is a very close friend to me Gaara I wouldn't do that." He then smiled. "Oh and thanks for not telling me about your sister there pal."

Gaara cracked a smile. "I thought you loved surprises?"  
"Not that big."

Jiraiya giggled and looked around the room. "And where are the lucky girls now?"

Naruto smiled and pointed to the roof of the room. "They are upstairs getting to know each other." After that was said there was a large crash followed by the sound of stuff getting smashed and broken, Naruto simply sighed out loud. "Or killing each other, what ever comes first." He saw his mother head smiling and smiled back at her. "So mom what can you do about Isaribi?"

Tsunade's expression changed and she sighed. "That man Orlox is either a genius or a mental case. I can make her look like a regular girl, by removing the scales on her body but other then that nothing."

"And Mongo?" Tsunade simply shook her head.

"I have a lot of work to do in the office now. Goodnight." With that said the rest of the quests decided to leave also, leaving only Naruto and the other two lords.

Upstairs in the master bedroom a total cat fight war was braking out, on one side of the room Tayuya was being held back by both Kin and Ino. While Temari was on the other side of the room, being held by both Tenten and Hinata.

"You fucking dumb ass blonde bitch I'll kill you!"

"Not before I beat the shit out of you first!"

Kin and Ino were trying there best to hold back the vicious red head. "Please try and calm down Tayuya."  
"Fuck no! She just shows up and thinks she can just take our man?"

Temari was fuming. "Who the fuck said I was taking him away from you?"

Hinata sighed. "Tayuya-Chan why do you hate Temari-Chan so much?"

"Because I get the feeling that this bitch here will stab me in the back and bury me under a bunch of trees." (I wonder why?)

Temari pulled away from the two girls. "What? I would never do something like that."

"It's written all over your face!"

"Well I see you ladies are all getting along." All the girls in the room turned to the doorway to see Naruto, Gaara and Yugito standing there smiling. Ten-ten let go and ran towards Gaara pushing Temari to the floor in the process. Naruto smiled at Tayuya who was glaring at him. "Why the long face Tayuya-chan?"  
"Don't give me that fucking shit Naruto you know why I'm mad."

Naruto chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I know." But then he snapped his fingers and grinned. "But I got something that will make you all very happy." When all the girls and even Ten-ten stared at him he clapped his hands. "Starting tomorrow we are all going on a three week mission to the sunny beaches of the land of seas where we will finalize the process of my new village."

Tayuya stomped up towards Naruto still glaring. "Your not bull shitting are you?"

Naruto smiled and waved his hands. "Of course not so grab your cloths and sun block because tomorrow morning we're heading out." The girls smiled and ran off in different directions to gather what they needed. Ten-ten sighed watching the girls cheer, Gaara saw this and smiled.  
"Why aren't you getting ready?" Ten-ten looked up at the raccoon lord confused. "Well I will have to go also to make sure that the papers get sighed confirming the alliance that Naruto and I will have. I already asked your Hokage for you to be one of my Body guards stating that it's an A-rank mission that you will receive full pay when you return." Ten-ten simply smiled and kissed Gaara full on the lips scaring the Raccoon at first. Ten-ten then ran out the room smiling. Gaara looked at Naruto to see him smiling and giving him thumbs up, Gaara simply blushed and nodded his head towards his best friend. Suddenly all three lords eyes widened as they felt the most powerful dark energy they had ever felt before. The three nodded at each other and teleported out of the house, the girls not even noticing what happened.

Five minutes earlier at the Uchiha compound one Sasuke Uchiha was training in the middle of his family courtyard the cool night air was showing his breath while he was hunched over breathing heavily. "Why can't I get stronger?" He then placed his right hand inside his pant pocket and pulled out the black scroll which number one gave him.

He smiled down at the scroll. "But now I will be strong, stronger then a demon, stronger then Naruto." His rant was cut off short when three figures jumped from the roofs and surrounded him. Sasuke not even looking up at the three remaining sound five smiled. "And what do you weaklings want?"

Sakon smiled and stepped forward. "We're here to help you in your quest. Lord Orochimaru will give you the power you seek and let you have your revenge."

Sasuke gripped the scroll in his hand and looked up at the three who moved and now standing in front of him.

"This Orochimaru, is he a demon or a human?"

The spider ninja chuckled at the question. "He is the all mighty snake Sannin of the leaf."

"Then he is not a demon and can not give me what I desire." Sasuke brought the scroll up in front of himself and broke it into two pieces causing a huge explosion of dark energy and black mist that covered the whole compound. When the mist cleared all around the three sound ninjas and Sasuke were hundreds of Anubinatee ninjas, and samurais. The three sound Nins looked around in fear. Sasuke looked to the west of the village in the outskirts smiling to himself as a dark whisper told him where to go.

Tsunade was not enjoying her evening, before she had the chance to open her long time friend a bottle of sake when an anbu agent appeared before her.

"Lord Hokage the village is under attack once again."

"What!?" Tsunade stood up in anger scaring the anbu.

"Yes the western part of the city is being attacked by those masked warriors from the chunnin exams."

Tsunade slumped back down into her seat. "The Anubinatee." Shizune who was across the room gasped at the news.

"That is not all my lord."

"What?"

"The forest outside of the village is filled with sound ninjas."

"So Orochimaru and the Anubinatee are attacking again?"

"No my lord." This confused both women in the room. "The two forces are fighting each other." Tsunade has to smile at this new information.

"So you fucked up once again Orochimaru?"

"Lord Hokage?" Tsunade turned back to the anbu. "Sasuke Uchiha has left the village and was followed by three sound ninjas and over a dozen of the masked men."

"So the Uchiha really did defect? Alright I want you to gather the people on this list and return here with them. Understand?" While she was talking Tsunade was writing on a sheet of paper and handed it to the anbu who took the note and read it.

"Lord Hokage are you sure about this?"

"If anyone can bring back the Uchiha it would be his friends. Now I want you to send all anbu to battle the Anubinatee in the village and then move out into the woods."

"No need lord Hokage, when the fighting first started Naruto's demon fox's showed up along with the ex cloud ninjas and are battling all the masked men."

Tsunade and Shizune smiled. "That's my boy. Very well take our forces into the woods and only attack those who come near the city. Hopefully they will kill each other off."

"Hia lord Hokage." The anbu agent teleported out of the room to get his task done.

Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito were running down the streets heading towards the Hokage tower slicing down any enemies in there path. Yugito summoned dark energy into both her hands and formed small balls; she then threw the balls at a group of five samurais killing them in a blaze of flames and explosions.

"Why the fuck are these assholes here?"

Naruto not even looking at his fellow lord squinted his eyes and sliced two ninjas in half with his blade in his right hand and the scythe part in his left. "They are here for Sasuke."

Gaara looked from the desert coffin he had in the air after crushing it he looked at his friend. Naruto knowing what he was going to say cut him off. "I know okay."

Fifteen minutes and fifty dead Anubinatee demons later the three found them selves in front of the Hokage.

"I think you know why you're here?" The three nodded their heads. "It seems Sasuke has defected from the village and is now on his way towards an unknown location."

Naruto sneered and balled his fist. "I know exactly where he going."

"Good then you will lead the team that I have hand picked for the Uchiha retrieval mission. This will be a S-rank mission."

Naruto chuckled confusing Tsunade. "No offense mom, but we're dealing with the leader of the Anubinatee this will be a triple S-rank mission." Tsunade lowered her eyes. Naruto saw this and decided to cheer her up. "Don't worry mom I won't die. I still got to make you a real grandmother." Normally a comment like that would piss Tsunade off but in this situation all she could do was smile. "Right Gaara, Yugito?" Both lords looked at Naruto. "Have fun with the rest of the main forces while I go after Sasuke. When you're done with the puppets follow my demon chakra and join up with me to take on Number one." Both of them nodded their heads and headed out. Naruto turned back to his mother and smiled again. "So where do I meet my team?"

"The west gate." Naruto nodded and teleported out of the room. Tsunade sighed and spoke into the wind. "Please come back safe. My son."

Naruto arrived at the west gate to see his team which consisted of Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru who was now sporting a chunnin vest. Naruto smiled at his friends. "I know you out rank me right now Shikamaru but you wouldn't mind if I led this operation would you?"

The Nara smiled and shook his head. "Arguing over the matter would be quite troublesome."

"Great then let's all head out, oh and congratulations on the promotion." The group was now heading deeper into the woods traveling through the trees, down below sound, leaf, and Anubinatee ninjas were fighting. Naruto saw the looks on his friend's faces and spoke to them. "They are doing their job. Our job is to stop Sasuke. When the time comes and we encounter a man in a black cloak I want you all to grab Sasuke and retreat. Do not engage him or he will kill you in a second leave him to me."

Chouji looked at the back of his friends head. "Will you be able to beat the guy Naruto?" The silence that followed gave his friends grim looks. Naruto not looking back gave his answer to the question.

"Come on we need to hurry." Naruto suddenly felt a dark pressure and looked behind him to see twenty Anubinatee ninjas following them. "Fuck we don't need this right now." Neji looked at the pursuing ninjas and then back at his friends and gave a small nod.

"You guys go on a head I will slow them down." Naruto was shocked at first but then gave a smile.

"Don't die on me now Neji."

Neji gave one last look at his friend and turned around and leapt at the enemy grabbing two of them by the throat and pulling them down to the floor below where he smashed their skulls on the ground crushing them and killing the ninjas. Neji then activated his Byakugan and saw several more samurais and ninjas coming all around him from the woods.

Back with the group they seemed to be past most of the fighting and were heading closer towards the source of the dark energy, suddenly the group came to a stop on a branch when they saw the large figure of Jirobo standing on a branch across from them all. Naruto smiled showing off his fangs and cracking his knuckles. "So I finally get to fry your sorry ass tubby?" Jirobo at this comment flinched as he knows Naruto's true strength. "Naruto you guy's go on ahead and leave him to me." They all looked back at Chouji who had a look of determination.

"Are you sure?"  
"You guy's need all your strength leave him to me." The group at first was hesitant but they needed to move on or Sasuke would be lost. The group moved on again short one more member. Chouji and Jirobo jumped down from the branches they stood on and landed on the ground still facing each other.

"Your friends were fools to leave you alone to fight me. I will crush your wind pipe." Chouji simply smiled and popped a pill in his mouth.

"Really? Then why did you nearly shit yourself at the site of Naruto?" Jirobo glared and turned into his level two curse seal.

"I will finish you quickly and get back at the others." The two ran at each other at full speed and were about to clash when suddenly a familiar whizzing sound was heard in the air approaching them quickly. They jumped back quick enough to avoid a cannon ball that hit were they would be, when the smoke from the shot cleared the two ninjas looked at the crater in the middle of them and then at each other wondering where it came from. Suddenly heavy metallic footsteps were heard approaching there location. They looked towards the tree line to see a large shape approaching the noise getting louder and louder. The figure emerged from the tree line and into the site of Chouji and Jirobo causing them to have a chill run up there backs. In front of them was a large figure around the same size as Mongo wearing a full metal body suit, and dome like helmet that covered its whole head and fitted to its shoulders perfectly. On it's right shoulder a small cannon was located with fresh smoke coming from the barrel, his left arm was fitted with sort of device that replaced his hand, it seemed to be some sort of projectile weapon with many holes that went clock wise. (Think rail gun.) The creature had a right hand but on top of the wrist was another device that had a nozzle with a small flame at the end of it. The device was attached to a tube that went up the arm and attached to a large canister that was on his back. A single small blue light in the center of the metal mans head lit up most likely his eye.

"Destroy all targets."

Back with Naruto the group was on the move again after losing Kiba who stayed behind to fight the two headed sound freak. And now they were being stopped again by Kidomaru who was thinking that all of this was just dandy. Shikamaru simply sighed and gave off his trade mark word while telling Naruto to move along. Naruto nodded his head and moved along once more. Naruto came to a clearing and jumped off the last branch falling to the ground he could see that someone was already waiting for him. Naruto landed on the grassy field with grace and looked at his new road block. It was a man or that's what Naruto thought with his figure, He wore white armored boats and tight form fitting black pants like Lee and Gai. His torso was also a white armor with a black orb in the center of the chest. Both his arms were armored also with blades coming out of his shoulders, and he was equipped with massive gloves that had four long claws on each hand instead of fingers. The helmet the man wore was the same design of that of a skull one medium size black orb was placed in the palms of both hands and one last single orb in the center of the mask where the eyes were located. Naruto looked at him questionably as the man lifted his left hand showing his palm at Naruto while using his right hand to turn the orb in the center of his chest counter clock wise. Naruto fed up with this show was about to dash forward until he fell to his knees holding his ears that felt like they were bleeding from the pain. A screeching sound pierced his ears rendering him helpless. Naruto looked up to see the man walking slowly towards him.

"Can you hear it? The sound of your death approaching. This is quit entertaining as your affected by the noise, it's more potent to you for your demon senses are higher then that of a human." Naruto let out a scream and tried to stand again but couldn't find his strength.

**With Shikamaru**

The young Nara jumped back to avoid a web that hit the branch he was once on. Both ninjas then had to dodge two flying saw blades the size of CD's cutting down branches coming towards them. They dodged the blades easily watching as they turned around and went back to where they came from. The blades attached them selves onto the shoulders of a new fighter who wore a forest green swat suit with a dark green vest and black steel toed boots. It seemed as if the man was wearing a full metal helmet with a flat face and small holes for the mouth so he could breathe. And three small green lights as his eyes that were placed like a triangle with two on the bottom and one on top. (Like splinter cell)

The man was breathing heavily and hunched over showing that he had several other saw attached to his arms and legs with two massive saws attached to his back.

**With Kiba**

Kiba stood across from Sakon and Ukon trying to catch his breathe along with Akumaru. The two conjoined brothers laughed at the Inuzuka teen. Kiba broke his gaze from the brothers to the right as he thought he saw a blur moving towards the brothers. His suspicions were correct when Sakon was lifted into the air by an invisible force and pressed against a tree were his eyes went wide, as he was starting to cough out blood feeling his life leaving him. He slowly looked down at his chest to see a hole as if he was stabbed by a large blade; his blood instead of falling to the ground below was traveling an invisible line as if something was there. Before the brother could move he to be killed by a similar attack but this one was right in the middle of his head. The two brothers fell to the floor dead, and soon a ripple in the shape of a man started to appear over the corpse of the boys. The figure appeared out of thin air and looked at Kiba and his dog, the man wore the same suit as the same person fighting Shikamaru but instead he wore a blue suit instead of green with a darker blue vest, he had two red eyes instead of one. And instead of hands the creature had two long straight blades, he swiped booth his blades towards the ground to clean off the blood, and pointed his right blade directly at Kiba. And just as he appeared the man simply vanished from his site.

"Oh fuck this can't be good. Akumaru can you smell him?" The dog responded in a sequence of barks which told Kiba no basically. "This is not good." Out of nowhere Kiba was kicked in the back of the head and skidded a couple o feet forward only to look behind him to see no one. "Shit I can't even sense his chakra."

**With Neji **

The Hyuuga boy was on his knees panting, it wasn't that he couldn't handle these foes it was just that there was so many of them and they didn't see to stop coming. He looked all around hi to see thirty more enemies closing in on him and he was almost dry on chakra. Suddenly a large ball of dark energy flew through the air and hovered over Neji's head simply hovering above him. Everyone even Neji him self was confused about this until he heard the voice of one Yugito Nii yelling a command. "Shatter!!" Once the command was said the ball did just that it blew up into thirty smaller balls that shot out towards the Anubinatee demons killing them all. Neji looked ahead of him to see the demon at lord walking up towards him swaying her hips. Neji then looked up to the trees to see several more blurs traveling past him in the trees, Neji smiled and passed out from chakra depletion. Yugito huffed and blew a strand of hair from her face. "I'm not carrying you back buddy."

(All these fights are happening at the same time)

**With Chouji **

Both Chouji and Jirobo put their fight on the side and were both now fighting the large metal man who seemed to not go down. Both large boys ran at the metal man with their fists pulled back. The metal man simply stood their not caring; even when the two punched him in the chest with all their might combined did he not go down. The man simply pulled his right arm out and pointed at towards the two. They both had to jumped back and avoid a stream of fire that came out from the nozzle. The flame was now starting to burn down trees. The metal man started to walk towards the two before he was kicked in the back of the head by two ninjas who caused him to stumble forward a bit. The two pushed their feet off his head and performed a back flip while landing on their feet. All three fighters looked up to see Kin and Ino standing beside each other in a fighting stance.

The metal man looked at the two and lifted up his left arm towards the two. "Destroy all targets."

Kin and Ino simply smiled while looking at each other. "Ready Kin?"

"Ready Ino"

"Open fire." With that said the large tin can started to fire a barrage of metal needles at the two who were running up to him weaving in and out of the blast. The weapon seeing that this wasn't working readied his shoulder cannon and fired. Before the shot could make contact the two jumped apart one to the left and the other to the right, and ran up beside the weapon. They then pulled out their demon weapons and ran towards each other in front of the man, they both slashed at the knees of the man cutting into the unbreakable armor and spraying blood all over the forest ground. _(Demon weapons. Remember Kyuubi said they could cut anything as if it were butter.) _The man fell to his knees causing the ground to shake, seeing their chance Ino screamed out to her friend Chouji who was hiding behind a tree.

"Chouji now!" Chouji seeing his chance ran out from behind the tree followed by Jirobo who wasn't going to be out done by a leaf kid punched the man in the back again with all their might causing the large gas canister on his back to be dented and start to leak out gas and causing him to finally fall to the ground. "Right now it's my turn." Ino went trough her hand sings. "Mind transfer jutsu!!" Ino mind shot out of her body which slumped to the ground only to be caught by Kin before it could happen. Two seconds later Ino was back in her body trying to get up to her feet. Kin seeing this happen raised an eyebrow.

"Ino what happened?"

"I tried to shut down his brain from the in side but there is nothing there."

"What?"

"He has no mind." The four looked up to see the brute getting back up slowly and turning towards them pointing his right arm at them again. "What do we do now?" The man's wrist clicked causing a massive explosion that shook the earth and caused the ninjas to cover their eyes. (Remember his gas tank was dinted by the punch by Jirobo and Chouji causing it to leek. The spark from the flamethrower ignited the gas in the air causing his tank to blow.) When the teens looked back up their enemy was walking towards them completely covered in flames, after four steps he fell to the ground again this time not getting back up. They all gave out a sigh and the three leaf Nins turned there attention towards Jirobo who was now back in his regular form.

"So what about you still want to fight or are you going to surrender?"

Jirobo looked at kin and saw that both the new comers were at full chakra capacity while he was out. Jirobo thinking it over quickly raised his hands into the air and sighed. "I have no more energy to fight and I surrender."

Kin smiled. "See that wasn't hard was it? Now Ino while we wait for the anbu to come you can put out those flames before they burn down the whole forest." Ino's shoulders dropped and a look of dread appeared on her face.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one here with an ice affinity."

Ino sweat dropped and muttered. "Bossy witch?"

"What was that Ino?"

"Oh nothing."

**With Kiba**

Kiba was literally on his last breathe as he and Akumaru were able to block or avoid the attacks but when it came to attacks he couldn't do a thing. Kiba sniffed the air and smiled as soon three new figures stood in front of him, he looked up to see Ten-ten, Hinata, and Kankuro. Kankuro smiled looked around the destroyed field searching for the enemy, he went behind his back to pull something out. But when he didn't feel anything he started to freak out and search even harder even trying to look behind his back, suddenly tears formed in his eyes. "That's right crow was destroyed and I forgot to bring my other puppets." All the other leaf nins fell face first into the ground and got back up in anger Ten-ten yelled the first thing that came to her mind.

"You forgot your weapon? What kind of ninja are you?" She then pulled out a scroll and bit her thumb causing it to bleed. "There's only one way to find this bitch. Ready Hinata?"

"Ready Ten-ten-Chan." Ten-ten wiped the blood on the scroll and threw it into the air causing it to explode and fire off hundreds of kunai, senbon, and shurikan everywhere. Hinata performed the Hyuuga's perfect defense around her friends the heavenly spin which she practiced day and night after seeing Neji use it. The move wasn't as strong as her cousins causing a weapon or two to almost hit Kankuro. When the attack was done several weapons were merely floating in the air with blood trickling down. Kankuro smiled and pulled out a small glass container.

"Now it's my turn." Kankuro threw the object which shattered and covered the invisible warrior in purple paint. Kiba sweat dropped.  
"You covered him in your make up?"  
"War paint!!"  
The warrior now seeing that the cat was out of the bag became visible once again and charged at them with his blades in the air. He saw his first target which was Hinata and rose both his blade arms above his head and brought them down on her. The only problem was that his arms weren't moving they were still above his head; he looked behind him to see Kankuro holding onto his blades with chakra strings keeping them in place. He then looked back at Hinata who was kneeling in front of him and delivered a palm strike to his heart stopping it. Hinata rolled out of the way as Ten-ten came up from behind where Hinata was and sliced the man in half with a Chinese sword. His upper body separated from his lower body both falling to the ground and into a pool of blood. Ten-ten was breathing heavily as that was her first kill.

Hinata looked up. "We must help the other s quickly."

Kankuro gave the corpse one last look before he turned to the girls. "You go I will stay with dog boy." The girls nodded and ran off. Kiba looked at the puppet master and sighed.

"Great I'm stuck with make up boy.

"War Paint!!"

**With Shikamaru **

Shikamaru was having one hell of a time, not only was he dodging the flying saw blades that were coming at him but he was also dodging Kidomaru's attacks who thought it was the best time to take out both of them, simply put it was quit troublesome. Shikamaru was brought out of his thoughts as he saw two saw blades flying at him. "So this is the end is it?" Suddenly a spear impaled the branch he was on right in front of him causing them the saws to hit the spear causing them to repel and go back to their owner. Kidomaru leapt into the air at Shikamaru in his devil form only to be blown back by a powerful wind smacking him against a tree. Everyone looked up to see Tayuya and Temari in a protective stance beside Shikamaru. Tayuya smirked and looked at the blond wind mistress.

"Not bad bitch."

"Right back at you." The two gave each other a smirk, Tayuya then turned to Shikamaru and sneered.

"So you fucked up this badly rat?"

Shikamaru's right eye started to twitch. _"Rat? That is quit troublesome. Girls." _Laughter cut Shikamaru out of his thoughts as they all turned back to the spider man look alike.

"Tayuya you're still alive?" Tayuya sneered at him and growled in anger. "What can you do? Orochimaru told us you don't even have the curse seal anymore. What can you do?"

"I'll show you what I can do bug dick."

"Analyzing new targets. Analyses complete, coping chakra signature. Signature complete, launching wide target attack." All twenty blades except for the two large ones on the green warriors back flew off and where hovering in the air. All ninjas tensed at this even Kidomaru. "Attack." The blades flew at the ninjas who dodged them easily but soon found out that they were heading back towards them. Shikamaru and the others dodged again thinking that the blades would simply return to the man again like the other times. But this time they were following them.

"Shit they are seekers watch your self!" Tayuya cursed as now she couldn't play her flute while dodging these blades.

Tayuya landed on a branch. "Fuck I can't play my flute in this sit." She dodged a blade and looked in front of her to see the warrior. He placed his hands on Tayuya's shoulders and who was now screaming in pain as electricity was being pumped into her body, the man removed his hand letting Tayuya fall to her knees. The droid picked her up by her neck and kicked her into a tree thirty feet away from them where she then fell to the floor, but he didn't stop there as he had some of his blades cutting down trees around Tayuya who was looking up into the sky only to see the last sight she will ever see. The forest all around her falling down on her.

Temari saw what happened and screamed in rage. "Tayuya!!"

"Target eliminated."

"I'll kill you!!" Temari launched her wind scythe attack cutting the droid up and veering the course of the blades coming at her; instead of the blades killing her they only cut her arms and legs.

"Minimal damage sustained continuing." The attacks were soon stopped as a large source of dark energy was felt by all, over by the trees were Tayuya was killed. When they all looked over there they saw the trees being lifted off by underneath the wreckage, and out stepped Tayuya in her demon form and pissed by all belief.

"You think you can kill me with that weak attack asshole?" Tayuya then cracked her knuckles. "Well it's going to take a lot more then that bitch."

The droid tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Affirmative." He then launched all his blades at Tayuya who simply smirked and snapped her fingers causing her demon minions to appear, taking the blow of the attack but destroying all the blades in the process. "More force needed in defeating the target."

"You got that right fuck tart." The two large blades on his back flew off and headed towards Tayuya who wasn't impressed by the attack. "Let's end this quick I want to see my man." Tayuya simply vanished in front of every ones eyes only to reappear in front of the droid and, who was clasped his hands on Tayuya's shoulder to shock her again. Only to find that she was still smiling and feeling no pain, she placed her right hand on the droids stomach and channeled all the electric shock he was sending to her right back at him causing him to smoke and fall to his knees. Tayuya looked behind her out of the corner of her eyes and turned to face the droid. "Thanks for the fun it's been a real slice."

Tayuya vanished again and the droid looked up to see his large blades coming back at him and because of the shock to his system he no longer had control over them.

"Mission failed." One blade sliced him in half the same way Ten-ten killed her enemy, while his torso was falling forward the other blade came by and sliced off his head, both blades then impaled a tree getting stuck.

Tayuya appeared beside her friends and smirked, but the victory came to and end as Shikamaru and Temari were pinned to a tree by silk leaving them helpless as Tayuya was covered in a web head to toe. Kidomaru appeared behind her with a kunai in hand. "I don't know how you got control of the seal but I will kill you anyway you traitorous bitch." Tayuya used her long claw like hands like Naruto's and cut the webbing before Kidomaru could strike Tayuya grabbed his weapon hand and snapped his wrist Kidomaru then decided to attack her with his other arms that she too soon broke easily. She grabbed his kunai and pushed him up against the side of a tree pinning him there. Due to the pain that he received from Tayuya he couldn't do anything as she slowly slid the kunai into his ribcage causing him to gasp for air. Tayuya loved his expression and whispered into his ear seductively and creepy.

"Remember that you're the weakest out of all of us and can be replaced with the flick of a wrist" (The sound four invasion part 1) Tayuya moved back to look at the face of pure horror that Kidomaru had.

"What are you?"

"Your end." And with that Tayuya placed both her hands on either side of Kidomaru's head and snapped his neck killing him. Tayuya walked back to her allies and cut them out of there bonds like she did with her self, Temari looked at the demon Tayuya.

"Are you okay Tayuya?"

Tayuya responded by wiping a strand of hair from her face and smiling. "Never better."

**With Naruto **

Naruto was still on his hands and knees as the painful ringing noise was destroying his sensitive ears. "Hurts does it not?" Naruto tried to look up but the pain was unbearable Soon the pain stopped and Naruto looked up slowly to see Rock Lee standing over him, and the super soldier on his back.

"Do not threat my friend I will not let your flames of youth dim."

"Ah thanks. I think?"

The super soldier got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Impressive, it seems you took me by surprise. That will not happen again, especially from you two." Suddenly two more figures appeared beside Naruto. One being Gaara and the other Kimimaro. "Leave him to us Naruto you go on ahead."  
Naruto simply shook his head clear and ran past the super soldier who was now looking at the three new enemies ignoring Naruto. "This is going to be fun." Gaara not wasting any time performed his ultimate attack.

"Sand coffin." The droid was lifted into the air and Gaara closed his fist. "Sand burial." A ringing noise was heard from with in the attack and it blew up covering the field in sand and pissing Gaara off The droid landed on his feet and laughed as Gaara's sand returned to him.

"Sound in its purest form used in a higher enough volume and yield can shatter rock as if it were a dirt ball." His attention was turned to Kimimaro who was placing his hands on the ground; he turned the dial on his chest again and placed both his clawed hands on the ground also. "It can also send shock waves into the earth canceling your entire major attacks bone boy." Kimimaro's eyes went wide as he felt he attack stopped. He raised both his hands once again into the air towards the three who jumped out of the way to avoid a sound blast that destroyed the ground they were on. The soldier chuckled as he turned his dial clock ways and walked into the forest. "You can run all you want but I will find you no matter were you hide. I can hear your heart beats to determine where you are." He looked to his right on the top of a tree branch. "Like you green boy." With another sound blast shot Lee was smacked against a tree but before the soldier could finish him off, Gaara appeared beside Lee and blocked the attack with his sand shield.

"It seems I will have to raise the volume again." Moving to the right the white armored droid avoided a bone spear aimed to the back of his head. "Nice try bone boy." The distraction was all he needed as Gaara was able to get lee out of there followed closely by Kimimaro. "No matter I will find you."

High up in the trees the three were conducting a plan to battle the droid, but to do this with out the droid finding them they had to do it in hand sings.

"_Do any of you have a plan?"_

Kimimaro looked up from his meditating form at Lee shaking his head, Gaara decided to speak on behalf of the bone ninja so to speak.

"_Kimimaro is using all his concentration on his genjutsu to block our breathing and heart beats. But I have an idea, how many kunai and explosive tags do you have?"_

Lee rose up his hands to show ten of each._ "That will do when I give the signal Kimimaro you drop the genjutsu."_ Kimimaro nodded his head in understanding. _"Okay here is my plan."_

Walking slowly through the forest the droid was getting impatient. "I can simply hear you fools." He slowly turned his dial up all the way to max and waited to hear something anything. That's when he did, several objects were heading towards him at a fast speed but they didn't seem to be at him so he simply stood there and waited as ten kunai hit the ground all around him. Kimimaro dropped the genjutsu and all three ninjas landed on the ground several yards away from the droid, who smiled. "You missed."

Gaara smirked. "Not quit."

The droid looked at the kunai around him to see the explosive tags then it hit him, his dial was on max making the slightest noise seem like a cannon fire. He quickly moved his hand to the dial on his chest but it was too late, the combined explosions and his dial being set to max caused his system to overload. The large dial on his chest blew up along with the droids ears, which fell to his knees. He looked up at the ninjas to see them moving towards him speaking but he couldn't hear a thing. In a fit of rage the droid started to use his long claws to slash at his enemy which happened to be Lee. Lee simply dodged the attacks and delivered a series of kicks and punches. The droid once again was forced to move away from the attacks only to see Kimimaro with his hands on the ground but it was already too late. A bone pillar shot from beneath the ground and impaled the droid in the chest causing the bone to go clean through.

"It seems you did not hear that one coming."

Gaara was already having his sand move towards the droid. "Nor this one." The bone retracted from the droid, blood pouring from his wound. He would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for the sand that caught him and now incased him in the air. And if he did have his hearing he would be able to hear Gaara. "Sand burial." Blood and armor pieces were shot in all directions.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was still hot on the trail of Sasuke which seemed to be coming to an end but there seemed to be another scent there. In fact two scents and Naruto couldn't hold in his anger. "Kabuto and Orochimaru."

In the clearing beside a water fall one Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of a smirking Kabuto. "Are you here to bring me to the snake or the demon?"

Kabuto chuckled and pushed his glasses up. "Why Sasuke-Kun my loyalty is only towards the Anubinatee. Isn't that right Orochimaru?"

Out from the trees Orochimaru stepped out pissed beyond all recognition. "Kabuto did you really think I was a foul to see that you were a traitor?"

Kabuto was stunned at first but smirked as Naruto landed behind Sasuke breathing heavily in anger. "Sasuke you deal with Naruto-Kun while I deal with the snake." Orochimaru smirked as Kabuto jumped at him.

Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke who looked at his ex friend in worry which turned to anger. "Why are you here dobe?"

"I'm here to bring you back Sasuke."  
"I can't go back. I need power to kill him."

Naruto sneered at his friend. "Who Itachi? And how would selling your soul to the devil help you?"

"If I'm a demon then I can have true power. The only other way would be to unlock the power of the Sharigan."

"Then why don't you work towards that back in leaf where people can help you?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and swiped his hand across the air in anger. "You don't understand anything do you? To gain the final form of the Sharigan I would have to kill my best friend." He then looked down to the ground not being able to look Naruto in the eye while he said the next sentence. "And I don't want to kill you."

Naruto's eyes widened and then went soft. "I can understand that Sasuke and I thank you for making me your best friend." Sasuke looked up at Naruto and grinned in understanding, Naruto's smile then turned back into a glare. "Then as your best friend I can not let you sell your soul to the Anubinatee."

Sasuke was thinking this over until a voice broke the moment. "How touching but I can't stand this soap opera moment." An explosion of dark mist appeared behind Sasuke and the figure of Number one stood with both his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "But Sasuke has made the right choice." Number one turned his hand to the right to see the battle between Orochimaru and Kabuto going into the favor of the snake ninja. Naruto followed his gaze to see Kabuto on the ground waiting fro Orochimaru to thrust his grass cutter into the med ninja's chest. Number one rose his palm towards Kabuto who was stunned as Orochimaru's blade seemed to hit an invisible wall and get stuck. One then moved his palm towards Orochimaru who felt himself getting lifted into the air. "You have been a thorn in my side for a long time now snake." One then crushed his fist causing every bone in Orochimaru's body to brake killing him, but instead of his body falling to the ground, it turned into dirt that blew into the wind. "Coward."

Naruto saw his chance and took it; leaping into the air fist raised Naruto was on his way to punch one across his cloaked face. "Pay attention to your real enemies!!" Naruto simply stopped in the air and floated there in front of one causing both him and Sasuke to gasp. One turned towards Naruto and smirked behind his cloak.

"Oh but I didn't I didn't forget about you dear prince." One then moved Naruto back into the air with his mind still keeping him there. "Now to get rid of your little attitude." Naruto screamed in pain as he felt both his arms brake. "There that does it." One then turned to a shocked Sasuke who had Kabuto standing behind him once again. "Now Sasuke is the time to prove your loyalty to the Anubinatee. Kill Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke looked at one horrified. "I-I couldn't."

"If you want me to turn you into a demon and give you power to kill your brother then you will put a chidori into his heart."

Sasuke looked at his right hand and slowly started to gather the energy needed for the attack. The ball of lightning formed and Sasuke ran at full speed towards his defenseless hovering friend. Sasuke looked into the eyes of Naruto right before he made contact to see that he was looking right into his eyes. "I can't do this." With seconds to spare Sasuke moved his attack to pierce Naruto's right shoulder and not his heart. Naruto screamed in pain once more as he fell to the ground. Sasuke walked backwards slowly shaking his head. "What have I done?"

Sasuke soon blacked out as he was hit in the back of the head by Kabuto, one looked at Sasuke. "It would seem we have a lot of work to do on him."

"Yes my lord."

One then looked at Naruto who was glaring up at him. "Still I can not let you live prince." One stepped towards Naruto and stopped as he felt something on his shoulder. He looked to see it was a butterfly, but this was no ordinary butterfly no this one was made of clay. One chuckled as the butterfly blew up, normally the blast would have killed a man but to one he felt nothing. One then looked up into the trees to see three figures wearing matching black cloaks with red clouds on them, and straw hats. The one in the middle removed his hat and glared down at one his final form of the Sharigan blazing.

"You will not touch him while we are here."

One couldn't hold in his laugh. "Well, well if it isn't Itachi Uchiha."

_I am so sorry for the long wait, with everything going on and work I couldn't find the time to even go on my computer. But I was able to give you guys a 10,000 word chapter. Now I think you all know who one of Naruto's saviors are but I wont tell you the other until the next chapter which will be up by Friday. This chapter will be all about Naruto relaxing and getting to know the girls more. And if you are all wondering, yes Tayuya is a demon, and I will explain it in the next chapter. I will then have another chapter in the future explaining her past. Danzo will make his strike soon but against who? _

_Now many people were asking me if Gaara was going to have a Harem. Well I will only add one girl in but it won't be a ninja. You see in the future chapters I am going to have Naruto and the others go to the demon realm which I am going to base off my favorite game Disgaea. Now none of the main characters are going to be in it but all the demons and politics of the demon realm will be. So I am going to have Gaara fall for one of those girls. You vote._

_Were cat_

_Succubus_

_Female ninja_

_Rune knight _

_Thief (disgaea 2)_

_Female mage_

_The winner of the vote gets Gaara. Oh and before I forget the clans that are going with Naruto are the Aburame, the Yamanaka's, and the Inuzaka's. And a personal thank you to Ralphy boy. Your names sound cooler and I would love to use them. Well till Friday my friends._


	34. a friend lost but allies made

_**Well now it looks like Gaara is going to be having a succubus seeing as she is ahead by two votes but the war is still not done with a thief lose behind. Now some people are asking questions about Tayuya's curse form, all will be explained in this chapter I ensure you. Also you will get a nice surprise in this chapter as you will find out who the other cloaked savoir is and how is molded into my story. Sorry for the long wait again, believe me when I say that I hate it as much as you people. But being the second in command in a large kitchen has me working like thirteen hours a day. More now that the holidays are upon us. So I can't give you all a precise time in which my updates come out, but I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do.**_

**A friend lost but allies made**

Naruto floated there watching as his new saviors jumped from the trees and landed on the ground. Itachi glared at number one and at Kabuto who was holding his unconscious. "Put him down now, and I will kill you quickly."

Kabuto seemed worried at this threat knowing full well he could back it up. Thou one simply chuckled at it and waved at Kabuto. "Take my vassal out of here while I deal with these insects."

Kabuto looked at his new master and bowed. "Yes my lord." Kabuto then escaped the same way number one arrived. Itachi glared at number one and gripped four kunai and threw them at number one only to have them stop inches from his face and fall to the ground.

"Now, now Itachi why so angry? I mean I did offer you the same deal and denied it so are you angry that your brother is now getting that power?"

"I will not allow you to use my brother as a doll."

"Yeah you tell him Itachi don't take shit." Two kunai then flew from the cloaked man on his right, like Itachi's they stopped again in the air, but on closer inspection one saw that they were.

"Clay?" Like the butterfly the kunai exploded, when the smoke cleared one was standing again like nothing happened. "Haven't we done this dance enough?"

A hand fell on the shoulder of the cloaked man who attacked. "That will be enough Deidara." Deidara threw his hat off to show a young looking man with long blond hair that covered the right side of his face.

"Shit. My art never fails."

Number one looked at the last member of the group and slowly started to chuckle which turned into a full out laugh. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. Here before me is the great and all mighty fallen ancient. The one who was banished to the mortal realm for favoring the human race." The member removed his hat to show a man wearing orange swirling mask with only one eye hole that showed the Mangekyo Shaingan. "Madara Uchiha."

"This has gone on long enough."

"Oh I couldn't agree even more." At hearing this news Naruto's eyes widened. Here before him was an ancient and to top it off he was an Uchiha. His thoughts were broken as One waved his hand in the air causing Naruto to fly through the woods. "Now that the children are out of the room it's time for the big boys to play." With that said Deidara and Itachi leapt forth and engaged number one with a barrage of kicks and punches to a foe that never kept his sight off of Madara. To the regular eye it would seem as if one was not even moving and letting the punches hit having no affect, but to the trained eyes of Madara. Number one was moving at the speed of light blocking all their attacks with his right hand, after having enough fun one released a surge of demon energy knocking the two ninja's away from him. One looked at Madara and took a step forward, Madara saw this and huffed.

"You can't kill me."

"And you can't kill me unless you want your friends to take you out." Madara looked up to the sky and sighed. "Which brings up a sudden question, how did you kill the rest of my pets?"

"He didn't do it alone." One looked at Itachi then back at Madara.

"I'm sure."

Madara walked up to a tree and leaned against it. "The code says I can't fight or kill, but if I'm attacked I can defend myself, which throws the first two rules out the window. Really using humans for your dirty work."

One chuckled. "I can't help it they are so easy to fool and use. I tell you they do it to themselves, promise them power and they eat out of your hand." One could see that Deidara and Itachi were getting anxious and wanting to charge him again. "I mean all I had to tell them was that they could capture the other demon lords to make them more powerful and give them the tools. While we sit back and watch the ants do all the work for the queen. So tell me how many were they able to get?"

Madara looked at both his comrades and then back at one. "They were able to get two before we killed them all."

"Ah that's more then I thought they would get. Too bad I didn't tell them that the ritual kills the demon lords not capture them."

Madara glanced at the two again. "Diedara, Itachi you two go after Naruto and help him." The two followed his orders and ran off into the woods but stopped and were frozen into the ground beside number one.

"I don't think so. In fact I have had enough of this little play." Number one turned to Itachi and raised his arm. Before he could bring it down Madara appeared before one and grabbed his wrist.

"You will not touch him." One and Madara looked up into the sky to see that black clouds formed out of nowhere and lighting and thunder ruled the sky, the two looked back at each other.

"It would seem that you are pushing your luck Madara?"

"If I go I will take you with me."

One moved closer to Madara. "Just try it." One then looked deep into the woods. "I would love to continue this chat but it would seem that you have bigger things to deal with." One disappeared into a cloud of black mist allowing Itachi and Diedara to move again. Diedara shook his head clear.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Just then Diedara was kicked in the chest causing him to fly into a tree hard. All three looked to see who made such an attack, before them all was Tayuya but she was different her skin was the same color of humans but she had two horns coming from her head. (The two largest ones in her curse form.) Her eyes were black with red slits; her nails were purple and claw like. But the most notable thing about her was what was behind her swishing from side to side was a long red devil tail. The new Tayuya Sniffed the air and smirked and evil smile showing her fangs.

"My mates scent ends here, and glory fuck behold he isn't here but you three fucks are." Tayuya took out a scroll from her trench coat and placed some of her blood on it having it turn into her spear. She held it tightly pointed it at the three. "One last chance. Where is my fucking mate!?"

Diedara slowly got up from the ground and rubbed his head. "What the hell is she talking about?"

Tayuya got into a fighting position and smirked. "Wrong answer."

**In the woods with Naruto several minutes before. **

Naruto was deep in the woods and far away from the fight lying on the ground in pain. Naruto slowly turned his head to the right to see a large waterfall with two large statues on each side. Naruto knowing where he was chuckled out loud ignoring the pain. "How ironic."

"I would say." Naruto looked to his left to see number three walking towards him. Naruto not being able to do anything growled at the man. "Calm down there little buddy you'll just cause yourself more pain." Three knelt down beside Naruto and shook his head looking at the hole in his shoulder. "My, what an awful wound."

Naruto didn't take his eyes off of him for a second. "It will heal soon." Three smiled and went into Naruto kunai pouch and took one out, he raised the blade to his face and smiled.

"Not soon enough." Naruto's eyes widened as he was now at the mercy of number three. Three seeing this smiled, and cut his own hand with the knife, and clenched his fist over Naruto's wound having his blood fall on it.

"Why?"

Three ignored the question. "My blood can heal any and all wounds with in a matter of seconds." Naruto looked at his shoulder and truth be told it was almost healed faster then what his demon healing could do. "See look." Three smiled at Naruto and waved his now completely healed hand. Again Naruto had to know.

"Why?"

And again three ignored the question. "The shield I have on this area will not be up much longer. I must hurry before the others find out what I'm doing, now to deal with those arms of yours." Seconds later Naruto was sitting up.  
"Why are you helping me?"

Three placed his face inches from Naruto's and smiled. "Because I can't have my silver kunai dieing now can I?"

"What do you mean about that?"

Three looked up in the direction Naruto came from and smiled. "It looks like one of your girl friends is in trouble." Naruto forgetting completely about the question looked in the direction three was looking and sniffed the air.

"Tayuya. But her scent is slightly different." He turned back to three to ask him more questions, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Back with Tayuya, she was attacking Itachi relentlessly not giving up; Diedara was not a problem to deal with. But this mask wearing man seemed to know all of her moves before she even made them. Now that they were all working together against her she was really pissed off. "Stand still you fuckers while I impale your asses!"

Itachi had to sweat drop at the demand. "Do you think that we would listen after you said something like that?"

Tayuya screamed and charged again only to be caught by Madara who threw her spear to the ground and pinned her arms behind her back. "Let me go you fucking pervert!"

"When you calm down." Madara quickly let go of Tayuya and looked to his right to see a fur covered fist approach his face. Madara blocked the attack and back flipped to avoid a round house kick. Madara joined Itachi and Diedara and looked at a were fox Naruto standing beside Tayuya growling at them. Tayuya looked at her mate smiled, Naruto tilted his head and sniffed Tayuya's body causing her to close her eyes and gasp with joy at the feeling Naruto then liked her face and was lost in a trance.

"Mate."

Tayuya smiled and pressed her body into Naruto's fur covered chest and rubbed her head against it, her tail then moved behind Naruto and entangled it with his others. "Mate."

Itachi and Madara sweat dropped at the scene. "We should stop this."

Diedara gasped and looked at his friends and smiled. "Are you kidding? We should let them continue right here." Madara looked at Diedara and two sweat drops formed on his head.

"Diedara your into some weird shit." Diedara simply responded to the comment by giving a thumbs up, which caused three sweat drops to appear on both Madara's and Itachi's head.

"Are these the three that fought you?"

Tayuya looked up at Naruto and smiled. "Yes lets feast on there organs."

Naruto simply smiled. "Yes lets." All three prepared themselves for the attack but it never came. Naruto suddenly fell to his knees showing a human Kyuubi standing behind his son that he just knocked out. Tayuya seeing her mate fall to the floor out cold snarled and attacked Kyuubi not caring who he was. To her, her mate was attacked and no matter what or who did it she would defend him. Kyuubi let out a sigh and punched Tayuya in the stomach causing her to hunch over eyes wide and spitting out saliva, Kyuubi finished it off by placing a karate chop to the back of her neck knocking her out and having her fall on the back of his son.

Kyuubi looked at his son that was now turned back to his normal demon form. "I should have known it was his time of the season. Good thing it only affects him while he is in that form." He then looked at Madara. "Can you give me a hand? The others will be here soon." Madara nodded and took Tayuya wile Kyuubi took Naruto and placed them up against a tree beside each other. "It's been awhile Madara." Madara simply nodded

Moments later the surrounding area was filled with people. Kakashi, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Kin, Ten-ten, Yugito, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Kimimaro, Gia and a dozen of Naruto's fox demons as the others were taken to the hospital.

Kakashi and Gia upon seeing Diedara and Itachi got into a fighting stance. Kyuubi saw this and smiled. "There will be no need for that." The two did what they were told but didn't let their guard down. Naruto and Tayuya stirred and woke up to see everyone staring at the two but more at Tayuya. Tayuya seeing this decided to break the ice.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?"

Hinata simply took out a pocket mirror and showed it to Tayuya who now was looking at her self for the first time and what she saw she liked. "I was afraid of this." Everyone looked at Kyuubi. "I was doing some research on my suspicions, but they were put to rest when I felt the demonic power."

Kin took a step forward and placed her hands on her chest. "What are you saying Kyuubi-sama?"

Kyuubi smiled. "Tayuya is a half demon, she always was." Kyuubi looking at all the reactions of everyone decided to go deeper into the explanation. "You see it seems that Orochimaru got the curse seals from a demon. They were placed on them when they were young cutting off all there demon powers and appearance. He then controlled them because the people with the curse like Tayuya here would become dependent on the seal allowing them to turn back into there true forms when they go into level two. But even then they are not at full power so that the person who put the seal on can control them." Ino Trying to stay on course threw her two cents in.

"So then why didn't she turn back into her demon form when you took the seal off in Wave?"

"Maybe because after having her power suppressed for so long her body and mind simply believed the seal even thou it was always them. The only thing that would wake her blood back to surface would be a life and death situation in which her instincts would take over again."

Temari nodded her head. "Being crushed by those trees?"  
"Precisely."

"Hey fuckers I'm still here you know?" Everyone turned there attention back to the said girl who was standing back up stretching her body and tail. "So if I'm a demon, what demon am I?"  
Kyuubi smiled. "Half demon." Tayuya looked at him confused. "You're a half demon and by the smell and looks of it your mother was a demon that mated with your human father, which would make you half succubus." Kyuubi then thought about it. "But I have never seen a succubus that has ever summoned before."

Tayuya looked pissed. "So you're saying that I and my mother are some whore demons?"

Kyuubi huffed. "AS if. Succubus are so overrated in the human world it's disgusting. Most Succubus in the demon realm are virgins and usually don't have sex until they find a mate. They simply lure men and sometimes women with there bodies. They do sleep with you but they will not have sex per say."

Kakashi was getting more interested by the second who got all the girls glaring at him. "Continue."

"They put you in a deep sleep then enter in your dreams and feed off your soul. Sometimes those dreams include sex, but their body isn't having the intercourse it's their mind. Thou succubus's are notorious for flirting."

"That's fine and fucking dandy but I can't walk back into the village looking like this."

"Agreed I will place a demonic illusion on you when you're in public. I will then teach you how to keep the illusion up."

Kakashi after giggling for awhile glared at Itachi who gladly returned it. "And why are there two S-class nuke Nins here especially the one who caused the great Uchiha massacre?"

Itachi looked at Naruto who was still sitting down and looking terrible as if he killed a puppy. "I am here to protect him. And as for the Massacre? I was simply doing my job."

Gia being left out decided to speak up. "Explain."

"The Uchiha's were becoming to power hungry and were going to take over the Hokage then wipe out all who was not an Uchiha."

Hinata was speechless along with everyone else. "You mean?"

"Yes the Uchiha wished to commit genocide and to leave only a pure Uchiha village. The Hokage knew of this but did not want to inform the other clans as it would cause a civil war with in the village."

Kakashi was deep in thought. "Every clan would attack each other not trusting any one."

"Yes I personally volunteered to end the uprising."

Ino looked down in sorrow. "But to kill your whole clan and family?"

"I did no such thing." Everyone looked at him in shock. "Yes I killed my father who was the head of the rebellion, and most of the clan that followed him. But I did not kill my mother or others that were innocent mostly the children."

"Then why did you make Sasuke see his whole family dead and everyone else?"

Itachi turned back to Kakashi showing no emotion. "I needed a witness, somebody to confirm and tell the people that I indeed killed them all."

"Then where are the others?"

"In a safe place until the time is right. If you want you can confirm my story with the third Hokage."

"We will." Kakashi then looked at the mask wearing man and saw his one eye that was a Sharingan. "And who are you?"

Madara looked up and smiled behind his mask. "I am Madara Uchiha." The forest was filed with another gasp. Kyuubi stepped in.

"He is an ancient." The forest was filled with silence

"I am not one any more. I was cast out for favoring humans and giving them a weapon that was unstoppable. The Uchiha blood line, I thought I was doing well but instead the people raped and abused the gift. Even going as far as to make an easy way to obtain the final form which disgusted me. The others found out and banished me behind this mask and to live all eternity down on earth to watch my crime."

Kin huffed. "These ancients sound like dicks."

Gia took a step forward. "Then it was you who saved us in the land of seas?"

Madara simply shook his head. "I have never been there, must have been some one else. We can not go to the Leaf as we are not welcome there. But we understand that Naruto you will be making a trip to the land of seas tomorrow?" Naruto simply nodded his head. "Then we shall wait at the harbor town for you." The three disappeared.

Kakashi looked around and could not find Sasuke; Naruto saw this and answered his sensei's question.

"He left. I failed."  
Kakashi sighed. "I see. Then we must report back to the village." They all began there long walk back to Leaf with Naruto following in the rear. The girls all saw this and decided to fall back and see what was wrong.

"Are you okay Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto looked up at Hinata and quickly looked back down and shook his head.

Ino saw this and decided to cheer him up. "If it's because of Sasuke we know you tried your best. And we'll get him back."

"It's not that. Not only did I fail Sasuke but I failed all of you." The girls were shocked by this except for Tayuya who for the first time in awhile felt like shit.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Kin then all the girls. "I showed favoritism to Tayuya, if my father didn't stop me I don't know what I would have done."

The girls all looked at each other then at Naruto. Temari placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Kyuubi told use that you would start to get strong urges."

Naruto looked at her with tears starting to form. "But I could have stopped it."

Kin then placed her arm on his other shoulder. "Then we will have to be there with you."

Hinata then hugged his chest. "And make sure you don't do anything that will make you feel sad, in the end."

Ino hugged Naruto from behind placing her arms on the other girls shoulders.

"And make sure that the temptress over there knows that she has to deal with us before she can get a piece of you."

Temari smirked. "Because we are all in this together."

Tayuya walked up and took Naruto's hand. "Till the end."

That was the last straw as Naruto could feel tears falling down. "Thank you. All of you."

**Next time we will see the peoples reaction to Sasuke leaving and Naruto and the gang are off to the sunny beaches. But not before Madara tells his tale of the defeat of Akatsuki. And why did Three help Naruto? Sorry aint telling you.**

**I still need votes on Gaara but I am liking the names people are giving me for the village. Please review thanks and good day**


	35. next stop sea

Next stop Sea

This is how Anko was spending her afternoon, sitting in an Anbu interrogation room tapping her pencil on the top of a file placed on the table. The room was completely quite except for the rhythm of the pencil. She let out a large sigh and looked up to the ceiling fan. "Okay let's try this again shall we? Where is my good old sensei's lair?" She then looked across the table and glared at the captive Jirobo, who simply looked down at his shackles on his arms and legs and then back at Anko. The snake mistress saw his distress and smiled at it. "Don't even bother those chakra cuffs won't allow you to call upon the power of the curse seal." She then pointed her pencil at the four corners of the room. "And the seals on the walls stop you from calling on your chakra."

Jirobo smiled. "That works both ways."

Anko leaned over the table showing Jirobo her goods which caused him to blush getting the reaction she wanted. "I don't need chakra to deal with you." She then went in for the kill and pushed her breast together. "Then again I could just beat you over the head with these." Jirobo was fighting every ounce of his mind not to have a nose bleed. Those thoughts were put to rest when he hears a familiar voice from outside the room.

"What the fuck do you mean I can't go in there? Do you know who I am?"

"Yes sir we do."

"Sir? Sir? Do I look like a fucking guy?"

Jirobo turned to a smiling Anko. "Please don't tell me that's who I think it is?" The door suddenly slammed open to reveal a grinning Tayuya.

"Long time no see fat ass!"

Jirobo simply looked at Anko with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell me."

Anko smiled at the terrified look on the boys face. "Meet my partner in this interrogation."

"You won't get anything out of me."

Anko shifted in her seat. "We don't need any info you could give us. Frankly with all the information that Tayuya and Kimimaro have given us there is no real good reason to keep you alive. Well except for one thing that is."

Jirobo glared at Anko not enjoying his time in the room. "And that would be?"

"Me." He turned his head so fast towards Tayuya that both ladies heard his neck crack. "I know I call you lot's of names like. Fat ass, lard lips, the living garbage can." Jirobo sweat dropped causing Tayuya to chuckle. "Anyways, out of all of us you were the only one I could really stand. So I asked the Hokage and she agreed to let you live if you pledge loyalty to the leaf."

Jirobo smiled. "Become a Leaf like you."

Tayuya chuckled once again. "Me a Leaf? I don't think so, when my future husband gets everything under control we are moving out to create a new village. One where humans and demons can live together." Tayuya's smile was soon replaced with a frown when she heard the fat ass start to laugh at her. "What's so funny fat fuck?"

"You think your little boyfriend can do all that. You really are living in a fantasy world. And how are you going to help him? You don't even have your curse seal on any more."

The smile returned to her face. "Two things about that shit stain. One you don't have your seal either. We had Kyuubi remove it for us. And two, I didn't need my curse seal when I killed Kidomaru."

Jirobo's smile faded right away. "It was you that killed him? But how? I felt Kidomaru activate his seal. Are you telling me you were able to kill him without the seal?"

Tayuya smiled and walked over to the door of the room and closed and then locked it. When she turned around she undid her henge and revealed her true demon form to her old team mate. At first Jirobo was going to call her a liar because she was in her curse form. But then the smile disappeared when he got a better look at her, Tayuya could see he was about to ask a question so she asked it for him. "How?" Jirobo simply nodded. "Well it turns out that I'm a real live demon, well half demon. My father was a human but my mother was a Succubus, my father found out about it and killed my mother saying that she was only using him as a free meal and was going to kill him the first chance she got. I don't remember much about my mom but I do know that she loved my fucker of a father." Anko could see the far off look in her eyes as she said this. Tayuya simply shook it off. "Anyways, before my dad could finish me off along came a gay snake, and placed a seal on me that prevented me from calling out my true power and basically put me on a leach. The funny thing about this story is that there were four others like me." At this she looked at Jirobo and smiled.

"You don't mean?"

"Yep my fat friend, we were all demons in the sound five except for Kimimaro. The seal he placed on us trapped away our demon blood." Both Tayuya and Anko could see that this information was sinking in. Anko stood up and snapped fingers, when nothing happened she did it again, and again nothing happened. All three looked around the room for something until a voice on the other side of the door was heard.

"The door is locked." Tayuya sweat dropped and put the henge back on that Kyuubi taught her.

"What kind of fucking ninja are you? You can simply pick the lock." Anko shook her head and unlocked the door as two anbu came in.

"That would have been rude." The two then picked up Jirobo and were taking him back to his cell when Anko's voice stopped them.

"There is one other person you should thank for saving your life."

Jirobo looked over his shoulder at the snake mistress. "Who?"

"Chouji, the ninja that helped you defeat that tin can. He said that if it wasn't for you they wouldn't have been able to take him down. Just think about the offer." Jirobo simply nodded and left the room. Anko smiled and clapped her hands. "Well, now to go home and pack my bags for the beach." Tayuya simply nodded the two left.

**Outside in the streets**

Naruto was walking down the streets while looking up at the blue sky and sighed as another insult was thrown his way. He was getting it all day from the stupid civilians and some ninjas that he was the reason Sasuke left. It was his demon influence and evil that drove the Uchiha from the warm arms of the leaf. Naruto looked around him lazily while a mob was forming around him. A villager picked up a rock and threw it at Naruto only to have it caught and crushed in the hand of Kimimaro who was accompanied by four fox warriors. Naruto looked at his friend. "I told you I would be okay by myself."

"I understand that my lord but the attacks of these villagers on you are increasing." The fox took out there blades as more villagers and ninjas showed up screaming for blood. The screams were soon stopped thou because of the increasing number of bees and other insects flying around them. Everyone then looked up at the roofs of the buildings around them to see over twenty Aburame clan members glaring down at the villagers. Who then heard growling only to turn around and see twenty Inuzuka dogs teeth bared ready to attack along with their partners behind them. One of the Inuzuka ninjas stepped forward.

"Uzumaki Naruto is under the protection of the Inuzuka clan and any attack on him is an attack on us."

"As well as the Aburame clan." The villagers seeing this decided it wasn't the effort and started to depart, not before a civilian got one last word in.

"Figures a bunch of freaks helping a freak."

The ninjas that helped Naruto circled him and his followers and got down on their knees and bowed. Naruto walked up towards an Aburame ninja while speaking. "You guys are late. I thought you would have showed up later." The ninjas all looked up to see what he meant. Naruto stopped in front of the ninja and reached into the back of his head and brought out a small beetle that was on his index finger. He pointed the finger in the air and the bug flew up into the air back to its owner. The Aburame ninja watched the bug fly off and turned to the fox prince.

"You knew?"

Naruto smiled and calmly replied. "That Shino placed a bug on me? Yes I knew. But it was very hard not to hurt the little guy while I was fighting." The ninjas were all stunned. "I would figure that your clan heads wish to speak to me?" When the answer he got was a nod from all the ninjas. Naruto bowed his head respectively. "Let's not keep them waiting."

**A town in Rice country**

Screams filled the air as innocent people were killed in the streets in broad daylight. Walking down these streets and watching the mayhem continue was Orlox with Yowie to his right and Kabuto to his left. Walking behind the three were four troopers thou no longer were they equipped with their needle launchers but they were all now equipped with riffles. To be more exact it was the British SMLE

_(History lesson time)_

_During the First World War the British were getting destroyed by the Germans, and their mousers, the British were getting desperate for a new gun and wanted to replicate the German gun. But they didn't have the time or money to create a new gun and put it into production, so a British weapons designer took the old one shot MLE and upgraded it, giving it a new look and a longer barrel as well as a small clip on the bottom of the gun. Hence the name Short magazine Lee-Enfield (SMLE) The gun was so much far superior to any other gun at the time being the only bolt action rifle that could hold ten rounds that were .303 calibres. In fact the gun was so good that the British carried it on to the Second World War turning it into a sniper rifle by placing a scope on the gun. It was the most accurate and reliable gun up until the end of the Second World War and now you know, and knowing is half the battle. But onto the story_

Orlox watched as villagers were lined up against a wall of a building and shot at by a firing squad. He then looked to his left to see his newly designed trooper going from house to house. The flame trooper was equipped with the same armour as a cannon trooper but had no hat or metal mask; instead they had a full head gas mask. Strapped to the back of these troopers were two canisters of equal size, about three quarters the size of their backs, one canister was filled with oxygen that had a tube connecting to the gas mask giving a steady supply of clean oxygen to the trooper. The other was the fuel that fed the flame gun. The trooper went from door to door kicking them open and launching a stream of flames into the homes. Orlox shook his head as he could hear the mad laughter from the trooper.

Kabuto looked around at all the death and destruction and smiled. "It seems that you impress number one more and more. With these new weapons the world will fall into the hands of the Anubinatee."

Orlox placed his hands behind his back. "The age of ninjas and Chakra are dead." Orlox then stopped walking causing everyone else to follow while he turned and faced Kabuto. "And was that doubt I heard in your voice. Let me tell you child that I was making technological and biological break throws while your great grandfather was sucking at the bosoms of his mother."

Kabuto smiled and pushed his glasses back up. "I was simply stating a fact."

Orlox never liked this glasses wearing ninja and made it known to everyone. "There is a reason why I can impress others while some can't." Kabuto knew he was speaking about him and didn't like it one bit.

"Yes but for how long?"

If you could see under Orlox`s mask then you would be able to tell that he rose is eyebrow at this comment. "Is that a threat?" As soon as those words left his mouth Orlox took a step back as his four troopers stood in front of Kabuto with their rifles pointed at him. The surrounding troopers saw this and they too circled the former sound ninja with rifles pointed.

Kabuto looked around him and smiled. "Hey now no need for that. So what are you going to do about Orochimaru and the rice lord? This is their land after all."

Orlox waved his hand and the troopers went back to doing what they were doing before. "Orochimaru has lost too much in such a short period of time that he can't do anything. And the rice lord has so much pressure on him since the failed invasion that even if he wanted to stop this, he doesn't have the funding to." Orlox heard a scream and turned towards the direction of the voice to see a mother with purple hair on her knees crying while she held her ten year old daughter close to her. Two troopers laughed while pointing guns at the two. The little girl looked up over to Orlox her brown eyes filled with tears. Suddenly the whole world around Orlox froze and his eyes flew wide, in his eyes the mother and daughter were replaced with a blond haired green eyed woman with tattered and burned European clothing with a small girl the spitting image of her mother holding out her hand towards Orlox.

"Daddy!"

"NO!" Orlox leapt into action with the speed of a ninja and slammed his metal fist into the chest of one of the troopers causing him to fly back ten feet and smacked into a wall killing him on the spot. The other trooper removed his mask and turned towards Orlox only to receive a palm strike to his chest. The trooper coughed blood and fell backwards on the ground dead. Orlox looked at the two and smiled behind his mask.

"For a person who says the ways of the ninja are dead, you use chakra like a pro." Orlox turned and faced Kabuto. "I mean pumping that much chakra into his heart causing it to explode is something great."

"Get out of my sight." Kabuto smiled and bowed then turned into leafs blowing in the wind. Orlox turned back to the mother and daughter who were now back to being the two purple haired mother and daughter. "Go and tell everyone what you saw here." The two got up and ran away. Orlox stood there like a statue and watched as they ran off into the woods, Yowie came up behind Orlox.

"They reminded you of them didn't they?"

Orlox didn't look at his bodyguard and spoke. "They will pay, all of them." Orlox turned looked at Yowie. "Have the men finish up and pile the bodies in the town square. Burn the buildings to ash; we leave in a half an hour." Yowie bowed as Orlox walked by him with the four troopers following close behind.

"Your wish is my command my lord."

**Back in Leaf**

Naruto along with Kimimaro and the four fox demons sat in front of the heads of both the Inuzuka and the Aburame clans along with there children and some gaurds. Of course Naruto knew that the gaurds weren't there because of him, no they were there in case some else decided the crash this little party. Suddenly both leaders bowed Kiba's mother along with Shino's father and spoke at the same time. "thank you for coming to this meeting Naruto-sama."

Naruto simply smiled and nodded his head. "No problem I'm guessing I'm here because Shino told you what he heard when he was ease dropping in on our conversation with the leader of sea?"

Shino stayed in his normal no expression self and replied. "I'm sorry Uzumaki-san for intruding but something like that is not a simply conversation."

Kiba looked from Shino to a smiling Naruto. "What are you talking about Shino?"

It was Kiba's mother who was the one to answer her sons question. "Simple pup. Naruto here is starting a new village in the land of sea."

"What! But he will be hunted down won't he?"

Naruto chuckled. "actually mom has already done the paper work stating that I am no longer a nin of the leaf." Naruto then scratched his chin. "actually come to think about it I'm still a ninja of the mist."

Kiba looked at Naruto then back to his mother. "Then what does that have to do with us?"

"Simple pup we are requesting that Naruto-sama take our clans with him." Kiba stood with his mouth open, but it was his sister Hana who answered.

"Mother are you suggesting that we betray the leaf?"

Tsume turned to her children with a mix of sorrow and anger. "Tell me are you not tired of the shit that the people here give us?" Both children looked away. "the ninja look down on us as if they are better then us, simply because we are so close to our four legged comrades. Also I know for a fact that you Hana have been told by store owners and I quote to eat the stuff in the trash cans like the dog you are." Kiba was shocked at this and looked at his sister only to have her look away in shame. "Or how the men of the village want to know if you really howl to the moon like a dog in mating?"

Hana looked at her mother in near tears "I know okay."

Kiba looked ready to snap and the fact that he was growling was no indication that he was calm. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I could have."

Hana turned to her brother. "What would you have done brother? They would have done the same to you. Plus your just a gennin what would you have done to jounins and anbus?"

Naruto coughed and got every ones attention. "I can tell that you really mean all this." After seeing the clan heads nod Naruto went completely serious. "You do understand that your clans will most likely be labelled as traitors right?" After seeing them nod he let out a deep sigh. "the construction of the city will not be complete for about three to four years. Also there are some major rules that everyone must follow if they want to join this society."

Shino's father nodded his head. "what ever they are we will be able to follow them."

Naruto simply chuckled. "don't say that until you have heard the rules. Rule number one this village will be a multi cultural place."

Tsume was listening carefully while petting her dog partner. "What do you mean by that?"

"The village will be a mix of humans and demons." seeing Kiba and Hana's scared reaction caused Naruto to smile. "All citizens will follow a non violant agreement meaning humans can't attack the demon villagers and the demons will not be able to harm the human villagers. Every one helps and works with each other. Next and most important rule is no clan compounds."

Kiba stood up and pointed at Naruto with anger. "What kind of stupid rule is that! How will we be known as a clan if we don't get our own land and name?"

Naruto looked at Kiba with a taxing expression. "That is the exact reason why for that rule. If one clan has more land then the others it creates anger and all the other residents to create there own clans competing against each other."

Shino's father again threw in his two cents. "He is correct most of the meetings between the clan heads and the village elders is mostly arguing over who has more say, and who's clan is more powerful."

Tsume simply nodded her head in full understanding, as nothing really ever got settled in the meetings over to much fighting.

"of course your clansmen can all live together in a district but it will simply not be named yours."

"What of a veterinarian clinic?"

Naruto turned to Hana and smiled. "well I have no problem about you opening a animal clinic. Come to think of it some of the demons that want to join are animal demons, some are even dog demons." Naruto then smiled at the two parties seeing as they were thinking carefully. "Think it over and I will ask you again in three years and see if your answer is the same." They all simply nodded their heads and watched as the fox prince stood up and walked to the door with his entourage following. When he got to the door he stopped and pointed his finger in the air and smiled. "Oh and please keep this a secret I don't want the rest of the village knowing about this." He then became serious and let his demonic eyes shine with fire. "And if you tell the Hyuuga what I plan to do for the Branch clan, I will destroy you and your whole clan."

Kiba taking this and a challenge stood up and sneered at Naruto. "Are you threatening us?"

Naruto not taking his eyes off the group continued. "If it means that you will destroying there lives then no it's not a threat. It's a promise." And with that the group walked out closing the door behind them. When they exited the compound that is when Naruto let out a hardy laugh, Kimimaro sighed and turned to his new lord.

"was that really necessary to threaten both clans, and enjoy it so much?"

"Hey don't blame me my father must be getting to me, but I really meant it. If they cause the lives and hopes of so many to be crushed, then I will do the same to them." His fox guards looked up at they're new lord silently nodding in a approval. It looked like the old ways of the demons were going to be changing, and from what the squad of demons could see from the past days it was going to be interesting.

The next day the group of people were traveling to the dock down where the ship would be taking them to sea. The large group stopped for the night to rest, suddenly Munenori who insisted to come to protect his new lord stood up and growled towards bush. Naruto seeing this sighed. "It's ok it's only Madara." True to his word Madara stepped out of the bushes followed by Itachi and Deidara, once seeing them everybody relaxed a little. "I thought you said you would meet us at the docks." Madara simply sat on a log beside Naruto.

"I got bored with waiting." he then looked at everyone who was now around a camp fire. Naruto looked at the Ancient beside him.

"Number one said that two of the demon lords are dead, Is that true?" When he got his answer in the form of a nod he decided to dive in deeper to get information. "How is it possible for humans to kill demon lords?"

Madara sighed and scratched the back of his head as he sat down on a log in front of the fire. With Itachi and Deidara standing behind him. "Humans can't but with a little help the sky is the limit." as he was saying this Madara lifted up his right hand and opened it showing nine rings. "These little guys throw all of those rules out the window."

Anko looked at the rings with a raised eyebrow. "jewellery?"

Madara chuckled as he placed the rings in his pocket. "If only it were that simple."

**Flash back at Akatsuki headquarters**

In a dimly lit room in the lowest floors of the base five members of the s-class criminal organization were having a private meeting. The darkness of the room blocked out there faces so only the silhouettes could be seen, soon one of the figures sighed and stepped forward into the light to reveal Madara. "Thank you for coming, you were the only members I could trust that have not been touched by the madness that is now happening."

"What are you going on about Tobi?" The figure stepped forward to reveal Kisame Hoshigaki not looking amused.

"Sigh. Tobi was not my real name it is Madara Uchiha original father of the clan. If you do not believe me then just ask our other friend here." Madara moved his hand towards one of the shadows to reveal Itachi who stepped up and nodded. "You have all been deceived, and brought into a war that has been waging for over the beginning of the planet."

"Wait, wait, hold up a minute." the person who spoke entered the light to reveal Deidara. "First of all you can't be the father of the Uchiha that means your like what? 100 years old, and what do you mean a war from the begging of the planet?"

"Well more like eight."

"eight hundred!"

"oh no eight thousand give or take." Madara answered and waved his hand like it was nothing to think about. "Honestly I lost track after so many years." Everyone in the room except for Itachi had there jaws touching the floor.

"Bullshit!"

"What my delusional artistic friend here is trying to say is that this is a lot to take in." The voice came from the last person who stepped forward to reveal Sasori who was not in his armoured puppet. "Can you please elaborate for us."

"Well long story short the only reason I joined this group along with Itachi here was to try and stop what our leader is doing right now."

Kisame crossed his arms and huffed while closing his eyes. "You mean Gather the tailed beast so he can bring world peace?" the other two non Uchiha people in the room chuckled, knowing that the leader was off his rocker. But hey when he pays good money who cares.

"If you mean destroying the world and killing all life on the planet then yes." That got the three to stop laughing and look at the mask man so he could elaborate. "Did you ever wonder why he gave you all rings?" When the others looked at him for more information even Itachi so sighed and continued. "Their used to kill the demon lords."

"Wait, wait right there. I thought we were catching the lords so we can harness there power in that weird statue thing so we can rule the world? Or something like that yeah?" Madara looked at Deidara and shook his head.

"That is what he has told you. Heck maybe he believed that at one point. But that was not what it was, he wanted you all to catch the tailed beast lords and extract there power into the statue and kill them."

Kisame now taking this a little more seriously put in his two cents. "But that's the point right? I mean the power goes into the statue and then Pein absorbs the power and then he can bring peace right?"

"The power being gathered isn't for him."

"Then who?"

"That's the real question."

Itachi stepped forward and started to rub his chin. "Then how can the rings kill the lords?"

Madara started to walk around the group looking at the floor. "The rings use the wearer as a sacrifice. One life for another of equal or greater value, that is the idea when performing the ritual that Pein has planned. The rings bypass that law and simply take the wearer as the sacrifice. Have you all ever tried taking them off?" They all shook there heads and began trying to take the rings off but to no avail. "They all have runes on them making it impossible to take off." Kisame saw no other choice and brought out a kunai and brought it to his finger before he was stopped by Madaras voice. "That wont do you any good."

"Maybe not for him, but I am another story." They all turned to Sasori who twisted his right hand and pulled it off with the ring still attached. "See all done."

"Again that won't work The ring has your chakra signature and life force recognised. The power of the ring will still work, not even Orochimaru is safe."

"I say he is lying about all of this yeah. I mean this is all just unbelievable."

Madara looked at them all and rose his eyebrows. "Really now this coming from a guy who has mouths on his hands, a walking speaking puppet, and a shark man highbred." they all looked around sheepishly until Madara broke the silence. "About that Kisame what are you? I mean I sense no demonic energy from you and scent, so what?"

"Oh that is an easy one." They all turned to Deidara and waited for him to finish, after a short dramatic pause he simply smiled. "His mother was into bestiality." Out of nowhere he was punched across the face landing on the other side of the room by a raging Kisame with his face still in the air.

"Dick my mother was a saint."

Itachi simply coughed and got everyone's attention again. "So what are we going to do now?"

"First I will get all of those rings off then, we are going to stop Pein before he does something stupid."

"So how are we suppose to do that? I mean we can't even find his real body."

"That's where we come in." Everyone looked up onto the ceiling to see Zetsu coming through. "**We have found him and he is not alone**."

"What do you mean?"

"Wait even creepy plant Zetsu is in on this?" Deidara said as he pulled himself off the floor.

"We have always been working with Madara. But yes the real Pein was getting the ceremony ready while talking to a cloaked figure, the weird thing is I couldn't read him. I mean no chakra or life, the only thing I got was evil. **Tell him the other thing. **Oh right the figure stopped and looked right at me, then whispered something to Pein before melting into the shadows. **No one can sense us when we are trying.** Pein then called Konan and told her to gather that nut Hidan and the zombie Kakuzu then I left. **So basically what I am saying is we got a fight ahead of us**."

"Great they are moving faster then I thought. So now the real question is who's in and who's out?" Madara asked while looking at everyone In the room the first to step up was Zetsu, or should I say drop up as he dropped from the ceiling landing in front of the Uchiha father.

"We are in sir." then stepping behind Madara, the next to step forward was Itachi who simply nodded. Kisame seeing his partner and friend thou he would never say that to anyone, step forward simply shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward also. The next was Sasori who took a couple of seconds to think about it before stepping forward also. Deidara let out a sigh while shaking his head.

"Well I'm not about to get upstaged by Pinocchio here, and what better way to show him my art is better." Madara looked at them all and nodded while smiling behind his mask.

"Good then the first thing I shall do is get those curse rings off." The door to the room started to rumble as it was pounded on by what sounded like a raging elephant, They all turned to the door getting into fighting positions. "The second is to answer the door and welcome our guests." Then the large door flew off the hinges towards Madara who simply stood his ground and moved his head slightly to the left to avoid the door that impaled it self into the wall behind them all. When the smoke cleared they were welcomed to the sight of four large troll Anubinatee monsters. (the one that was in the forest during the leaf invasion. I will be calling them that now.) that were ducking under the door to get in followed by about two dozen ninja and samurai Anubinatee demons. Madara put one of his hands behind his back and the other in front of him bowing. "Welcome my friends." He then looked up with hate in his eyes. "To your death." With that said the new group jumped towards the demons to do battle.

In Peins secret sealing room, the real Pein was in his spider wheel chair thingy. (Really what was it weird ah?) Surrounded by his paths with him in the middle, the lifeless dolls hunched forward, he stayed on the top of an alter that had the demon statue behind him. Konan stayed to his left taking nervous glances at Pein and then towards the living corps of her best friend and crush Yahiko. Pein glared down the many steps that led to the alter towards the large double doors leading the room. The room itself was in a word magnificent with marble floor and pillars with gold vines running up the pillars into the ceiling. The pillars made room for the large red silk rug that ran from the door up the steps to the altar which Pein himself was the centerpiece. Konan then looked towards the door when she heard fighting on the other side and looked back at Pein who was glaring at the door. "All who oppose a god shall be treated as ants and be killed beneath my foot." Konan swallowed before looking back at the door knowing what was coming when she heard the fighting stop with the yell of the final guard dieing.

The door to the room slowly opened with the what Pein saw as the traitors of his disciples walking into the room slowly with Madara in the lead. The group looked perfectly fine except for their cloaks having cuts or burns on them and all looking at their ex leader with hate. "So the mortals have come to beg at their gods feet for mercy. But I will show none."

"Well that is the total opposite of why we are here." Suddenly they heard laughter coming behind one of the pillars as Hidan stepped out with his triple sickle resting on his shoulders. Across from him on the other side of the room Kakuzu stepped out ready to do battle. Kisame looked at The mad Monk and smirked getting his sword ready.

"Always wanted to cut that stupid smirk off your face. Now I will get the chance to,"

Pein looked at them all as his paths came to life and disappeared only to reappear at the bottom of the alter blocking the staircase lined up. Pein slowly turned around to the demon statue raising his hands slowly towards it. "squash these ants while I complete the ceremony." With that said Konan, Kakuzu, and Hidan jumped to do battle with Hidan laughing like a mad man. Zetsu simply melted into the ground while Sasori and Deidara went after Kakuzu, and Itachi and Kisame went up against Hidan. Madara simply stood still as Konan flew at him with a paper sword drawn and swung at the Uchiha who simply bent back to avoid the cut.

Hidan got behind Itachi and brought his sickle down laughing. "Got you now make up boy." Only to have his weapon intercepted by kisames blade.

"Don't think so." Hidan glared at Kisame which left him open to Itachi who sliced open his stomach with his sword. Looking down at his wound was all Kisame needed as he kicked the monk in the side of the head knocking him to the ground. Hidan then rolled out of the way to avoid a fire ball jutsu from Itachi, Hidan then ripped off his cloak and laughed as his stomach that was cut open one second was now sealing back up and healing over. Hidan laughed into the air and activated his sacrifice mode.

"idiots I cant die, my god protects me from all. Hahaha." His laughing was cut off as he was hit by a lighting blast that put a hole in his shoulder, he grunted then looked where the blast came from to see Kakuzu's lightning mask trying to hit Sasori's puppet of the third Kazakage who proved to be faster. "Shit watch your surroundings asshole ."

"You should follow your own advice." Hidan quickly turned to see kisame bring down his blade with enough force to crush boulders, Hidan quickly brought his weapon to block again, but this time one of the three sickles broke under the pressure. Again the insane monk jumped back to make distance swearing all the while. Kisame looked to his right to see Itachi appear beside him. "So why don't you put him in Tsukuyomi so we can finish this."

Itachi simply looked at Hidan as he was checking his weapon swearing as much if not more then Tayuya. "Before any of this Madara came and told me if I ever had to fight Hidan to never use that against him."

"Why?"

"He said if I did I would have to fight the demon that so calls a god in his head along with him. I didn't believe him at first but after everything that I have seen so far I will not take the chance."

"Hmm smart move."

"We need to end this quickly." Itachi quickly looked at the demon statue to see two eyes open with a third one slowly opening. "We need to stop him before it's to late." He then glanced at the others seeing Madara still dodging Konan and the artist duo still fighting the zombie, but to give them credit they did destroy two of his masks with only the lightning being left. "And the others still have their hands full."

Kisame grinned while looking at Hidan who finally decided to attack and charged at the two. "Gladly." Hidan jumped towards Kisame with his sickle pulled back at the last second he twisted his body in a ridiculous fashion and swung at Itachi who's eyes widened before his head left his shoulders and fell to the ground followed by his body. What Hidan didn't take into account was how close Itachi was to one of the pillars so when the blade sliced the Uchiha's head off his blade impaled the pillar and was stuck. Hidan didn't seem to mind thou as he looked at the headless corpse of Itachi laying on the ground with the head looking up at him with a face of shock. Joy soon turned into anger as the head exploded into crows then the body slowly following suit.

"Shit!" He then turned towards Kisame who was once again swinging his blade down, Hidan quickly jerked his arm trying to get his weapon free. Hidan then knew he would lose his arm holding the weapon or lose his head, seeing as he needed his head a little longer he made a quick decision. So bending his body back he allowed himself to lose his arm, but while this was happening Kisame didn't see Hidan pull out his pole blade with his other arm, So when Kisame severed the monks arm said monk quickly stabbed Kiasme in the side splashing blood on him and the blade. Kisame quickly retracted his blade and held his side as the one armed man vanished and appeared at the other side of the room laughing as he put the blade in his mouth and slammed his hand on the ground calling up his sacrificial circle, he then spit his weapon back in his hand and laughed at Kisame who was still holding his side. "You all said I was the stupid one ah? Well lucky for me I made this before you entered the room and hid it." Then Hidan rose the blade into the air and brought it down towards his heart, with his eyes closed a smile came to him as he felt the sweet wetness of blood over his heart.

"You didn't hide it well enough." Hidans eyes widened as he heard the voice of Itachi beside him, he looked at the Uchiha with his blade drawn and covered in blood. Looking down to his left hand he rewarded with the sight of the bleeding stump that he once called his hand, then to the floor where said hand was holding the blade still.

Hidan glared back at Itachi rage filling his very being. "You didn't just do that!" right after the words left his mouth his head was severed from his body courtesy of one Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidans head rolled across the room and stopped. Hidan then opened his eyes and glared at the two as they stood over his body. "You think this will stop me? I will simply get Kakuzu to sow me back together after he is done killing the fag twins." Kisame smiled as he walked up towards Hidans head and looked back at Itachi who quickly went through hands sings .

"Amaterasu!" with that Hidan watched on as his body was covered in black flames and turned into ash, he then looked up at Kisame who had his foot raised above him.

"Fuck you I will be back and when I do you will beg fo." He never got to finish as kisame stomped his foot down and crushed the monk head under his boot. The shark lifted up his foot and looked at it in disgust before looking towards his Partner.

"Hey Itachi you got a towel?" Said person simply turned his back pretending not to hear him. "Gee thanks."

The two artists were wrapping up their fight with there combined arts with Sasori's puppets and Deidara's clay bombs, Kakuzu was up against the ropes with all his masks destroyed. He would never admit it but he was much stronger when he was working with Hidan even if he hated his guts. Now when he saw Hidan get crushed thou his moral was quickly falling as the two in front of him had great to perfect combos. Kakuzu jumped back to make some distance while breathing heavily, he then stretched out his arms as hundreds of black strings came out of him making him look more like a monster. He took one last deep breathe before charging forward only to find that he couldn't, looking down he then knew why. There holding his legs in place was Zetsu who was halfway out of the ground smiling up at him. "**You didn't forget about **us did you?" Kakuzu looked back up to see the two artist strongest attacks heading towards him, letting out one last sigh the zombie watched as the attacks were about to hit him with no way to escape as he had used all his chakra fighting them and powering his masks.

"Shit." that being said all that remained when the smoke cleared was a huge hole in the wall with half of Kakuzu's corpse in the rubble. Deidara walked up behind Zetsu who just came out of the ground.

"where were you when those stupid masks were after us yeah?"

Zetsu looked shocked and held his chest in mock pain. "Hey we are the spies not a fighter, **plus we think you should be thanking us as we just helped you kill him**."

"yeah well are you going to eat him then?"

Zetsu looked at the corpse and turned away in disgust. "We aren't **that hungry**." Konan heard the explosion and saw that she was now the last one remaining, and that the others looked a little worse for wear but still able to fight. And Madara here was simply toying with her as his hands were behind his back all the time dodging her attacks and jutsu's as if they were paper balls thrown by a child. So she quickly Flashed back to Peins side out of breath and falling to one knee.

"So you too have failed me Konan?" Pein looked down at her in displeasure before looking back at the statue. "No matter you have served your purpose. Now watch as I ascend into heaven and deliver peace to the world once and for all."

"A delusion That a mad man could only come up with." Pein looked at Madara and a smile cracked on his almost dead face.

"This coming from the man who made this all possible. Was it not you who got everyone together and came to me for this plan of world peace? I am simply doing what you wanted."

"This is not what I wanted. Yes I wanted peace and thought that you would be the prime candidate to help with this idea. But over time your obsession of peace turned into a nightmare where started to see yourself as a god, and now you have killed two innocent people who were born with a curse that some called."

"But this was your idea you wanted to gather the demon vessels. What other reason would we gather them then to perform this right?"

"I wanted to gather them so that we could give them a home and protect them. But now that you have killed the five tails and four tail vessels it's obvious that you are now mad and need to be stopped."

Peins smile grow larger as Madara was speaking. "He said you wouldn't understand, that you would be blinded and needed to see the light."

Madara stepped forward curios. "Who told you?"

Pein's smile disappeared and Konan who now got her second wind stood up and could see that Pein was going to do something as he slowly turned back towards the statue with his hands out glowing as the statue started to open it's mouth. "I almost said to much. Now then let me show you the light."

"bad news, no one here has rings on except for you and Konan. What are you going to do kill her and yourself?"

Konan looked alarmed at Madara then at her friend for an answer which he gave with out looking behind him. "Her life is meaningless to me, but at the moment I will need her for the next ritual. No I do have a ring on but you forget that I have six bodies." two of the paths started to crack one of them being Yahiko. Konan could do nothing but look on in shock as their childhood friend and her crush die again in front of her. What made matters worse is when Yahiko turned towards Konan and cracked a small smile before turning into dust, she could do nothing as she fell to her knees and tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. The demon statue's mouth then started to open and shot out two massive energy waves that filled the room and knocked everybody but Madara and Pein to the floor. After a while when everybody who fell got back up, they waited for something to happen as Pein now turned back to them looking at his hands. Madara simply looked at Pein with a frown, soon Pein to was looking at his hands in disappointment which soon turned into anger and rage as he looked back up at all the traitors in front of him. "What did you do? I feel no different. You stole my gift!" with that the last of Peins paths jumped towards the group in front of them as they engaged in battle. Even thou it was six on four the Uchiha ancient's group were still on their heels as Peins paths were harder to read and predict, plus the whole see what the other see's was a real bitch. Madara was able to kick one away and glare at the so called god who was starting to look tired.

"Is this what peace is to kill all in your way, friends and family?"

Pein looked shock for a second then started to think. "Yes you are absolutely right I can't have true peace until everything is gone." He then started to laugh. "Think about it was and hate is caused by humans, that is what he has told me. All I have to do now is get rid of that, I will kill every man, woman, and child. That way there will be no hate, no pain and no nothing, yes it makes so much sense now!" He started to laugh once again, but he suddenly stopped and slowly looked down towards his chest to see a paper blade coming out covered in blood. He then slowly looked over his shoulders to see Konan holding the blade with tears running down her face. "How I am a god?" The rest of the paths looked back towards Pein and were about to come to his rescue, but the Akatsuki members took this chance and finished their opponents.

"I'm so sorry Nagato, but I had to." Peins eyes widened and seemed to become clearer.

"Nagato? I haven't been called that in a long time. I should be the one to ask for forgiveness."

Konan pulled out the blade and turned Nagato's head towards her gently in the palm of her hands smiling lightly. "What do you mean?"

"For everything, the lives I took and letting him control my emotions and judgment." He was now coughing up blood and losing his sight as death was now looking over him. Konan looked shocked at first then desperate as the others started to slowly walk up the alter.

"Who? Who controlled you?" But Konan never got a response as the last of her friends left this world, she bent her head down and hugged Nagato letting a single tear fall.

"Are you okay?" Konan looked up at Madara and took a deep breathe.

"I will be over time." Madara simply nodded and looked up at the statue and glared at it. "So why didn't the ritual work?"

"Oh it worked. Just that the power didn't go to Nagato but some one else, and I think I know who."

Itachi decided to break the silence. "So what do we do now?"

"Well first things first we are going to destroy this statue. Then we are going to hunt down and kill the Anubinatee before they do what they intend to do."

Kisame was wrapping up his wounds and just finished tightening them. "And that would be?"

"Exactly what Nagato said. To kill every man, woman, and child on this planet." When he got the reaction he wanted from the group he continued. "So I know I asked this before but who is in and who is out." When nobody moved he got his answer, but he was surprised by the extra voice.

"I am in." They all turned and looked at Konan. "They wont get away with what they have done here." Madara simply nodded his head.

"Very well. Itachi, Deidara you two will come with me. The rest of you I want you to each go and watch over the other demon holders. With the statue soon to be gone, they wont be able to drain the demon lords energy. But that still might not stop them from simply killing the containers, so please watch over them for now."

**One the way to sea on a ship**

The sun was high in the sky washing everyone with it's warmth, the party was on the deck of a large ship looking over the railing towards the land of sea that was coming closer. "Then as you know we came and met you soon after?"

Naruto nodded his head and looked up at the sky. "So two of the lords are dead? Did you ever find out who the guy talking to Nagato was?"

"He was defiantly a Anubinatee. We just don't know who, at least now I don't."

Hinata looked at the mask man and tilted her head. "What do you mean Madara-san?"

"I mean I thought it was number one but that was thrown out the window with what he said to me."

"_so tell me how many were they able to get?" _

"Which means that the power for the ritual didn't go to one as he had no idea?"

Madara nodded towards Ino. "Which means it went to another member or someone else. But enough of this you are here to enjoy yourselves, and you should you all deserved it." Madara turned and walked towards the other side of the ship speaking to himself, his voice changing to that of a serious man on a mission. "Because you will need all the energy you can get with what is coming over the horizon."

**There you all go so sorry for the wait I hit a writers block and then other stuff happened but I will never abandon this story and to prove it I made this my longest ever written chapter to give you a little insight of what happened to the Akatsuki and the members. Now a little clearing up, Garra will have a thief going after him and maybe a mage or a fighter, or ronin lady demon out of those three you guys choice one and I will do it.**

**Next I don't know if I will have Sakura going for Kimimaro or Sasuke, I guess I will leave that up to you guys also. And to all those people who have problems with my story not being accurate to the main story all I can say 'S CALLED FANFICTION FOR A REASON if you don't like it don't read it. But seeing as I am almost at one thousand reviews most being positive I must be doing something right. **

**As I am updating the story onto the site, I am writing the next chapter. Hopefully it will be up at the end of the week or begging of the next. Thank you all and keep those awesome reviews coming.**


End file.
